MW3: Storm on the Asian Front
by KiraYamatoFan
Summary: What if one of the attacks was directly aimed at Japan at the same time as Europe gets attacked? You'll see the continuation of WW3 through the eyes of a few anime characters as well as of a few OCs. Along the way, they will meet other MW characters.
1. Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances

**Modern Warfare 3: Storm on the Asian Front**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _You're Under Arrest_, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, 801 T.T.S. Airbats, nor any of the names for the vehicles, weapons, US, British, and Japanese Government entities, military unit names and locations. They belong to their respective owners.

FOREWORD: Those who played MW3 will know that after failing to take over the United States in the events of MW2, the most radical Russian Ultranationalists vowed a retaliation strike at their allies. What if one of the attacks was directly aimed at Japan? In reading this, you'll see the continuation of WW3 through the eyes of a group of familiar faces among anime fans as well as a number of OCs on how they fight in their own way to get the world they lived in back to them. Along the way, they will cross the paths of various characters from the Modern Warfare Universe.

**Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances**

_The world as you knew it is gone. How far would you go to get it back?_

* * *

><p><strong>October 5, 2016 – 14:45<strong>

**Special Assault Team, Alpha squad**

**Narashino, Chiba Prefecture, Japan**

About 1,000 meters away from their target, the Bell UH-1J police helicopter flew on top of one of the surrounding buildings and twelve operators from the Special Assault Team, also known as the SAT, rappelled down on the building. Lieutenant Shouji Toukairin sprinted to one edge of the roof sweeping the street and the buildings in front of him through the holographic sight optic mounted on his suppressed MP5 submachine gun. Each of the SAT operators faced a different direction as they positioned themselves in a full circle, watching for hostile enemies while the helicopter flew away. Shouji tapped on Natsumi's shoulder. Then Natsumi tapped on the operator on her right and soon all 11 operators watched Shouji intently. He pointed towards the East indicating the position of the target building and the squad was on the move.

Within 15 minutes, the squad stopped with the target building only 2 intersections away walking by the wall of various buildings in the shadows to avoid being spotted. Shouji instructed the 2 snipers from his squad to move into the building just south of the target and to keep a low profile while Natsumi would take 4 operators with her into the building to the Northwest. The rest of the team would wait in the building southeast of the target. Once they arrived in position, Natsumi and Shouji observed the target building through their binoculars from their respective positions for guards and patrols if any.

"I have 2 guards at the North entrance and no patrols in sight, Alpha 1-1." Natsumi said through her comm.

"Roger that, Alpha 2-1. I have 2 hostiles at the South entrance and no patrols either. What do you have, Sierra 1?" Shouji whispered through his radio's microphone to his sniper watching from the 2nd floor of the South building through small openings made between the panels in the windows.

"I see all hostages sitting tight in the middle of the main room with 5 hostiles on the second floor." the sniper answered.

"Copy that, Sierra 1. Tsujimoto's team will shoot the guards on the North entrance on my go. Tsujimoto and Hasegawa, there's a ladder on the Western wall. You should be able to quickly reach to the top of the building while the rest of your group sweep the first floor. My group will clean hostiles from the South. Sierra team, you drop the guards on the South entrance and you watch for any suspicious movement on the second floor until we are go for the final assault. All right, let's do this." Shouji said.

With the 4 targets within their sights, the operators waited for Lieutenant Toukairin's signal. Once he gave the "go" signal, the operators shot down the guards and moved quickly to their designated positions according to the plan. Quickly, both Natsumi Tsujimoto and Officer Ayumi Hasegawa arrived on top of the building.

"Tsujimoto and Hasegawa here; we're in position on the rooftop, Alpha 1-1." Natsumi whispered slightly in her sensitive microphone as she notified Shouji.

"Copy that. Get Hasegawa to rappel down just enough to put breaching charges on top of the windows." Shouji said as he and the 7 other operators at ground level silently shot down 10 enemies.

Immediately, Natsumi helped Ayumi to rappel herself down before the latter quietly put very small plastic charges on the upper part of the windows without alerting the enemies in the hostage room, everything under the watch of the 2 SAT snipers. The charges would not kill, but are powerful enough to blow out the windows and facilitate an insertion. Once the charges were in position, Natsumi pulled Ayumi back on the rooftop and waited for Shouji to give the call once the first floor is cleared. Finally the call came: "Natsumi, do it."

Natsumi pressed the switch on the remote detonator and the windows were blown into pieces. On the other side of the room, Shouji took advantage of the confusion to throw a flash grenade into the room to blind and deafen the hostage takers.

"Go! Go! Go!" Toukairin ordered just before Natsumi and Ayumi rappelled down into the window frames and shot down the 2 enemies closest to them while Shouji and his men shot the remaining 3 enemies. In a matter of seconds, all hostiles were down and the dummies acting as hostages were unharmed.

"Room clear!" Natsumi said.

"Home 1, this is Alpha 1-1. Hostages secured and all hostiles neutralized."

"Excellent work, Lieutenant. You surpassed the entire unit's best time in this training operation. The exercise is now officially over." a voice coming from a speaker said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kinoshita." Toukairin answered back.

"I know those are paintballs, that we have balaclavas and protection goggles. But why do we have to be cannon fodder for this? It hurts like hell." the JGSDF soldier acting as an 'enemy' said as he got up at the end of the exercise.

"Perhaps because you look more convincing as a baddie, Suzuki. But for me, I won't complain too much since I get well enough paid for this job. I'd rather take paintballs than real bullets if I were to get shot." the other JGSDF Special Forces Group soldier said.

"At least, we have the opportunity to measure ourselves against professionals with a military background and see what we are made of. You never know if you have to face ex-soldiers someday and if you need to be dropped at some distance from target to avoid being detected." Shouji answered the 2 soldiers.

On the other side of the military complex hosting the urban combat training ground, Lieutenant Kinoshita was watching the whole training operation through the monitors in a control room alongside military officers. They were really satisfied to see how successful Lieutenant Toukairin was in conducting the operation.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this particular squad is as good as any other top notch Special Forces squad I trained with in terms of precision, stealth and execution. And that includes Delta and SAS when I say that; they have shown it for 3 days straight." JGSDF Lieutenant Nakamura said.

"Indeed, they are really good. The commanding officer was officially recruited into the SAT only a year ago, but he didn't take time before imposing himself as an effective leader and he took over the leadership of the team after the previous squad leader had appendicitis." Lieutenant Kinoshita answered.

"What are the names of that young officer and his second-in-command on the team?" a man with an English accent asked.

"The commanding officer is Lieutenant Shouji Toukairin. His second-in-command is Sergeant Natsumi Tsujimoto."

"Toukairin you said?" both Nakamura and the Englishman asked at the same time.

* * *

><p>After a debrief a few hours later, all SAT officers were returning to the cafeteria for dinner in the early evening. Natsumi and Shouji were taking a little walk on the military base, still smiling at the shining success of their training session.<p>

"That was really awesome; we really got them off guard with your plan, Shouji." Natsumi said.

"You weren't bad either in rappelling down into the windows after you volunteered yourself to blow windows to create the element of surprise, to let me throw the flash grenade and finally you make the jump in that room. That 3-step course of action was your idea after all, Natsumi. I guess that all the courses on climbing and rappelling down ropes on a wall were a great help."

"Not only that, I had the best teacher I could find around to get it right." Natsumi hugged Shouji who returned the favour before they gave a small kiss to each other.

"Hmm, Hmm." someone interrupted.

Around the corner, 2 military officers caught the couple by surprise. This interruption got Natsumi and Shouji moving away from each other and turning to the officers. "We were doing nothing, really. We…" a blushing Natsumi said.

"Toukairin! It is really you." said Lieutenant Nakamura.

"How have you been, lad?" an English sergeant added.

"Nakamura… Sergeant Newcastle… That's a real surprise! What are you doing here?"

"We were both supervising the Special Assault Team's training operation alongside Lieutenant Kinoshita from the MPD. Personally, I came back from England since a year ago to work here as an exchange instructor with the local Special Forces to train their operators to be as good as the pride of Her Majesty's armed forces. You looked brilliant out there, and we could see that you haven't lost much of your touch from the time when you were just a F.N.G. in the Special Forces Group after a quick successful training with the 1st Airborne Brigade." Sergeant Newcastle said.

"Excuse me, Shouji. Who are these 2 men?"

"Natsumi… this is Lieutenant Nakamura from the Special Forces Group and this is Sergeant Newcastle of the British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment. Lieutenant Nakamura, Sergeant Newcastle, this is Natsumi Tsujimoto. She is my…" Shouji said before he paused in his words, not wanting to disclose the nature of his relationship with Natsumi to them.

"That's all right if you don't want to tell us. All we will say is that you two have an excellent chemistry and we will deny any further detail if someone asks us." Nakamura said.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss. You made quite an excellent jump through that window after you blew it; you and your friend looked like a pros on the jump." Newcastle added as he bowed to Natsumi.

"All pleasure is mine, Mister. Did Shouji really say Special Air Service… the SAS? The same unit which took down the Russian Ultranationalist leader 5 years ago?" Natsumi asked.

"I did not take part in that op, but a number of my mates were. Peace to the souls of the fallen." Newcastle answered.

"I am really sorry, I didn't know." Natsumi answered to the Englishman as she understood that many of Newcastle's friends in the SAS never made it back home after saving the world from Imran Zakhaev's madness. Afterwards, she shifted the focus of the conversation towards another subject: "By the way, how did you and Shouji meet each other?"

"Why don't you tell her, Toukairin?" Nakamura asked.

Shouji took a deep breath before he started telling the whole story: "When I turned 20, I joined the 1st Airborne Brigade and my progress as a recruit impressed many officers, so much that they recommended my name to the Special Forces Group a year later. Nakamura was in the same platoon as I and his name came up too, so we joined the SFG together. Sergeant Newcastle came from England to work as an exchange instructor to train our unit and his experience in the SAS pushed us to our own limits. During a day of training, Nakamura and I flew in 2 different helicopters, but the one I was in had a problem and crashed in the mountains in the Toyama Prefecture. I was the only survivor, but I broke both my legs in the process. As I was freezing to death up there, a mountain rescuer saved me… it was my old friend and senpai, Mr. Ikenaga. He made sure I'd not freeze to death and thanks to him, the rescue teams got to us after he made the call. It took me 6 months of rehab to learn how to walk again. Anyway, that was not a pleasant memory and I really hated to be sidelined for that long."

"I can understand why you did not tell me anything about this. I'm surprised you don't look really anxious when getting on a chopper. I would have been traumatized if such accident happened to me." Natsumi said.

"I didn't show it, but I was scared of flying in helicopters for quite some time. That was until you convinced me to join the SAT when Lieutenant Kinoshita came to me. Since then, your presence alone helped me getting over my fear of helicopters little by little." Toukairin said.

"Good old-fashioned counter-conditioning making wonders. By the way, how did you end up in the police?" Newcastle asked.

"After my rehab was done and after I resigned from the JGSDF, I wanted to specialize myself into mountain rescuing and follow the footsteps of my old friend. He taught me a lot about mountains in my youth, but I didn't think I'd be like him until that accident. Just the thought of saving lives by doing something I know since my youth was appealing. Then, I became a specialized police officer and I worked as an instructor in rescuing techniques at different places, especially in Tokyo where I met Natsumi. When she was transferred to the SAT from the Traffic Division, she gave so much into her new job that I was impressed by her prowess. And as I said, Lieutenant Kinoshita looked at my records, she called me, I put some thought into it, I joined in taking it as a new challenge and I really enjoy it since that day."

"At least, the transition wasn't difficult here either since it is something you were really good at back in the days. Since you enlisted yourself in the SAT, did you ever consider coming back to the Special Forces?" Nakamura asked.

"Honestly, no. I always like serving my country, but I feel myself more useful doing it in my country, serving the citizens close to them at home when they need it. And besides, it's not like Japan might go to war any time soon."

"I hope you're right, but I will admit that what happened in Russia less than 2 days ago gets me nervous. I truly respect your decision after what happened up in the mountains, but my own take for my own career is to do something which would allow Japan to better be safe than sorry. Anyway, we are both serving our country by doing what we do best." Nakamura said.

"I think we will let you go have dinner. Knowing your appetite, you would not be happy if they get short on food." Newcastle said.

"Thanks for reminding me that." Toukairin said before he laughed at the remark. The 2 police officers parted ways with the 2 military officers and Natsumi got a few more answers from her boyfriend later on.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Natsumi got back to her room with her roommate Ayumi Hasegawa. Ayumi only entered the Tokyo police less than 3 years ago, but she displayed the same energy Natsumi had back in the days in Bokuto and the younger officer's excellent service records in high-difficulty operations against the yakuza quickly caught the attention of Lieutenant Kinoshita, which led Ayumi to join the SAT just 6 months ago. Natsumi really recognized herself in Ayumi.<p>

Natsumi told everything about the encounter with Shouji's old friend in the army and the English instructor.

"Wow! I can't believe it. A real SAS operator working on the same base as where we are... What did he think of our little stunt, Natsumi?" Ayumi asked.

"He surely appreciated it. He said we were like pros out there." Natsumi answered.

"About Toukairin, I knew he looked natural as a SAT operator out there. But I never thought he was once training to be a Japanese Delta, especially not with his background in the police. He really didn't tell you anything on it until today?" Ayumi asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I can understand him, especially when everyone around him was killed and that he was sidelined for that long. He is just like me when it comes about the need to be active and feel useful to someone, and that's something I like about him."

"You two have been dating for quite some time now and you enjoy every bit of good time together when you're off duty. Have you two any plans of getting married soon?" Ayumi asked Natsumi, who showed a little blush on her cheeks.

"Well… I have nothing against marriage at all, and I would love it if he proposes to me. It's just that both of us are in the best years of our careers and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be the reason why I'd have to cut my career short." Natsumi answered.

"Well, there's nothing against being married and working nowadays. Also, Toukairin is supporting you in every single decision and that's the best thing you can ask of a boyfriend. By the way, is Sergeant Newcastle single?" Ayumi said.

"I don't think he shares his life with anyone at the moment and his divorce probably allowed him to focus only on his job. Shouji told me that Newcastle's ex-wife even donated the car after the divorce so other SAS soldiers could perfect their training with explosives." Natsumi said and the 2 women laughed at the last anecdote. Soon after, Ayumi left to take a shower while Natsumi dialled a number on her cell phone as she wanted to talk to a long-time friend.

* * *

><p>Miyuki Kobayakawa was still working in the Traffic Division at Bokuto Station, in the Sumida Ward, Tokyo. Saori Saga, who was considered as Natsumi's spiritual successor in Bokuto, was still working as Miyuki's partner. On that late evening around 22:00, the whole station was busy working on a very strange case as weapons were found in a truck which was stopped by Miyuki after a speedy chase. All officers were asked to remain at the station to work until they might find leads in this case. As Miyuki was sinking into her work, her cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello, Miyuki Kobayakawa's speaking."

"Hi, Miyuki! Is that you? How are you doing?"

"Oh, Natsumi! Hi! To be honest with you, I'm a little tired today. There's a case which is really bugging everyone in Bokuto and it forced the top brass to keep everyone at work trying to find leads. I'll even be forced to sleep only a few hours in the station's resting quarters tonight."

"What happened?" Natsumi asked.

"There was a truck that crossed the intersection on a red light. I don't know what got in the driver's mind to do that in broad daylight, but he was clearly in a rush. Saori and I chased the truck in pursuit for some distance before we finally stopped it. After we apprehended the driver and his friend, backup arrived and we inspected the cargo inside the truck. I can't tell you the badly surprised look on our faces when we saw the content… crates filled with lots of customized Russian-made AK assault rifles." Miyuki said.

"Unbelievable! Where were they taking such weapons to?" Natsumi asked.

"The suspects didn't say much except that they were part of the Japanese Red Army which vows to overthrow the current government, monarchy and all Americans out of Japan. But that's impossible considering that all people associated with the JRA have been imprisoned since 2001. The most troubling part is they told us that a huge event changing the face of the world is bound to happen soon." Miyuki answered.

"That's troubling indeed. Speaking of which, they intensified the Special Assault Team's training sessions recently as if they expect us to be ready for anything happening."

"With the sudden disappearance of Russian president Boris Vorshevsky 2 days ago before he could reach the peace summit in Hamburg, I'm not surprised they are keeping the state of readiness with the SAT. I hope this is not the prelude to another war, especially after what happened in the United States in August. Even our friends from the LAPD are really concerned right now when I wrote e-mails to them." Miyuki said.

"I also hope it isn't the case either. However, I don't see why anyone would attack Japan unless that person is a mad man with world domination in his mind. Everything should be all right." Natsumi said. "Let's change the topic and talk about something happier. How is Saori doing?"

"She's doing great and she took your place as Bokuto's tough woman really well. You really prepared her well for this job being compatible with her energetic personality. I've heard that you are acting as the senpai of a young female rookie in the SAT; is it true?" Miyuki said.

"Ayumi is a very good officer in my unit. Since she's the only other woman in my unit, it wasn't long before we became friends. She reminds a lot of me when I started in Bokuto, but she also knows how to keep her cool when needed and her ascension to get this job is spectacular. This girl will become as good as me in no time. You should come to visit us someday." Natsumi replied.

"That sounds good… I guess I'll hang up and have some sleep for some time."

"Me too. They are planning another training session early tomorrow morning, so I'll keep the discussion about our respective love lives for tomorrow, Miyuki. I hope Nakajima and you have made it to the next level."

"You haven't changed that part of you at all, Natsumi." Miyuki said as she chuckled a little. "Goodnight, Natsumi. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Miyuki." Natsumi finished before she ended the call. Immediately, she went on to sleep knowing a big day of hard training is coming ahead.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Natsumi woke up as someone was making an announcement through the speakers in the quarters where the SAT operators were sleeping in. She looked at the clock and it was barely over 4:00. Ayumi also woke up in total confusion.<p>

"All Special Assault Team operators are requested to be present in the briefing room in full equipment by 4:30." said the voice as the message was repeated over and over again through the speakers.

"Natsumi! Ayumi! Wake up!" Shouji said as he knocked at the door of the 2 women's room.

Natsumi went to open the door still confused about what's happening. "Shouji… what the hell is going on here? It's barely over 4:00 AM and we were not supposed to wake up until 7:30."

"I don't know anything either, Natsumi. All I can tell is that they are asking everyone to be ready in full gear by 4:30 and this doesn't look to be a drill. Something's going on and it's real." Shouji said.

Immediately, Natsumi and Ayumi quickly cleaned themselves up and got dressed with their full equipment ready. No one knew what is going on, and no one was aware that they were about to see History being written before them soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A Ride to Hell

**Chapter 2: A Ride to Hell**

Natsumi narrating_: __During __that __night, __none __of __us __expected __the __future __of __our __nation __to __be __at __stake __in __that __mission __nor __anyone __thought __that __the __way __of __life __each __of __us __once __cherished __would __be __gone __any time __soon. __It __all __started __with __a __train __ride __to __hell._

**A few hours earlier**

A French satellite tracks an encrypted message from Fregata Industries, which is relayed to Corsica Station in France. In a matter of minutes, the message was intercepted and decrypted. Soon, the intelligence agency's command in Paris was notified of the situation.

"_Ici __la __Station __Corse. __Nous __venons __d__'__intercepter __un __message __crypté._" (This is Corsica Station. We just intercepted an encrypted message) the French intelligence officer informed before he played the message.

"It's done, that's go to London now." the unknown voice said in the transmission.

"_Prévenez __les __renseignements __britanniques qu__e __nous __avons __un __problème_." (Notify British MI-6 that we have a problem.) the officer informed before he received an update. "_Attendez, __nous __avons __intercepté __un __autre __message __de __la __même __source_." (Wait, we just intercepted another message from the same transmitting source.)

"The package is already off the coast of Japan and will soon reach Tokyo as we speak."

"_Prévenez __aussi __les __renseignements __japonais __qu__'__un __navire __transportant __un __chargement __inconnu __e__t __possiblement __suspect __s__'__approche __de __Tokyo_." (Also notify Japanese intelligence that a ship carrying an unknown and possibly suspicious shipment is closing to Tokyo).

Another satellite tracks the Fregata ship on its way to Tokyo. The Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA, Japan's version of the British MI-6) personnel at the headquarters in Chiyoda, Tokyo have been notified of the matter.

"The French just intercepted a message concerning a mysterious shipment headed for Japanese soil as we speak." the PSIA officer said.

"Have we identified that ship yet?" the director general of the PSIA asked the officer.

"No Sir, the call came from a number on the watch list for Fregata Industries."

"Wake up the Tokyo MPD's Public Security Bureau and notify them that we have an imminent threat."

The call was lodged into the Public Security Bureau (PSB, an agency whose purpose is similar to the British MI-5) where the head of the department has been notified of the situation and all active officers in the department were already working on the case. As he drove to the MPD headquarters, the head of the PSB joined the telephone conference.

"Gentlemen, what do we know?" the PSB director asked

"Nothing solid. All our departments are sweeping up known persons of interest, but we advise a joint task force of Special Assault Team and military Special Forces Group operators to investigate Tier One threats within the city." the PSIA officer answered.

"Patch me through to Camp Narashino." the PSB director said.

Within a few minutes, the PSB director connected with Colonel Takahashi, the Director of Special Forces at the JGSDF's SFG headquarters in Camp Narashino.

"Sir, I understand that we have unknown hostiles expecting a package." the colonel said.

"The PSIA and the Tokyo PSB have identified several points of entry. Be advised, the nature of the cargo is currently unknown. We would normally only call in the SAT to lead the way in this job, but we would feel more comfortable if military elements from the Special Forces regiment were involved in a joint operation despite the jurisdiction technicalities. I think you currently have a number of elements of the Tokyo-based SAT training with your men as we speak." the PSB director said.

"Roger that, the joint team is getting ready. We will be in the area within the hour. Don't worry, Sir. Whatever they're up to, we'll put a stop to it."

* * *

><p><strong>October 6, 2016 – 5:20<strong>

**Special Assault Team, Alpha squad**

**Tsukishima Terminal, Koto Ward, Tokyo**

In the port of Tokyo, an unknown group of men was offloading the crates containing the mysterious cargo from the Fregata Industries ship. Unknown to them, a UAV was overlooking them from above on the dock of the Tsukishima Terminal and saw a few forklifts moving the crates into a few trucks. The SAT and SFG teams were quietly moving inside the terminal all dressed with dark blue and black gear for night operations, and carrying suppressed weapons. At 30 kilometers away from there in Narashino, Colonel Takahashi came along with MPD's representative, Lieutenant Kinoshita as the latter was granted access to watch the live feed of the mission involving the SAT in the "war room".

"Home 1, Alpha team is online. Men in sight." Shouji Toukairin whispered through his microphone.

"Home 1, Bravo team in position." Lieutenant Nakamura called from the other side of the terminal.

"Roger that, Alpha and Bravo leaders. There are multiple trucks on the dock marked 'Charity Worldwide'. At this rate, we think they're our target." Colonel Takahashi answered.

"That's a bizarre way of doing charity work in our country. Did our source say what they were transporting?" Shouji added.

"Intel on this op shows the shipment came from High Valuable Targets overseas. Be advised, the trucks are leaving now, but there's still one truck at the dock."

"If I may ask about air cover, why not get a Spectre in here and sink the whole thing in the bay with the 40 mm?" Natsumi asked.

"Too high profile, Alpha 2. Phoenix's AH-6 birds will provide air cover for now." the colonel replied.

"Let's just get this thing done and dusted." Shouji said.

"FLIR (Forward Looking Infrared) imaging is picking up heat signatures in the warehouses. You'll need to clear out the buildings before securing the truck. We have other drones deployed to follow the other trucks."

"Roger that, Home 1. My team will take Warehouse 1; Bravo team will take the other. Home 1, our window is closing fast and the sun will rise in 20 minutes, we're ready to go." Shouji said.

"Copy that. All teams, you have the green light. Mission is a go."

"All right people, let's do this." Shouji ordered to all teams.

Armed with suppressed H&K MP5 submachine guns equipped with holographic sights, Shouji, Natsumi, Ayumi as well as 7 other SAT operators walked through the alley towards the warehouse by the South while Nakamura's team was reaching for a warehouse North of the target's position.

"That's the target in front of us. Natsumi, use the dart gun for now." Shouji said.

"Leave it to me, Shouji." Natsumi answered with a low voice.

One of the unknown hostiles walked out of the warehouse to have a smoke. But he became an easy target for Natsumi who immediately shot him down with a tranquilizing dart. "Alley clear, move." she said. Immediately, the operators moved up to the warehouse and saw 2 men sleeping inside.

"Got two more inside and sleeping." Ayumi said.

"Make sure they don't wake up. Use the injection pistols." Shouji ordered just before Natsumi and Ayumi proceeded to move close to the sleeping men. The 2 female operators muffled the hostiles as they injected sedatives to the hostiles' necks and put them unconscious within seconds. They immediately tied and gagged the 3 downed hostiles before leaving them under the watch of two operators. Keeping a few hostiles alive when possible without compromising the cover might be useful for further investigation. "Room clear. Up the stairs." Shouji ordered.

They moved up the stairs in the warehouse and swept for more hostiles. Quickly, the SAT operators have their sights on an enemy down a corridor. "Got movement up ahead." Natsumi whispered.

"He's mine." Shouji replied with a low voice. A few seconds later, Shouji grabbed the enemy, kneed him before shooting him another dose of sedative. "Natsumi, take point."

Natsumi moved forward through the corridor hall before she stopped as voices were heard around the corner. As she gave a peek, she saw 4 enemies with their weapons close to each other. She made a sign showing 4 fingers to indicate 4 enemies and the message was relayed to other operators waiting behind. Using dart guns was not an option in order to avoid being compromised.

"We have 4 tangos in the next room, we won't have any other choice but to drop them. Weapons free." Shouji ordered. As Shouji, Natsumi, Ayumi, and SAT Sergeant Hikaru Kawano stacked up, they went around the corner and eliminated the small group of hostiles with their suppressed weapons. Shouji killed one man with a shot to the head while Natsumi dropped 2 enemies; Sergeant Kawano took care of the 4th man.

"Wooah!" Natsumi exclaimed. She looked to be lost in her thoughts for a few seconds as it was the first time she killed live human beings.

"Yeah, it was also a first time for me, Natsumi." Shouji added as he kept his composure. He gave a tap on his girlfriend's shoulder as he expected that reaction from anyone killing another person the first time. "We'll talk about it later if you want. Come on, let's go."

Then, the group moved up the stairs to the top floor. The last 2 hostiles were providing overwatch across the street where the truck was parked. "Alpha 1, this is Sierra 1. Two hostiles on the top floor of your building. Taking the shot." the SAT sniper leader notified Shouji before the 2 hostiles were quickly sniped. "Outer perimeter is secure."

"This is Bravo team. Warehouse 2 is secure." Lieutenant Nakamura called in.

Both Natsumi and Sergeant Kawano put ropes in place for the operators to rappel down from the top floor to ground level. Once the ropes were ready, Shouji ordered the signal everyone was waiting for: "Green light on all teams. Go! Through the windows!"

The members of Alpha team smashed the windows and slid down the ropes before charging towards the docks. There were a few guards left at the dock and they started firing at the SAT operators. Immediately, both SAT and SFG operators engaged, and quickly killed the 6 remaining hostiles as Little Bird Phoenix 2-2 used its search light to help the teams below locate hostiles.

"Alpha 1, Bravo 1, this is Sierra 1. You're all clear." Sierra 1 notified the teams.

"All clear?" Shouji asked everyone.

"Clear!" Natsumi replied.

"Clear, boss!" Sergeant Kawano confirmed.

"All right, set up a perimeter!" Shouji ordered. The helicopter support above them shone its light on the truck as the teams surrounded the truck. Once everyone was set, Shouji asked for Natsumi's help: "Natsumi, let's open the doors and see what they brought in."

Immediately, Shouji and Natsumi both opened the doors only to find that the truck was empty. There was no shipment, not even a single clue about what the hostiles loaded off from the Fregata Industries ship. "There's nothing in there." Nakamura said.

"Home 1, the truck is empty. What's the status on the rest of them?" Shouji asked for further information.

"Alpha 1, be advised, you…" Colonel Takahashi started replying as communications begin to become scrambled. A large group of enemies fired on the teams who were sharp to react quickly and find cover behind anything solid.

"Contact! I have hostiles coming from Kiyosumi Street." JGSDF Sergeant Suzuki notified to the teams. One of the hostiles fired a RPG whose rocket flew just past them, which prompted both lieutenants to agree on calling the helicopter pilot to use his M134 miniguns for support.

"Tangos at the intersection on Kiyosumi Street! Phoenix 2-2, shower them!" Nakamura ordered.

"Roger that. Phoenix 2-2 inbound and hot."

The joint SAT-SFG team engaged the hostiles as the AH-6 Little Bird unleashed a deadly rain of bullets on the enemies who moved forward on the attack. In the process, the helicopter killed 12 enemies and it didn't take long before the rest of them retreated up the street towards the East. "They're falling back to the East on Kiyosumi Street!" Natsumi said.

"Everyone, move up the street!" Shouji ordered before both groups of operators turned around the corner and saw that the remaining terrorists were loading themselves into a few Jeeps.

"They're trying to run away. I'm taking the shot now." Lieutenant Nakamura said. He fired rounds towards one of the Jeeps as he killed one more enemy who was acting as a rearguard while the rest started to move away.

"Chariot 1, come in. Where are you?" Shouji called the leader of the ground vehicle support.

"Alpha 1, Chariot is closing to your position in 15 seconds." Chariot 1 answered as he led a group of SUVs adapted to support SAT operations. Once they arrived to position, the SAT and SFG operators quickly embarked on the SUVs. Shouji, Natsumi, Ayumi, and Sergeant Kawano were already on board of the leading vehicle.

"We have a group of 4 Jeeps moving East on Kiyosumi Street. Estimated 15 foot-mobiles. Do you think we can catch them?" Natsumi asked.

"Sit tight and let me show you what this baby is made of. Let's roll!" the driver of Chariot 1 said as the SUV quickly jumped into full speed in the beginning of a hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>At Bokuto Police Station, Miyuki and Saori already slept for a few hours as they were now working again on their case at the very first lights of dawn. Both women, Kachou, Detective Tokuno and Superintendent Arizuka were inside the communications center of the station discussing about the recent findings in the investigation on the truck they stopped the day before in the Sumida Ward.<p>

"We received word from our firearms expert and he said that the weapons we intercepted are currently used only by Russian military. We are certain that the Russian mob was not involved this time since Detective Tokuno's investigation teams received no news of any activity from the mob expecting a weapons shipment. Anyway, there is no way they could have put their hands on such a huge number of the recent variants of AK rifles currently used by Russian troops." Miyuki said.

"Then, why would someone provide such hardware and who would want to use such in Japan?" Kachou asked.

"I don't know who'd use brand new military-grade weapons now, but the presence of such weapons alone doesn't sound good if Russian military are involved." Tokuno said.

"What doesn't help us is that the suspects said nothing more about the Japanese Red Army, but they seemed to be sincere when mentioning about its existence. I was a very young officer only beginning in this job when we had to deal with this organisation in the 1980s. I hope they did not rise from the ashes after all those years to haunt us back, especially with the tense situation regarding Russia and..." Arizuka added before he was interrupted.

"Sir, we have news from headquarters of a shootout between SAT operators and unknown hostiles in the Tsukishima Terminal at the harbor. The pursuit is moving East in the Koto Ward. HQ is patching us through with the live radio feed of the team on the field." a communications officer said to Arizuka.

Immediately, Miyuki, Saori, Kachou and Superintendent Arizuka turned their attention the radio feed as they heard automatic gunfire. None of them expected something like this to happen now and everyone was looking for answers before the first voices from SAT operators were heard.

"_They __just __stopped __the __Jeeps, __the __hostiles __are __going __on __foot __inside __Kachidoki __Station_." Natsumi said as the sounds of gunfire were heard again.

"Hold on! This is Natsumi's voice. What is she doing there?" Miyuki asked.

Superintendent Arizuka answered his cell phone as he received a call. As he listened to the message delivered to him, his eyes widened as he was informed by the nature of the situation. "Yes… Thanks for the information. Please keep me updated." Arizuka said before he ended the call.

"What is it, Sir?" Kachou asked.

"Lieutenant Kinoshita just informed me that the SAT is conducting a joint operation with the Special Forces Group under the recommendation of the PSIA and the PSB. Your friends Toukairin and Tsujimoto are leading this operation on the field alongside a SFG military officer. They were supposed to intercept an unknown shipment from overseas, but engaged themselves into a firefight with unknown hostiles and they just reached Kachidoki Station. From what was reported, most enemies are Japanese, but they also heard a number of them speaking Russian, probably people from the cargo ship. Inside the war room in Camp Narashino, they are also watching a few trucks possibly linked with the hostile group to see their next course of action. We are not sure of anything yet, but we might have to prepare ourselves for a possible terrorist attack." Arizuka answered.

"They can't be serious, Sir! Why would our country be targeted now?" Saori said.

"Since the JRA and the Russian Ultranationalists share the same hatred of the US and capitalism-led governments like ours, it could be the beginning of something much worse if they hit their target." Miyuki said as everyone could feel the uneasy tone in her voice, something she rarely shows on the line of duty.

* * *

><p>The SAT operators ran down the stairs of the entrance to Kachidoki Station and turned around a couple of corners following the terrorists. As they approached the card-reading gates, they heard gunfire followed by screams from civilians. "They're running away towards the train. Watch out, civilians up ahead!" Natsumi warned as the civilians went past the SAT operators.<p>

Immediately as the civilians cleared out of the way, Natsumi and the operators pushed their way forward only to find one or two terrorists standing to fire a few shots before they pull back down the stairs and towards the platforms. Immediately, the pursuing party followed them down the stairs.

"They are on the metro." Shouji said.

As the SAT reached the platform, the same 2 terrorists acting earlier as the rearguard opened fire, but were immediately gunned down by Shouji and Sergeant Kawano. Within seconds, the train started closing its doors. Fortunately, Natsumi and Shouji jumped in to hold open the last door on the last train car before the train started moving. Kawano and Ayumi dashed after the metro trying to get in. Kawano managed to jump in, but Ayumi was running a little behind.

"Come on, Ayumi! Run!" Shouji shouted to his younger teammate.

"You can make it! Come on, jump!" Natsumi yelled as she and Shouji were still holding the doors with the train on the move. With a last ditch effort, Ayumi jumped and caught Kawano's hand as he pulled the young female operator inside the train, finally allowing Shouji and Natsumi to release the doors to be closed. The rest of the SAT squad was out of reach from the train.

"Alpha 1 to all teams, we are 4 on board. The terrorists killed the driver and are in control of this train. Everyone, follow Colonel Takahashi's instructions as we inform Home 1 of the situation on the train while we try to stop them." Shouji ordered.

"Copy that. We'll ask Phoenix 2-1 to carry us from the air to a possible interception point further down the line." Lieutenant Nakamura replied.

As the communication ended, a small group of terrorists waited in the next train car and opened fire towards Shouji and his crew who fired back at them with a volley of 9 mm caliber bullets which immediately killed 2 more terrorists. Little by little, the terrorists were pulling back towards the second train car just before reaching the head of the train as they needed to regroup. However once Natsumi, Shouji, Ayumi and Kawano moved close to the train car standing behind the leading car, the gunfight intensified as the terrorists stacked up and put up crates as a barricade allowing them to hold their ground. With the seats in each train car providing no cover whatsoever through its length, the SAT operators couldn't move further beyond the wall of the third train car.

"Home 1, we are engaging hostiles in the metro. They are clearly not stopping at the stations. We have to know where they are headed." Shouji asked.

"Alpha 1, if you keep going on that line, all metro exits are located within the city." Colonel Takahashi replied.

As Natsumi reloaded her weapon, she spotted one of the terrorists pulling a RPG-7 launcher over his shoulder and he was ready to fire. "RPG!" Natsumi yelled.

Within the next second, everyone in the third train car ducked as the terrorist fired his RPG. Natsumi ducked just in time as the rocket flew over her head and through the glassless window frame only to explode harmlessly at the back of the third train car.

"Everyone all right?" Shouji asked.

"We're all fine, Lieutenant." Kawano answered before he got up and started firing forward again. Suddenly, a stray bullet hit the SAT sergeant straight to the jugular.

"Man down! Man down!" Shouji shouted through his comm.

"Come on, Hikaru. Please hold on!" Ayumi said as she put her hand on Sergeant Kawano's neck desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, the wound was too severe and the sergeant died within a minute leaving Ayumi in shock as she looked at the blood on her hands. "FUCK!" the young woman shouted before she sunk herself into her own despair for a few seconds.

"Ayumi! Ayumi! Look at me. You have done everything you could. Let's make sure these bastards pay for it." Natsumi said as she got her friend back to her senses in order to keep on fighting.

"Alpha 1, come in. What happened, son?" Colonel Takahashi inquired.

"Alpha 1 to Home 1, we have a KIA. I repeat: we have a KIA, Sergeant Hikaru Kawano, Sir." Shouji notified his superior.

The colonel watched the dejected look on Lieutenant Kinoshita's face. Every time a fellow police officer dies on the line of duty, it is always hard for everyone in the MPD. For Kinoshita, Kawano was a very capable officer among the first ones she recruited when she started doing scout work for headquarters in recruiting officers for special branches such as the SAT. "Copy that, Alpha 1… Just make sure to make it home in one piece after you drop these bastards." the military commander said.

Upon those words, the gunfight continued for a few minutes. Suddenly, the remaining special police officers noticed the train started to turn right just before they were supposed to reach Kiyosumi-Shirakawa Station. They understood that the train switched lines to reach the Hanzomon Line. The terrorists were also in full control of the line switching system and might go anywhere they want.

"Home 1, they just switched lines and the train is running on the Hanzomon Line towards the Sumida Ward. Please advise us about potential high value targets along this line."

"Roger that, Alpha 1. We are looking into it now. The Hanzomon Line stops at Oshiage Station unless they want to leave the city through the Tobu Isesaki Line and expose themselves to Phoenix 2-2's machine guns in the open..."

"Wait a minute, Home 1. Oshiage Station is adjacent to the Tokyo Sky Tree… We talk of the second tallest man-made structure in the world, Sir." Natsumi said.

"Colonel, if they reach the Sky Tree and possibly detonate a powerful bomb there, we could have a huge problem on our hands." Shouji notified Home 1 before he turned to the two female SAT operators: "Come on, girls! We have to stop this thing NOW!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes earlier at Bokuto Police Station, Miyuki and the other officers who were present listened intently to the live feed of the battle going on down in the metro tunnels. She couldn't stand there doing nothing any longer while 2 of her best friends are pinned down in that train, now that one police officer just got killed and that the terrorists are planning to do more damage. Miyuki gave one look at Saori who immediately nodded back at her knowing what she planned to do next.<p>

"Chief, we have to send everything we have and stop them now. I trust you to make this decision. We will take the head start from here."

"Kobayakawa, you're not seriously thinking of…" Kachou asked.

"We have to stop those terrorists whatever the cost even if it means facing them head on inside the tunnels. Please reprimand me later if you want to, but it's no time to talk anymore." Miyuki finished before she and Saori ran to take on their next mission.

"These girls are doing the right thing; we have to stop those terrorists at all costs. Just give the call and mobilize everyone in the Traffic Division to go after them. Also ask them to wear ballistic vests and get their weapons ready. We'll need all the people we have on this." Arizuka said to the Chief.

"Yes, Sir!" Kachou replied before he asked all officers from his department to get the required equipment and be deployed.

Meanwhile, Miyuki and Saori dashed towards the garage and put up their ballistic vests. A Remington Model 870 shotgun was already in the back of the car and Saori just grabbed a few live ammo shells loading the shotgun. Both officers jumped in Miyuki's mini-patrol car and moved outside the limits of the station. Immediately, Miyuki proceeded to reach Yotsume Street and moved up North towards a junction point of several train lines.

"Bokuto Car 3, be advised: the train just switched lines onto the Hanzomon Line. They are heading towards Oshiage Station." Kachou notified.

"Roger that. We have to stop them before they reach Oshiage Station. Saori, look at the computer for entry points on the surface where a car can sneak into the tunnel." Miyuki said.

After working quickly on the laptop, Saori found what she was looking for. "There's a level crossing on the railway at 200 meters northeast of the station and parallel to our street. You should be able to turn in to the left, get on the tracks and run the car into the tunnel on the Hanzomon Line down the opposite direction."

"Thanks, Saori! Hold on tight, nitro on!" Miyuki said as she activated the customized system she built for her car to increase speed as she drove the car up on Yotsume Street. Within a few minutes, she reached the level crossing and she turned the car on the railway running now back towards the station.

"Bokuto Car 3 to Bokuto Station, we are currently on the Tobu Isesaki Line moving towards the tunnel at Oshiage Station. Where is the train as we speak?" Miyuki asked the Chief through the radio.

"Bokuto 3, be advised that the train is about to reach Kinshicho Station now. You only have just a few minutes and only one shot to make the interception."

"Roger that, Bokuto. Please patch me through to Alpha team." Miyuki requested the line to notify Toukairin of her presence in the tunnel. Within seconds, the communications officers relayed her signal to the radios of the SAT operators on the train.

"Go ahead, Bokuto 3." Shouji said.

"Toukairin, this is Miyuki. We are currently reaching Oshiage Station and driving towards you on the opposite track to provide assistance. Tell us what we have to do to help your team."

"Miyuki! It's good to hear you. We need you to shoot down the damn driver as well as a few terrorists if possible… Aahh, I can't take the shot!" Shouji answered.

"Roger. I have visual contact with your metro, we're on now… Saori, it's up to you now!"

"Count on me!" Saori replied to Miyuki as the younger traffic officer prepped her Remington Model 870 shotgun and stood up through the window on the left side of the car to take aim at the front of the train. Once she steadied her aim, she fired 2 shots and peppered the terrorist driver alongside another terrorist with pellets blowing their heads off, killing them instantly. Immediately, the terrorist leader ran towards the driver's cabin and fired his FN P90 submachine gun towards the mini-patrol car. Miyuki ducked her head down to avoid the volley of bullets, but Saori received 3 shots to the chest, which pushed her back falling down on her seat. To make matters worse, the front tires have been blown and the engine got hit.

"Saori! Officer hit! I'm losing control!" Miyuki notified on all police frequencies.

Suddenly, the car steered itself right on the same track as where the train was heading ahead of it. In a last ditch effort, Miyuki steered the mini-patrol car to the left to avoid a collision, but the train crushed a big chunk of the back of the car before the police car went crashing on the side of the tunnel. In the process, the train derailed and the train cars moved off course one by one. The front car smashed itself into a track-separating wall standing beyond a switching just before Oshiage station. Meanwhile, the second car was sent flying on the platform of the station and the third car flipped over to the side followed by the other train cars doing the same. Shouji, Natsumi and Ayumi were thrown with force into the wall of the third car, and vision became pitch black for each of the SAT operators.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: I wanted to get most locations as accurate as possible when describing the action on the docks and in the metro stations, so I did a lot of research in the areas where the action took place. People who know Tokyo well enough will probably recognize the locations.


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Thursday

**Chapter 3: Bloody Thursday**

Natsumi narrating: _On that Thursday, the longest and bloodiest day of infamy in the History of all Mankind was about to occur before our eyes. We all thought we were able to stop it from happening on home soil, but the man behind all of this master plan had aces in his sleeves and he was about to play them right under our noses on a worldwide scale_.

* * *

><p><strong>October 6, 2016 – 6:20<strong>

**Special Assault Team, Alpha squad**

**Oshiage Station, Sumida Ward, Tokyo**

As her vision switched back and forth between pitch black and very blurry shapes, Natsumi was barely awake and trying to remember what just happened. All she could remember for now was that something hit her really hard and she wanted to fall asleep again. Suddenly, a voice kept calling her name.

"Natsumi! Natsumi! Natsumi!"

The brown-haired SAT operator opened her eyes as she heard the voice, allowing enough time for her blurry vision to be restored to normal. Once she was fully awake, she looked at the source of the voice... it was none other than her boyfriend and team leader. The second after, she came back to her senses realizing that she was in the tunnel on the Hanzomon Line, outside of the wrecked train car where she and her teammates were in that accident. At the end of the tunnel, the train wreck was burning as a result of the accident.

"Shouji… What just happened? How did I get here?"

"The train derailed after Miyuki and Saori tried to stop the terrorists. You fell unconscious, so I pulled you out of the train car. I also pulled Ayumi out; she broke her leg, but should be okay on anything else." Shouji said.

"I'll be fine… But I guess I'll have to wait for help here instead of following you." Ayumi said as she was sitting on the ground holding her leg.

"Hold on! Where are Miyuki and Saori? Have you seen them?" Natsumi asked worriedly before she started to look everywhere around her for her best friend's whereabouts. Miyuki's mini-patrol car was nowhere within her sight. As Natsumi's anxiety increased, she shouted her best friend's name hoping for an answer: "Miyuki!"

"Natsumi… Over here! I need help." a reply suddenly came from further in the tunnel; it was Miyuki and she was carrying Saori with her. The black-haired female traffic officer came out of the crash with a few minor cuts and a little bleeding. However, the one who got the worst of the accident was not Miyuki just as Natsumi was looking above her friend's shoulder. Saori was bleeding from the head and Miyuki had to move Saori's head carefully when she put her lying down on the ground.

"Where am I? My head is really getting dizzy… I can't see clearly." Saori said.

"Saori, please take a rest… What happened out there, Miyuki?" Natsumi asked.

"We went facing the train head on. Saori killed 2 guys, but we got shot at and the train collided with the back of my mini-patrol car. We were thrown against the wall in the tunnel and the car is a total wreck right now. Saori's vest absorbed the bullet hits, but she injured her head in the accident and she can't move parts of her body."

"Sergeant Kobayakawa… I want to check your partner for a second. Natsumi, help me move closer to her." Ayumi asked. Immediately, Natsumi helped Ayumi as the latter limped to get closer to Saori. The young female SAT operator also received training to be a field medic, and hence she could assess Saori's status.

"She can still talk, but she's bleeding from the right side of her head and her left limbs look to be paralyzed... It's probably an acute subdural hematoma. She needs to get to a hospital ASAP or she might not make it." Ayumi said.

"Oh no… We have to get to the surface now!" Natsumi said.

As the last words were said, Shouji re-established communications between the SAT operators and the base of operations as the static sound was now replaced by a familiar voice at the other end of the line: "Alpha 1, come in. Alpha 1, do you copy? What's your status?"

"Home 1, the train's crashed under Oshiage Station. Those bastards were using it for transport; no explosives on board. I have 2 injured officers down here, one of them in a very bad condition. Requesting you send a team down here and get her to a hospital ASAP." Shouji reported the situation.

"Roger that, Alpha 1. We'll send the paramedics to you along with the backup. Be advised, one of the trucks started moving in your direction and train service for the station has been interrupted to prevent any escape. Get to the surface and RV with Bravo 1." Colonel Takahashi said.

"Copy. Come on, Natsumi, Miyuki. We need to get to the surface, let's go!" Shouji said.

"But what about Saori? I can't leave her here like that." Miyuki protested.

"Don't worry, Sergeant Kobayakawa. I'll stay with her and make sure she's doing all right until help arrives. You go get help and stop the terrorists. Take my main weapon and my helmet; you'll need them if you meet hostiles on the way out and always keep the visor down." Ayumi said as she gave Miyuki her MP5 submachine gun and her protective head gear.

"Thanks... We will make sure to get you some help, we promise." Miyuki finished.

Immediately, Shouji, Natsumi and Miyuki moved up to the wrecked train and climbed on the train car which crashed on the station's platform. Inside the wreckage, 2 terrorists were already dead and Natsumi reached a bag of grenades from a dead enemy before she shared the M67 fragmentation grenades with Miyuki and Shouji to complement the flashbangs they already had. As they set foot on the platform, the police 3 officers heard Russian voices as a number of terrorists were still alive inside Oshiage Station.

"Russians!" Miyuki notified both her friends.

"Home 1, we got contact at Oshiage Station." Shouji notified.

"Copy, Alpha 1. Teams are en route. ETA 10 minutes." Colonel Takahashi replied.

"Tell them to double-time it, now!"

On the platform, the 3 police officers took cover behind the pillars and opened fire at the enemies ahead of them. Natsumi dropped the closest terrorist dead on the first salvo she fired with well-aimed shots to the torso and head. Miyuki's shots also hit another enemy straight to his head. The rest of the terrorists pushed back towards the escalator and went up to the upper floor.

"Come on, guys! Let's give these bastards our proper Japanese welcome!" Natsumi said.

The police officers followed the same path as the terrorists. As they reached the next level up, they faced a long hall where the enemies took cover behind all available corners before they opened fire. From the position the police officers were in, Shouji knew the next obstacle would not be easy to get past. Seconds after the gunfire started again, Miyuki felt a sudden impact hitting her at face level and she was pushed backwards as a result.

"Miyuki!" Natsumi shouted as she turned to inquire about her friend's status.

"Shoot! That was close. The bullet just hit the visor, I'm fine." Miyuki responded.

Natsumi sighed in relief as no damage was done. "Don't scare me like that again." she told her black-haired friend before she started firing back again.

"Home 1! Where's that backup?" Shouji asked Colonel Takahashi through his radio.

"Local police are arriving on scene. Bravo squad will be on station in 5 minutes."

"Damn it! Nothing takes 5 minutes! Speed it up!" Shouji replied with anger.

Knowing they cannot afford to remain pinned down for long, Shouji asked from both female officers: "On my go, provide me covering fire so I can toss a grenade." Both Natsumi and Miyuki gave a nod at Shouji's plan and on his signal, both women returned fire at the terrorists and allowed Shouji enough time to cook his grenade. At the right time, Shouji threw the grenade in the middle of the hall right in-between of the 2 corners where 2 terrorists were hiding and it killed them instantly. Within seconds, the police officers moved ahead to take cover behind corners and have a better shooting angle at the terrorists in the hall. As Miyuki this time killed another enemy while Natsumi threw a grenade ahead to flush enemies out, the 7 remaining hostiles moved up the escalator to the upper train platform.

"Up the stairs! Keep pushing! They are falling back!" Natsumi shouted as she rushed after the enemy followed by Shouji and Miyuki. Out of the blue, one terrorist jumped out of his hiding spot on top of the stairs as he tried to take advantage of the element of surprise. Unfortunately for the hostile, Natsumi and Shouji fired quickly to prevent him of firing first. Before the enemy died on the ground, he gave a small push on something towards the bottom of the stairs. As Natsumi heard metallic sounds rolling down the escalator moving closer towards her, she knew what the sounds were.

"Grenades!" she shouted before she turned to run down the stairs quickly this time. Shouji and Miyuki also turned back down and all 3 officers took cover. After the grenades exploded, Shouji took the lead up the escalator yelling in anger: "Bastards!"

On the upper train platform, the battle went on the same way as it happened on the lower train platform before. The terrorists tried to find some cover and hold their ground, but were quickly forced to move up the next escalator on the way to the card-reading gates after firing a few salvos.

"It's the last floor before they can reach the exit on the surface. Let's throw all our flash grenades at them!" Miyuki said.

"Good idea, Miyuki! This thing ends now!" Natsumi replied to her friend.

As the 3 police officers walked up the escalator and moved to take cover behind the pillars with the card-reading gates in sight, they armed their flash grenades before throwing them near the card-reading gates where the enemies were hiding. The following detonation blinded and deafened the terrorists as they became easy targets for Shouji, Natsumi and Miyuki. Four of the remaining 6 terrorists were gunned down while the last 2 ran towards the exit.

"Home 1! Where's that backup?" Shouji asked Colonel Takahashi once again.

"They are arriving on scene now."

The 3 police officers jumped over the card-reading gates and followed the remaining hostiles. As the terrorists were about to reach the exit, they immediately dropped their weapons when SAT reinforcements arrived and arrested them immediately.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Nice timing, guys! All floors are clear, but we need you to send medics down in the Hanzomon Line tunnel immediately. We have an injured officer needing Priority 1 medical attention right now." Shouji told the SAT operator.

"We'll take care of it immediately. The truck is almost here, Lieutenant. You'd better get topside!" the SAT operator replied.

After Shouji let the paramedics go past him and inside the station, he, Natsumi and Miyuki all went up the stairs to the streets. Traffic officers from Bokuto Police Station and other districts in the Sumida Ward kept civilians away from the streets. Although they were busy at keeping civilians at some distance at the intersection of Asakusa Street and Yotsume Street, Ken, Yoriko and Aoi had the biggest feeling of astonishment in their lives when they looked back and saw their friends in combat gear running with submachine guns in hand towards the Southern part of the intersection.

"All teams, be advised. All buildings and sidewalks south of the intersection have been locked away of any civilian movement. The truck is coming your way and coming in hot." Phoenix 2-1, the codename of the MH-6 helicopter flying Lieutenant Nakamura and some of his men, notified before it landed on the street and dropped the operators as they set up a roadblock to intercept the truck. Even more police cars arrived to form a blockade and the SAT operators took position.

"Secure the area!" Lieutenant Nakamura ordered to his men.

"What's the situation?" Shouji asked his JGSDF counterpart as he arrived at the intersection.

"The truck will be here any second. We need to lock this road down now!"

Shouji nodded at Nakamura before he turned to Natsumi, Miyuki and the remaining available operators of Alpha squad who arrived on the scene. "Ladies… Everyone at the blockade! Stack up!" he ordered and immediately all of the officers under Toukairin's orders as well as Miyuki took position aiming down Yotsume Street to the South. Within seconds, the truck appeared on the street.

"There's the truck! Weapons free!" Shouji ordered.

"Aim for the driver!" Natsumi added.

All SAT and SFG operators fired their weapons at the truck. As Natsumi suggested to everyone, the shots were aimed at the driver who received a deadly rain of bullets within seconds. The truck then took a hard turn as the dying driver lost control of the vehicle before flipping over on its side and stopping a few meters short of the intersection.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! All clear?" Nakamura asked.

"Clear, boss!" Sergeant Suzuki replied.

"Bomb squad, it's up to you now. Come with us!" Shouji ordered.

The SAT and SFG operators surrounded the downed truck. At the same time, 2 officers of the bomb squad arrived alongside Shouji and Natsumi who opened the truck's doors. As the officers looked inside the truck, they saw an electronic device wired to a large amount of C4 and TNT explosives. The device was active as the clock was ticking.

"Everyone, clear the area! We'll work and get this thing safe." the bomb squad leader told to the SAT and SFG operators.

"Copy! Everyone move away from the truck!" Shouji ordered.

For a few minutes, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours for everyone who took cover behind the police cars in distance hoping the bomb would finally be disarmed. Natsumi was praying hard that the actions taken by her and her friends were not in vain, and that lives would be saved. Finally, the bomb squad leader stepped outside of the truck.

"All clear!" he notified on all police frequencies and sighs of relief were let out by everyone around.

"Home 1. Truck is down, the bomb has been disarmed. What's the status on the others?" Shouji asked Colonel Takahashi.

"Alpha 1. The trucks are heading towards the Chiyoda Ward. They are followed by our drones as we speak, local police units are running after them, bomb squads are ready for quick responses and SAT teams are setting up barricades around high-value targets in the city."

"Copy that, Home 1. Alpha 1, out."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Miyuki was getting her small cuts treated by a paramedic. As she turned back, a stretcher was moved quickly through the station's B3 exit leading on Yotsume Street. Saori was carried on the stretcher by the paramedics towards the nearby ambulance and they immediately left for the hospital under the worried eyes of Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji. Shortly after, it was Ayumi's turn to be carried on a stretcher out of the station.<p>

"Natsumi! Sergeant Kobayakawa!" Ayumi shouted at the former Bokuto pair.

"Ayumi! How was Saori when the paramedics arrived?" Natsumi asked.

"Her condition remained mostly the same as it was earlier. They said she will make it through and fully recover. Don't worry; she's a really tough girl."

"I know she is. It's just that I never thought she would stand in the line of fire that early in her career as a policewoman. I've known her since she was in high school and the last thing I wanted to see was her flirting with death because I took the decision to stop that train." Miyuki said as she felt tears coming up in her eyes.

"I know how you feel, Miyuki. She was almost like a little sister for me as well. But remember how many times we tried to dissuade her from becoming a police officer, she always kept her eyes on her own objective and she got on top of all challenges she faced to be here today with a smile. Today, she did her job, she is still alive and she will make it through with a smile like she always did." Natsumi said to her friend.

"Miyuki, I'm not sure Saori would like to see the glum look on your face if she is here right now. After all, your combined action might have prevented a greater disaster from happening." Shouji added.

Miyuki wiped her tears at the words her friends just told her as she knew they were right. Saori knew the risks of being a police officer, but she always took on any challenge with a smile and she will keep on facing more challenges with the same contagiously upbeat attitude. "Thanks guys!"

"That's what friends are here for." Natsumi replied.

"You have the best friends you can ask for, Sergeant Kobayakawa. You are blessed." Ayumi added.

"Oh, Ayumi! Please call me Miyuki next time and thanks for the helmet. It saved my life down there."

Ayumi gave Miyuki a thumbs-up sign as she was loaded inside the ambulance. After the ambulance left for the hospital, Ken, Aoi and Yoriko joined their friends as they were replaced in the crowd control shifts around the Tokyo Sky Tree. They were not hallucinating when they saw Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji taking a moment of rest wearing combat gear.

"Miyuki… are you all right?" Ken asked first.

"We took a few hits in that train chase, but we're fine." Miyuki replied.

"I'm really glad you're safe, Miyuki." Ken replied as he stepped forward and hugged Miyuki dearly. He was really worried about Miyuki when he heard about the train crash. For the first time in his life, Ken's fear of embarrassment around Miyuki was gone as the fear of losing her was now stronger than anything. Miyuki could feel the warmth of his heart and the sincerity of his feelings as her head was pressed against his chest. She couldn't find the right words to say as she looked up to him, but Ken's smile told her she didn't have to for now.

"I heard Saori got badly injured. Is she going to be okay?" Aoi asked Miyuki, who was still blushing after that hug.

"She's got banged up really hard, but they said she will make it through."

"Hey, Natsumi! I thought you and Toukairin were training in Narashino. How did you get here? What really happened out there? It looked like stuff we only see in American action movies, not something that could happen in real life in Japan." Yoriko asked.

"We received a tip in the middle of the night about a group of unknown enemies receiving a suspicious shipment from overseas, so we were sent alongside a few military units to investigate at the harbor. Things got messy, we got engaged in a firefight and we followed the terrorists on the metro. That's where Miyuki and Saori intervened before the train crashed at the station. After that, we went hunting down the remaining terrorists in the station before taking on that truck. They were planning on bombing the Tokyo Sky Tree complex and possibly more targets in Tokyo, the bastards... We also lost a good officer today in that mess."

"Damn... That's hard to believe someone would launch terrorist attacks in the city today. Do we know who those guys are and what they want?" Ken Nakajima asked.

"Among the few enemies we captured, we had Japanese and Russians involved. Detective Tokuno's Investigation Team is interrogating them right now." Shouji answered. With the communications channel with Camp Narashino still open, he was expecting news from Colonel Takahashi on the other trucks soon. Finally, he received a call from the base.

"Home 1 to Alpha 1. Come in, Alpha 1." the colonel called.

"Go ahead, Home 1."

"Be advised. Four of the 5 remaining trucks are stopped by SAT teams and we found explosive devices in each of them. Bomb squads disarmed all devices. The terrorists were looking to launch attacks on the National Diet building, the Tokyo Stock Exchange building, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police headquarters and the Imperial Palace before they were stopped dead by teams on scene."

"What about the last truck? Did you stop it or not?" Shouji asked.

"We lost our drone's camera feed for over 5 minutes for some unknown reason. The truck disappeared somewhere in Shinjuku before a police car spotted it 15 minutes after we lost the real-time feed. Local police stopped the truck and found nothing in there. We interrogated the driver and all he said was that he was asked to drive this truck as bait, but I don't trust him. Teams have just arrived and started investigating in the area. For security measures, the Imperial Family is being evacuated to Kyoto as we speak. The Prime Minister just ordered all National Diet activities to be suspended for the day. All elected representatives and councillors are to be evacuated with their families for the time this matter is solved. Even the Prime Minister's own family is being evacuated. The Prime Minister will still hold his meeting with the US ambassador later today, but the meeting has been moved to the United States Embassy. SAT teams in the area should be able to hold a better defensive position in case some lunatic would launch a suicide attack."

"Copy that, Home 1. Thanks for the update. Call me back if you find something. Alpha 1, out." Shouji finished.

"Let's hope this thing will be over soon." Natsumi told Shouji.

"I hope it too, Natsumi." Shouji said as he enlaced Natsumi looking for some comfort and warmth after such an exhausting morning.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Ryo Matsuda was driving his delivery truck towards the Ministry of Defense building in Shinjuku. On the surface, Matsuda was a normal salaryman, single and in his late 30s delivering office furniture to the buildings of different companies and government bodies in Tokyo. However, the hidden story about Matsuda was that he's also a radical left-wing militant who hated everything about the Japanese capitalist government as he blamed the government for driving his parents towards suicide after his father was arrested when he was only a teenager. Matsuda's father was a member of the original Japanese Red Army who was involved in the kidnapping of 3 Japanese nationals in Europe by North Korean spies in the 1980s before he was arrested 20 years ago.<p>

Matsuda arrived in front of the security gate on the Southern entrance of the Ministry's building. The security guard at the gate was surprised that delivery would come in this late in the day.

"What is it?" the security guard asked.

"I'm here to make a last minute delivery here. We received a call a couple of hours earlier that a number of color toner cartridges for the printers were missing in the delivery from this morning." Matsuda said.

"Let me check the log and see if this has been added on the schedule. I'll also take your ID card for verification."

"Go ahead. I have all the time to wait here." Matsuda replied and gave the security guard his ID card.

The security guard checked the log on his computer for entries concerning deliveries. It was normal procedure to make sure the delivery was scheduled as well as whether or not the driver was cleared to make his delivery with a valid ID with the employee's picture. When the security guard came out of his booth, the gate opened.

"You're clear to go, M. Matsuda."

"Thank you and have a nice day."

Matsuda drove his truck for some distance towards the main building. As he reached in front of the building, he stopped the truck right there. Security cameras saw that the truck stopped in front of the building where he was not supposed to. More guards were immediately dispatched to see what that was all about.

"Sir, I'll ask you to move your vehicle out of this area. You can't park it here." a security guard ordered Matsuda a few meters away.

"Father, Mother... This is for you. Death to all capitalists and death to the Emperor!" he shouted before he pressed a button on what looked to be a controller. In the next second, the truck disintegrated in a powerful explosion which blew away most windows as well as a huge chunk of the Ministry's main building collapsing upon the force of the blast. At the same time, a huge green cloud started spreading away from the center of the explosion. All people who got exposed to the quickly spreading chemical cloud died within minutes as the gas quickly reached their lungs.

It was 3:22 PM in Tokyo (6:22 GMT) when the chemical bomb exploded. Within minutes around the same time, London, Paris, Madrid, Brussels, Rome, Copenhagen, Berlin, Prague, Warsaw and Budapest all got struck with the same kind of chemical attacks. This worldwide coordinated attack was only the beginning of the event now entering in the annals of History as the infamous Bloody Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4: Sun and Stanford

**Chapter 4: Sun and Stanford**

Within minutes, the chemical attacks across Europe and over Japan stirred panic on an unprecedented scale in the History of Mankind. The cities which have been hit by the attacks received the order to proceed with mass evacuations. However, it was massive chaos in every targeted city in the world as all local police units had to be geared with anti-riot equipment in order to take care of looters and any undisciplined civilian movement endangering lives. In Tokyo alone, MPD officers on duty were issued standard SWAT/anti-riot gear and gas masks. A number of officers even had automatic weapons while enforcing security around evacuation procedures within uncontaminated areas. The JGSDF's 1st NBC Protection Battalion arrived in the contaminated areas searching for the few survivors they might find. At the same time, the media worldwide were running over and over the big titles on the TV channels about the chemical attacks. We could read and hear the following:

CHEMICAL ATTACK IN WESTMINSTER, LONDON

DIRTY BOMB EXPLODES IN PARIS

CHEMICAL ATTACK IN TOKYO

BERLIN STRUCK BY CHEMICAL STRIKE

TERRORIST GAS ATTACK IN PRAGUE

CHEMICAL WEAPONS USED IN COORDINATED ATTACKS ACROSS EUROPE AND JAPAN

"At 6:22 Greenwich Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across Europe." a British reporter said.

"The attack on Tokyo was triggered at 3:22 PM local time, the exact same time as the bomb in London exploded. Within the following minutes, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Madrid and other major European capital cities were hit in what seems to be a major coordinated chemical worldwide attack." a Japanese news reporter described.

"It's been called the worst terror event in History." another British reporter added.

Most of the bombs which have been detonated in Europe had chemical fallouts reaching as far as 4 miles in radius. For some unknown reason so far, the fallout in Tokyo only reached just over 2.5 miles in radius. However, it was enough to paralyze all of Japan's national government bodies and kill thousands under the deadly cloud. At the same time, a few messages could be heard from units located near what could be called the new Ground Zeroes as they described the situation.

"I repeat: Downing Street is within the contamination radius, over!" SAS Sergeant Wallcroft notified the SAS headquarters in Hereford, UK.

"This is GIGN HQ. My men are dead or dying! I've been exposed!" a distressed and coughing French GIGN Commander Morel notified from Satory, in the Paris metropolitan area.

Not so long after the distress messages were heard from the cities which have been hit, the first emergency call no one wanted to hear came from Ramstein US Air Force Base in Germany. "This is Ramstein! We're under attack!"

"Roger. We are aware of the gas attack and are sending decon units your way." US General Commander, codenamed Overlord, replied.

"Not the gas! We're under attack by Russian ground forces!"

"Say again, Ramstein. What Russian forces?"

"The entire Russian army! Request immediate assistance." the US Air Force officer shouted for help.

As the distress call from Ramstein AFB ended, another distress call from another US Air Force Base came this time from the other half of the globe. "This is Yokota in Japan! We are under attack by Russian fighter jets and paratroopers! How the hell did they get through? Request immediate assistance."

Within minutes, the media received the information about the Russian invasions against almost all the countries which have been hit by the chemical attacks. "Eyewitnesses are now reporting Russian tanks rolling down the Champs-Élysées", "NHK has been notified that Russian paratroopers are being dropped over Tokyo in a massive airborne invasion in the middle of the night.", "CNN just learned that Russian military units launched a full-scale attack over Europe and Japan." were some of the reports which could be heard from various reporters.

"This was no act of terrorism. The attacks were intended to cripple our defenses and pave the way for an invasion. They must have found ways to hack into our allies' defensive systems when they invaded the US. We need to hit them now with everything we've got."

"Sir, we've lost contact with the delegation in Hamburg."

Immediately, Overlord notified Delta Force unit Metal 0-1 to change course to rescue the Vice-President in Hamburg. Soon after, more bad news came again from Japan as communication was lost with another VIP.

"Sir, we've also lost contact with our chief ambassador in Japan. They were heading for Haneda Airport in Tokyo alongside the Japanese Prime Minister right after the chemical attack when we lost all communication with them." the Battle Captain notified his superior officer.

"What units can we have in the Tokyo area by morning local time?" Overlord asked.

"We have Hunter units from the 1st Battalion, 75th Rangers Regiment flying over the Pacific Ocean towards South Korea alongside the 2nd Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division. They can be re-routed now if you make the call. Hunter units are the ones who led us to victory in DC and they were also present in New York. They will get support from the 3rd Marine Division. Seventh Fleet is also ready to roll." the Battle Captain notified Overlord. Immediately, Overlord connected the communication channel with the acting commander of Hunter 2-1, Staff Sergeant Foley.

"Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord actual. You are being re-routed for Tokyo. We've got a principal level double hostage rescue."

"Who are they, Overlord?" Sergeant Foley asked.

"The Japanese Prime Minister, codename 'Sun', and US Ambassador Swanbeck, codename 'Stanford'."

* * *

><p><strong>October 7, 2016 – 6:55<strong>

**US Army 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment**

**Jonanjima Seaside Park, Ota Ward, Tokyo**

Early in the morning in Tokyo, American forces started the counterattack on Russian forces occupying uncontaminated areas in the city. The Russians held most of the Special Wards making the core of Tokyo, but the JGSDF managed to stop the Russian advance in the Ota Ward. The Russian forces were also kept outside of the Sumida, Koto, Edogawa and Katsushika Wards. The most important aspect of the stopped Russian advance was that Haneda Airport still remained under Japanese control, allowing time for American forces to soon establish their forward operating base. While a group of American forces pushed towards Haneda Airport, another group started a direct counterattack as a large contingent of Black Hawk helicopters, V-22 Osprey VTOL units and landing craft air cushion (LCAC) units headed towards the Jonanjima Seaside Park through the Tokyo Bay.

On their way towards the land, the Americans were taking fire from flak and anti-air fire. As the Black Hawk helicopter transporting the Hunter 2-1 Ranger unit made its way through the Russian anti-air barrage, the Black Hawk flying to starboard took a few direct hits before it went on crashing into the sea. Still, the helicopters were able to avoid most of the flak.

"This is Dagger 2-3, ETA 30 seconds."

As the Black Hawks moved closer to the landing zone, the V-22 Ospreys flew in. Finally, the first wave of attacking American troops set foot on Japanese soil as the Black Hawks and V-22s landed on the Jonanjima beach while the LCACs landed on shore dropping off M1A2 Abrams tanks and Stryker light armoured vehicles. Among the attacking forces were Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, Private James Ramirez and more veteran Rangers from the battles of Washington DC and New York.

"The convoy never made it to the extraction point. Let's find it, bail our guys out and send them back home. Hooah?" Foley ordered all soldiers under his orders.

"HOOAH!" all Rangers exclaimed in unison.

Immediately, Rangers and tanks moved up the beach while AH-64 Apache helicopters flew above to provide air support for the ground troops. In front of them, a group of BTRs appeared and started opening fire on the beach. "You have BTRs on your 11, Cougar 1. Smoke 'em!" Foley notified the leading American tank's commander.

"Target acquired… FIRE!" Cougar 1 notified before the American tank destroyed the leading BTR. The other Cougar units picked their targets and destroyed the other BTRs as the Russian vehicles' armour didn't stand a chance against American 120 mm armour-piercing shells. As the Abrams tanks moved up the beach, a Russian Mi-24 Hind gunship helicopter suddenly appeared in the sky.

"Hind! Hind!" Cougar 1 warned through the radio frequencies.

"Cougar needs our help. Ramirez, fire your Stinger missile!" Foley ordered the private who immediately replied: "Copy, I'm on it!"

Within seconds, Ramirez locked his FIM-92 Stinger launcher on the Russian helicopter and fired the deadly projectile which quickly reached its target. The Hind disintegrated itself in a huge fireball and the path was now clear for the American tanks to move forward towards the city. However, another problem was standing ahead for the troops as mortar shells started raining on the beach.

"Mortars!" Private McCord shouted.

"Sarge! We're getting pinned down with mortars!" Corporal Dunn added.

"Move with the tanks! Keep pushing! Use whatever cover you can find! Get off this beach! Don't stop! Keep moving!" Foley ordered.

As the Rangers took cover, the Abrams tanks moved forward and fired smoke shells to protect the American troops from enemy mortar fire. Meanwhile, Apache attack helicopters flew over the houses in the neighbourhood and they took out all enemy mortar teams on the rooftops within seconds. "We're clear for the mortars, but we're going to need you boys to sweep the forward area. Make sure we're good to move up." the American tank column leader Cougar 1 notified.

"Copy that, Cougar 1. We'll clear a path for you." Foley replied.

As the Rangers moved forward, enemy ground troops appear out of the smoke. But Foley, Dunn, Ramirez and the other Rangers held their grounds as they quickly took out the Russian troops. The Rangers moved up to the street at the end of the park. "You're good, Cougar 1. We'll move up the street now. Recommend a few Strykers to move forward alongside each Cougar unit." Foley notified the armoured units.

The Ranger and armoured units moved through Jonanjima and Tokai. They quickly swept enemy troops as the only support they had were BTRs and Hind helicopters. That enemy support was taken out quickly by the Abrams tanks and Apache helicopters while the Strykers swept enemy ground troops. A few RPGs were fired towards the American armour, but the active protection system on the Strykers neutralized most enemy rockets aimed at them. At the same time, Marines from the 3rd Marine Division were dropped by even more V-22 Ospreys in the surrounding artificial islands before the joining the main force pushing inland. Within 30 minutes, the combined American forces reached the intersection between Kannana Street and the Metropolitan Expressway in Heiwajima when they received a message from Overlord.

"Hunter 2-1, be advised. You have new orders and they come from the top. Your team is to divert to a rally point just over a klick and a half to the West, rendezvous with the Japanese tank column and proceed to the target building."

"Roger that, Overlord. Link up with the Japanese tanks to the West and push to the target building. Got it!" Foley replied.

"JGSDF notified the target is somewhere in Shinagawa and forces are already Oscar Mike, but the exact location still remains to be determined. Stand by for updates. Overlord, out."

The American forces quickly moved up the street towards the West. However, they encountered some resistance on the way in. Suddenly, a RPG was fired towards one of the Abrams tanks.

"Incoming!" the Cougar 2 gunner yelled.

Before anyone could react, Cougar 3 got destroyed by the rocket fired at it. An immediate reply came in as the Strykers opened fire with their .50 Cal. machine guns ripping the enemy soldiers in the building where the RPG came from. However, more Russian troops arrived ahead and started opening fire towards the Rangers and Marines.

"Keating is down!" McCord shouted as a few Marines alongside Keating took direct fire from the Russian troops. Ahead of them, GAZ-2975 vehicles also came in support and started firing at the Americans.

"Move to the left side and take cover! Get off the street, now!" Foley ordered. "Cougar 1, we need you to fire a few rounds in the buildings at your 1 o'clock. Firefly 1, waste the foot-mobiles and trucks ahead of you."

"Roger that, Hunter 2-1." both armoured vehicles' commanders replied. The Abrams tanks and the Strykers moved forward while firing rounds and bullets against anything hostile in front of them. Ramirez, Dunn and the other Rangers managed to take out a few more enemies.

"You've got a BTR on your right, Cougar 2."

"Roger that, Hunter 2-1. Firing." Cougar 2 said before the American tank turned its gun towards the BTR and destroyed it with a single round.

The American forces pushed forward and were closing to the rally point before they came facing a tight barricade with BTRs blocking the road. "Cougar, BTRs ahead. Waste them!" Foley ordered. Without further due, the Abrams tanks destroyed the BTRs. As the tanks moved forward, they stopped when they saw how the smoking wreckages of the BTRs blocked the street alongside the deep holes the Russian blew on the street, the trenches dug by the enemies and the presence of more deserted vehicles to pile up difficulties for the Americans to get past the barricade.

"What's the hold up?" Foley asked.

"The Russians put obstacles in a tight way that we can't get straight past the barricade even if the BTRs are destroyed and the rally point is just behind that barricade. We need to take a small detour. You lead your team and the Marines straight ahead to link up with the Japanese tank column. I've just received word that they are pinned down by Russian armour 400 meters ahead. You go unpin them with Griffins!" Cougar 1 said.

"You heard the man. Let's move!" Foley ordered Rangers and Marines alike before they moved on double quickstep towards the Japanese unit in need of help. "To the Japanese tank division, this is US Army Ranger unit Hunter 2-1. What's your status, over?" Foley asked as he swept all radio frequencies.

"American team! We are pinned down by Russian T90s west of your position. They are firing at us on the bridge above the railroad. We need you to get us rid of their tanks." the Japanese tank commander notified Sergeant Foley in English through the comm. link.

"Copy that. We're moving in to bail you out. Hunter 2-1, out." Foley said as he ended the conversation.

"They have T90s dug in 200 meters straight ahead." Dunn notified everyone.

"We'll get the birds to thin them out. Ramirez, light up the targets for Griffin units." Foley ordered.

Immediately, Ramirez marked the enemy tanks with a laser marker giving targets to the Apache helicopters. In the next minute, the Apache helicopters fired their Hellfire missiles on the T90s and destroyed them instantly. Ramirez and the Rangers opened fire at the remaining Russian soldiers standing in support to the T90s, clearing all enemies in the area.

"We're clear, Hunter 2-1. Moving to the rally point, thanks for the assist." the Japanese tank commander said as the Japanese Type 10 tanks moved east towards the intersection where the rally point was set. Meanwhile, the American armoured units found a way to reach the rally point after making a slight detour.

Once the JGSDF tanks and US Army tanks linked up on Kannana Street, Sergeant Foley's Rangers were joined by a small group of Japanese soldiers who followed their tanks. They were mostly glad to see fresh friendly forces finally arriving on the battlefield. To the African-American sergeant's surprise, 4 police officers, 2 of them being female, all wearing SWAT-type uniforms, equipment and wielding MP5 submachine guns were among the Japanese combatants. Foley finally came up meeting with JGSDF Lieutenant Nakamura.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Foley, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment... Do you speak English?"

"Lieutenant Nakamura, 1st Special Forces Group Company, Urban Warfare Platoon. The soldiers under my command here all speak English. We were worrying you would not come in time."

"Sorry for the delay. What's the situation? Do you have a lead on the Prime Minister and the ambassador?"

"We intercepted their last transmission just a few minutes ago. They are holding the Prime Minister and the ambassador in the Art Hotel Omori just a klick to the North up the street across. Japanese terrorists orchestrated the attack on the convoy and took the hostages to that hotel before they were joined by Russian Airborne troops. They were also involved in the terrorist attack from yesterday with the Russians."

"It won't be easy for us to get there. We'll need the tanks to push in with the Apaches overhead." Sergeant Foley said before he opened up his comm. link. "Overlord, we linked up with the Japanese forces. The target building is the Art Hotel Omori, a klick north of our position. What resistance should we expect on the way?"

"Hunter 2-1, drone surveillance feed shows us multiple foot-mobiles and light armoured vehicles up the street to the North. Enemy troops look to be stacking around the hotel. Recommend you to use small arms fire when you reach the hotel."

"Solid copy, Overlord. Hunter 2-1, out." Foley replied before he turned towards the 4 police officers as he was wondering how they got themselves in the middle of the battle. "You are not in the Japanese military. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Shouji Toukairin, Tokyo-based Special Assault Team. It's the equivalent of your FBI's HRT. This is Sergeant Tsujimoto from the same unit as mine. Sergeants Kobayakawa and Nakajima here are from another division." Shouji said as he introduced his friends to Sergeant Foley.

"Lieutenant... How did you get here on the frontline in the middle of a war?"

"We were assisting the evacuation process of civilians and our fellow police officers in Eastern Tokyo until it was complete. Then we volunteered to be redeployed with the defending SAT forces at Haneda Airport. After the 1st Tank Battalion came pushing the Russians away from the airport, we learned about the Prime Minister and Lieutenant Nakamura looked for a few extra shooters in the rescue operation. On our way, we joined the battle alongside forward units from the 1st Tank Battalion."

Corporal Dunn turned his sights on Natsumi and Miyuki as he was not used to see 2 women in a same squad in the middle of a war zone. He didn't remember seeing many female soldiers in Washington DC or in New York as far as he could remember. "You ready to use your weapons, ladies?"

"With all due respect, Corporal... We didn't get this far off of our good looks; we are ready for some ass-kicking payback despite our different training backgrounds." Natsumi replied bluntly in English. "Outstanding." Foley remarked at Natsumi's answer.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Nakamura opened the comm. link with Hyakuri Air Base to notify Colonel Takahashi of the situation. "Home 1, this is Bravo 1. We linked up with the American forces and we are ready to move up North to the target building. What's your situation, over?"

"Copy that, Bravo 1. Temporary JGSDF Central Command is now fully operational here and we are in open communication with the American Central Command for mutual updates to help our combined armed forces. The US General Commander's codename is Overlord. From now on, he will keep both your team and the Americans updated in real time."

"Copy that, Home 1. We're proceeding north. Bravo 1, out." Nakamura finished before he made a sign to Sergeant Foley indicating that the Japanese units are ready to move. "All right everyone, follow the tanks! Stay close until we reach the hotel." Sergeant Foley ordered the joint attacking force.

The Japanese-American joint force then moved up the street with the tanks while Apache helicopters flew overhead to provide air cover. As they pushed forward, it wasn't long before they met enemies ahead of them as they made one third of the distance.

"Foot-mobiles in the open! Take cover!" Nakamura shouted. Immediately, the Americans and the Japanese moved behind abandoned cars before they opened fire at the Russians ahead of them.

"Miyuki! Kenny! Contact at your 11 o'clock!" Natsumi warned her 2 friends.

"I have them in my sights." Ken replied before he and Miyuki opened fire a little bit on the left in front of them. The volley of 9 mm bullets ripped 4 enemies to the head as both police officers had the reflex of aiming high to make sure the damage made on direct hits would be fatal.

"Nice shot, Kenny!" Miyuki said.

"Tsujimoto, Toukairin, Dunn! You have tangos on the 3rd floor at 2 o'clock!" Foley notified the 2 SAT operators and the American corporal about the threat on the balcony of a building on the right side. In a split second, the three of them unleashed their deadly fire, killing all enemies in the high position.

Suddenly, one of the BTRs which were mentioned by Overlord appeared ahead. "BTR! Everyone take cover!" Toukairin warned before the enemy armour unleashed 14.5 mm rounds from its KPV machine gun. Unfortunately, a few JGSDF soldiers and US Marines couldn't take cover in time as they fell under the bullets of the Russian armoured vehicle.

"Cougar 1, take down that BTR now!" Foley ordered before Cougar 1 stepped forward to engage the BTR.

"Target acquired… FIRE!" Cougar 1 unleashed another 120 mm round which ended up turning the BTR into burning scrapped metal.

"Griffin 1, take your team and take out all enemy armour you can find on the way to the hotel. We need to move fast!" Foley asked the Apache helicopters for support against all armoured units as he knew they don't have much time. Without further due, the Apaches destroyed all remaining BTRs, allowing the ground troops to advance. On their way to the hotel, the allied troops met sporadic resistance like the previous encounter, but Foley warned the joint force that the Russians will make a strong stand closer to the hotel.

"The hotel is just 100 meters away. All ground troops, move to the right flank and take cover behind the tanks. Expect some heavy resistance." Foley ordered. Suddenly, automatic gunfire started pouring down from the apartment building towards their position. "Multiple contacts on the left side buildings, high!"

"Roger that, Hunter 2-1. We'll send a few rounds in those buildings." Cougar 1 notified before he and Cougar 2 started firing shells into the buildings. The Strykers also opened fire with their .50 Cal. machine guns, neutralizing all the threats holding high positions

"I have multiple foot-mobiles and trucks at 12 o'clock at ground level! Looks like Moscow over there!" Dunn warned.

"Firefly, thin them out with your .50s and proceed to double time speed! Everyone prepare to move out quickly." Foley ordered the Strykers to intervene forward and for the ground troops to be ready to advance quickly.

"Firefly team moving and firing now." the Stryker LAVs moved forward firing their remotely controlled machine guns at the Russian troops and at the GAZ-2975 trucks. At the same time, the Strykers added some speed in moving forward. The change of attacking pace left the Russian ground troops in disarray as the Strykers pushed them towards the hotel. Meanwhile, the Americans and Japanese ground troops took advantage of the momentum to fight their way through the panicky Russians, eliminating all of them.

"They are retreating! Press the attack! We're almost there!" Lieutenant Nakamura ordered. At the same time, Foley received a call from Overlord: "Hunter 2-1, have you reached the hotel?"

"Affirmative, Overlord. But we can't get to it yet... Watch the left side! Small arms on the hotel only." the African-American sergeant replied at the same time he ordered his troops to watch for enemies and use non-explosive weapons only.

The Americans and the Japanese troops turned the corner as they engaged a few remaining Russians who tried to take cover behind vehicles. In no time, the few Russian troops and Japanese Red Army terrorists guarding outside the hotel were eliminated by the joint force.

"Street clear!" Dunn notified.

"Clear!" Shouji added.

"Overlord, we are at the hotel. Do you have any update on the hostages?" Foley asked.

"Hunter 2-1, be advised. You have a small group of foot-mobiles stacking the hostages in room 524 on the 5th floor. Recommend you to move quickly upstairs. Raptor 2 will be on station for exfil in 10 minutes, over."

"Room 524, 5th floor, copy that. Ramirez, take point."

Immediately, Natsumi and Ramirez moved up the stairs quickly followed by Shouji, Dunn and Miyuki. They knew they had to move fast in order to save the hostages as the last resort for both the Russians and the JRA would be to kill the hostages. As they reached the 4th floor, a JRA terrorist shouted something in Japanese before Ramirez killed him.

"What did he just say?" Ramirez asked.

"Shit! He just told his friends to kill the hostages!" Natsumi replied.

"We're running out of time! Go! Go!" Shouji ordered.

As Natsumi, Shouji and Ramirez moved within sight of the door on room 524, a Russian was seen quickly closing the door and gunshots were heard. "Breach the door!" Shouji ordered before Ramirez immediately proceeded to plant the breaching charge on the door and clearing himself away from the charge. As the charge exploded and threw one of the enemies backward, Ramirez and Natsumi moved in. Seemingly in a slow motion scene, Ramirez quickly shot at 2 enemies in the back of the room while Natsumi shot at a couple of JRA terrorists who were about to execute one of the hostages. The rest of the team entered and secured the room.

"Look at me! Look at me! It's him!" Shouji confirmed that the Prime Minister was still alive as he took the blindfold off the hostage's eyes.

"Positive I.D. on the ambassador here too." Dunn said as he freed Ambassador Swanbeck.

"Thanks for getting us out of here, Officer. Where is our exit transport?" the Prime Minister asked. "We have transport which should get us airborne in a few minutes, Sir." Shouji replied to the elected leader of his country who was visibly still shaken up after everything he was forced to live through.

"Overlord, P.I.D. on Sun and Stanford. We're ready for extraction." Foley called as he was still on the 4th floor.

"Solid copy, 2-1. Raptor 2 and Raptor 3 are arriving on scene on top of the hotel. Marine and JGSDF reinforcements will be deployed in the area soon and take over further combat operations, so take all your guys and the HVIs to the safe zone for debrief. Well done. Overlord, out."

Meanwhile on the floor above, Natsumi jumped on the shell-shocked enemy whose face was lying on the ground as the result of the breaching explosion and put the plastic handcuffs on the enemy's hands in the back. As Natsumi turned the apprehended individual to see face, she was surprised to see that the terrorist she arrested was a Japanese woman. Indeed, the JRA had women in their ranks. That sight alone infuriated Natsumi so much that she started landing hard punches in the female terrorist's face before the SAT operator grabbed her by the collar and dragged her over. "Come here, you bitch!"

On the other end of the room, Miyuki, Ken and Ramirez checked for the other hostages. They were dejected at the sight of the dead bodies as they knew they couldn't save the other hostages in time. "Besides the Russian soldier here, the hostage takers were Japanese. They killed the 2 members of the Prime Minister's staff and the ambassador's female assistant... she was around Saori's age." Miyuki said as she also felt anger building up within herself as she remembered how her young partner almost got killed by the JRA's actions.

Nothing to calm down Natsumi's anger, she pulled the female terrorist's hair before throwing her to the ground and kicking her hard in the teeth while nobody dared to stop her at the moment. "You see what you've done, you piece of subhuman trash? What do you have to say about her and about the thousands of innocent people your group got them killed since yesterday?"

"Please have mercy! We were just doing what it takes to get this country back to the Japanese people and free of all capitalists." the frightened female Japanese terrorist said in English to Natsumi as the former got up and barely stood steady on her feet. Within the next few seconds, Miyuki hit the terrorist to the gut with the retracted buttstock of her MP5 submachine gun and the female prisoner fell on her knees again. Just like Natsumi, Miyuki also reached the boiling point.

"Just yesterday, I was just a normal cop always doing my best to apprehend criminals in the streets and live by the system. Now that the whole system went out the window because of the war people like you brought on us, I have no reason to even pretend having sympathy for scum like you. You're begging for mercy now? What mercy did you have for that woman over there and for our innocent people?" Miyuki replied in English to make sure everyone in the room could understand her.

"You would not even deserve any mercy even if you are begging on your knees or kissing our feet." Natsumi added as she pushed the handcuffed female terrorist's face backwards before the female SAT operator pulled out her USP .45 pistol out of its holster and hit the prisoner in the face with the handgun. Natsumi saw the female terrorist as everything symbolizing the source of the current chaos in the country, so much that she pointed the gun on the terrorist's head and wanted to execute her right away as a small measure of retribution for every innocent Japanese civilian who has been killed since the day before. "Time to die, bitch!"

"Wait! Wait! We'll need her alive for interrogation. Holster your gun, Tsujimoto!" Nakamura said as he and Shouji both restrained Natsumi from executing the terrorist. Everyone in the room certainly wanted to make the enemy pay for their evil actions, but performing an execution was beyond anything reasonable at the moment.

"Natsumi, please! There will be plenty of enemies to kill later on if we have to go back and make them pay for what they have done, but not now and not this way. She's just a pawn on the map." Shouji begged Natsumi who finally lowered her pistol and started calming herself down after listening to her boyfriend's rightful words.

As Nakamura and Shouji released their hold on Natsumi, the female SAT operator was still looking at the prisoner. "You're lucky! Now get out of my sight!" Natsumi said before she spat right in the terrorist's face to vent what was left of her anger.

"Wow! Better not stand in the way of these Japanese women when they get pissed off." Dunn remarked.

"Hooah. Thank God they are fighting on the same side as us." Ramirez added.

"Cut the chatter. Raptor 2 just arrived on the rooftop, we better get moving now. Lieutenant Nakamura, Lieutenant Toukairin, I hope you and your men will take the ride with us. They need all of us for debrief back to base. Medevacs are taking care of the wounded now. Overlord is already bringing in Marine and JGSDF reinforcements to take over the field of operations as we speak." Foley said after he just saw the last part of the near execution.

"We'll follow you, Sergeant." Nakamura replied before he turned his eyes on the female prisoner with a glare. "I hope you will enjoy the last time you'll keep it silent; I'll make you sing like a bird once we get to the base. There won't be any good cop/bad cop setup at the place where I'm taking you in and I don't care if you're a woman."

Nakamura and Ken then pulled the female terrorist back on her feet as they were about to move up the stairs to the rooftop. "Move! Move you sell-out piece of crap!" Ken ordered the prisoner. Meanwhile, Shouji and Dunn were helping the Prime Minister and US Ambassador Swanbeck respectively.

Nakamura's SFG platoon, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, Shouji, Natsumi, Miyuki, Ken, the Prime Minister, the ambassador, the remaining Rangers and the prisoner moved to the rooftop where a V-22 Osprey was hovering to extract the team, the hostages and the prisoner. The rest of the Ranger team would later get on board of Raptor 3, the next Osprey to land on the rooftop once Raptor 2 left. Black Hawks and Apaches were overlooking the area for any possible threat while everyone moved on board of the VTOL transports. Quickly, the 2 Ospreys flew towards Hyakuri Air Base, away from the combat zone.

"We'll be flying to Hyakuri Air Base in Omitama, in the Ibaraki Prefecture. You'll get some rest away from combat zones for now after saving the hostages. You earned it, people." Raptor 2's pilot notified everyone on board.

"Nice. I guess the first round's on us." Dunn said.

"Yeah, I know a good bar in Omitama. We'll get a drink when we'll stop by." Shouji finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Of course, what would be a COD storyline without a proper landing of friendly forces trying to push back the bad guys? A mix between a scene in COD5 and a scene from John Woo's _The Killer_ gave me the idea on portraying how even Natsumi would nearly get herself over the edge, willing to execute someone despite the fact she upholds the law.

Natsumi's reply to Dunn's question was inspired by a quote from Michelle Rodriguez's character in _Battle: Los Angeles_. If Michelle had a Japanese counterpart to play the same kind of tomboyish roles, she would be a good one to portray Natsumi. In the next chapter, the YUA characters will take a rest before their next mission while the Airbats will arrive in the picture to save the day at sea.


	5. Chapter 5: Airbats

**Chapter 5: Airbats**

Miyuki narrating: _When the American Rangers and Marines arrived in the battle alongside our troops, we thought the momentum would start shifting back in our favour as the Russian occupied parts of Tokyo were slowly coming back under allied control. However, the Russian Ultranationalists had another strong card in hand while air superiority was not yet under allied control. Two days after we rescued the Prime Minister and the American ambassador, North Korean paratroopers took advantage of the chaos among our air defenses to join forces with their Russian allies on the ground. The battle for Tokyo became a stalemate as neither side managed to gain significant ground despite the fierce encounters. Meanwhile, military air bases in Yokota and Iruma as well as major parts of the Saitama Prefecture already fell under enemy control since the first day. With 2 air bases under their control, the Russians could launch air attacks from Japanese soil if more troops and fighter squadrons arrived; hence counterattacks were underway to take the bases back under allied control._

_A part of me still believes North Korea only joined in to take advantage of the Russians' world domination plan to have their revenge over Japan for the long lost days when Korea was a Japanese colony. They also knew that if Japan was neutralized, South Korea would become an easy target. As North Koreans dropped paratroopers over a few cities in the country, they raped and slaughtered their way through without mercy. When we learned some of the atrocities they committed towards the civilians who were not lucky enough to be evacuated, I swear that everyone in Japan wanted to kill every single North Korean soldier and burn their entire country to the ground in retaliation if possible._

_The North Koreans mostly concentrated their airborne operations around a few cities as they took over Joetsu, Myoko, Nagano, Chikuma, Ueda and Saku before they moved units to secure the roads linking the 6 cities without any thought of expanding the frontline at the moment. When Central Command analyzed their progress, we realized that this paratrooper force only aimed to secure a pathway through the mountains for a larger invasion force which would arrive from the Sea of Japan. Indeed, a large combined Russian and North Korean fleet was on the move towards Joetsu with 30,000 men and tanks on board. Most of the JMSDF fleet in Maizuru got sunk by Russian submarines before reaching open sea, meaning that no ship stood between the Russian/North Korean fleet and Japan. Should that force arrive, they would have an open highway towards the Saitama Prefecture and Tokyo, and then cut the country in half with enough strength to fight on 2 separate fronts._

_However, a group of JASDF pilots stood out bravely as they led the way through an audacious mission to stop the Russian and North Korean combined invasion force. Among them were 3 female pilots from the 305th Tactical Fighter Squadron who were once part of the 801st Tactical Training Squadron, also known as the Airbats. Since their transfer a few years ago, those female pilots quickly became the pride of their new squadron and the 305th also adopted the "Airbats" as their new nickname. As they were about to face the enemy in a high-risk mission in the dark of the night, with all of our country's hopes resting on their shoulders, the new Airbats would soon be known, feared and nicknamed by their enemies as the Nosferatu Squadron because of their designated codename, Vampire_.

* * *

><p><strong>October 9, 2016 – 23:05<strong>

**JASDF 305th Tactical Fighter Squadron, "Airbats"**

**50 km Northwest of Niigata, Sea of Japan**

As they flew in the middle of the night, all JASDF fighter pilots switched their high-tech helmet-mounted display systems to night vision mode. Combined with that piece of individual technology, those pilots were piloting F-35 Lightning II multirole fighters for this mission. With the modifications made by the JASDF to fit their armament, each Japanese F-35 plane in this mission carried 4 ASM-3 missiles for anti-ship warfare and 4 AAM-4 missiles suited for air combat.

The 305th Fighting Squadron's orders were to attack the invasion fleet from the East while the 303rd "Dragon" and 306th "Sparrow" Tactical Fighter Squadrons would strike from the West. The main objective was to stall the enemy's invasion plan long enough for the US Navy squadrons to organize a massive counterattack alongside ships from the American 7th Fleet entering the Sea of Japan. Meanwhile at the temporary Japanese Central Command in Ibaraki, General Tsukamoto was overlooking the combat mission as the senior JASDF commanding officer as Major Mitsuru Konishi was providing live updates and orders from Central Command on Operation Fujin, named after the Shinto god of wind.

"General, 305th is now in the designated sector. ETA for firing range 9 minutes, Sir. Your orders?"

"Major Konishi, tell the 305th that they are clear to proceed with Operation Fujin. Mission is a go." General Tsukamoto ordered.

"Castle to 305th. Force commander advises we are good to proceed with Operation Fujin. Big Eye confirms the presence of over 60 surface ships, including 25 mainstream combat vessels. Main ground forces on the transport ships are expected to be mostly North Korean." Konishi notified to the squadron's leader, codenamed Vampire 1.

"Roger that, Castle. Any details on the enemy mainstream warships?" Captain and Flight Commander Sakura Saginomiya asked.

"Intel is mentioning 2 Kuznetsov class aircraft carriers, 2 Kirov class nuclear-powered battle cruisers, 8 frigates, 7 corvettes and 6 destroyers protecting the transport ships. Vampire, proceed to low altitude as briefed. You're clear to engage all ships on your radar. Also be aware of enemy fighters in all times." Konishi gave the final instructions.

"Roger, Castle. Proceeding now to low altitude under radar detection. ECMs activated." Sakura said as the F-35 from the entire squadron dropped lower to fly above the water and avoid enemy radar detection.

'Please come back home safely, honey. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you again.' Konishi thought to himself about his fiancée Sakura, with whom he finally became aware of her reciprocated affections after years of misunderstanding.

Flying at a low altitude and with their ECMs activated, the F-35s were now virtually invisible on radar scopes. As the time of the beginning of the battle was moving closer, Captain Miyuki Isurugi (born Haneda) was reflecting on all the years since she became a military pilot and how far she went since the time she first started as mere Sergeant in the 801st Tactical Training Squadron.

"All those years of training for this day, flying a fighter jet to change the course of History for our country's sake… it's beyond anything real. Still, I never thought I'd be here in my lifetime no matter how many times we simulated combat situations. I hope we'll do well out there." Captain Isurugi said through the comm. link to Sakura. She wasn't the only one to feel a bit nervous to be among the first Japanese pilots to be involved in a combat situation since WWII.

"Don't worry about that, _Juliet_. You can be sure that we'll be kicking their butts when we'll get to them. Or as I'd say it myself in other words: 'Why we're on this particular mission, we'll never know. But I do know, here today, that the Airbats will emerge victorious once again.'" Captain Arisa Mitaka said as she chose her words and changed her tone voice to sound like a preacher.

And Arisa's strategy was working as the pilots smirked and some even laughed, changing the overall mood into a lighter one as they listened to Arisa's adaptation of Harry Connick Jr's performance in _Independence Day_ when he impersonated Reverend Jesse Jackson.

"Amen!" First Lieutenant Touya Kisaka replied first.

"Amen, Arisa!" Sakura also replied.

"Amen, Reverend!" a smiling Miyuki Isurugi finally added before she could hear Arisa laugh at the other end of the comm. link. As Sakura listened to her 2 long-time wingmates from the T.T.S. days, she couldn't help but smile as the days of consistent bickering between the 2 ace pilots were long gone since the time they all got promoted to become true fighter pilots. They were ready to fight their way together as a team to get through this war.

Within the next 3 minutes, the enemy fleet arrived within firing range of the Japanese squadron. "Vampire units... Lock and load!" Sakura ordered all pilots from the 305th before they all proceeded to put their masks on and get their weapons systems ready for combat. Sakura aimed at her first target in distance, a Grigorovich class frigate, and started her attacking run. "Target sighted, lock on target... Vampire 1, Fox 3!"

"I have a lock... Vampire 2, Fox 3!" Captain Isurugi said as she fired at another frigate.

"Locking… Vampire 3, Fox 3!" Arisa added as she unleashed an ASM-3 towards a destroyer.

Within seconds, all planes from the 305th unleashed a volley of ASM-3s which proved to be very difficult for the Russian warships to stop as the missiles reached supersonic speed and were closing fast to the targeted ships. The Russians' defensive systems did not have enough time to react as the missiles made their final approach. The first missile fired by Sakura finally hit the hull of the frigate. In the next second after impact, the charge exploded and the frigate got ripped in half in a powerful explosion which incinerated everything on board. Sakura's first shot probably hit straight into the ship's missile room as the chain reaction probably was the reason why the ship got ripped when one normal single hit would create a strong amount of damage to a frigate at the most.

"Direct hit! Frigate is out of play and going down." Sakura notified everyone on the first kill of the night.

Although a few missiles were shot down by CIWS units, many enemy ships were hit with significant damage on their hulls and a few of them already sunk as the charges were powerful enough to destroy smaller vessels single-handedly. Despite the anti-air barrage, the F-35s found their way through as they flew circles around the fleet before making more damage. At the same time, fighter jets from the 303rd and 306th Squadrons also started hitting the enemy fleet from the West as they mostly aimed their attacks on troop transport ships.

"Vampire, be advised. Priority targets are the 2 Russian aircraft carriers to the Northwest of your position. Destroying their carriers would annihilate 60% of the Russian air support involved over Japan and force their fighters from the mainland to expose themselves to allied squadrons. Stay low and watch for their anti-aircraft (AA) defenses." Major Konishi notified the entire 305th Squadron.

"Roger that, Castle. All Vampire units on me!" Sakura said as she called the rest of the squadron for support. "We need to destroy those carriers now if we want to turn the tide of this war. Save your ASMs for them."

"Roger that, Vampire 1. Let's sink those monsters down below." Miyuki Isurugi said. "Count me in, Vampire 1!" Arisa added before both aces joined their leader and put the afterburners as they flew towards the nearest Russian aircraft carrier and through the AA barrage from other ships. Within 2 minutes, the first Kuznetsov class carrier arrived within their sights as a few Sukhoi Su-33 and MiG-29K fighter jets took off from the deck.

"Vampire 3 to Vampire 1, I have 4 bogeys on my scope. They took off from the carrier." Arisa warned.

"Too late for them at the moment, let's take care of the carrier first." Sakura replied to her wingmate. Meanwhile, a Su-33 fighter jet got launched from the carrier's catapult for takeoff. It was immediately spotted by Vampire 2 as the 3 female pilots made their attacking approach towards the carrier.

"I have a runner. Sweeping it now." Captain Isurugi notified her wingmates as she armed her GAU-22/A 25 mm rotary cannon and unleashed its deadly load of bullets towards the Russian fighter. Within the next second, the cannonfire shredded the enemy jet to pieces, leaving the enemy pilot no chance for escape.

"Miyuki, let's sweep their AA units with the guns. Arisa, you fly behind us and unleash your ASM on this beast when we clear the way." Sakura ordered.

"Roger that, Vampire 1." both pilots replied in unison. Sakura and Captain Isurugi opened fire with their machine guns before they swept a number of missile launchers and AA guns each on their side of the ship. Sakura's attack also hit straight to the carrier's command tower and the carrier's operations room has been damaged, meaning the remote control systems for the CIWS were now malfunctioning. On the other half, Captain Isurugi's shots crippled the air defenses along with a few on-deck planes on the ship's port side. Once both planes went breaking left, it was the signal for Arisa to arm her ASM-3.

"We're clear! Light him up, Vampire 3!" Sakura notified.

"I have a lock... Fox 3!" Arisa then moved her plane in line with the carrier and fired her ASM. The missile quickly reached maximum speed as it flew towards the carrier's flight deck. The missile impact shook the giant vessel as the explosion breached a huge hole in the carrier's flight deck and destroyed a number of airplanes which didn't take off. Although the carrier's operational capability to allow on-deck plane movement and to defend itself from air attacks has been greatly reduced, the Japanese pilots knew that they would need to sink the carrier in order to make sure the threat would be silenced for good.

"Direct hit! The deck is breached. They won't be able to launch nor land anything now." Sakura confirmed for Arisa before she spotted an enemy MiG-29K behind her wingmate. "Vampire 3, you have a bandit on your tail. Shake him off!"

"Oh no, you're not taking me down that easily!" Arisa said as she made a few manoeuvres to try shaking the MiG-29K off from her. However, the Russian pilot was not impressed as he kept following the F-35 and tried to have a lock on Arisa. Unknown to the MiG pilot, another F-35 moved in position behind him and was about to have a lock on him.

"Don't worry, Vampire 3. I've got him locked on tight… Fox 3!" First Lieutenant Touya Kisaka said as he fired his AAM-4 missile. The Russian pilot did not have the time to activate his countermeasures and the MiG was blown out of the sky within seconds. "Thanks for the cover, Vampire 4." Arisa said to the young lieutenant.

"Any time, 3. I have yet to take you for a drink when this is over." Touya replied. Arisa's cheeks became slightly red, but it didn't take long before she took her focus back on the mission.

Meanwhile, Captain Isurugi managed to fly sneaking herself behind 2 Su-33s and she readied her weapons. "This is Vampire 2, I have a lock… Guns, guns!" she said as she unleashed a volley of 25 mm ammunition which blew the Russian plane into pieces. After she moved to avoid the smoking wreckage of the fighter jet that was just shot down, she moved back in position behind the second Su-33 and fired her GAU-22/A cannon again. This time, the volley of bullets hit straight into the Russian jet's cockpit before the plane went down in flames and exploded a few dozens meters below. "Hell yeah!"

"Good kills, Vampire 2. You smoked them!" Arisa exclaimed at the confirmed double kill her friend and once rival just made. Arisa then moved behind the last MiG-29K and destroyed it quickly with the cannon. "How about that? That's some payback!" she shouted through her comm. as if she aimed her remark at the downed Russian plane.

"No time to sit and relax yet, girls. We still have a carrier to sink." Sakura reminded her 2 female wingmates. Immediately, Vampires 1 to 4 split up into 2 pairs as each pair would act as followed: the front plane would use the cannon to destroy AA missile launchers and clear a path for the rear plane to fire its ASM-3 missile.

"Leader, Vampire 4 and I will hit the carrier from high towards the bow again." Arisa notified Sakura and Captain Isurugi.

"Roger, Vampire 3. Vampire 2 and I will hit the carrier from the starboard. Proceed as planned." Sakura replied.

Both groups then proceeded with the plan. Sakura and Captain Isurugi flew towards the carrier's starboard. Acting as the front man, Sakura fired her cannon at the few AA missile launchers left before she moved aside to clear a path for her wingmate to launch her missile.

"I have a lock... Vampire 2, Fox 3!" Captain Isurugi said as she fired her second ASM-3 towards the carrier. Within seconds, the missile found its way sneaking through the open gate inside the hangar and the ensuing explosion blew a huge hole through the back of the flying deck. All planes in the hangar as well as the remaining planes on the deck were destroyed in the process.

"Why is that carrier still floating?" Captain Isurugi asked in disbelief as she watched the Russian ship moving afloat despite the 2 missile impacts it took. "Arisa, Touya, sink that thing!"

Within the next minute, Arisa took the lead as she and Touya flew towards the front bow. The black-haired JASDF female captain swept the remaining intact AA guns with the 25 mm to clear a path for the lieutenant. "He's all yours, Vampire 4. Hit it!" Arisa said.

"C'mon! Sink already you SOB... Fox 3!" Touya said as he unleashed his ASM-3. This time, the missile flew straight through the deck and into the hole left by the first missile strike. In the next split second, the warhead exploded and split the aircraft carrier in half. The massive mixed blast of fire and shrapnel left no chance for most sailors on board. Finally, the Airbats' efforts paid off and the carrier immediately started sinking.

"Woohoo! Target hit! Target destroyed!" Touya announced in satisfaction the latest kill he earned.

"Castle, be advised. One carrier's on fire and taking water. It's no longer a threat in the sector." Sakura announced the news to the command base in Ibaraki.

"Solid copy, Vampire 1. 306th already sunk a Kirov class battle cruiser and the second carrier won't last long. Command recommends you to concentrate your attacks on the second carrier and the second battle cruiser just over a klick west from your position before attacking the rest of the landing ships." Major Konishi said.

"Roger, Castle. Moving out to take the fleet's head off before finishing off the landing ships, got it. Vampire 1, out." Sakura finished.

As the last orders were notified to the rest of the Squadron, the Airbats flew the distance between them and the area where the last 2 bigger Russian warships were still holding themselves afloat. Captan Isurugi was the first to arrive within sight of the second Kuznetsov class carrier; she saw the enemy vessel was already damaged from at least 3 ASM impacts and did not waste a second before lining herself in position to deliver the final blow. She opened up the F-35's internal weapons bay as she readied her 3rd ASM-3 missile for launch.

"This is Vampire 2. I have the carrier in my sights... Firing!" Miyuki Isurugi unleashed the rocket-propelled warhead so it would fly just above the water and well below the AA guns' range. Finally, the speedy projectile reached its target and the detonation carved the ship's hull wide open. As a result of the last impact, the ship took large amounts of water inside the hull and quickly started to roll over on the starboard side. On board of the carrier, the Russian captain ordered his crew to abandon ship as they knew the ship was now lost and beyond any possibility for salvage.

"Gotcha! Vampire 2 to Castle. Second Russian aircraft carrier rolling over and sinking. All enemy air threats coming from their navy have been neutralized."

"Roger that, Vampire 2. Well done!" Konishi replied as cheers were heard in the Command Center upon the news that all the threats coming from the carriers have finally been silenced. "All squadrons proceed to sink the current enemy flagship and finish off the landing ships."

"Roger that, Castle. You heard him everyone, let's do this!" Sakura notified all 3 squadrons through her radio.

All planes from the 305th flew towards the Russian nuclear-powered flagship. The massive Kirov class battle cruiser was still floating strong as the few attacks led against it made no damage so far. When the Airbats arrived in the area, an F-35 from the 303rd launched its ASM-3 missile towards the enemy ship's port side. However, the missile was shot down by a Kashtan CIWS battery. "Ah damn! Their Gatling guns are thrashing our missiles and we already lost 2 planes against that tight bastard." a pilot from the 303rd notified everyone.

"Roger that, Dragon 1." Sakura replied to her fellow squadron leader from the 303rd. "All units, do you have something about how to get through their defenses?"

"Vampire 1, the guns on that thing looked to stop firing when one of the Dragon units used the chaff. They must be having trouble tracking many targets at once. Swarming that ship with a saturation attack might be our best option." Captain Isurugi notified her squadron leader.

"Brilliant observation, Miyuki! You tell them." Sakura congratulated Captain Isurugi for the tip before she let her wingmate notify all JASDF planes in the area: "Vampire 2 to Dragon and Sparrow Leaders. Recommend you to concentrate your attack on that Kirov class battle cruiser. Hit them with everything you got all at once."

"Roger that, Vampire 2. Initiating saturation attack." both leaders from the 303rd and the 306th Squadrons replied. All at once, all Dragon and Sparrow units fired their missiles at the cruiser. The wave of ASMs was just too overwhelming for the Kirov's CIWS to handle as a number of ASMs made their way through to destroy the Gatling guns and a number of missile defenses.

"Targets destroyed. Their guns are down and their missile defenses are now crippled. Vampire, you have the honour of leading the final assault." Dragon 1 said.

"All right. Vampires 2 to 4, same pattern of attack. You sweep, I'll clean. You'll still need your ASMs for later." Sakura ordered. Captain Isurugi, Arisa and Touya immediately moved to the front with Sakura flying at the back in another variant of their sweeper-cleaner formation. "Okay guys, let's pave the road for our leader!" Captain Isurugi told her wingmates before they fired their cannons at the remaining missile defenses still standing and then cleared the airspace for Sakura to attack.

"I have a lock… You're mine... Fox 3!" Sakura fired her second ASM-3 of the night and the warhead closed the 500-yard gap towards its target in no time. The ensuing blast opened up a massive gap in the ship's hull while the fire engulfed the entire deck. Soon enough, the Kirov class battle cruiser stopped its engines and started sinking.

"You opened up the belly of that monster well wide. Way to go, Vampire 1." Captain Isurugi congratulated her team leader.

In the next few minutes, Captain Isurugi, Sakura, Arisa and Touya fired most of their remaining ASMs at enemy troop transport ships. Even if the missiles didn't often sink the landing ships right away, each hit was enough to cause a lot of damage, stop the ship's course and kill many soldiers in the process. As the JASDF pilots thought the hardest part of the job was done, an emergency message came from Central Command. "All squadrons, this is General Tsukamoto. Our AWACS just detected a large group of North Korean MiGs and Il-76 transport planes entering its airspace west of your position. Recommend you to switch gear for anti-air combat ASAP."

"Roger your last, Sir. How strong is the resistance ahead?" Sakura asked the General.

"Intel reports say they have 50 MiG-21s, 25 MiG-23s and 25 MiG-29s for air combat. Number of paratrooper transports is estimated to 20. They are coming in hot towards you and we are not sure when the American squadrons will arrive. But we CANNOT allow those planes to get through, so stay sharp and good hunting."

Sakura remained silent for a few seconds before she finished the conversation: "Roger, General. Vampire 1, out." She knew the task ahead was a hard one as the JASDF pilots already gave a lot to destroy the enemy fleet and they were only half-armed for air combat against 100 fully armed North Korean fighters. For the first time, Sakura had doubts about the odds of success.

"No matter what happens next, we'll stop them at all costs for our homes, for our families and for our country!" Captain Isurugi shouted as she tried to rally all Japanese pilots together.

"This is our time, people! They may look scary in numbers, but remember that we are blessed with better training and stealth fighter jets which they will never have." Arisa added to the rally cry.

Upon those words, Sakura picked herself up as the squadron's leader and joined her voice in: "They are right! We'll show them the kind of proud people that we are. Are we just going to roll over?"

"HELL NO!" all pilots answered in unison and their morale received the right amount of boost at the right time with that rally cry. Soon, the 3 Japanese squadrons dropped their fuel tanks and put up the afterburners as they proceeded to fly towards the approaching enemy force. The stealth features of the F-35s would usually allow the Japanese pilots to fly mostly undetected on the MiGs' radars, but the AAM-4 missiles carried under the wings of each plane made them more detectable than usual. Captain Isurugi took a few seconds to think strategy and came with a plan as she knew that the F-35 would need to get rid of those missiles and do something to hit the North Korean planes by surprise.

"Vampire 1, I think I have a plan to hit them hard." Captain Isurugi said to Sakura.

"What's the plan, Miyuki?"

"We are flying stealth planes, but most of us still have AAM-4s as leftovers under our wings and thus we're not fully stealthy. If we can unleash those underwinged AAM-4s from some distance, we might get our stealth back, take a number of their birds down and create panic in their flying formations." Captain Isurugi said.

"And then we'd hit them hard and unnoticed like shadows… But still, wouldn't that deprive us half of our AAM-4s?" Sakura asked as she wasn't sure of the plan's viability.

"I know it's risky, but the only way for us to become near ghosts in the night would be to launch the AAM-4s. We'd still have 2 anti-air missiles each and guns left to press the attack."

"I agree with Vampire 2. If we face them in our current status, we won't stand long against their superior numbers unless we do something to gain some tactical advantage back." Sparrow 1 added.

Sakura took a few seconds to assess the situation as well as her wingmate's risky plan, and she finally decided to go according to the proposed plan. "All right, everyone. All squadrons fire your underwinged AAM-4s only when we get in range. After that, be prepared for close range combat with your guns."

"Roger that, Vampire 1." all pilots replied together. And 3 minutes later, the F-35s arrived within range and armed their active radar homing AAM-4s as they prepared to fire at the attacking force. A few pilots were instructed to aim for the paratrooper transports as it was vital to shoot them down.

"Please make sure my plan will work… Fox 3!" Captain Isurugi said as all Japanese F-35s fired their AAM-4s towards the massive aerial force ahead. As the warheads disappeared into the night, everyone in the JASDF was living through seconds of anxiety as they waited for a result of the last barrage. Suddenly, the sky became illuminated in distance with multiple explosions.

"Vampire 1 to Big Eye. What's the status of the enemy planes?"

"Big Eye to Vampire 1. Multiple explosions reported, multiple bogeys down… looks like over 45 enemy planes are down. Active radar systems sure got them." the radar officer on the E-767 Sentry AWACS notified. As he looked again at his radar for more information, he saw a group of spots quickly moving towards the Japanese planes and immediately knew what those were. "All squadrons, you have mid-range missiles coming your way and hot. Take evasive manoeuvres now!"

"AA-12s! Everyone, evade! Use your flares!" Sakura ordered all planes as the threat approaching was a volley of active radar-guided R-77 missiles (AA-12 Adder being the missile's NATO reported name)."

Immediately, all F-35s took evasive action to avoid the missiles and used their flares to lure the North Korean missiles away. Although evasive actions were mostly successful, one of the Japanese fighters was not lucky as one of the R-77s exploded right in front of him. The burning plane took a nosedive and exploded a few seconds later.

"Sparrow 9 is down! Those bastards got Kuze!" one of the pilots from the 306th notified everyone.

"Here they come! Engage the enemy!" the 3 squadron leaders ordered before all Japanese planes broke their formations to engage themselves in the dogfight. Fighting enemy planes in the dark was quite difficult for pilots on both sides despite having night vision equipment, but the JASDF pilots had the advantage of receiving real-time information on their targets through their special helmets. With that advantage combined to the stealth properties of the F-35, the Japanese managed to shoot down a large number of MiG-21s and MiG-23s who were no match for them. Meanwhile, Captain Isurugi and Arisa went after the enemy Il-76 transports as they had to be stopped before dropping more troops over Japan.

"Arisa, let's take those flying buses down." Captain Isurugi said. "Copy that, Miyuki." Arisa replied as both planes lined up with the cargo planes. Once in position, they unleashed cannon fire which ripped through the Il-76s' engines and took a number them into a deadly nosedive. Other fighters from the 303rd and the 306th joined the demolition work against the transport planes. However, a group of MiG-29s came to protect the few Il-76s left and fired missiles to disperse the F-35s. As one of the Dragon units tried to avoid the missiles, he flew right within the sights of 2 MiG-29s which fired their guns at him and sent the Japanese plane down into a blaze.

"Dragon 4 is down! I repeat: Dragon 4 is down!" one of the pilots form the 303rd warned.

"Roger that. I'm tracking the 2 bandits now." Arisa notified on all Japanese frequencies as she lined herself up behind the 2 MiG-29s with the first one ahead of her flying within gun range. Without wasting any time, she pulled the trigger and unleashed her 25 mm ammo, shredding the first plane in front of her to pieces. After the first MiG-29 went down, Arisa flew after the second MiG and fired her machine gun again. Within a second, the MiG-29 disintegrated in a fireball illuminating the sky. "That was for Dragon 4, you animal. Now let's deal with..." Arisa said before she saw a missile for a split-second before it exploded. Her quick reflexes saved her from being shot down, but the explosion threw shrapnel which crippled her right wing with a few holes. As she looked behind, she saw a MiG-29 with a distinctive tiger design

"Vampire 3, you have a bandit on your tail. Careful, this 'Tiger' already shot down 2 of our Sparrow guys and crippled another one." Touya warned Arisa about the possibility of confronting a North Korean ace pilot.

The Tiger-painted MiG was close behind within gun range and tried to have a lock on Arisa. The female Japanese pilot used her best evasive maneouvers, but the Tiger was not impressed and stayed with her. "I can't shake him off!"

"C'mon Arisa, move! I can't get a shot at him." Captain Isurugi said as Arisa and the Tiger were within the line of fire, thus risking a shot was out of question.

In desperation, Arisa cut her throttle and pulled the speed brake _à la Top Gun_. For a brief instant, the F-35 seemed to floating still in the air while the MiG flew past her. She knew she'd only have one shot at the North Korean ace and she immediately fired her cannon as she got him within her sights. The GAU-22/A spat out a few rounds, but then went silent. Arisa looked at her weapons screen for inventory and saw what she didn't want to see: her guns were out of ammo. 'You've got to be shitting me!' she thought and before she could react, the Tiger moved back behind her once again.

This time, the Tiger didn't waste his time and fired his cannon at Arisa's F-35. In distance, Miyuki Isurugi watched in horror as the volley of bullets hit near the cockpit area and the canopy detached itself from Arisa's F-35 upon impact. "ARISA!"

"I'm still alive, Miyuki. But I feel like riding a convertible up here. Come and take this bastard down already!" Arisa said as she was still flying her fighter up in the sky without a canopy.

"Hang on tight; I'm going to try something."

"Whatever you do, Miyuki. Do it fast!" Arisa said as she felt her plane shake as a few bullets hit her plane.

"Arisa, I'm right at your 9 o'clock. Turn into me and show him what we Airbats know best, now!"

"Roger, Miyuki!" Arisa replied as she turned her F-35 and let the Tiger follow her. It was a very risky move known as the Thach Weave and Captain Isurugi knew she won't get more than one chance against such a formidable opponent. Using the 25 mm cannon would be too risky, so she armed her last AAM-4 missile and opened up her weapons bay. As the 3 planes raced towards each other, Miyuki locked on her target at the right split-second and unleashed her last missile. Almost like in a slow motion scene, the AAM-4 flew only 4 meters above Arisa's head as the black-haired pilot was astonished to see a flying missile ever that close before her plane's friend followed just behind the missile. Within the next 2 seconds, the AAM-4 impacted straight into the Tiger's cockpit and exploded.

After Captain Isurugi avoided the debris from the downed MiG-29, she looked back and saw that her plan worked to perfection. "Thank Heavens... we got him." a breathless Miyuki Isurugi said as she sighed in amazement at what she just did.

"That was a crazy move. But thanks anyway, Miyuki. I owe you that." Arisa said before both pilots continued the fight for a little while. However, the enemy's numbers were starting to become overwhelming for the JASDF pilots despite the fact that the F-35s avoided most enemy fire, thanks to the stealth features.

"Vampire 1 to all Vampire units, SITREP on all weapons!" Sakura contacted all planes from her squadron.

"I only have my machine gun left and ammo is running low. Vampire 3 has only one AAM left." Captain Isurugi notified.

"Vampire 4 here. I only have one AAM and 30 cannon rounds left. We are all running low on weapons and we won't hold them much longer." Touya warned about the precarious situation all 3 squadrons were in. Suddenly, he saw another threat coming in: "Vampire 1, you have a Flogger in your 6 and closing in fast!"

Sakura looked back and saw the MiG-23 flying behind her within cannon range. No matter the skilled evasive manoeuvres she tried, the Flogger stayed on her 6. As Sakura heard the lock-on sound, she prepared herself for the worst as she knew she would not see her beloved Konishi or any of her friends again. Suddenly, an explosion burst the sky close to Vampire 1's position. As Sakura realized her plane wasn't hit, she looked back and saw the pursuing MiG-23 going down in flames wondering what just happened. A volley of anti-air missiles flew past the Japanese planes from the Southwest and hit many North Korean planes in the vicinity.

As Captain Isurugi watched the missiles destroying more North Korean planes, she finally identified the missile type and realized who fired them. "AIM-120 AMRAAMs... The Americans are here!" Miyuki Isurugi announced with excitement the news that everyone wanted to hear.

"About time! I am freezing my ass in the open up here." Arisa replied.

"Japanese squadrons, watch your fire. Friendlies coming from the Southwest." the American squadron leader warned.

In the next minute, a group of American F-35s arrived on scene and engaged the disorganized North Korean units. In no time, the last few paratrooper transports were shot down alongside a large number of enemy fighter jets. As panic struck through their ranks, the surviving 10 North Korean fighter jets gave up the fight and retreated back towards North Korea, much to the delight of the Japanese pilots.

"Japanese fighter squadrons, this is Seahawk 1 of Carrier Air Wing 17, USS George Washington. Hostiles are retreating and skies are clear."

"Vampire 1 to Seahawk 1, roger. It's good to see you! What took you so long?" Sakura asked her American counterpart in English.

"Sorry for the delay, Vampire 1. The 7th Fleet had to sink a group of Russian attack submarines lurking 40 km offshore of Maizuru Naval Base before we could reach within range for a launch. We were told that you were engaging the invasion fleet when you went to face the North Korean air force. What's their status?"

"All mainstream warships have been destroyed, but they still have transport and landing ships almost worth a full regiment on board. We need to sink them before they reach the coastline, but we're almost out of ASMs." Sakura said to the American squadron leader.

"Do not worry about it, Vampire 1. The GW already launched a group of F-18s loaded with Harpoons to meet them. You really gave them a hell of a payback out there. That was an outstanding hell of a job. Captain, get your boys back home. You earned that right."

"Thank you, Seahawk 1." Sakura replied before she switched communications to Central Command. "Castle, this is Vampire 1. Enemy invasion force has been destroyed and US fighters are finishing off the remaining enemy forces."

"Roger, Vampire 1. All squadrons, you're clear to return to base. Well done and welcome home, everyone. Castle, out." Konishi finished as everyone in the JSDF Central Command cheered at the news of the first major allied victory on the Japanese front. 'You fought like warrior-poets out there, my Airbats. Thank Heavens you're safe, Sakura.' Konishi thought to himself as he only started realizing the extent of what just happened over the last hour and a half or so.

In the end, the Japanese only lost 9 planes over the 60 that were dispatched, 7 of them lost in the dogfight against the North Koreans. The most astonishing feat was that the Airbats did not lose a single plane during Operation Fujin while they claimed a great part of enemy kills. At the other end, the combined casualties for both Ultranationalists and North Koreans reached thousands of men lost at sea. Underestimating the reaction capabilities of the JASDF became their biggest mistake when they chose to rely on their greater numbers and believed the inexperience of the Japanese pilots to be a key factor. Against all the odds, the battle over the Sea of Japan alone led an important part of the North Korean aerial attacking force and the entire Ultranationalist Pacific surface fleet to destruction. Soon, this result would start taking its effect on the course of the war in the East as the invaders now lost any hope for air superiority. Russian and North Korean troops on Japanese soil were now almost isolated from all supply lines and reinforcements. Meanwhile, the Airbats returned to base to have a short rest before they would be redeployed soon and continue to build up their legend as the Nosferatu Squadron, sucking up the enemy's strength bit by bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: That was a hell of a long chapter for a battle. As you probably guessed, Miyuki Haneda and Takuya Isurugi are already married to each other in this one. With all due respect for Arisa Mitaka, I always felt Takuya and Miyuki looked better as a couple, especially for the sake of Takuya's mental health. I'll add more details on how they have come to this. Takuya will also appear later on as he'll be assigned on something a little different from what we used to know from him. Both women going by the first name of Miyuki will also meet each other at some point, so I decided to identify the female pilot mostly as Captain Isurugi.

For next chapter: Volk's capture in Paris triggers more adventures as our police officers will follow a trail which will lead them to one of the masterminds behind the attack on Tokyo and eventually take them beyond the borders of Japan. But that will take some time as I plan to draw sketches of what Natsumi, Shouji, Miyuki (from the TTS series) and Takuya would look like in the middle of this war.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mole

**Chapter 6: The Mole**

Natsumi narrating: _After we rescued the Prime Minister, Shouji, Miyuki, Ken and I were given the right to join our friends from Bokuto Station in the refugee camp located outside of Hyakuri Air Base, meaning that our involvement in the war would be over. However, none of us wanted to just sit there and do nothing while our countrymen were fighting and dying to get our country back. So we all requested Lieutenant Kinoshita to be officially sent "on loan" to Lieutenant Nakamura's squad, and we got our request granted after some heated discussion. Despite that little incident when I almost executed a prisoner out of rage, I guess both Lieutenant Nakamura and Sergeant Foley saw something in us and trusted all of us. Their praises about our general course of actions from a few days ago helped a lot to convince both the police and the military to agree with that transfer._

_Sergeant Newcastle took care of instructing a crash course on how to survive in a war zone as a Special Forces unit to all of us. For Shouji and me, it was a piece of cake while Ken and Miyuki had to put a little more effort to succeed in the physical part of the training. However their past experiences in that Monster Hunt attraction already refined their tactics in survival situations, much to the Englishman's satisfaction. Also, Newcastle was impressed by Ken's and Miyuki's dedication in fighting back as soldiers despite the fact that they were merely normal police officers not so long ago. As expected, Miyuki became our squad's designated marksman and electronics specialist. Before we knew it, our first mission was about take us back in Tokyo searching for a traitor who was also one of the masterminds behind the gas attack_.

* * *

><p><strong>October 10, 2016 – 8:05<strong>

**Japanese Self-Defense Forces Central Command**

**Hyakuri Air Base, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

Shouji was summoned alongside Lieutenant Nakamura and Sergeant Newcastle to be in the operations center in the temporary JSDF Central Command. They knew it had to be very important if Colonel Takahashi asked all of them to be there at the moment. On their way, they discussed about what recently happened on the Asian Front.

"I already learned about our victory against the invasion force... About time we give them some payback. So, what do we have in the other news?" Shouji asked.

"A National Diet representative from the Communist Party has been arrested yesterday. The PSIA say they found incriminating files linked with the gas attack on a hard drive in his cottage in the outskirts of Moriya." Nakamura replied.

"How did the chairman of the party react?" Shouji asked.

"He immediately went public on NHK and slammed all the charges pressed against his man. He said that it was a whole setup to find a scapegoat for the gas attack, that in no way he and his people ever thought of such betrayal against the citizens and the principles they swore to protect. He also keeps on saying that he condemns everything the new JRA has done alongside the Russians and North Korea."

"I really can't blame the Prime Minister for not trusting many people after what he went through, but I'm not sure how a representative of a minority party might be able to help such a terrorist organization to sneak under the radar for that long and hit us hard like that. That sounds just too easy if you're asking me." Shouji said.

"Indeed, Toukairin... The timing of the arrest was just too perfect for me; something doesn't sound right. I also analyzed the body language on the JCP's chairman many times and I honestly think he tells the truth. I think someone set them up in order to hide something."

"Next act remains to be seen... What about China? Do we know where they stand in this war?" Shouji asked.

"Looking at the kind of 'superpower' they claim to be, I'd say they don't have the bollocks to take sides even when the whole world is collapsing around them. However if they ever side with the Ultranationalists, I'd gladly kick in the small bollocks they might have." Newcastle said.

"It's not quite a question of having the balls or not. It's rather because they are in a no-lose situation, at least for now, by not taking sides, Francis. If we lose, China becomes the lone kingpin of the Asian business market. If Russia loses, the business deals with the West remain unaffected." Nakamura replied.

"Money and economics are their master principles, heh? Don't expect them to earn my respect any time soon." the SAS sergeant finished.

The 3 special ops men entered the operations center. Colonel Takahashi and General Tsukamoto were already present alongside the Prime Minister. By the looks of it, it had to be a matter involving very few trustable people since only 5 people were asked to be in the conference room with the Prime Minister, away from everyone else. They were expecting a video feed to come in the next minute.

"M. Prime Minister, you're online with Sandman, field commander of US Delta Force asset Metal 0-1." Overlord said.

"M. Prime Minister... We requested this meeting with the presence of the 6 of you in this room because I have new information of the highest value linked to the gas attack in Tokyo and we can only share it with very trustable people. My team arrested a man named Volk in Paris a few hours ago; he's the man who made the chemical bombs under the orders of Russian Ultranationalist leader and terrorist, Vladimir Makarov. Volk used Fregata Industries as a front to deliver the WMDs to all the targeted cities worldwide. When we interrogated Volk, he gave us names, dates and locations. One of the names he gave is someone you know really well, Saburo Fujimura." Sandman said.

"The Minister of Defense? Are you sure about it?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Everything we got from Volk, we obtained them through his confession. We also traced a money transfer by Volk to one of Fujimura's offshore accounts. Does anyone have any idea on where M. Fujimura is at the moment?" Sandman asked.

"Fujimura was reported missing since the day of the attack, but the Special Assault Team intercepted a transmission 30 minutes ago somewhere in Shinjuku. Voice recognition teams just analyzed the voice sample, and it is Fujimura's voice. One of the JRA terrorists we arrested confirmed it was the voice of the unknown man whom they receive orders and refer to him as 'The Fox'." Colonel Takahashi said.

'The Fox... I'd call this guy the Rat if they ask me.' Nakamura thought.

"I guess that would explain why we lost our camera feed on that day when the drone followed the truck carrying the chemical bomb while the other bomb trucks were merely bait. It probably gave the required time window for the terrorists to move it into another truck and leave the area undetected. Only the Ministry would have enough resources to interfere with a drone. But why would he do that?" Shouji added.

"Gentlemen. Saburo Fujimura is perhaps the one responsible for letting the bomb go through your national security services, but he didn't act alone. From what Volk said, Fujimura's linked to some unknown person whom he doesn't know his identity, but looks to be a high-ranking member of Makarov's Inner Circle. If we find this man, we'll find what secret plans Makarov had for Asia." Sandman said.

"Sandman, Lieutenant Nakamura here. Thanks for the information on Fujimura. Is there any reason why you only asked for the 6 of us here today?" Nakamura asked.

"Akira, it's good to see you're doing well. Since we don't know how many people from the Ministry of Defense are involved in this, I had to narrow down the number of people I'd notify about this. I know very well the JSDF's excellent capabilities under General Tsukamoto's and Colonel Takahashi's orders for joint air & land operations. Tsukamoto and Takahashi are able to mount a quick special ops mission with a minimum of personnel. Also, I recommended the 3 of you to lead this operation on the field because I know I can trust you for this. I already knew Sergeant Newcastle when both you and Toukairin joined the SFG, my team also trained several times with your SFG team, and Toukairin is very reliable according to what I heard about the rescue mission a few days ago." Sandman said.

"Toukairin is always reliable even now indeed. Thank you, Sandman. We're on it. We'll make sure we'll get him back alive and follow the lead to the mystery man." Nakamura replied.

"This information is of high value indeed for our country and we'll find what this man is up to. Thank you for sharing it; we'll pick it up from here. Good luck in Europe, Sergeant." the Prime Minister added.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll get back in touch through Overlord if we have something new from Europe about anything regarding Japan. Sandman, out." the communication ended.

"Britain is officially at war against Russia, so count me in. What's the plan?" Newcastle asked.

"I have a Black Hawk ready to take your team behind enemy lines to the designated area in Shinjuku. A drone with thermal imaging will also fly above your position to detect any hostile presence in the surrounding buildings. I'll also get you one of our few AC-130 gunships for immediate air-to-ground support." General Tsukamoto said as he described the air operations involved. "The small squad will land a short distance from the building where the SAT is currently holding position. You get to them and move with the SAT to Fujimura's location. How many people do you need, Lieutenant?" Colonel Takahashi asked.

"Colonel, all I need is a squad of 8 shooters alongside me. I will take Newcastle, Toukairin, Suzuki, Ishida, Kamiya, and on-loan officers Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa and Nakajima." Nakamura said.

"Are you sure the last 3 are reliable enough for this?" the colonel asked.

"According to Sergeant Newcastle's evaluation and to my own opinion, very. They also know Tokyo better than anyone and they will help us sneak through to the target location."

"General, Colonel, Lieutenant, I want this man Saburo Fujimura alive. I don't care what it takes; you get him here for interrogation in one piece. Am I clear?" the Prime Minister said.

"Yes, Sir!" all officers replied and saluted the Prime Minister all together.

* * *

><p><strong>October 10, 2016 – 9:35<strong>

**1st Special Forces Group Company, Urban Warfare Platoon**

**Shinjuku, Tokyo**

From several reports, the gas was made to disperse itself into harmless components in the water after the killing process. The dissolving process took a little less than 2 days after the explosion before the contaminated area became safe again. Since the terrorist attack from 3 days ago, the gas has dissipated and the assault teams could now land in anywhere in Tokyo without worrying about the gas anymore. While American transport planes were parachuting reinforcements to help the JGSDF and US ground forces, a lone Japanese Black Hawk helicopter flew over Shinjuku looking for a place to drop its 9 soldiers on board. Those 9 soldiers were all out of the ordinary and looked to be the most unlikely group to be sent not so long ago. However, they were now the chosen ones for this special operation as all other SFG teams were involved in other battles. With a CQB-modified Type 89 carbine in hand, Natsumi was chewing her gum a little bit frantically while looking at the streets of Tokyo from above.

"You okay, Natsumi?" Shouji asked.

"I'd lie to you if I say I am not a little excited. I've done many things in my life as a public servant, but I never expected I'd be wearing this uniform and be a Special Forces operator in my lifetime, even if it's temporary."

"I thought I would be the one saying that first." Ken Nakajima replied.

"It's all right, guys. Just think of if as another SAT operation on the field like when we rescued the Prime Minister the other day. And we have the best Special Forces team in the country backing us up too. You've done well before, so just relax." Miyuki said.

"Thanks, Miyuki! It should be no different from the other day." Ken replied.

"I wish I could keep a cool head the way you do in such situations, Miyuki. You don't look nervous for someone who just came out of a crash military training." Natsumi added.

"We are within sight of the landing zone, so be ready and stay frosty. Lock and load!" Nakamura ordered. As the helicopter descended, Shouji gave a small nod on Natsumi to tell her that she will be all right. The Black Hawk proceeded to land just a few inches above the rooftop of the Tokyo Medical University building and the operators jumped out of the helicopter on the rooftop. Everyone stood in a defensive position before the helicopter flew away. Then, Lieutenant Nakamura ordered them to regroup inside the University building.

"Bravo 1. SAT is pinned down at the Tokyo Business Hotel. Get there fast or we'll lose our only shot we've got to find Fujimura." Colonel Takahashi notified Lieutenant Nakamura at the other end of the comm. line.

"Solid copy, Home 1. Patch me through to them."

"This is Echo 1! What's your ETA?" the SAT team leader asked.

"Five minutes out. Just keep your perimeter secure. We're almost there." Nakamura replied.

"Please hurry! They are going hard on us."

"Let's go. Down the stairs, move!" Nakamura ordered to the 8 operators before they dashed down the stairs. Once they reached the ground floor, the operators proceeded to the street and moved west. The operators could see the bodies of a few civilians who were killed by the gas. No one could stay insensible at the sorrowful sight for a few seconds.

"Monsters… I swear they will pay for this." Natsumi said.

"They will. We have plenty to kill out there." Shouji added. As the Japanese operators had the hotel in sight, they heard gunfire from the apartment building across a nearby parking lot. However, North Korean soldiers spotted them and started firing. "Contact! Apartment building at 1 o'clock!" Shouji shouted.

"Go loud, everyone! Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa, Nakajima... move to a higher position and drop these bastards!" Nakamura ordered before the Japanese soldiers opened fire. However, the North Korean soldiers returned fire with heavy firepower. Shouji, Newcastle and Suzuki managed to take out a few North Korean soldiers, but the enemies kept on sustaining their heavy fire. Meanwhile, Natsumi, Miyuki and Ken moved to the 3rd floor of a nearby house to have a better look of what was in front of them. Natsumi and Ken each took a quick look across through the ACOG scope of their customized Type 89 carbines before they opened fire. Miyuki also readied her Remington M24 sniper rifle and started shooting North Korean soldiers on the other side. As the 2 women and Ken kept on shooting down a number of enemies on the balconies, more soldiers arrived to replace their fallen comrades and started firing back on the house's 3rd floor. Natsumi, Miyuki and Ken quickly took cover from enemy fire. They realized the apartment building in front of them was probably swarming with enemies and that it would be very difficult to get past it.

"This apartment building is a real hornets' nest right between us and the SAT. We need something big to thin them out if we want to move ahead." Ken said.

"Wait... we have a Spectre out there. Do you think we can ask that kind of help?" Miyuki asked.

"That could be good. Why not?" Natsumi said before she notified Shouji and Nakamura of her plan: "Shouji, Lieutenant Nakamura! What about calling the Spectre to nail that building now? It's a huge obstacle sitting right between us and Team Echo."

"That's good for me; we don't have time to waste." Shouji replied

"I agree... Valkyrie, this is Bravo 1. We're receiving heavy fire. Request danger close fire on a white 7-story apartment building right to the West of our position. I repeat: danger close." Nakamura called the JASDF AC-130U "Spooky II" gunship (which people still colloquially refer as a "Spectre") sent for air support in this mission.

"Copy that, Bravo 1. Mark your target with smoke." the Spectre's Combat Systems Officer (CSO) said. Upon that order, Nakamura launched a smoke grenade a few meters right in front of the apartment building's entrance. The smoke marked the location for the target building.

"Spotting smoke for danger close mission. Firing for effect." the CSO said before the only thing heard by the 9 Japanese operators on the ground was the sound of incoming rounds from the sky. The 120 mm shell and the volley of 40 mm rounds hit the apartment building which exploded before it collapsed completely. "Direct hit, building is done. You're clear, Bravo 1."

"Home 1, check for hostile presence in the apartment building area. Are there any stragglers left?" Nakamura asked the people at the base to check through the drone's thermal detectors to see whether enemy soldiers were still in the area. "Home 1 to Bravo 1, negative. Valkyrie smoked all of them. Proceed now to the hotel." Colonel Takahashi notified.

"Solid copy, Home 1." Nakamura finished before he made a sign to the rest of the team to move out. The team quickly closed the gap between them and the last intersection before reaching the hotel. "Team Echo, we are coming to you from the intersection on the Southeast of your position. Hold your fire."

"Copy that. Thanks for the help. It's good to have you here!" the SAT team leader replied. Immediately, Lieutenant Nakamura's team moved into the hotel where the special police operators were still guarding the ground floor. As the SAT team leader looked at the people in military uniforms, he immediately recognized 2 of them: "Toukairin, Tsujimoto? Is that really you?"

"Sergeant Todaka!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Sergeant-instructor! How did you get yourself in this mess?" Shouji asked.

"That's a long story. I'll keep it for later."

"How many men do you have right now? Where's Fujimura?" Nakamura asked.

"Twelve men, including myself. Fujimura established his own personal HQ in the Tokyo Metropolitan Assembly Building. We believe he's still there since the enemy radio feed we are monitoring mentioned nothing about him moving away from there." Sergeant Hiroyuki Todaka said.

"The best way would be to get our way to Shinjuku-Sanchome Station and down into the Toei Shinjuku Line tunnel. From there, we follow the tracks, switch lines to the Toei Oedo Line at Shinjuku Station, and finally walk towards Tochomae Station." Miyuki said before Todaka made a nod sign indicating that it was the right path to take.

"Thank you, Kobayakawa. We got your 6, Sergeant Todaka. Lead the way." Nakamura told before he turned his attention on contacting Colonel Takahashi. "Home 1, this is Bravo 1. Link-up complete. We're en route to the HVI's location now."

The combined SFG-SAT group, now 21 men strong, moved to a nearby street and proceeded to the South for a little less than 150 meters. On the way, they met no resistance until the intersection with a large street came in sight. Suddenly, a group of North Korean and Russian soldiers appeared at the intersection with a pair of GAZ-2975 4x4 trucks. "Contact! Enemy foot-mobiles with machine-gun trucks 40 meters ahead. Take cover!" Corporal Ishida warned. However, 2 SAT operators couldn't take cover in time were killed by the machine gun.

"We have 2 men down here!" Ishida yelled.

"We have to push our way to that street! Suzuki, Newcastle, Kamiya, Toukairin, lay down cover fire! Kobayakawa, Nakajima, blow that truck away." Lieutenant Nakamura ordered. As cover fire was provided, Miyuki moved into position behind a car before she swapped her Type 89 carbine for her sniper rifle. Miyuki immediately aimed for one North Korean soldier firing the DShK machine gun and shot the gunner to the head. Without wasting any time, she took aim and shot at the gunner on the second truck, meeting the same fate as his now dead comrade.

"Kenny, get rounds on the trucks! I'll cover you." Miyuki asked while she took aim at more enemies and dropped them with deadly accuracy.

"You have it, Miyuki." Ken replied as he aimed his Carl Gustav 84 mm recoilless rifle at the truck. Once ready, Ken fired the anti-vehicle shell which quickly flew towards the GAZ-2975 truck. Upon impact, the truck was blown into pieces and many enemy soldiers were killed in the explosion. Quickly, Ken reloaded his recoilless rifle and fired a second round destroying the other truck. Shell-shocked, the remaining Russians and North Koreans became easy targets for the SFG and SAT operators who killed them all.

"Right on target, Nakajima! You nailed the bastards." Shouji congratulated Ken.

"We have to turn on that intersection and move to the West, straight towards the station." Natsumi notified everyone.

"Copy that. Suzuki, Kamiya, take point with Todaka." Nakamura ordered.

The SAT and SFG operators then turned on the intersection on Yakusuni Street and moved to the West for 50 meters before a group of Russian BTRs, GAZ-2975 trucks and numerous foot-mobiles appeared in front of them. "Boss, we have lots of bad guys inbound." Suzuki notified Lieutenant Nakamura.

"How many we've got?"

"Looks like a military parade on the Red Square over there. We'll need air support." Suzuki replied as he saw the large group of troops alongside the armoured vehicles. The news forced Nakamura to call the Spectre's CSO again: "Valkyrie, this is Bravo 1. Request fire mission on a convoy of enemies all the way to the nearby underground train station west of our position, over."

"Roger, Bravo 1. Established orbit at 12,000 feet. Full load. Mark the front of the enemy line."

"Solid copy, Valkyrie. Corporal Kamiya, throw a smoke on the targets." Nakamura ordered the corporal. Kamiya moved in position before he threw the smoke marker towards the Russians. As the smoke popped out, the target was now in the Spectre's sights.

"Target confirmed. Stand by." the CSO notified. Within the next 10 seconds, a barrage of 40 mm rounds from the Spectre's Bofors cannon neutralized most ground troops and trucks. Meanwhile, 120 mm rounds from the Spectre's breech-loading M120 mortar directly hit the BTRs and cleared the street out of heavy armour units.

"They are retreating, keep pushing." Nakamura ordered the SFG and SAT operators to move forward.

On a distance of 100 meters, the SAT and SFG operators quickly moved through the remains of the enemy vehicle column. As they pushed forward, they sometimes fell upon enemies who were gravely wounded and burned during the Spectre's attack. Distraught by the agonizing voices begging for help, Miyuki was not sure about what to do for a few seconds. Meanwhile, a wounded female North Korean soldier crawled her way to an AK-47 rifle before she got up pointing her weapon straight in front of Miyuki's face. In a reflex-like movement, Miyuki pointed back her Type 89 carbine at the enemy soldier's head and both women stared at each other, guns pointed point blank at each other's head in a John Woo style stand-off. Natsumi, who saw her friend in a bad position, pulled the trigger... only to see that her own weapon was out of ammo.

"Kill her, Miyuki!" Natsumi shouted.

Neither Miyuki nor the female North Korean soldier was sure whether to pull the trigger or not. Suddenly, 3 shots were heard as bullets hit the North Korean to the chest and head. Miyuki turned back to see the source of the shots only to see that Ken was the one who saved her. Natsumi reloaded her rifle and moved towards the downed female enemy only to confirm that she was already dead. Meanwhile, Ken ran to check on Miyuki who fell on the ground after such an intense moment.

"Miyuki, are you all right? Talk to me!"

"Kenny... I don't know what I was thinking. I froze for a few seconds when I saw the agonizing enemies on the ground begging for help and it was enough for that enemy soldier to catch me off guard. How stupid was I?" Miyuki said.

"It's probably just a conflict between what we learned in our recent training and the old habit for a police officer to attend the wounded. I'll protect you as long as I am here with you; still, just remember to watch your surroundings at all times. The only thing that counts now is to shoot all enemies down in order to keep them away from harming people's lives including yours." Ken said.

Miyuki played the tape of Ken's words in her mind again and again. She realized that he was right: the final objective is as simple as to prevent the enemy from harming Japanese lives, whether enemies are wounded or not. Miyuki tended her hand to Ken who caught it and pulled her back up on her feet.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Missy?" Newcastle asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Good to have you back with us, Miyuki." Natsumi finished before she, Miyuki, Shouji and Ken joined the rest of the group on the move towards the station. Meanwhile, Nakamura's men and the SAT pushed the few enemies left back to the entrance of Shinjuku-Sanchome Station. Already decimated by the Spectre's attacks, the remaining enemies were swept by Nakamura and his men, and the entrance to the train station was now open in front of them.

"We're clear!" Corporal Kamiya notified everyone.

"The entrance is up ahead. Follow me!" Todaka said as he made sign to the SFG and SAT operators to move towards the station.

"Bravo 1. We are bingo on fuel. Give me 30 minutes to gas up and rearm, over." the AC-130 pilot notified the Japanese troops on the ground. "Copy that. Thanks for the assist, Valkyrie." Nakamura finished while his men entered in the station.

* * *

><p>The combined SFG-SAT group walked their way to the tunnel as they started walking on the path leading them towards Tochomae Station, the station sitting right next to the Tokyo Metropolitan Assembly Building. They knew their best chance to get to the mole would come from under the building with a surprise insertion. Lieutenant Nakamura also received top secret plans of a secret entrance to the building which was originally built to be an emergency escape route for VIPs in the tunnel; that's where they planned to go through.<p>

"Home 1. We're inside Shinjuku-Sanchome Station. Proceeding to possible target location." Nakamura said.

"Bravo 1, we are in contact with Overlord and he's having a US Ranger QRF ready to move to your position at any moment."

"Roger your last, Home 1. Bravo 1, out." Nakamura finished before he turned to Sergeant Todaka: "We'll need to minimize our signature. One light source only."

"Understood. Follow me and stay close." Todaka replied as he switched the flashlight of his Type 89 rifle on and started sweeping for hostiles ahead of him before moving forward. Soon, the rest of the group followed as there were no enemies close to them at the moment. Todaka took the opportunity to ask Natsumi and Shouji about something he couldn't ask at the hotel.

"Toukairin, Tsujimoto. How did you get yourselves into those uniforms in a few days?" Todaka asked with a low voice.

"After we finished the evacuation in East Tokyo, we joined Lieutenant Nakamura's team to defend Haneda Airport for enough time before reinforcements arrived. After that, Natsumi, myself and 2 of our friends in Bokuto volunteered to follow Nakamura's team in order to save the Prime Minister and the US ambassador. Once we arrived in the safety zone, we asked Lieutenant Kinoshita to be sent 'on loan' to Nakamura's team instead of joining the refugees." Shouji answered.

"And both the MPD and the military accepted it?"

"It took some serious discussion, but Lieutenant Nakamura and an American Ranger sergeant pleaded in our favour. I guess both branches were convinced by their pleas, so we spent our time in a crash military training course since and today's our first mission under JGSDF colors." Natsumi said.

"Before I became a mountain rescuer and police officer, I started as a military paratrooper and then a Special Forces soldier before I had an accident and resigned from the JGSDF. I never expected I'd return under these colours even if it's temporary." Shouji added.

"That sure explains why you looked natural for someone starting in the SAT. Either it's in the SAT or in the SFG, you have great talent in this kind of stuff. I really mean it." Todaka said.

"Thank you, Sergeant-instructor." Shouji replied.

The Japanese operators met no resistance so far in the tunnels, but everyone kept their eyes open as the North Korean and Russians might pop out when expecting the least. Once they moved past Shinjuku Station undetected and followed the Toei Oedo Line tunnel turning to the West into the last straight line towards the target location, they knew the building was not far away now.

"Sergeant Todaka. Where were you deployed when this thing started? What happened so that your team ended up in that hotel?" Nakamura asked.

"We were on the move to be deployed outside the Ministry of Defense Building 4 days ago. Then, that chemical bomb exploded when we arrived. Most of my men found a way to have their masks on quickly, but I still lost a number of them and I saw so many civilians dying around us within minutes. We managed to contact the military to send us an evacuation chopper, but it got shot by the Russian Air Force and we were forced to find refuge in that hotel when the enemy paratroopers arrived. For 3 days, we killed isolated soldiers and picked their radios to monitor their transmissions. That's how we learned of Fujimura's involvement with the enemy… This man has to pay for everything he has done."

"He will. We'll make sure to that." Shouji finished.

The Japanese operators walked just over 500 more meters when Tochomae Station was now on the horizon. As Sergeant Todaka moved his flashlight to the left, he spotted what seemed to be a door which was slightly camouflaged into the wall and then found a small digital keypad behind a panel on the wall next to the door. Nakamura knew it was the secret entrance indicated on the plan.

"This must be it. Kobayakawa, I need you to get the code to open this door." Nakamura ordered.

"I'm on it." Miyuki replied as she pulled out an electronic device. She immediately wired the device with the lock and started the decoding process. Within less than a minute, Miyuki's device found the code to open the lock and she immediately dialled the code opening the door leading into the Metropolitan Assembly Building. "Open Sesame!" Miyuki said.

"Well done, Kobayakawa. Everyone put your suppressors on your weapons and keep your eyes open." Nakamura ordered to the SFG and SAT operators.

Nakamura's team moved up the stairs, they entered a room and proceeded inside the Assembly room nearby. Lieutenant Nakamura knew that Fujimura was somewhere close, but he also knew that time was running short. As Corporal Kamiya and Natsumi took point, they spotted 3 North Korean soldiers in the hallway and shot them immediately with their suppressed rifles. As they moved further down the hallway, Kamiya spotted another enemy soldier and shot him with 3 bullets to the chest. Unfortunately for Kamiya this time, the North Korean soldier had enough strength left to pull the trigger and fire a few shots as he fell dead. The bullets did not hit anybody, but the sound of gunfire alerted other enemies who started running towards the Japanese operators.

"We're compromised! Go loud!" Shouji ordered.

The SFG and SAT operators opened fire and dropped most enemies quickly before moving forward on their floor. While advancing, Natsumi spotted a group of people running away through the Citizens' Plaza including a man wearing a suit. She immediately notified everyone about them: "We have runners in the open over there!"

"It's Fujimura! I see him! He's with JRA terrorists and North Korean soldiers. They're going for the North exit" Shouji said.

"Home 1. We have a positive ID on the HVI. In hot pursuit!" Nakamura notified Colonel Takahashi.

"Copy that, Bravo 1. Remember, we need Fujimura alive. He holds the intel on the mysterious man behind the chemical attack. Home 1, out."

"We need to move! Double-time it, everyone!" Nakamura ordered. Without further due, Suzuki, Shouji, Natsumi and Newcastle swept their way through the enemy soldiers to the North exit of the building complex. As they reached the exit and ran to the street, Fujimura was seen getting in a black car which drove away.

"The wanker is in the black sedan!" Newcastle said.

"Ishida, Kamiya, Suzuki, you go with me in the Russian 4x4. Kobayakawa, Tsujimoto, Toukairin, Nakajima and Newcastle, get on the blue truck." Nakamura ordered.

"You go! My men will cover you." Todaka told Nakamura as the SAT operators would stay behind to allow Nakamura's group to follow Fujimura.

Quickly, Nakamura's original 9-man team pushed their way through to the vehicles as they cleared the street out of Russians and North Koreans. While Nakamura and his usual fireteam took place in a Russian GAZ-2975 truck in front, Shouji, Natsumi, Miyuki, Ken and Newcastle moved into a Mitsubishi Fuso Canter NBC police truck. As Natsumi climbed into the passenger's seat, she pushed the cracked windshield away while Ken and Newcastle broke the windows on the side in order to have shooting positions.

"Hold on tight, people! You have a road pursuit specialist driving now." Miyuki notified everyone on the truck. As Nakamura's GAZ-2975 in front moved forward to the East, Miyuki immediately stepped on the gas following Nakamura's truck. The GAZ-2975 cleared the way out of enemy barrages in front of them. However, the operators in the NBC truck knew they would have to defend their lives soon.

"Natsumi, I need you here at the back with me now!" Shouji asked for help.

Now at the back of the truck, Natsumi kicked the door open and started firing at an enemy 4x4 truck following them. She immediately shot the Russian gunner dead before she unleashed a deadly volley of bullets at the Russian driver, sending the truck to explode into a building. Meanwhile, Miyuki took a sharp turn on Meiji Street to the North; however, the police truck hit another vehicle and the engine stopped functioning after the collision on that sharp turn.

"Miyuki, you need to take us out of here. Drive! Drive!" Natsumi shouted while she and Shouji fired at enemy soldiers arriving from the rear. Ken, who was firing from the left side of the truck towards enemy soldiers, also asked to get the truck moving now. "Twenty foot-mobiles closing in fast. I can't hold them for that long, Miyuki."

"C'mon! Don't let me down now, you piece of junk!" Miyuki cursed as she desperately tried to get the truck rolling again. Finally, Miyuki got the truck's engine starting up again and proceeded to the North on Meiji Street. Meanwhile, 2 enemy GAZ-2975 trucks appeared behind them, prompting Natsumi to shoot at the gunner and then the driver in the closest enemy truck. The first truck stopped, but the second GAZ-2975 continued the pursuit. Natsumi and Shouji opened fire on the second truck's gunner before they aimed at the engine. Within seconds, the GAZ-2975's engine exploded and forced the vehicle to a stop. After the second enemy 4x4 truck stopped, another one came from another street. This time, Shouji placed well-aimed shots to the gunner's head and Newcastle aimed for the truck's tires while Natsumi was reloading her weapon. As a result of Newcastle's shots, the enemy truck flipped over and was sent flying into a wall before it exploded.

"Lieutenant Nakamura, where is the black car?" Miyuki asked through her radio as she had to catch up with Nakamura's team because of the small collision earlier.

"He just took a turn on Okubo Street and he's moving to the East. Where are you, Kobayakawa?"

"I'm almost at the intersection above Higashishinjuku Station. I'll take a shortcut on Yakamatsucho Street and drive this baby towards the intersection with Okubo." Miyuki replied. Then, she turned the truck on the street as she said to lead into an interception point. Suddenly, a Russian Hind appeared behind them.

"Enemy Hind behind us! Shoot it down!" Shouji ordered.

Natsumi, Newcastle and Shouji concentrated their fire on the incoming helicopter, but the bullets did not create enough damage to stop the Russian gunship. Immediately, the Hind retaliated with its cannon, forcing everyone in the police truck to get their heads down. But the volley of bullets missed the police truck, thanks to Miyuki's evasive manoeuvres. However, everyone knew the enemy won't miss the next time. Newcastle decided he had enough: "Let me handle this bastard. I hope he will like my little friend here."

The English sergeant loaded a 40 mm grenade in the M203 launcher attached to his Type 89 carbine before taking aim. Once the hind was in the line of fire, Newcastle fired the grenade which exploded a few seconds later upon contact with the Hind's main rotor. With such damage, the Russian chopper crashed into the street in distance before exploding.

"How about that, Muppets? You like that?" Newcastle shouted as he and his teammates were now clear of all enemies.

"Natsumi, get to the front now! We have a car to stop." Shouji ordered before Natsumi moved back to the passenger's seat. They knew the car wasn't far away now as Miyuki's chosen route allowed them to gain ground. "Kobayakawa! The car will hit the intersection on Yakamatsucho in less than 10 seconds. Where the hell are you?" Nakamura asked.

"I am almost there... Intercepting now!" Miyuki replied before she warned everyone for an imminent collision: "Hold on tight, everyone!"

As the black car reached the intersection, Miyuki rammed her truck into the car from the right and pushed it across the street. In almost a slow motion scene, Natsumi opened fire and killed the 2 JRA gunmen sitting at the back of the car before they could draw their weapons. Finally, the truck pushed the sedan into a small shop nearby, stopping it for good.

"Running vehicle is down! Get out!" Shouji ordered.

Miyuki and Natsumi jumped out of the truck, but Newcastle already ran towards the car and pulled Fujimura out. "Come here, you shitebag!" the Englishman said before he punched the Minister of Defense. Ken also joined in to slam the politician on the top of the car before both he and Newcastle went to drag the traitor off. Nakamura's team also arrived on scene a few seconds later after the collision.

"This is Bravo 1. Jackpot! Fujimura is in our custody." Nakamura notified Colonel Takahashi before he turned towards the traitor. "I hope you're ready, you elected son of a bitch. I won't use gloves on you when we get back for interrogation."

"Bring him for interrogation, Bravo 1. We'll extract any information he has on his accomplice. Proceed to the extraction zone now." Colonel Takahashi ordered. Even though the mole was finally arrested, the SFG operators knew it wasn't won yet as their next task was now to get out from Shinjuku and back into areas controlled by American and Japanese forces. It was about to be anything but an easy task.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: For a long time, I watched John Woo's movies with the famous Mexican stand-off between belligerents aiming their weapons at the each other's head. Since I never saw one involving 2 women, I thought it would be a good idea to have Miyuki facing a female North Korean soldier in such an intense stand-off.

I know this mission will remind some people of the one in Paris (urban warfare-type capture mission asking for), but next chapter will be inspired by 2 missions from past MW games.


	7. Chapter 7: Rain Fire!

**Chapter 7: Rain Fire!**

A military satellite tracked Lieutenant Nakamura's team in Shinjuku after Fujimura was captured. The primary extraction point was set to be on top of Waseda High School and the Black Hawk helicopter was already en route. However, the bad news was that a large group of enemy forces was detected and converging in order to stop Nakamura's team. The Prime Minister was watching anxiously the situation from the war room at Hyakuri Air Base alongside JASDF General Tsukamoto and JGSDF Colonel Takahashi.

"Gentlemen, what is the contingency plan if the Russians get in the area before the helicopter arrives for extraction?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Our AC-130 Spectre gunship, callsign Valkyrie, will be flying at 12,000 feet fully armed for direct air-to-ground support while Nakamura's team moves to the secondary extraction zone. I also requisitioned elements from the 305th Fighter Squadron to be loaded with bombs if we have to drop something on the enemy in order to open a path for the team." General Tsukamoto replied first.

"We already sent the team's coordinates to US Central Command. Overlord has moved Sergeant Foley's Ranger QRF in position on the Metropolitan Expressway No. 5 with 4 Humvee vehicles. Should we have to switch to secondary exfil, they would drive to the extraction zone, extract our team on the Humvees, follow the expressway, ride all the way back to the Chiyoda Ward under allied-controlled territory and another air transport will wait for them over there to fly back here." Colonel Takahashi added.

"I hope we will succeed, gentlemen. This man Fujimura is the key to unearth the extent of this conspiracy behind the gas attack. We cannot lose our only shot to find out why our country was attacked in the first place."

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll get all of them back home and safe." the SFG colonel finished.

* * *

><p><strong>October 10, 2016 – 13:08<strong>

**1st Special Forces Group Company, Urban Warfare Platoon**

**Near Waseda High School, Shinjuku, Tokyo**

The Black Hawk helicopter arrived in the area and was about to land on top of the school. At ground level and a few meters away from the school, Lieutenant Nakamura and his soldiers sighed in relief at the sight of their transport arriving. "There's our ride. Get Fujimura! To the school, let's go!" Nakamura ordered.

"Move, you fat bastard!" Ken ordered Fujimura as the tall operator dragged the prisoner on the move towards the school.

"You won't get away that easily! I've done nothing wrong, you lapdogs for the Americans. Go fuck yourselves!" Fujimura yelled angrily at the SFG operators.

"Not a nice thing to say in front of women. Say one more word, and I'll get you a nice steel cage for a 1-on-1 fight against me to see who will get fucked here." Natsumi replied with a mean look in her eyes as she grabbed Fujimura by the collar and helped Ken dragging the traitor over.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Shouji asked Natsumi and Ken to move.

Suddenly, the Black Hawk got hit by a rocket and exploded in the air before the burning wreckage was falling quickly towards Nakamura's team position. In front of the new danger, he immediately ordered everyone to move: "Everyone, get in the school! Hurry!"

Everyone ran quickly to safety inside the school, but Natsumi had to make a desperation dive towards the inside of the building to avoid the falling wreckage and other debris. When she turned back and saw the remains of the Black Hawk helicopter only a few meters away from her, she became livid for a few seconds thinking about how she cheated death again. "That was… too close for comfort!" she said breathlessly before Shouji and Miyuki went to check her.

"Home 1, primary LZ is compromised. Our bird is down. No survivors on board. Moving to secondary extraction point, but we will need air support." Nakamura notified Colonel Takahashi.

* * *

><p>At 12,000 feet above, the AC-130U gunship coming from Hyakuri Air Base was circling on top of the school. Lieutenant Takuya Isurugi, the Spectre's Combat System Officer (CSO; also known as the navigator), checked the weapons systems as he knew that the Spectre will have to intervene once more in this mission. "Targeting systems online. TV, confirm you see the friendlies." Takuya ordered.<p>

"Got eyes on friendlies." the TV operator replied.

"Crew, do not fire on any targets marked by a white diamond signature. Those are friendlies." Lieutenant Yoko Shiromenjaku, the Fire Control Officer (FCO), ordered the firing crew.

"Crew, be advised. We are not authorized to level any building. Do not fire on the buildings. There might be civilians still in there." Takuya notified.

"Roger that, navigation. Crew, do not engage the buildings." Yoko repeated to the firing crew.

"Bravo 1, we're established in orbit. Request mark, over." Takuya contacted Lieutenant Nakamura.

"Green smoke on the LZ on top of the school, that's our position. Need you to clear a path to the North on the street adjacent to the building. Anything except danger close is clear to shoot." Nakamura notified back to Takuya.

"Roger that, Bravo 1. Crew, you are clear to engage anything running in the streets towards our guys except danger close. Those are hostiles."

Immediately, the AC-130U fired down on groups of enemy troops and transport vehicles in the area. Takuya already ordered his gunners to use the 25 mm GA12 Gatling gun on the troops while vehicles would be dealt with the 40 mm Bofors cannon. The Russians on the ground didn't know how to react against this new threat raining fire upon them except trying to hide from the shots. Many of them were turned into mincemeat by the Spectre's deadly gifts from above. "Kaboom!" Yoko exclaimed.

"Woahhhh!" the AC 130's TV operator also exclaimed at the sight of a truck exploding upon impact. It was probably also carrying loads of ammunition on board.

"Vehicle destroyed. Nail those guys by the building... right there." Yoko notified as she identified the targets near an apartment building a little further to the North of the school. Without waiting, shots were fired again with the 40 mm cannon in the street to kill more enemies. "More enemy personnel, get those guys." Yoko ordered. More rounds were fired and took care of another group of Russian soldiers.

"Bravo 1. We're seeing enemy activity coming your way through a few buildings. Recommend your team to mark your position and take cover until we've swept up, over." Takuya said.

"Roger, Valkyrie. Standing by." Nakamura replied before he marked his team's position with a smoke grenade.

The AC-130U fired most of its weapons to a safe distance ahead of the smoke and onwards, but mostly avoided using the 120 mm mortar because of the narrowness of the streets and the absence of more solid targets at the moment. Still, the Spectre swept through the streets easily with such firepower. As the AC-130 moved up North, Yoko saw a large column of BTRs and a few T90s at an intersection with a boulevard. She ordered the crew to fire a few 120 mm shells on them. Although the shots were effective, the Spectre couldn't afford to waste too much ammunition on targets which were not a direct threat to Nakamura's team on the ground yet.

"I have lots of vehicles and enemy armour coming down the boulevard ahead. Recommend Vampire to make a pass on them." the TV operator notified.

"Solid Copy, TV. Home 1, you have green light for bomb run on targets on the boulevard from West to East." Takuya called Central Command.

"Copy. West to East. Vampire 1, Vampire 3, you're clear for bomb run." General Tsukamoto replied before the 2 F-35s received the coordinates to make their attacking run.

"Crew, hold your fire. Friendlies coming in the target area." Yoko ordered the firing crew. Then, the flight of F-35s arrived and bombed the entire vehicle setup on the intersection and further to the East of the boulevard, wiping all enemy armour in the area.

"Hot damn!" the TV operator shouted at the massive display of explosions sweeping down the street.

"Nice! I'd keep on pouring fire on them all day like that if I can." Yoko added.

"Good kills good kills, Vampire. Bravo 1, enemy vehicle column neutralized, proceed to the North, over." Takuya notified.

"Roger that, Valkyrie."

"We have a chopper hovering on the street to the North of the intersection. Nail that one." Yoko notified the firing crew who switched to the 25 mm Gatling gun to destroy the helicopter before a single soldier even started rappelling down. From the moment Nakamura's team reached the intersection from the South, enemy personnel started firing RPGs towards them from the apartment building at the Northeast corner of the intersection.

"Woahh! Someone's just fired an RPG from that building!" the TV operator said.

"Valkyrie, we've got RPG fire from the building at the Northeast corner of the intersection. Request you to rain fire on them now!"

"Copy that, Bravo 1. Home 1, we're seeing small arms and RPG fire from the corner building to the Northeast. Request permission to engage."

"Copy. Standby." General Tsukamoto replied before he looked at the Prime Minister for approval. The answer left no doubt at all as Japan's elected leader made a nod to allow the gunship to fire at the building. "Affirmative, Valkyrie. You are clear to fire on buildings with enemy personnel inside."

"Crew, you're clear to engage the corner building. Use the 120." Takuya ordered. Immediately, the gunner working with the 120 mm mortar fired the round which landed straight into the apartment building, reducing it to rubbles in the resulting explosion.

"That building's done." the TV operator said.

"Bravo 1, you're clear to proceed to the Rihga Royal Hotel Tokyo. American Ranger QRF should arrive to you shortly." Takuya notified to Lieutenant Nakamura.

"Thanks for the assist, Valkyrie! We're moving to the location now."

Suddenly, cannon fire and missiles streaked past the AC-130. At the same time, the missile alarm went off as an enemy fighter jet was firing at the gunship. "Heads up, Valkyrie! MiG inbound on your 10. Break! Break!" Captain Isurugi warned from her F-35.

"Incoming missile! Hold tight!" the AC-130U pilot warned everyone on board before he piloted the gunship into a few evasive manoeuvres.

"Flares! Flares!" Yoko ordered the crew to drop the countermeasures and dodge the Russian missiles. Finally the Spectre escaped the missiles, but the pilot knew they'll need to clear the area.

"Bravo 1, we've got MiGs and are under heavy enemy fire. Give us 10 minutes to circle back around." the pilot notified Nakamura.

"Solid copy, Valkyrie. Bravo 1, out." the JGSDF officer finished before he ordered his team to keep moving to the hotel and take cover until the Sergeant Foley's Rangers arrive in position.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up in the sky, the 305th Fighter Squadron's F-35s dispatched for this mission were engaging the few Russian MiG-29s who were the remains from the small squadron established at the captured Iruma Air Base, the former home of the Airbats. "Of all the battles being fought right now, those Russian fighters had to make a last stand here. You've got to be kidding me!" Captain Arisa Mitaka said as she flew behind a MiG-29 trying to have a lock. Once she got the lock, Arisa fired her AIM-9 Sidewinder missile and the rocket blew the enemy fighter jet into shreds upon impact.<p>

"Gotcha, you bastard!" Arisa cursed after her last kill.

At some distance, First Lieutenant Touya Kisaka was tracking another MiG-29 and moved behind it within gun range. Once in good firing position, he fired his GAU-22/A 25 mm rotary cannon and the bullets pierced through the Russian jet before it blasted into a ball of fire. "Splashed!" he said to confirm his kill.

Meanwhile, Captain Sakura Saginomiya locked on another enemy fighter and fired a missile which reached its target within seconds. However, the threat alarm on Sakura's F-35 went off as the Russian team leader tried to shoot her down from behind with the machine gun. Sakura got the MiG leader to follow her and, at the last second, she suddenly turned her plane to make a barrel roll. Now the Russian plane was within Sakura's sights as she went after the MiG-29 and fired the machine gun on him. Sakura's salvo directly hit the enemy pilot and the Russian plane went down in flames before exploding on the ground. "That's only 4 of them. Where's the 5th enemy jet?" Sakura asked.

"Vampire 4 to Valkyrie, you have another MiG closing in your 7 and fast!" Touya warned the AC-130 as he saw the enemy plane moving into shooting position almost behind the Japanese gunship. Indeed, the last MiG-29 took advantage of the dogfight to sneak behind the AC-130U and try to unleash a missile to it. Unfortunately for the Russian, Captain Isurugi's F-35 quickly moved in firing position behind the MiG.

"I've got the bastard locked on. Vampire 2, Fox 2!" Captain Miyuki Isurugi said before she unleashed her missile. Within a few seconds, the Sidewinder missile fired by the Japanese plane blasted the last MiG out of the sky. "Vampire 2 to Valkyrie, I shot down the last MiG on your 6. Skies are now friendly. You're clear to move back into ground support position." Captain Isurugi notified her husband, the Spectre's CSO.

"Way to go, Vampire 2!" Yoko shouted triumphantly.

"Copy that, 2... Thanks! I'm glad you saved us, honey. I'll hug you when we get back." Takuya thanked his wife who smiled at the last phrase from the always positive and always encouraging Takuya. Within the next second, the AC-130's pilot turned his plane to move back in firing position.

* * *

><p>While the AC-130 was making evasive manoeuvres to dodge fire from the MiG-29s, Lieutenant Nakamura's team moved up the street and took defensive positions inside the hotel. They knew the US Army Rangers would come, but also knew there was a danger that Russians might overrun the team before help could arrive.<p>

"What's the plan now?" Natsumi asked.

"We wait here and defend our lives until Sergeant Foley's Rangers arrive with Humvees to get us out of here." Shouji replied.

Meanwhile, Ken and Corporal Ishida were still guarding Fujimura in tight custody. However, their presence didn't keep the prisoner from behaving arrogantly and talking all kinds of phrases to get on the SFG operators' nerves: "You are now screwed, isn't it? They won't let anyone get out alive unless you surrender. I might be able to negotiate and make sure you'll be treated well."

"Can anybody get this twat to shut his mouth already?" Newcastle asked with an angry tone.

Miyuki Kobayakawa decided she had enough as well and she immediately put a gag on Fujimura's mouth. Much to the satisfaction of everyone in the room, nobody had to hear his voice again. "Thanks, Miyuki. About time he shuts his mouth!" Shouji spoke in the name of everyone on the team.

Within a few minutes, a familiar English-speaking voice called at the other end of Nakamura's radio frequency: "Bravo 1, this is Hunter 2-1. What's your status, over?"

"Hunter 2-1, it's good to hear you. We're at the hotel waiting for extraction. What's your ETA?" Nakamura asked.

Before Foley could reply, machine gun fire ripped the hotel's lobby and the only thing he could hear at the other end of the radio was gunfire. Everyone from Nakamura's team as well as their prisoner got their heads down and took cover behind anything solid they could find. Confused about what was going on, Foley took the radio and asked Nakamura for clarifications: "Bravo 1, what the hell was that? What's going on?"

"Bravo 1 to Hunter 2-1. We are at the hotel, but we've got a BTR firing at us from the main street in front of our position. What's your ETA, over?"

"We'll arrive on scene in less than 5 minutes. Please hold on!" Foley replied.

"Try to double-time it now!" Nakamura finished before he switched communications with the Japanese AC-130U gunship: "Valkyrie, this is Bravo 1. We're in the hotel, but we're taking heavy fire from enemy armour on Shin Mejiro Street from the West. Where are you?"

"Valkyrie to Bravo 1, we're back on station. Mark your targets, over."

"Solid copy, Valkyrie. We're marking the enemy armour with smoke." Nakamura replied before he turned to one of his most trusted men: "Kamiya, throw some smoke on the BTR. We'll cover you."

With his squadmates providing covering fire, the JGSDF corporal threw a smoke grenade which landed right next to the enemy BTR on the street; the smoke gave the visual cue the crew in the AC-130U needed to identify the distance between the target and the friendly forces on the ground. "OK, we have your mark. Firing." Takuya notified. The AC-130 fired its 120 mm cannon and the enemy BTR was destroyed alongside multiple enemies within seconds, thanks to the deadly accuracy of the shot.

"Take defensive positions now!" Nakamura ordered to everyone. As the 9 operators took position, they unleashed heavy fire towards the incoming Russian ground troops. Natsumi and Miyuki took aim with their rifles at running enemies and dropped them with deadly accuracy.

"I've got 4 kills here. Miyuki, you have runners at 2 o'clock." Natsumi said to her friend.

"Got them! They won't get past my aim." Miyuki replied before she fired another headshot at a female Russian soldier. This time, Miyuki didn't think about anything else but to kill all threats wearing an enemy uniform and she sometimes finished off fallen enemies who had enough strength to fight despite their wounds. To avoid any reaction like the one she had towards wounded enemies earlier, she kept on repeating to herself that everyone wearing a North Korean or Russian uniform is a threat to her life at all times.

"Enemy choppers inbound! Fire at them!" Shouji warned everyone as a pair of Russian Mi-26s arrived on top of across the street north of the hotel. The helicopters were hovering to drop troops as reinforcements for the units already on the ground.

"I'll get a rocket on one of those choppers." Ken notified as he swapped his rifle for an RPG-7 that he stole from a dead enemy earlier. The tall operator aimed his launcher at the first helicopter which dropped out ropes for enemy soldiers to rappel down; he knew he had to take it down fast. As he got his aim steady, Ken fired the rocket which flew towards the helicopter at 115 meters/second. At such speed, the Russian helicopter pilot did not have time to react and the round exploded upon impact. After the impact, the damaged Mi-26 drifted sideways and then cut the second Mi-26 transport helicopter's tail with the tail rotor. By mutually damaging each other, the 2 Russian helicopters went crashing further away in the streets and 2 explosions could be heard as a result.

"Two birds with one stone, Kenny! Great shot!" Miyuki praised Ken for the double kill he just earned.

"You're the man, Kenny!" Natsumi added with enthusiasm before everyone else on the team praised him afterwards.

"I can't believe I did that!" Ken said as he was still astonished at what he just did with a single rocket. Meanwhile, the AC-130U continued to rain fire with its machine gun and its Bofors cannon to clear the area of enemies for the time the 4-Humvee column reach the hotel. After Sergeant Foley's vehicle column left the Expressway, the Humvees headed on Shin Mejiro Street to the West.

"Bravo 1, this is Hunter 2-1. We are on our way towards the hotel. ETA 30 seconds. Get your people and the prisoner ready for a quick exfil." Sergeant Foley said to Lieutenant Nakamura through his radio.

"Solid copy, Hunter 2-1. Thirty seconds, people! Get your backpacks ready, we're leaving soon." Nakamura turned to his team. Thirty seconds later, the convoy arrived right in front of the hotel and the long wait for extraction was over. "It's damn good to see you, guys!"

"Me too, Lieutenant. The LZ is over 3 klicks from here, inside Chiyoda. That area is under American and Japanese control. We only have the front and back vehicles with an extra man each manning the .50-cal machine gun. It means that we have room for 10 people, but 2 of your guys will have to man the machine guns in order to provide support fire in a case of enemy attacks."

"Solid copy, Sergeant." Nakamura said to the African-American sergeant before he turned to his squad mates. "We'll split up to get everyone in the vehicles. Kobayakawa and Nakajima, you get with Sergeant Foley in the leading vehicle. Suzuki and I will take the prisoner in the second vehicle with Corporal Dunn. Toukairin, Tsujimoto and Newcastle, get in the third vehicle with Ramirez. Finally, Kamiya and Ishida, you move in the last vehicle. All right, let's move!"

Immediately, the 9 SFG operators took their assigned places in the Humvees and got their weapons ready as they expected heavy resistance coming their way. While the Japanese operators got themselves and the prisoner on board, the AC-130 continued to fire in the surroundings. However, more enemies appeared on the TV monitors as the Russians and North Koreans seemingly deployed most of their forces in pursuit.

"Valkyrie to Hunter 2-1, recommend you to clear out of there. Enemy presence is getting substantial." Takuya Isurugi notified Sergeant Foley in English.

"Solid copy, Valkyrie. We secure, Lieutenant?"

"Secure! Let's roll!" Nakamura replied to Foley with the signal for the convoy to move out now. The Humvees then started to move out as they took on the opposite direction to where they came from. "Valkyrie, this is Hunter 2-1. We're moving out!"

"Copy that, Hunter 2-1. Providing covering fire on targets except danger close. Still recommend you to get ready to fight your way in close range." Takuya notified the acting commander of Hunter 2-1 as the Spectre would now try to shoot down as many enemy vehicles going after the convoy as possible before running out of ammo.

"Where are we going?" Miyuki asked the American Ranger sergeant.

"We'll follow the Metropolitan Expressay to the East. If we reach Chiyoda, we'll be back in the area under US and Japanese control. There's a V-22 Osprey waiting over there to get you back to your Central Command. Just hang on!" Foley replied as he took a turn to his left and engaged himself on the Expressway. Suddenly, a group of GAZ-2975s and Russian trucks carrying soldiers on board appeared behind the American vehicle column and started firing at them. The soldier on the 4th Humvee started firing his machine gun as the vehicle was now running side by side with Ramirez's Humvee, sometimes even moving ahead of the latter. They had to be careful as abandoned vehicles sometimes stood in the way as obstacles.

"I'm taking the .50! Natsumi, watch for the enemy trucks. If they move in our 7 o'clock, send them straight down to hell!" Shouji said.

"Count on me, Shouji!"

Shouji moved up to man the .50-cal machine gun and started firing at the nearest GAZ-2975. His volley of bullets ripped through the enemy gunner's chest, the enemy vehicle's engine and the Russian driver instantly before the GAZ-2975 exploded. Then a Russian troop transport truck appeared after the other enemy vehicle was shot down and the Ultranationalist soldiers started firing all together, forcing Shouji to fire back without aiming as he ducked back into the Humvee. Although a few enemy soldiers were hit by Shouji's salvo, the truck was now close to the Humvee's left side just a little behind.

"Natsumi, fire on that truck now!"

"He's mine!" Natsumi said just before she unleashed her 5.56 bullets through the truck's cabin, killing the driver and the soldier on the passenger's seat. Without anyone to drive anymore, the Russian truck flipped to the side, causing the following GAZ-2975 to crash into the fallen vehicle. After the 2 vehicles were destroyed in the last accident, another GAZ-2975 truck moved in pursuit and started firing immediately at the Humvee. Shouji fired back at the Russian 4x4 vehicle and his shots hit straight into the DShK machine gun, rendering it useless and forcing the gunner to retreat back in his vehicle. Suddenly, Shouji saw that the Russian gunner decided to shoulder an RPG-7 with the intention of destroying the Humvee instantly.

"I have a guy with an RPG on the truck behind us. Ramirez, take evasive manoeuvres to make this guy's life difficult. I'll try to shoot this bastard down." Shouji ordered the American private.

"I'm on it, Lieutenant!"

Ramirez then drove the Humvee by sliding it right and left, and the strategy seemed to work as the Ultranationalist soldier couldn't take a good aim with his RPG. Once the American private got the pursuing GAZ-2975 in the Humvee's 7 o'clock, Natsumi quickly took aim and fired her Type 89 carbine with 3 shots straight to the enemy gunner's chest. At the same time, Shouji managed a few hits on the gunner before he shifted his machine gun towards the driver. The result was deadly as Shouji's shots killed the driver and hit the enemy truck's engine, leading to another explosion.

Up in the sky, the AC-130U gunship fired a few 120 mm rounds with the mortar to neutralize enemy vehicles in greater distance behind the Humvees; the 40 mm Bofors cannon was kept silent in case danger close support against smaller targets would be necessary later on. As the AC-130's TV operator looked through his monitor, he spotted another threat coming towards the Humvees and it came from the air. "CSO, I have 3 Hinds closing in fast on the Humvees."

"Copy that, TV. Valkyrie to Bravo 1 and Hunter 2-1, you have 3 Hinds closing in fast on your 6. Trying to shoot them down, but recommend you to use your .50s." Takuya warned.

"Solid copy, Valkyrie. Toukairin, Suzuki, get back on your .50s and shoot those choppers down!" Nakamura ordered.

Shouji and Sergeant Suzuki manned the M2 Browning machine guns and started firing at the Mi-24 helicopters. However, hitting such a target in movement was far from easy as the Hinds made evasive manoeuvres and immediately retaliated by firing their rockets. Fortunately for the allied convoy, the Humvees' drivers managed to dodge the rockets fired at their vehicles. In the 3rd vehicle, Natsumi knew something had to be done quickly to get rid of the helicopters.

"Ramirez, are there weapons here that we can use against helicopters?" Natsumi asked.

"I think there's a Stinger missile launcher at the back right behind you, Sergeant Tsujimoto."

"Thanks! That's exactly what we need!" Natsumi replied before she moved at the back to reach the Stinger missile launcher case behind her and opened it. Natsumi then asked for help: "Shouji, I need your help to load this thing down here."

"If you have something that could help us shooting down the Hinds, I'd be happy to... whoa!" Shouji was surprised to see that his girlfriend found the perfect weapon to shoot down the helicopters when he got back inside the Humvee.

"Can you help me load the missile in this thing?"

"I'm on it, Natsumi." Shouji replied and then proceeded to load the missile in the launcher's tube. Once ready, Shouji moved up with the Stinger missile launcher through the roof of the Humvee. However unlike manning the machine gun, he couldn't find a stable stance as he couldn't hold a grip on anything attached on the Humvee while it was moving at high speed this time.

"Damn! This is too much; I can't find the stability I need to get my aim right!"

"Gotcha!" Natsumi replied as she grabbed Shouji by the waist from inside the vehicle in order to provide that stability he needed to aim at the helicopter. With that break, Shouji aimed through the launcher's sights and adjusted for the computerized system to have a lock on the nearest Hind. As the lock-on signal went on, Shouji unleashed his rocket and the flying projectile hit the first Hind before the Russian pilot could react, destroying it completely. Satisfied with the result, Shouji moved back inside the Humvee with a smile.

"One down! Two to go!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Thanks! Natsumi, get me another missile. I'm going to toast the next one." Shouji replied before Natsumi moved to fetch another missile and helped to load it into the tube. Then, the AC-130 fired its 25 mm Gatling gun and hit one of the remaining 2 Hinds in pursuit.

"That Hind is done. Good hit right there." Yoko confirmed the kill as she watched from her screen.

"Valkyrie to Bravo team, second Hind has been shot down. Only one left." Takuya notified from 12,000 feet above as the CSO was still following the convoy on his monitor as well. A minute later, Shouji got a lock-on and fired his second Stinger missile towards the last pursuing Hind. However this time, the Hind avoided the missile by popping flares and suddenly started to move at some distance away from the convoy.

"The Hind's buggered off." Newcastle said.

"Must've run out of ammo! Good enough for me! We're almost there!" Lieutenant Nakamura added.

"No kidding... Damn! He's about to destroy the road!" Foley warned as the Hind fired its rockets to destroy the Expressway.

"Whoa! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Miyuki shouted as Foley was trying to stop his Humvee before it might fall down below.

"Shoot that Hind down!" Nakamura ordered. The gunners of the 2 vehicles leading the group, Sergeant Suzuki and Private McCord, fired their machine guns at the hovering Hind. This time, the Russian helicopter took fatal damage and started to drift away. However, the Russian pilot had the time to pull the trigger before the Hind went crashing and the last rocket flew straight towards the last Humvee. The rocket exploded upon impact on the back of the Humvee and sent it flipping over. Meanwhile after the convoy stopped, the soldiers from the first Humvee had another problem to deal with: escaping before the road collapses under them.

"The road won't hold for long. Get out! Get out! Move back!" Foley ordered Miyuki, Ken and McCord to run their way back to a safe area on the road. Once the 4 of them moved back to a safe area near the 2nd and 3rd Humvees, they watched the road collapsing with the Humvee they left. They sighed in relief knowing how close they were of falling down with the vehicle. At the same time, the crew of the AC-130 watched the situation from above.

"Two of our vehicles are down, one of them hit with a rocket. We have more hostile vehicles closing in fast." the TV operator said.

"We've got 2 Humvees down and the Expressway has been cut." Yoko confirmed.

"Valkyrie, the convoy is stalled. We have hostiles in our 6. Need you to hit them now! Danger close!" Nakamura called the Spectre for help.

"Solid copy, Bravo 1. Firing remaining 40 mm and 25 mm we have left for danger close fire." Takuya replied. Immediately, the AC-130 only fired the Bofors cannon and the Gatling gun on the vehicles knowing that using the 120 mm cannon from above would be too dangerous for the Expressway's structure at this point. However, the AC-130 was also running out of fuel and soon had to leave the battlefield. "Bravo 1, we're bingo on fuel. Have to pull back. Air support will come to you shortly." the AC-130 pilot notified the forces on the ground.

"Roger that, Valkyrie." Nakamura finished before he turned to the other soldiers. He knew that he had to send people to check the status of the soldiers in the 4th Humvee. "I need 3 people to move up to that Humvee and get the survivors out of there! We'll cover you. Newcastle, you keep an eye on Fujimura. The rest take defensive positions!"

Miyuki, Ken and Sergeant Suzuki volunteered for the rescue party and moved up towards the downed Humvee while their squad mates moved into defensive positions using the other Humvees as cover. The closing Russian forces started shooting before both the SFG and Ranger soldiers returned fire at them. Once the 3 rescuing operators arrived at the downed vehicle, they immediately checked for survivors.

"This is bad, boss! Kamiya and Ishida are dead." Suzuki notified Nakamura with dejection in his voice.

"Damn! What about the Americans?"

Before Suzuki could reply, Miyuki shouted asking for help: "I have one alive here! I need help to get him out!"

Indeed, the American driver was still alive and had his head upside down. Miyuki and Suzuki unbuckled his seatbelt and managed to move him outside of the upside-down Humvee. The soldier looked to suffer only minor injuries and bruises. The American soldier then opened his eyes and started speaking to Miyuki with a faint voice.

"Am... I... in Heaven?"

"Not yet! What's your name, Private?" Miyuki asked the American in English.

"Haggerty... Ma'am. What about Johnson?"

"Johnson didn't make it. But you'll be all right, Haggerty!" Miyuki replied before she turned towards Ken. "Kenny, take this soldier to safety! We'll cover you."

Ken immediately carried Haggerty towards the other Humvees while Miyuki and Suzuki opened fire towards the incoming Russians and North Koreans to cover Ken. With some training as a medic, Dunn checked Haggerty's wounds and noticed that they were mostly superficial. The thumbs-up sign he made towards Sergeant Foley reassured the latter who was hoping not to lose too many men in this mission, especially after surviving an invasion in Washington DC, an EMP and fierce battles in New York.

As Shouji fired towards the hostiles, he saw a North Korean soldier aiming an RPG-7 towards the downed Humvee. Shouji knew that Suzuki and Miyuki were targeted, but the RPG was fired as he tried to warn his friends. "Miyuki, Suzuki, RUN!"

Upon hearing Shouji's warning while the rocket was flying towards them, Miyuki started dashing away from the downed vehicle while Suzuki reacted a little late. However, the rocket-propelled grenade quickly flew towards the wreckage and the powerful explosion threw both Suzuki and Miyuki on the ground.

"MIYUKI!" Ken saw in horror that his loved one was lying on the ground after the explosion. A few seconds later, Miyuki slowly got back up and didn't seem to be wounded by shrapnel. However, she was wobbling and still shell-shocked because of the explosion. As Ken watched above Miyuki's shoulder in distance, he saw a Russian soldier swapping his assault rifle for a Dragunov sniper rifle and Miyuki was spotted in the Russian's field of vision. Knowing that she would not make it by wobbling like she did, Ken took a risky decision and ran towards her.

"Nakajima, don't!" Nakamura ordered.

"Miyuki, get down!" Ken shouted as he dashed towards her in order to shield her from the shooter. The Russian soldier fired his Dragunov SVD expecting to hit Miyuki with a fatal headshot, but Ken jumped in the bullet's trajectory at the last second. The armour-piercing 7.62 mm round pierced straight through Ken's Kevlar vest, ripping through his upper chest and flattening itself on the back of his Kevlar vest after exiting through his left shoulder blade. In the process, both Ken and Miyuki were thrown to the ground with Ken lying on top of Miyuki. After Miyuki fell on the ground for the second time in a row, she slowly regained her senses, and saw that Ken was unconscious and losing blood.

"KENNY, NOOOOOOO!" Miyuki screamed in panic as she feared that the worst just happened.

Natsumi spotted the enemy marksman through her ACOG scope and killed him with a single shot flying through both his scope and his right eye on the split second Natsumi came in his sights. In order to help her friends and Suzuki, Natsumi quickly threw a smoke grenade to make a screen. "Come on! I need a smokescreen! Throw some smoke grenades!"

On Natsumi's recommendation, Foley, Shouji and Ramirez threw their smoke grenades ahead of them. Once the smokescreen was set, the 4 of them also took advantage of McCord's, Nakamura's and Dunn's covering fire to move forward and pull Ken, Miyuki and Suzuki back to safety. Still panicked at the sight of Ken's wounds, Miyuki cried for help: "Kenny... MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC HERE!"

Corporal Dunn quickly moved in to check Ken's wounds. Then he took out an elastic bandage, got Miyuki to hold the bandage down on the in-and-out wound while he tied it. Once he finished taking care of Ken, Dunn turned to Miyuki: "He took the bullet in the upper chest, but the bullet came out and no vital organ was hit. I patched the shoulder and the upper chest, but he keeps on losing blood. He needs to be evacuated and receive proper medical attention soon. If he regains consciousness, please try to keep him awake."

Miyuki was still frozen at the terrifying look of her loved one being badly wounded and unconscious; she didn't seem to have heard Dunn's words at all. With more urgent matters, the American corporal then moved to check Suzuki. The JGSDF sergeant was also losing blood from the shrapnel wounds he took in the legs. Dunn tried everything he could by applying the bandages on the wounds. "Bad news: Nakajima and Suzuki are both in bad shape. We might lose them out of their blood if they don't receive proper medical attention within the hour."

"Shit! What the hell is the CAS (Close Air Support) doing?" Shouji asked.

"I'm out of ammo!" Natsumi shouted after she emptied her last magazine.

"Last mag, Natsumi! Make it count!" Shouji gave his last mag to her as ammo was dangerously running low within the allied team.

"Shit! I'm hit!" McCord shouted as he took a stray bullet in his left shoulder and fell to the ground upon the force of the impact.

"Useless wankers! We need that air support now!" Newcastle cursed out loud at the absence of air support. To make things worse, Russian Mi-26 helicopters just dropped troops on top of the surrounding buildings, and those troops soon started pinning down the Japanese and American operators with heavy fire from distance.

Fifteen seconds after the Englishman cursed, a female voice answered at the other end of the line. It was the call they were waiting from the air support as the F-35s were now close: "Bravo team, this is Vampire 1. Can't tell who's down there. Need you to mark the targets."

"Negative, Vampire 1! Nothing left to use."

"Last mag! Get them here and fast, Lieutenant!" Newcastle shouted.

"We are pinned down near the vehicles on the edge of the collapsed part on the road. Guns only on the Expressway. Hit all buildings adjacent to it with everything you've got!" Nakamura notified his request to Sakura.

"Home 1, bomb run is going to level all buildings in the area. Requesting clearance." Sakura asked for her orders.

"Vampire, do whatever you have to do to get these men and women back home." General Tsukamoto replied as he clearly granted the clearance for Sakura and her team to drop bombs on the surrounding buildings and to attack the enemies on the Expressway.

"Bravo 1, this is Vampire 1. Going in for a strafing run." Sakura said as she flew her F-35 over the Expressway and unleashed her deadly machine gun fire upon the enemy vehicles.

"Vampire 2. Bombs away, bombs away." Captain Isurugi warned as she flew in and dropped her bombs on the buildings east of the Expressway. The result was devastating as the bombing run obliterated all the buildings occupied by the enemy on that side.

"Vampire 4. Bombs away, bombs away." Lieutenant Kisaka added as his own bombing run took care of the buildings west of the Expressway's lanes. Within a few seconds, over a dozen of buildings collapsed under the Airbats' bombing run. However, everyone knew it was the right thing to do in order to protect Nakamura's team. Seconds after, a large flight of Black Hawks, Apaches and Chinooks arrived in the area with American reinforcements. However, the transport that arrived to take the team back to Hyakuri Air Base was the same V-22 Osprey that carried them to the base 3 days ago.

As Raptor 2 was about to arrive in position to take Nakamura's team on board, Ken regained consciousness and started talking with a faint voice: "Miyuki..."

"Kenny! I'm right here. I'm really sorry." Miyuki said as she caressed Ken's cheeks. "Please stay with me. Don't die on me."

"I won't die on you... I'm glad that you're safe. Did the cavalry come to the rescue?"

"Yes, they did. We did it, Kenny. We're going back to the safe zone. Just hang on a little longer." Miyuki answered as she couldn't hold her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

The medics on board of the Osprey quickly arrived on the scene with the stretchers. Corporal Dunn led them towards Suzuki before he went towards Ken with another medic. "You're going to be all right, brother." Dunn said to comfort Ken and Miyuki also, indirectly. "Take the wounded on board! We must take them to the hospital quickly!" Dunn finally ordered the medics.

"Lieutenant Nakamura, please take your men and the prisoner on Raptor 2 with the wounded. We'll take the next flight." Foley said.

"Thank you again for your help, Sergeant Foley. We'll meet again at Hyakuri Air Base." Nakamura finished as both men shook hands before parting ways.

As Natsumi, Shouji, Miyuki, Nakamura and Newcastle took place in the Osprey alongside the wounded and the traitor Fujimura, they realized that the success of this mission came with a high price this time with 4 wounded and 3 dead among the 15 men and women, Japanese operators and US Army Rangers who fought their way to capture the traitor behind what started it all in Japan. As the V-22 flew to top speed back towards the base, everyone knew that it wasn't quite over and that they were about to face more challenges in their war against the people responsible of instigating it.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Finally, the last 2 members of the original 801st T.T.S. group made their appearance in different roles here. Being a plane freak without any prerequisites to become a pilot, I always felt that Takuya would be better off becoming a navigator/CSO while he'd still work sometimes as a plane mechanic for a hobby. Unlike what some people might think, the CSO is the Mission Commander on the aircraft; that's why Takuya looked to be in charge of the Spectre's mission. Meanwhile, we all know that Yoko is nowhere near being qualified to be a pilot in this army. That's why I recycled her to be the Spectre's FCO.

Now that Ken is wounded and won't see any action on the field anymore while Nakamura lost 2 of his men with the 3rd being wounded as well, it all comes down to a typical small band of 4-5 people now. In next chapter, a few YUA characters will make a return and it will be more of a break between 2 missions.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

**October 10, 2016 – 16:30**

**Japanese Self-Defense Forces Central Command**

**Hyakuri Air Base, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

When the US Air Force's V-22 Osprey identified as Raptor 2 arrived at Hyakuri Air Base some time ago, Minister of Defense Fujimura was handed to the military police before Lieutenant Nakamura and Sergeant Newcastle followed to attend the interrogation. Meanwhile, Ken was immediately transported to a field hospital established near the civilian half of the airfield known as Ibaraki Airport along with the other wounded. At the same time, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji were allowed to have a rest after their last mission. Despite being told by the medics that Ken would be all right under their care, Miyuki was still in shock after she saw her love interest getting shot while protecting her. It was indeed the scariest moment Miyuki ever faced in her entire life, so much that she even asked Natsumi and Shouji to leave her alone for a while.

In the present time, Miyuki was walking in a hallway inside the base, still distraught by all the emotions she went through. Although Ken's life was no longer at risk, she was feeling really guilty about lots of things she didn't do, but wanted to. As Miyuki stopped, she dropped herself on the ground and broke down in tears. "DAMN IT! WHY? Why did it have to come down to this? I was such an idiot!"

Despite Miyuki's earlier request, Natsumi and Shouji were following behind hoping to comfort her. As soon as Natsumi saw her best friend breaking down in tears, she and Shouji immediately rushed to her.

"Miyuki! Please get a hold of yourself!" Natsumi said.

"I was such an idiot, Natsumi!"

"Look at me, Miyuki! Ken is still alive; he's not dead! You're not an idiot, never."

"Natsumi is right, Miyuki. Things happen in a war and what happened was not in your control. However, he's still with us and he will be all right. It's no one's fault." Shouji added.

Once Natsumi's and Shouji's words finally got through Miyuki's shell, she turned to her best friend and cried on her shoulder. Natsumi enlaced the black-haired woman before the latter started speaking what was going through her mind.

"Natsumi... I should have listened to you all those years ago. I should have told Kenny about my feelings and about how he always meant more than just a friend to me. When he got shot... I thought I lost him forever before I could tell him how I feel. I was so scared."

"Miyuki..."

"I love him so much and yet I kept hiding behind my own shyness all this time. I feel so guilty about it; that's why I'm mad at myself."

"No one could have predicted what would happen today. I tried to push both you and Ken to admit your feelings, and perhaps a little too hard at times. But you are not me at all. It's good in that way because you are who you are. People love you the way you are, and Ken loves you more than anyone for who you are. I'm sure he only wants you to look towards the future with him and not dwell in the past right now." Natsumi replied before Miyuki finally stopped shedding tears.

Around a minute after Natsumi finished her last sentence, JASDF Lieutenant Takuya Isurugi and JASDF Captain Isurugi walked in the same hallway where Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji were. As they came across each other, the female captain saw the tears on Miyuki's face and she wanted to understand what was going on. "Are you okay, Sergeant?" Captain Isurugi inquired.

"Sorry... I just went through a difficult time today. Someone dear to me got shot." Miyuki answered as she wiped her tears.

"Do you mean this person has d…?" Takuya asked.

"No. He was carried to the hospital. He lost blood, but the medics said the wounds would quickly be fixed." Natsumi answered before Takuya could finish his sentence.

"I guess he should be doing fine. Why are you so sad? Please, take all the time you need to say what is bothering you." the female JASDF captain said.

For some reason, Miyuki felt the genuine sensitivity, the kindness and the friendliness in the female captain's voice. It was as if Captain Isurugi's voice was encouraging her in the right way to tell what was bothering her. Finally, Miyuki started speaking: "He is someone I care so much, but I didn't tell him about my feelings when I could have done it a long time ago. When I almost lost him today, I realized how I was foolish for not telling him. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for wasting all those years and only realizing it now."

Captain Isurugi was deeply moved by what Miyuki just told her about the feeling of guilt. At the same time, memories of the past came to the surface across the JASDF captain's mind as she related Miyuki's story with hers. "I don't know if I could be of any help, Sergeant. But let me tell you this: someone really dear to me also went through a similar situation to yours a few years ago."

"What happened?" Miyuki asked.

"Four years ago, I was a pilot in an all-female JASDF aerobatics team in Iruma named the 801st Tactical Training Squadron. The man I love used to be our mechanic in the squadron. He was studying to become a chief navigator at the time, so he was away. He had strong feelings for me, but he also cared for another pilot from the same squadron. One day, my jet had a technical failure in the middle of a training flight because of a faulty part. I barely ejected out of the plane before it crashed, but I got injured when I landed after opening my parachute at a low altitude."

"And then?"

Takuya continued the story on his wife's behalf: "I was shattered to see her injured, thinking that she was so close of dying. I blamed myself for a number of things when I then realized how much she meant a lot for me, more than any other woman ever did. I was mad at myself for not realizing it earlier before I almost lost her. Thankfully, she told me that it was fate that gave both of us a chance to talk to each other again and the second chance of sharing our feelings as a couple instead of dwelling on what wasn't done in the past. That phrase alone changed my entire life and I never left the woman I love here since."

"You mean that you two are married to each other?" Natsumi asked.

"For almost 2 years and a half, yes." Captain Isurugi said.

"What happened to the other woman?" Miyuki asked the female captain.

"Arisa... She was upset because he finally chose me instead of her, but ended up understanding his decision. Then, she told us that she always acted as a tough girl to hide her insecurities and that she was afraid of being lonely again by losing Takuya as the only one she trusted back then. She had a hard time opening herself to others because she was forced to rely only on herself since a long time in her life. Then I told her that she didn't have to be lonely if she wanted to because the squadron is her family as well as mine, meaning that we'd support and trust each other in times of need."

"Little by little, she managed to get over her insecurities and learn how to trust others like in a real family. Although the girls were already skilful, it's the huge improvement in teamwork tactics that allowed everyone to be transferred in a fighter squadron here at Hyakuri. My wife and the other female pilots were given the opportunity to fly the F-35 in the fighter squadron while I got the assignment on another type of aircraft here." Takuya completed and Miyuki felt some warmth in her heart building up after listening to the Isurugis' story.

"Wait a minute. I think I heard your voice earlier today. Were you the CSO in the AC-130 which gave us air support in the middle of the city a few hours ago?" Shouji asked.

"Yes... Then you must be from Bravo team, am I right?"

"Yes indeed. I'm Lieutenant Shouji Toukairin. The 2 ladies here are Sergeants Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa. We are MPD police officers 'on loan' to the Special Forces Group under Lieutenant Akira Nakamura's orders."

"That's funny: you and I both share the same first name, Miss Kobayakawa. I'm Captain Miyuki Isurugi, 305th Tactical Fighter Squadron. My husband here is Lieutenant Takuya Isurugi, Combat Systems Officer on the Spectre gunship. We were all involved in providing you air support when you made your way back to the safe zone."

"Nice to meet you. I am really thankful for what you've done to protect us." Miyuki said.

"All pleasure is mine. Just like we said, instead of dwelling in the past and blaming yourself, see this opportunity as the second chance that fate has given you to make up for lost time with your loved one. First, grab the opportunity to confess your feelings to him when you'll see him. Then everything else you wish in your relationship will come to you in due time afterwards. I'm confident things will work out well for the both of you. And if you need me for anything when we're not on a mission, I'd gladly help you."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll make sure to make the most of that second chance." Miyuki finished. Afterwards, the 2 JASDF officers continued their walk ahead waving goodbye to Miyuki and her friends. The gentle black-haired woman felt that the story she just heard finally found a way to heal the hole in her heart. She decided that she will follow Captain Isurugi's advice when she will visit Ken at the hospital, much to Natsumi's and Shouji's delight.

* * *

><p>A few hours later in the evening, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji came to the field hospital that has been set up at Ibaraki Airport. They were given permission to visit Ken in the small recovery tent after the doctors already finished fixing his wounds a few hours ago. Meanwhile, Ken just woke up and still felt a little weak from the blood loss; but he knew it would be temporary as he only needed to recuperate. At the time, he was the lone wounded soldier there as Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji entered the tent. Ken immediately greeted his them with a smile.<p>

"Miyuki! Natsumi! Shouji! It's good to see familiar faces when I wake up."

"It's good to see you're still in one piece too." Shouji replied.

"You look better than the last time we saw you." Natsumi added

"Thanks, but I still feel like crap though! What's the news since I was brought here?"

"Tokyo will soon fall back into total allied control, we have taken back Nagano, the Russians and North Koreans keep on getting battered by the allied forces, and we are pushing hard on the remaining occupied areas of the country. It won't be long until we win this fight. About Fujimura, the Lieutenant and Newcastle are attending the interrogation." Natsumi answered.

"Great! I can't wait for this to be over."

"Ken, I think Miyuki has something to tell you. Go ahead, Miyuki." Natsumi finished before she let Miyuki step forward. The black-haired woman was a little embarrassed, but both Natsumi and Shouji gave her a nod to tell that everything will be all right.

"Kenny... There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time. But before I do, I want you to know that I'm sorry for not doing it many years ago. I had to almost lose you before realizing how important you are in my life."

"Miyuki..."

"Kenny, I..."

"I love you!" both Miyuki and Ken said at the same time before their faces turned slightly red. The simultaneous confession surprised both Natsumi and Shouji as the very last thing to be expected was for Miyuki and Ken to confess their feelings to each other both at the same time. After a very short moment of silence, Ken spoke first: "For a long time, I also wanted to tell you how I feel. I'm glad that you're here with me at this moment in time. You don't have to feel sorry about anything, because you're and will always be the only one for me."

"I always knew that your feelings for me were as strong as my own feelings for you. I really wished I had enough strength to get over my own shyness years ago." Miyuki said as she shed a tear of joy.

"I feel the same way too and I looked silly with my own shyness too. But here we are, both alive with fate giving us a second chance to live our dream. I couldn't ask any better than living this precious moment right now." Ken replied.

Both Miyuki's and Ken's eyes lit up as they looked at each other in this precious moment they were living. Shouji and Natsumi were both smiling to each other as the moment reminded them of their own love confession from a few years ago. Suddenly, Natsumi heard a familiar voice in distance. The brunette whispered something into Shouji's ear before the latter nodded back in agreement.

"Ken, Miyuki... I think we'll let you two enjoy this moment alone." Natsumi said before she and Shouji moved outside in a hurry. What Natsumi heard outside the tent was Yoriko's voice and the last thing Natsumi needed was Yoriko to spoil Miyuki's special moment. Knowing Yoriko, Natsumi expected at least her not to be alone and Aoi was indeed with Yoriko, both in civilian clothes. Ken's stepmother, Sena, also joined Yoriko and Aoi as the 3 of them were also coming to visit Ken on his hospital bed.

"Yoriko, Aoi, Sena, hi! How have you been?" Natsumi greeted her friends.

"Natsumi! Toukairin! Hi! We've been doing well in the circumstances. We learned that Ken has been wounded while fighting the enemy somewhere in Tokyo. Is he all right?" Yoriko asked.

"He took a bullet near his shoulder during the firefight while protecting Miyuki; it was really scary. The doctors managed to fix his wounds and he's resting right now."

"Poor Miyuki... Where is she now?" Aoi asked.

"She is taking a rest as well. After going through all kinds of emotions, she's really exhausted."

"Can I see Kenny now? I was really worried about him when he decided to volunteer with you in the armed forces to fight back the invaders." Sena took her turn to ask.

"No… Nakajima is really exhausted. He must take a rest and recuperate for some time." Shouji answered.

"Yeah! It's not the right time… Why don't you come at another time when he'll wake up?" Natsumi added nervously. However, Yoriko sensed something was not quite right and she tried pushing ahead.

"Natsumi... What are you hiding?"

"Whaaaat? There's nothing to hide."

"You're acting weird, Natsumi. Miyuki who's not here with you while Ken is on a hospital bed... Something doesn't add up here and I'm going to find out what it is." Yoriko said before she pushed her way past both Natsumi and Shouji, followed by Aoi and Sena.

"Wait! Please don't go in! Do what you want, but please keep it quiet and stay outside." Natsumi pleaded in desperation. Sena then patted Yoriko's shoulder as she felt the last idea proposed by Natsumi was good enough. Aoi also gave a nod about only giving a peek.

"Okay, Natsumi. Only a peek, but I'll find out what you're hiding from us."

Finally, Yoriko, Aoi and Sena moved just enough to see through the slight opening on the makeshift door of the tent. Once they took a look, their jaws dropped to the ground at the sight of what was happening in front of them: with Ken lying on his bed, Miyuki stood over him and kissed him. Yoriko and her friends weren't hallucinating: the kiss was the real deal. Natsumi and Shouji also moved to see through the opening on the makeshift door and saw the tender moment happening before their eyes. Upon the heart-warming sight, Shouji spontaneously hugged Natsumi as if it was ages since they last shared a tender moment together.

"I think it would be indeed wiser to leave them alone, don't you think?" Sena said with a low voice.

"I agree. Let's come back tomorrow to see Nakajima in the morning. See you soon, Natsumi. You're leaving too, Yoriko." Aoi said as she dragged Yoriko away and made sure she wouldn't make any noise despite the latter's protests.

As Natsumi waved goodbye to her 3 friends moving away, she sighed in relief that Yoriko didn't spoil this beautiful moment. Then she turned her gaze towards the new couple; Natsumi was really happy for her best friend.

"How long has it been since they've known each other before they have finally come to this?" Shouji asked.

"It has been... that long! I can't believe they waited many years before they pushed their relationship to another level." Natsumi replied.

"I guess we should also leave them alone too. Besides, it feels like it was ages ago since last time we shared a moment with just the two of us together. What about enjoying our small measure of peace under the stars while we still can?"

Natsumi smiled at Shouji's idea of enjoying the solace in the little down time they were having away from the war and then they finally left the field hospital. Meanwhile, Miyuki and Ken finally broke their long kiss before they smiled at each other thinking about what the future might look like for them.

"There are so many things I'd like to do and catch up with you when peace will return." Miyuki said before she felt the fatigue starting taking its toll on her and Ken noticed it.

"Me too. But for now, it would be better if you go back with Natsumi and have some sleep."

"Please let me sleep at your bedside for tonight, Kenny."

Ken smiled at Miyuki as the woman quickly fell asleep at his bedside. The thought that this wasn't a dream filled his mind as the woman of his life was finally returning his affections as he always hoped for. "Good night, Miyuki." he said with a low voice as he stroked the sleeping beauty's hair. The journey for their mutual love for each other to finally blossom was a long one, but it was worth the wait after all the years.

* * *

><p><strong>October 11, 2016 – 9:00<strong>

After enjoying a good night of rest with their loved ones, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji were now back on duty. They received a call from Lieutenant Nakamura asking them to join him in the briefing room. They knew it had to be related to Fujimura's interrogation session as a new lead might have been found since his capture on the day before. SAS Sergeant Newcastle, US Army Rangers' Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn, General Tsukamoto and Colonel Takahashi would also be present at the meeting.

On their way to the room where the meeting was about to take place, Natsumi took a look at Miyuki and saw something hanging around her neck. "Hey, Miyuki. What is that thing you're hanging around your neck?"

"Oh! That's a good luck charm Ken gave me this morning." Miyuki replied as she pulled the amulet from inside her shirt and showed it to Natsumi before putting it back close to her chest.

"Did he tell you something this morning before you left?" Natsumi asked.

*_Flashback scene on, 20 minutes ago_*

Miyuki and Ken already took some time discussing about their plans for the future as a couple. They were relishing at so many ideas they brought up. However, Ken felt that it was not totally right yet for Miyuki to only think of those plans now. "Miyuki, I want to marry you and there's nothing I wish more than us being like this for the rest of our lives. But there's something I _don't_ want you to do, and that's to give up pursuing the people responsible for this mess now." Ken said.

"Why are you saying that?"

"When I saw the sad look on your face after the battle on the Expressway, you looked ready to throw everything up and stop fighting. I surely would love to have you by my side now, but it wouldn't be worth it if you don't help Natsumi and Shouji finish what we all started when we signed for this. You must help them stop those terrorists for the sake of everyone's future including ours. You are more alive than ever when you are in pursuit or on a case, and you are the best detective I've ever known. You need your friends and they need you right now. I also feel more alive than ever when you are on working on the side of justice with that determination."

"Kenny... Thank you. I will do whatever it takes to put an end to this madness." Miyuki replied.

"Oh! I'll give you something just to remind that I'll always be with you, no matter how far you have to go."

"What is it, Kenny?"

"It's my good luck charm. Before the doctor fixed my wounds, I asked him to keep the bullet that I took to protect you. The bullet was stuck in the back of my body armour and I put it into the amulet I'm always carrying around. I hope it will bring you luck in what's coming next in your pursuit. You once told me that you'd wait for me; this time, I promise that I'll be waiting for you on the day when we can finally live together in a world free of such madness. Just be careful out there."

"I'll keep this amulet close to me and I will come back safely to you when this war will be finally over." Miyuki finished before she kissed Ken and then left the field hospital to join Natsumi and Shouji on the base.

*_Flashback scene off_*

Once Miyuki told what was said in the morning between her and Ken, Natsumi was astonished at how so many things have changed between the 2 of them in such a short time. "Wow! I guess both of you have really changed since the last few days."

"People change their perspective on life when facing death or living through something of such magnitude. We have also changed in the last few days, Natsumi." Shouji replied.

"You're absolutely right, Shouji. Hopefully, the changes will go for the best for everyone."

Finally, the 3 police officers on loan to the SFG arrived in the briefing room where Lieutenant Nakamura was already waiting for them while the American Rangers and the JSDF commanding officers were not there yet.

"Ah! Toukairin, Tsujimoto and Kobayakawa! I see you're all in good shape today."

"Thanks, Nakamura! Did our man talk?" Shouji asked.

"They always end up talking and telling us what we want to know. Thanks to his full-blown confession, the JCP representative who was previously arrested is now cleared of all charges of treason. It was one of Fujimura's men who put the data on his hard drive."

"That's great news! I can't believe they went as low as to frame an innocent man with this." Shouji said.

"I know. That was a dirty move, but what else we found out is more serious than what we imagined."

"Could it be really bad for Japan?" Miyuki asked.

"To be honest, what happens next will depend of our next course of action. But what about you, Kobayakawa? Are you feeling okay now?"

"I'll be fine. Kenny... I mean Sergeant Nakajima told me the right words to keep on fighting for his sake and for everyone else's until this madness comes to an end. I will not let you down."

"I trust you, Kobayakawa. I know that you don't to want give up now, but make sure that you really want to keep on going. I'm warning you: things will be getting tougher from now on."

"I've made my decision, Lieutenant. I will fight alongside my friends even if it takes me overseas and I swear that I'll be there to make sure those bastards will go down." Miyuki finished.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, General Tsukamoto, Colonel Takahashi, Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn and a few more American Rangers arrived in the briefing room. Once everyone settled in, General Tsukamoto asked the slideshow of pictures to begin rolling and started the briefing in English for everyone to be on the same page.<p>

"Gentlemen, and ladies of course, you were asked to be here in order to take on a special operation which has been authorized by both the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of Japan. Overlord has sent Sergeant Foley and 6 of his most trusted men to help us in this joint operation as we'll need to rely once more on the excellent teamwork between the Rangers and Lieutenant Nakamura's team. Colonel Takahashi, you may proceed with the briefing now."

"Thank you, General. As you already know, we arrested Minister of Defense Fujimura yesterday after we found out that he was working with the enemy and was directly involved in the Tokyo gas attack on October 6. The intel recovered by the SAT at the Tokyo Metropolitan Assembly Building shows that he was also responsible for jamming a surveillance drone's signal when our security forces were following the truck carrying the chemical bomb, which allowed the terrorists enough time to switch vehicles. In other words, Fujimura allowed his own ministry to be bombed knowing that a hit there would cripple our defenses. From his own confession, Fujimura recruited dozens of Japanese citizens over the years and sent them secretly in North Korea to be trained in terrorist activities before they'd become the new Japanese Red Army. Those people are extremists who follow the same ideology the likes of the Revolutionary Marxist Faction and the original Japanese Red Army did decades ago. Once they completed their training, a number of them came back to become sleeper cells inside Japan to carry out the bombings, identify targets for our enemies to attack and carry sabotage missions against our forces. With MOD resources, Fujimura allowed those people to slip under our radar." the SFG colonel said.

"That's also how we first lost the air bases in Iruma and Yokota, the fleet in Maizuru, and a big part of Tokyo within the first few days. They knew exactly where to lead the Russian strikes against us. And then, they set the marks for the North Korean paratrooper drops on the small cities in the mountains northwest of the capital to open a path towards Tokyo." General Tsukamoto added.

"Colonel, Sir. You said only a number of them, but what about the rest of them?" Sergeant Foley asked.

"We reported a few dead among their ranks when our troops spotted them as enemy scouts, but we believe most of those people are currently working for this nasty piece of work as his private army." Colonel Takahashi said as the picture of the mystery man they were looking was shown on the screen. Then, Lieutenant Nakamura took over the briefing with the Colonel's approval.

"Satoshi Lee, 48 years old, born from a Japanese father and a North Korean mother, he took his mother's name at age 18 after his father's death. He used to work for the Ministry of Defense around 20 years ago, but he took a very radical stance against the American influence as he wanted Japan to rise to the status of Asian superpower by the means of 'overthrowing the Americans and the weak links of the Japanese society' as he once said. He even came up with a whole simulation plan on how the JGSDF would take over the country quickly with targeted military actions against American assets."

"What happened to him since then?" Shouji asked.

"Apparently, the MOD sent 2 men to kill Lee after he was considered to be a high risk for our national security. But his friend Fujimura warned him of the assassination attempt and both assassins were killed while Lee faked his own death. After that, Lee exiled himself in North Korea with Fujimura's help, and started his business in weapon and drug smuggling using 'The Wolf' as his own codename. That's how he also met Vladimir Makarov and both started doing business together for almost 20 years while Fujimura started moving up the ladder in the MOD." Lieutenant Nakamura added.

"Lee quickly became the biggest supplier of weapons and drug smuggling cash for the North Korean government under Kim Jong-Il, hence why he's given privileges the high members of the Workers' Party of Korea over there would receive and he was allowed to build his own terrorist group. Lee also has built solid relationships with high-ranking officers in the North Korean military and we suspect he has a plan aimed at Japan in case we kick the enemy out of the country. We've learned from Fujimura that Lee owns a country house by the sea under an alias at 7 km east of Itoigawa, only less than 10 km away from the nearest North Korean military unit occupying Mount Hokogatake. It's probably the JRA's base of operations and Lee is still there with valuable intel about his ties with other members of Makarov's Inner Circle, but we must act quickly before he leaves the country." Colonel Takahashi completed.

"Did we arrest Fujimura's MOD assistants? I'm sure they were deeply involved in all those operations." Shouji asked.

"His 2 junior assistants were already killed when our troops came for them. However, the senior assistant looks to be working close with Lee as we speak; Fujimura probably wanted to leave no loose ends while sending his most trusted man to work with Lee. Also according to Fujimura, Lee designed a big part of the plan on how to hijack Russian President Vorshevsky's plane and he knows where Makarov is holding Vorshevsky right now." Lieutenant Nakamura answered.

All of a sudden, the small crowd in the briefing room started buzzing for a few seconds as they were really surprised about the truth they were just told on President Vorshevsky's disappearance before the war started. Once the buzzing resumed, Lieutenant Nakamura continued his part of the briefing.

"This is the truth, people. The Russian population is being told lies as we speak. It was a coup d'état orchestrated by Makarov's radical group and a great number of Russian generals who wanted to create a communist empire and crush all influence from the Western powers. We believe that Lee wants the same thing to happen in Japan even if it means costing thousands of innocent lives just to show that neither the current government nor the Americans can protect Japan from falling into communist hands."

"People, this is why you'll go out there and give that SOB a real kick in the ass in his own house. Your next mission will go like this: you'll be airborne on 2 Black Hawks at 1000 hours. After just over a one-hour flight, you will be dropped 3 klicks west of the compound. Lieutenant Nakamura's team and Sergeant Foley's men, 12 men in total, will be joined by units from the Western Army Infantry Regiment. They will get civilian transports, and then you follow the road by the sea all the way to the compound and eliminate all resistance. However, Lee and the senior MOD assistant MUST be captured alive. Also, you must collect all data which might be found on site. Finally, you get out of there and ride to the West until you meet elements of the 14th JGSDF Infantry Regiment." Colonel Takahashi instructed.

"One more thing, people. Your time window for this mission is relatively small, so you'll need to get things done quickly and get out of there ASAP. If the KPA receives an emergency call from Lee, they will immediately send everything they can spare on you to leave no evidence behind. You'll have 2 AH-64D Longbow Apache helicopters from the 2nd US Infantry Division in support. Griffin 1 is armed with a special remotely controlled gun turret for the ground units to use. In case of emergency, we'll try to have a few extra planes for air support. However, they will most likely be already engaged over Joetsu to support the allied ground forces fighting to get the city back." General Tsukamoto added.

"What's the security look like?" Newcastle asked.

"Mostly people from Fujimura's and Lee's own private army; a bunch of ultranationalist guerrillas, but not quite professional soldiers. Perhaps a few North Korean triggermen are there in support, but there is no enemy armour in the area." Nakamura answered as Newcastle looked at the map of the compound for the entry point and Lee's office.

"Lieutenant... no offense to the ladies listening here, but we'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog based on the plans of the compound. Stealth is not an option."

"Then, we'll just have to kick in the front door with a John Wayne style entrance."

"People, I don't need to remind you how important this mission is for the sake of what will happen next in this war. The intel we might extract here will be very valuable for the allied forces fighting in our country and on the European Front as well. All of this begun with a well-planned coup d'état and our best chance to stop this war on both fronts is to follow the lead which would eventually take President Vorshevsky back to freedom and bring down Makarov's organization. Good hunting everyone! Dismiss!" Colonel Takahashi finished.

All soldiers from the Japanese and the American sides got up and saluted the 2 high-ranking officers who left the room. For the American Rangers, it was a rare opportunity for them to show their worth in a rare special operation entrusted to them. "You were once complaining about Rangers not receiving many special ops at the expense of Deltas and Navy SEALs, Dunn. Here's your chance to show them like you always wanted." Foley said.

"Hooah! Time for the Rangers to have some fun and kick ass!" Dunn exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Miyuki followed the Director of the Japanese Special Forces outside of the briefing room before she asked him for a talk: "Colonel Takahashi, do you have a few seconds?"

"Yes, Sergeant Kobayakawa?"

"I know this will sound unusual, but I have a request to ask from you, Sir."

"What is it, Sergeant?" the colonel asked.

"If possible, I would appreciate if you can get in touch with MPD Lieutenant Kinoshita and ask her to have Officer Saori Saga working here. Officer Saga was injured during the attack in the metro 5 days ago, but I've heard she recovered enough to work on a computer and she was evacuated here in Omitama. She's the best person I've ever known when it comes to work with computers, create special programs in no time and use them to crack into any security system to find a hacker's deepest secrets. If we get the data but need to get through encryption or network security systems to find out more, she'd be the best to have with us in order to go through anything and find out what Lee's intentions are." Miyuki said.

"I don't know how Lieutenant Kinoshita will react to that request, but I'll do my best to work that thing out. You are right about it: we will need everyone we can find in order to discover what Lee is up to. But for now, good luck on your mission."

"Thank you, Colonel!" Miyuki finished and saluted the SFG officer.

For the time remaining before taking off for Itoigawa, the SFG operators and the American Rangers proceeded to get weapons, ammunition and other equipment which might be useful to collect the intel they might find. The SFG operators, the American Rangers and the Western Army Infantry Regiment units were also ordered to all wield M4A1 carbines as the standard primary weapon for everyone, and to wear jumpers and MultiCam pants as a common uniform. 'Just like in the old days with Captain Price.' Newcastle thought to himself during the preparations. It was a mission in which the difficulty level was about to match the high-risk missions the SAS used to do when Newcastle was based in the United Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: It was a chapter where you can take a break from the action and the timing was right to have it here. So finally, both women named "Miyuki" met each other. When I discovered Miyuki Haneda in the 801st TTS Airbats OVA series, I always wondered what it would look like if she and Miyuki Kobayakawa met each other considering how similar their personalities are in terms of sensitivity, kindness, friendliness and many more characteristics. I'm pretty sure they would understand each other quickly by being so alike.

I know I probably surprised some people about having the JASDF use an AC-130 in the previous 2 chapters. However, I considered that it could be used as a weapon for air support on JGSDF operations only. Besides, if we go by the book, the only planes the JASDF is not allowed to have are strategic bombers.

I thought about having our protagonists to get in touch with a top character from the MW universe in this chapter, but I realized that there was room for more material and I didn't need to rush anything yet. So, that encounter will be for later when we reach October 13, 2016 in the timeline. A last minute additional female character will make her first appearance in next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Limit

**Chapter 9: Time Limit**

_We'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog. Stealth is not an option._

_Then, we'll just have to kick in the front door._

After flying the 300-kilometer distance separating Hyakuri Air Base and the LZ outside Itoigawa, the 12-man joint team composed of Lieutenant Nakamura's group and Sergeant Foley's Rangers arrived at the rally point where a group of 8 Japanese soldiers from the Western Army Infantry Regiment (WAIR) under the command of Master Sergeant Masuda was waiting to join them. That Japanese elite force shared similarities with the US Marine Force Reconnaissance Companies, thus they're effective in assault and landing situations. The WAIR soldiers at the rally point already had their hands on a couple of Toyota Hilux 4-door utility trucks and 4 Jeep Wrangler vehicles; those were the perfect type of vehicles for a quick insertion on the compound considering that military vehicles like Humvees didn't match in speed as required for this mission. Once everyone got on board of the vehicles, they proceeded on the East road towards Lee's base of operations.

* * *

><p><strong>October 11, 2016 – 11:30<strong>

**Joint US-Japan Special Forces team**

**7 kilometers east of Itoigawa, Niigata Prefecture, Japan**

In the allied convoy, Miyuki was driving a jeep with Natsumi and Shouji on the road by the sea when the compound's entry point came within sight. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Nakamura was taking the lead driving one of the Toyota utility trucks with Sergeant Newcastle and 2 soldiers from the Western Army.

"Just move quickly so we can stop Lee before he runs away. Hunter 2-1, take point through the gate!" Nakamura ordered.

"Solid copy, Bravo 1. I'm going in now." Sergeant Foley replied as he was driving his jeep with Corporal Dunn and Private Ramirez on board.

As the convoy made its way on the last straight line towards the entry point and accelerated towards the gate, a pair of Apache helicopters could be seen flying above them; they were the immediate air support for this mission. "Griffin team, soften them up!" Nakamura called the Apaches.

"Missiles away!" Griffin 1 and Griffin 2 notified as they fired missiles towards a technical near the entry point as well as the compound's radio transmitter. The explosive projectiles soon destroyed the enemy truck and the radio transmitting tower; at that point, it would take at least a little longer for Lee to call for KPA reinforcements.

"Targets ahead. Engage! Engage!" Nakamura ordered.

"You're ready, Natsumi?" Miyuki asked as the jeep she was driving was the 3rd vehicle.

"You bet! Bring them on!" Natsumi replied as she pulled her M4A1 carbine ready to fire.

As the attacking vehicles were closing to the compound, Ramirez fired his M4A1 at the JRA militia as they were attempting to close down the gate. Within seconds, Sergeant Foley's jeep and Lieutenant Nakamura's utility truck broke through the gate before the 4 remaining vehicles followed in. Once the vehicles stopped, Nakamura and the 19 other operators spread out and engaged the militia who were surprised to receive a frontal assault.

"Smoke those bastards fast!" Shouji shouted asking for everyone to push quickly.

Natsumi and Miyuki didn't need to be told twice as they opened fire quickly when they jumped out of the jeep. Natsumi quickly killed 2 enemies in distance while Miyuki shot 2 JRA shooters holding position on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Miyuki! Contact 1 o'clock!" Natsumi shouted.

"I see them!"

Quickly, Miyuki shot the 2 militia with bullets to their heads before she, Natsumi and Shouji moved to the next piece of cover in front of them. As they spotted 2 more JRA militiamen taking cover behind a crate in front of them, Shouji cooked a grenade and was ready to throw it. "Girls, give me some cover fire. I'm tossing a frag!"

Miyuki and Natsumi provided the time Shouji needed to throw his grenade. The small explosive device rolled at the enemies' feet and gave them no chance as it exploded after Shouji's well-timed throw. At the same time, a few American Rangers were sweeping the warehouses when the sound of a mortar shell being fired was suddenly heard and the exploding impact shook one of the warehouses.

"They're targeting us with mortars!" US Ranger Private Fukuda warned.

"Griffin team, we need air support!" Nakamura requested as the Apaches were needed to neutralize the threats.

"Griffin 1 moving to position."

"Kobayakawa, take control of the gun turret and thin them out. Watch for the flashing strobes on your FLIR. That's us. Anything else that's not flashing is okay to shoot." Nakamura ordered Miyuki as Griffin 1 moved into firing position.

Immediately after make sure to have taken a good cover, Miyuki took out a touch screen remote control device out of the large utility pouch attached to her ballistic vest and she activated the controls for the Apache's gun turret. Now in control, Miyuki activated the FLIR (Forward Looking Infrared) mode in order to find the friendlies' flashing strobes on her screen before she quickly turned towards the enemies. Once Miyuki coordinated her aim with the helicopter's movement, she unleashed a deadly rain of bullets with the remotely controlled M230 chain gun on the rooftops of the nearby buildings where 2 enemy mortar teams were firing. The shots directly hit an enemy mortar and an explosion followed as one of the helicopter's rounds hit the mortar shell box, killing everyone on the rooftop.

"Very good kills, team. Keep it up!" Griffin 1 said.

"At least 3 kills confirmed, Miyuki. Keep on firing!" Shouji notified his friend to continue the good shooting.

Meanwhile, the JRA militia fired RPGs from another building in an attempt to shoot down the Apaches. Fortunately, both helicopters dodged the rockets. "That almost hit me!" Griffin 1 said. After that last evasive manoeuvre, Miyuki readjusted her aim towards the rooftops and continued firing towards the soldiers wielding RPGs and the second enemy mortar team. The black-haired female operator didn't miss her chance as she neutralized all threats at the same time Griffin 2 unleashed a few rockets to destroy the buildings.

"Targets destroyed. Well done, Miyuki!" Natsumi congratulated her best friend.

"Griffin 1 to Bravo 1. I'm circling back for another pass." the Apache's pilot warned as both helicopters moved away from the battlefield to get themselves back in position. At the same time, Miyuki put her remote control device back in her pouch before picking up her rifle.

"We have to get Lee! Let's get to the target building!" Nakamura ordered the team to move up. Immediately, the allied operators moved up the road leading to the estate as the JRA militia pulled back towards their HQ. However a few dozens meters away, a group of enemies swarmed out of a building adjacent to main building. To make things even more difficult, the JRA militia had a technical arriving in position to shoot down the road towards the allied team.

"We have a technical dead ahead! Ramirez and Roycewicz, take it down with the M203s!" Foley ordered. Both Rangers immediately followed Foley's advice and loaded up their M203 grenade launchers attached to their M4A1s. Once in position, both fired their 40 mm grenades at the technical before it exploded, killing 6 more JRA militia in the area. Meanwhile, Corporal Roycewicz felt a bullet grazing his left arm and immediately fell back behind cover.

"Technical destroyed! Roycewicz got hit, Sergeant!" Ramirez notified.

"It's just a scratch, Boss. I'm okay!" Roycewicz said.

"Copy that! Dunn, check him out!" Foley ordered before Dunn moved towards his fellow corporal and applied an elastic bandage on the scratch after disinfecting it a little. Meanwhile, the JRA militia got a machine gun nest ready on top of the estate's entrance and started providing heavy support fire for the other JRA militia defending. In the process, 2 soldiers from the Western Army team were killed by the machine gun.

"Kato and Sakai are down! Shit, they're dead!" a Japanese soldier from the Western Army shouted as he notified the first 2 casualties on the allied team.

"That MG nest is getting us pinned down. We need to find a way get past it quickly, but we can't risk using Griffin's weapons on it. It's too dangerous for the house." Nakamura said as he felt that time was running out.

"Let my men flank the nest. You take care of the barracks building." Master Sergeant Masuda of the Western Army recommended. The idea was quickly accepted by Nakamura.

"Okay, I need 2 shooters to follow Masuda's men and take down that MG nest. Everyone else, concentrate fire on the barracks building just south of the target building." Nakamura ordered.

"Solid copy! Geisler and Cournoyer, you follow them!" Foley ordered the 2 Rangers to follow Masuda's team in the attempt to hit the MG nest from the flank by going around the buildings. At the same time, the Apaches moved back in position.

"The helicopters are back, Lieutenant." Natsumi notified.

"Griffin. We need you to take down the barracks, but DON'T use your firepower to strike the estate." Nakamura called the helicopters.

"Roger that, Bravo 1! The remote gun is online." Griffin 1 said and Miyuki once again pulled out her remote control device once she heard the last communication. Controlling the remote turret to provide air support, Miyuki opened fire on the enemies around the barracks building who ran in vain to avoid the M230's 30 mm bullets ripping them apart.

"Good effect on target, Miyuki!" Shouji said.

Griffin 2 also moved in and destroyed the barracks building by firing a couple of AGM-114 Hellfire missiles in it. The militiamen manning the MG in the MG nest started firing at the helicopters, which forced them to fly away. Taking advantage of the diversion, Master Sergeant Masuda's men and the 2 Rangers with them moved their way around the buildings before they fired at the MG nest with a couple of 40 mm grenades. Masuda's shot destroyed the nest and the 2 militiamen inside were sent flying a floor below before they were finished off by Corporal Geisler and Private Cournoyer. Finally, there were no defenders outside of the estate left.

"Outer perimeter secure." Masuda notified the rest of the team.

"All right. Masuda, get your men to move the vehicles to the West entrance ready for a quick exfil. Everyone, weapons tight! We need Lee and the MOD assistant alive. Toukairin, Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa, Newcastle, you're on me." Nakamura ordered as they stacked up at the wall near the front door to the West ready to breach. "Francis, put a breaching charge on the door." Nakamura asked Newcastle, who then proceeded applying the charge on the door before clearing away from the charge. As the charge exploded, Nakamura and Shouji moved in first. In almost a slow motion scene, Shouji quickly shot at 2 North Korean soldiers in the lobby while Nakamura shot at a couple of JRA terrorists who were coming from his left. At the same time, Private Ramirez breached one of the 2 doors to the South and moved in alongside Sergeant Foley, Private Fukuda and Corporal Dunn as they neutralized 4 more JRA militia in the kitchen.

The allied operators stormed on the first floor as all armed enemies were already dead. However, a man wearing civilian clothes was crawling on the ground in the lobby still shell-shocked by the breaching charge's detonation. Shouji and Natsumi immediately rushed towards the man, and tied his hands before they flipped him over to see his face. They finally recognized one of the 2 men who were given a capture order on their heads.

"Lieutenant Nakamura, we have a positive ID on the MOD senior assistant here." Natsumi said.

"Home 1, we have the MOD assistant in custody. Looking for Lee now." Nakamura contacted Colonel Takahashi.

"Roger that, Bravo 1. Remember: he must be taken alive. He's our only lead to find President Vorshevsky." the SFG colonel replied.

"Copy that, Home 1. All right. Clear up the upper floor and find Lee." Nakamura ordered his troops. Soon, Foley ordered his Rangers to sweep the rooms on the upper floor. Ramirez first came up the stairs and started the sweeping process.

"Flash out!" Ramirez said as he threw his flash grenade in one of the rooms. Private Cournoyer also threw a flash grenade in another room before he and Ramirez eliminated the enemies inside. Once they finished checking the rooms and the dead bodies, there was still no sign of Lee.

"No sign of Lee on the 2nd floor. He's not here." Dunn said.

"There are stairs leading towards the basement here." Private Fukuda notified as he found the passageway going below.

"Check in the basement!" Nakamura ordered the Rangers to proceed downstairs. Meanwhile, Miyuki was checking all the newspaper cuts, pinned-up documents and photos in the living room which was serving as the JRA's central nerve. Then Miyuki proceeded to work on the computers searching for the files. It was indeed a gold mine of intel.

"Guys, you need to see this." Miyuki said.

"What is it, Miyuki?" Shouji asked as Natsumi and Nakamura also moved in trying to understand what it was about.

"All files are encrypted as I feared. We have files concerning Japan and North Korea, but also intel on contacts from worldwide, troop deployments and more. They have plans for other attacks against Tokyo, Osaka, Sapporo and Okinawa on the map here. I don't know what kind of attack they're planning, but it looks like something major. Lee must be up to something very different from all what we've seen so far."

Suddenly, sounds of gunfire erupted in the basement as there were still enemies left in the basement. "Contact! We have at least a dozen foot-mobiles down here! Nakamura, we have a positive ID on Lee. He's running away! We have a man down!" Foley warned.

"Roger that!" Nakamura replied before he turned towards the MOD traitor with quick questions in mind: "Where is that basement leading? Where is Lee going? Tell me and I won't hurt you."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Fujimura's senior assistant replied.

"I'm not wasting any more time!" Nakamura said before he pulled his Desert Eagle pistol and fired a shot just above the prisoner's knee. The prisoner screamed in pain, but that didn't stop Nakamura from aiming a little lower on the same knee. "I just shot you above the knee on purpose. Next time I don't get the answer I want, I'll shoot the knee cap and you won't be able to walk after that."

"All right! All right! That basement leads towards the docks, in the cave at the bottom of the cliff. We have motor boats down there ready to leave!"

"Griffin 1, there's a cave down the cliff to the North where motor boats can go through. I want you to watch and follow any boat leaving the cave, but DO NOT fire on anything at any cost!"

"Solid copy, Bravo 1! Going in position now." Griffin 1 replied.

"Toukairin, Tsujimoto, you go with me. Newcastle, you take photographs. Kobayakawa, start copying the files and get everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything." Nakamura ordered.

"I'm on it!" Miyuki said as she pulled out the digital storage module (DSM) and wired it to the computer's mainframe to start transferring the files.

Nakamura, Natsumi and Shouji ran down the stairs where they reached the bunker-like basement tunnel where the American Rangers were trying to fight their way through the JRA militia. "What's the situation?" Nakamura asked.

"We managed to get 2 of them killed, but they got Geisler. They are still holding their ground with a steel-made barricade and the 40 mm grenades can't dislodge them." Foley said. Meanwhile, Natsumi looked her way around in the basement floor to find anything which might get the team past the enemies. When she looked up to the ceiling, she had an idea.

"Shouji, Lieutenant, Sergeant Foley. I think I can sneak behind them from up there. I'll try to get myself in the ventilation tunnels." Natsumi told about her plan.

"That's crazy, but we have to try!" Shouji replied before Nakamura made the nod giving Natsumi the go signal to proceed with her plan. Shouji then put the smaller breaching charges on the frame of a ceiling grid leading to the ventilation tunnel, out of sight of the enemy to suspect anything. Once everyone cleared out the way, Shouji detonated the small breaching charges and the ceiling grid was taken down. The hole was big enough only for Natsumi to sneak in.

"Help me to get up there." Natsumi said before Shouji and Nakamura both lifted Natsumi into the ventilation tunnel. In the ventilation tunnel, Natsumi crawled her way above the hallway and took advantage of the gunfire noise to get above the enemy's position in less than 2 minutes. Once in position, Natsumi slowly and silently removed the ceiling grid while no one was aware that she was above them. Once the grid was open, Natsumi immediately unpinned 2 grenades, waited a few seconds to cook the explosive devices and threw them towards the 6 defending JRA militia before she took cover.

"Grenades!" one of the JRA militia shouted. However, it was too late as the grenades exploded and delivered their deadly load of shrapnel at the Japanese terrorists. Once everything went silent on her side of the barricade, Natsumi jumped down from the ventilation tunnel and saw that not a single enemy survived her double grenade attack.

"All clear!" Natsumi shouted.

"We're Oscar Mike! Let's go!" Nakamura ordered everyone to move down the tunnel and past the barricade. Just further down the hallway, the Japanese and American operators reached the docks where they saw Lee with 3 henchmen on board of a speedboat which was about to leave. As Natsumi and the others ran forward, she noticed that all other boats were sunk on purpose. Five seconds later, Lee's bodyguards spotted the Joint Special Forces team and fired a few shots in cover fire as the motorboat started cruising its way towards the exit. Although Natsumi moved her head down to avoid the bullets, she didn't stop pushing forward as she eagerly wanted to have a shot to stop the boat. Having taken a firing position behind a crate, Natsumi equipped her hybrid scope's magnifier on her M4A1 carbine and aimed towards the boat. However, Lieutenant Nakamura immediately put his hand on the length of Natsumi's carbine and pushed it down to prevent her from firing.

"No! We can't risk it!" Nakamura said.

In a slow motion scene and the fire in her eyes, Natsumi's gaze came across with Lee's gaze for a few seconds while the speedboat was cruising away. At that moment, Natsumi's anger was building up within herself as she felt that the one responsible for both the terrorist attack on Tokyo and the war on Japanese soil just slipped through her fingers. Reaching the boiling point, Natsumi let out a loud shout in anger as a big part of her still wanted to get revenge either by stopping him or by killing him. Natsumi then started yelling towards the escaping boat to vent her frustration: "You can run till the ends of the Earth, you coward monster! But you'll never run far enough!"

"He won't run that far away, Tsujimoto. I have Griffin team following them now." Nakamura reassured Natsumi. "Let's move upstairs!"

Lee's boat was cruising at high speed out of the cave, but the 2 Apache helicopters spotted the boat and started flying in pursuit after it. Despite not being allowed to fire at the boat, the Apaches only had to follow Lee as long as he was in sight for allied maritime reinforcements to capture him. "Griffin 1 here. We're tracking the boat and it's speeding towards the open sea."

"Roger that, Griffin 1! Keep tracking him." Nakamura replied.

Still following the boat, the 2 Apaches soon spotted something emerging out of the water at some distance. It was a North Korean submarine; Lee already planned his escape route with the help of a military submarine. "Griffin 1 to Bravo 1, we have a submarine 500 meters to the Northwest. The target is cruising his way towards that sub."

"We see it. Try to sink that submarine, Griffin." Nakamura said as Miyuki used the touch screen remote control device to show the submarine through the camera attached to the Apache's remotely controlled M230 chain gun. In a reflex movement, Miyuki took a screenshot of the submarine as she felt that someone might want to identify the submarine later on. As the Apaches were about to make their final approach, the missile alarm went off on both helicopters as North Korean seamen fired a volley of anti-air missiles towards them..

"Shit… Missiles! Evade! Evade!" Griffin 1 ordered the other Apache helicopter as flares were fired to protect the helicopters from the missiles. Unfortunately, the missiles fired from a number of 9K38 Igla anti-air missile launchers found their way through and hit Griffin 2. Within the next second, the American attack helicopter disappeared in a ball of fire which left no chance for any survivors. "Griffin 2 is down! I repeat: Griffin 2 is down! It's too hot! I must fall back!"

"Griffin 1, clear the area! Get out of there!" Nakamura ordered the remaining Apache to abandon pursuit and then turned towards Central Command for help by the time Lee arrived on board of the North Korean submarine. "Home 1. Negative precious cargo! I repeat: negative precious cargo! Lee's escaping on board of a submarine. Griffin 2 has been shot down by anti-air fire, Griffin 1 is taking heavy fire and we can't risk opening fire on the HVI. I need anything capable of tracking the submarine: planes, satellites, anything."

"Roger that, Bravo 1. Satellite is in tracking position. We'll relay the information to the US Navy. Find any intel you can find on site and get out of there ASAP."

"Copy that, Home 1. Kobayakawa, where are we at?" Nakamura turned towards Miyuki.

"Newcastle and the Western Army guys just finished taking photographs of the maps and other documents. However, I'm afraid the transfer will take longer than expected with so many files to transfer." Miyuki said.

"How long will it take?" Sergeant Foley asked.

"It could take a little more than 7 minutes before we can get out of there ASAP." Miyuki replied to the African-American Sergeant.

"Shit! Corporal Dunn, what are the casualties so far?" Nakamura asked.

"We lost Kato, Sakai and Geisler. Roycewicz has a scratch on his left arm, but should be able to keep on fighting. Sir, we loaded the dead at the back of one of the utility trucks and we're ready to go on your order."

"Thanks for the update, Corporal... We'll leave once we finish transferring the files."

Suddenly, Colonel Takahashi called at the other end of the line as more bad news came in. "Bravo 1, recommend you and the rest of the team to clear out of there. I see a mass of enemy units converging on your position from the air and on the ground. ETA in less than 3 minutes." Colonel Takahashi warned as those were probably enemy reinforcements arriving after an emergency phone call from Lee.

"Negative, Home 1! Data transfer will require at least 6 more minutes. With only Griffin 1 left, we'll need air support in the area now."

"Lieutenant Nakamura, this is General Tsukamoto. We already have a fighter jet on its way to assist you, but we can't guarantee it will make it to you in time. And all other air support is already engaged over Joetsu. Until then, you're on your own. Good luck, Tsukamoto out."

Nakamura sighed for an instant as the described situation was precarious with enemy Mi-8 transport helicopters moving in the area and Mi-24 Hinds probably arriving soon. "The enemy will try to leave no evidence here. Kobayakawa, you protect the DSM until the transfer is done. Everyone else, use the weapons caches and defend the area."

"Here they come! I see 2... No! I see 3 Mi-8s dropping troops on the hillside to the Southeast!" Sergeant Masuda warned. "I sent Fuchida and Ishizaki upstairs to snipe those bastards from the 2nd floor."

"Good initiative, Masuda! This is it, people! Take defensive positions!" Nakamura ordered before he turned to the soldiers who took FIM-92 Stinger missile launchers from the weapons caches: "Ramirez, Cournoyer, Toukairin, use the Stingers on those birds!"

After taking a quick aim, Toukairin got a lock on the nearest enemy helicopter and fired the anti-air rocket which quickly reached over 700 m/s on its course towards the Mi-8. On impact, the helicopter's engine took fire after the explosion while North Korean soldiers on board fell out of the helicopter. Ramirez and Cournoyer then also fired their missiles at the enemy choppers. The Mi-8s had no chance of escaping the Stingers, but they already dropped most of their soldiers on the ground between the trees to start an attack.

"Good kills, guys! Watch for incoming foot-mobiles from the Southeast." Nakamura ordered as he knew the North Korean soldiers would soon come out of the woods and in the open field towards the safehouse.

"I have a column of 5 enemy vehicles coming from the East on the road. They have 1 Ural-4320 6-wheel truck and 4 military jeeps. Estimated 30 plus foot-mobiles." Seregant Foley warned Nakamura as the North Koreans' ground forces were in the sights of the operators defending the estate.

"Yeah, I see them. Fuchida, Ishizaki, neutralize the front vehicle!"

"We're on it!" WAIR Sergeant Fuchida said as he unveiled the Barrett M107 sniper rifle he found on the 2nd floor of the house. As both snipers went into position, they took aim at the leading enemy vehicle. With the driver within his sights at 1,200 meters, Fuchida fired first and his .50 bullet flew straight to decapitate the North Korean driver. The driver now dead, the enemy jeep quickly flipped over to the side on the ground. On the other hand, Private Ishizaki fired his M24 sniper rifle into the downed vehicle's fuel tank to let some fuel leak out. After he operated the rifle's bolt to load up the next cartridge, the young private fired again at the vehicle's fuel tank, which resulted in an explosion that destroyed the enemy jeep. With a newly created burning obstacle, the North Korean convoy was stopped.

"Leading vehicle is down. Convoy is stalled. Be advised, we have a large concentration of hostiles coming out of the tree line, 500 meters to the Southeast and closing." Master Sergeant Masuda notified.

"Copy! Everyone, cover the area to the Southeast! Fire only when they come within 400 meters!"

The defenders holding position waited for a few more seconds for the time the North Korean soldiers would arrive within the firing range. Once Nakamura shouted "NOW", everyone defending the first floor fired a deadly rain of bullets while the snipers on the upper floor dropped several soldiers in the open field. However, the North Korean platoon kept advancing despite the reception from the allied team.

"Enemy Hinds inbound!" Private Ishizaki warned as he spotted the 2 enemy gunships in distance flying towards the compound's airspace.

"Griffin 1 to Bravo 1. I'm back to position with the Hinds straight ahead of me."

"Roger that, Griffin 1. Kobayakawa, get on the remote turret and get those choppers down."

"Firing them now!" Miyuki replied as she took control of the AH-64D Apache's remote turret for the 3rd time in the mission. Having heard about the Hinds, Miyuki immediately aimed the M230 chain gun at one of the Mi-24s and fired the 30 mm rounds towards the aerial threat. With well-aimed shots, the Hind's engine went on fire and the enemy pilot lost control as the Hind went crashing down further away.

"Enemy chopper's down. Keep firing, Miyuki!" Natsumi said.

"That was too close!" Griffin 1 said as he made an evasive manoeuvre to avoid enemy fire from the enemy helicopter. Miyuki spotted the 2nd Hind in her sights and didn't waste a second firing at it. This time, the 30 mm rounds made a direct hit into the cockpit, killing the enemy pilots before the 2nd Hind drifted away and exploded as it crashed against the hillside.

"Second chopper is history. Well done! Waste the foot-mobiles now!" Shouji notified before Miyuki started firing towards the enemy soldiers on the ground. Griffin 1 tried a few evasive manoeuvres to avoid RPGs, but one of the rockets hit the Apache and the pilot was losing control.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Griffin 1 is going down!"

Everyone in the safehouse watched helplessly their last element of air support going down as the Apache was drifting towards the barracks house near the estate. When the American helicopter finally crashed, the only sound that was heard was the contact made against the building. Thankfully, there was no explosion, which meant that Nakamura could still send a few men to recover the pilot.

"Newcastle, Corporal Hongo, go get Griffin 1 out of there and move him to the vehicles." Nakamura instructed the SAS sergeant and the WAIR corporal.

"Copy! I'll contact you when we'll get the pilot in the vehicle." Newcastle said before he and Hongo left towards the downed Apache.

For a few minutes, the Japanese and American operators kept on firing at the incoming enemy soldiers who were originally dropped from the Mi-8 helicopters. The few advancing North Koreans from the Southeast found some cover and started firing back at the estate with heavy fire. For the moment, the enemies were not advancing anymore while the convoy was stalled at some distance away. One of the North Korean soldiers aimed an RPG towards the estate.

"RPG!" Natsumi shouted.

The rocket-propelled grenade flew towards the house and everybody inside it got their heads down hoping the rocket would not hit anyone. As the projectile flew inside the house, it went past everybody only to explode into an empty room. Everyone inside the safehouse felt that luck was on their side this time. "That was close!" Dunn said while Foley shot the RPG-carrying soldier dead.

"Newcastle here. Griffin 1 is okay and we're ready to bolt at any moment."

"Copy! Kobayakawa, how much longer for the transfer?" Nakamura asked Miyuki for an update on the transfer.

"Transfer's speeding up... 90 seconds!"

"Ninety seconds, people! Hold the line just a little longer!" Nakamura notified the team that it won't be long before they can fall back to the vehicles. Meanwhile, Ramirez spotted the remaining North Korean helicopter troops taking cover at less than 150 meters. After taking aim, the American Ranger fired a 40 mm grenade with his M203 grenade launcher. The explosive round hit exactly a couple of yards close to the enemies' position and killed them all instantly.

"Nice shot, Ramirez! We'll able to breathe for a moment." Dunn said.

"Fuchida here, the enemy convoy started moving again. They used the 6-wheeler to bump the downed jeep off the road. Wait! We have another Hind incoming! They will be here in less than 3 minutes." the Western Army sergeant warned. At the same time the new threats were identified, the data transfer was complete.

"Transfer's complete! We're done here!" Miyuki announced the news the Japanese and American operators were hoping to hear.

"You heard that? On your feet, soldiers! WE ARE LEAVING!" Nakamura shouted the long-awaited order.

In a matter of seconds, the men who were inside the house ran quickly to the vehicles that they left earlier when they first stormed the compound. The captured MOD assistant was brought in the same truck where Nakamura and Newcastle took place. The Japanese-American convoy of trucks and jeeps hit the road to the West just a few minutes before the Hind fired rockets at the compound to destroy all evidence. However, the remaining 4 North Korean vehicles were already following behind and enemy soldiers started firing at the allied convoy. The 2 Jeep Wranglers driven by Miyuki and by Corporal Dunn respectively were the last 2 vehicles of the allied convoy. Natsumi, Shouji, Foley and Ramirez moved in position to support their respective drivers.

"Miyuki, keep on driving! Shouji and I will cover you." Natsumi said.

"Okay! Just get them off our tail!" Miyuki replied.

Natsumi and Shouji started firing at the soldiers standing in the Ural-4320 truck's cargo bay. With deadly accuracy, 3 North Korean soldiers were killed while 2 more got wounded, including the soldier on the truck's passenger seat. In a reflex movement, Shouji switched his aim towards the truck's driver, and his salvo flew through the windshield and through the North Korean driver's chest. Three seconds later, Ramirez fired another 40mm grenade with the M203, and finished off the truck which drifted on the side of the road and disappeared in a blaze.

"Good kills! Truck destroyed." Foley notified about the last action. However, there were 3 more North Korean jeeps to worry about as they were continuing the pursuit. Immediately, Ramirez and Foley fired at the incoming enemy jeep while North Korean soldiers inside the jeep started firing back at the Rangers' Jeep Wrangler. While the Americans were drawing fire from the enemy jeep, Natsumi took aim and fired at the vehicle's front fires, which led the enemy vehicle to lose control on a sharp turn and fall down the cliff towards a certain death.

"Good thinking, Natsumi!" Shouji congratulated his girlfriend on the last kill.

"The KPA jeeps are slowing down. They're scared shitless!" Natsumi exclaimed as she saw the remaining 2 vehicles slowing down the pace in their pursuit.

"Don't celebrate now, Tsujimoto! We have a huge problem coming in from up in the sky!" Sergeant Foley warned as the Hind was now moving behind the allied vehicles in hot pursuit.

As the Hind moved in, Natsumi, Shouji, Foley and Ramirez concentrated their fire towards the North Korean gunship's Yakushev-Borzov 12.7 mm Gatling gun. They were also joined by Private Ishizaki and Sergeant Fuchida who also fired shots from their vehicle in the middle of the convoy. Fuchida's shots with the Barrett M107 proved to be mostly effective when the .50 bullets managed to hit the Hind. The concentrated fire seemed to work out as sparks and smoke came out of the cannon area under the helicopter's nose; the helicopter could no longer fire its machine gun. However, the Hind quickly flew away to avoid more incoming bullets before moving back to position. Once there, the Mi-24 started firing rockets towards the allied convoy and the rockets exploded all around the last 2 Jeep Wranglers. Luckily, neither Miyuki's nor Dunn's Jeep Wrangler was hit as they managed to dodge the rockets fired at them. Although the first shots were misses, everyone knew that one single well-placed rocket hit would be fatal to any vehicle.

"Damn! I hate those freaking helicopters!" Natsumi cursed. It was indeed the 2nd day in a row where she and her friends were chased by Hinds in the middle of a hot pursuit on the road.

"Bravo 1 to Home 1. Where's that air support?" Nakamura called for reinforcements.

"Devil 1's ETA in 20 seconds. Hold on a little longer!" General Tsukamoto said.

"I won't be able to hold him for that long!" Miyuki shouted as she felt the desperation settling in while the Hind was about to find the right aim towards the last 2 vehicles of the convoy.

Suddenly, the 2 remaining enemy 4x4 trucks exploded in distance. Then the missile alarm went off on the Hind as a missile flew towards the enemy gunship from behind. The enemy pilot fired a few flares to dodge the missile, but the missile found its way back behind the helicopter followed by another missile that was probably fired to support the first towards the same target. A few seconds later, the North Korean helicopter got blasted out of the sky by both missiles.

"Who fired those missiles?" Shouji asked as he realized that someone fired at the enemies, but couldn't see where the missiles came from.

"This is JASDF unit Devil 1. All enemy vehicles are destroyed. You're now clear for the rest of the ride." a female voice said through the radio. In the next few seconds, the mysterious plane flew at a relatively slow speed just over the sea so the Joint Special Forces operators could see what just saved them. Natsumi, who saw enough aircraft on Hyakuri Air Base in the last few days to identify all types based on the shape of the aircraft, thought for a second the mysterious fighter jet was an F-15J only to notice that the shape was different.

"What kind of fighter jet is that? That's not an F-15!" Natsumi asked.

Immediately, Shouji picked up his binoculars to have a better look at the plane and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it. "It's... It's a MiG-29!"

"The Russian-made rival to the F-15? But how is that possible?" Nakamura asked.

"I don't know. But that MiG-29 has JASDF roundels on the wings, and a blue camouflage pattern like the one seen on the F-2 and the F-35. I see a strange marking… a red stingray below the vampire bat insignia on the tail." Shouji replied to Nakamura.

"I wish my eyes deceived me, Lieutenant Nakamura. But I must admit this is a mind-boggling sight." Sergeant Foley added.

'The bat must be the 305th Tactical Fighter Squadron's insignia, but why a red stingray?' Nakamura asked to himself in his thoughts. Then the SFG lieutenant took the radio and contacted the mysterious MiG-29's female pilot. "Bravo 1 to unknown MiG pilot, identify yourself and explain your presence in this fighter."

"Bravo 1, this is Devil 1. I am not authorized to disclose any more information about myself to you at the moment, but I can tell you for sure that we are fighting on the same side here. The 14th Infantry Regiment is just 500 meters ahead of you. Good luck!" the mysterious female pilot said before she turned the Japanese-identified MiG-29 in the opposite direction, to the East.

"What the hell was that?" a confused Natsumi asked.

"I don't know, but this is getting more and more mysterious by the minute." Shouji finished.

In the following minutes, the Joint Special Forces team finally reached the safety zone and met forward elements of the 14th JGSDF Infantry Regiment who just arrived in the Eastern part of Itoigawa. The captured MOD senior assistant was handed to the military police for the time being. The last remnants of the invading Russian and North Korean forces were about to collapse under the overwhelming strength of the combined Japanese and American counterattacks. During the time they waited for Central Command to confirm that a flying path back towards Hyakuri Air Base was safe, Natsumi, Shouji, Miyuki and Nakamura knew that the conflict was far from being over with Lee still on the run. They knew that they would soon have to make a crucial decision about how far they are willing to go to stop the madness of a few men.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Makarov's friend and the man responsible for the chemical attack and the war on Japan escaped from the allied forces' grasp. However, this isn't finished yet as our protagonists will later find where Lee has gone. The spectre of another threat is about to cast its shadow upon Japan as they will go through the intel with a very helpful hand from a friend.

Also, who's that mysterious JASDF female pilot codenamed Devil 1? Where does she come from? What is she up to? Why is there a MiG-29 painted with Japanese markings and with that distinctive red stingray on the jet's tail? Find out all the answers in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Unearthing Secrets

**Chapter 10: Unearthing Secrets**

**Warning:** _There are some spoilers below. If you haven't read Red Prowling Devil and don't want to read the spoilers, I suggest you to have a read at the manga first_.

After waiting for a few hours for the path of the return flight to be cleared, Natsumi, Miyuki, Shouji and the rest of the Japanese-American Joint Special Forces team finally arrived back to the current JSDF Headquarters at Hyakuri Air Base. During the time in which they had to wait, the air bases in Iruma and Yokota as well as the small cities of Joetsu, Myoko, Chikuma and Saku fell back under Japanese and American control. There was some little enemy resistance still fighting in Ueda and in some parts of the countryside's lowlands in the Saitama Prefecture, but everyone knew the fighting would soon be over by the following morning. Even though the JSDF and the American forces inflicted most casualties in the North Korean and Russian Ultranationalist ranks, the quickly organized local guerilla units in the countryside did not leave a single moment of rest for their enemies since the first day of the war. After the atrocities committed in the first days of the war, the North Korean troops paid a steep price for their actions with their blood at the hands of local guerrillas who mostly took no North Korean prisoners. For a long time, most people underrated the capabilities of the Japanese people to hold their ground against an enemy invasion only to be proven wrong now.

* * *

><p><strong>October 11, 2016 – 19:25<strong>

**Japanese Self-Defense Forces Central Command**

**Hyakuri Air Base, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

While the debriefing was going on, Colonel Takahashi informed that the North Korean submarine disappeared from detection despite the satellite cover, the P-3 Orion maritime surveillance planes deployed by the US Navy and the Maritime Self-Defense Forces. Analysis of the picture taken by Miyuki during the raid at Satoshi Lee's safehouse revealed that the submarine was a Soviet-made Victor class nuclear attack submarine that was sold to North Korea by the Ultranationalists a couple of years ago. Designed to be very silent and to travel at high speeds, the submarine could now be anywhere and the only hope to find Lee relied on the intel recovered at the safehouse.

One question was still lingering in the minds of the people who participated in the assault on Lee's compound: how and why did the JASDF have a MiG-29 in their arsenal? General Tsukamoto only said that the MiG was bought by Japan from the Americans to be part of a local aggressor training squadron. However deep inside, Miyuki was not buying the explanation given to her as she felt there was something more to it. For the time being, she did not raise any more questions about the MiG as the debriefing ended. As Miyuki was about to leave the room, Colonel Takahashi stopped her for a second.

"Sergeant Kobayakawa."

"Yes, Colonel?"

"I spoke with Lieutenant Kinoshita. She accepted your request to have Officer Saga loaned to our military intelligence team working on the intel you brought. After a few verifications on her background and checkups on her medical condition, Miss Saga will receive all clearances to work at one of our workstations with full access to military computer resources by tomorrow morning before 10:00 AM."

"Thank you, Colonel! I really appreciate what you've done for us." Miyuki replied in satisfaction at the news that Saori will finally come to help deciphering the files.

"Sergeant... Don't worry about anything at the moment; combat operations will be over soon. Please take a rest; you all earned it after working so hard for the last few days."

"Thank you, Sir!" Miyuki finished.

Then Miyuki joined Natsumi and Shouji as they were looking to have supper at the base's cafeteria. Over there, they met Captain Miyuki Isurugi, Lieutenant Takuya Isurugi, but also Captain Arisa Mitaka and First Lieutenant Touya Kisaka. The JASDF officers invited the 3 on-loan police officers in JGSDF uniforms to have the meal with them and talk about what they did in their recent missions. However, when the Japanese-identified MiG-29 was mentioned later in the conversation, the JASDF officers were as surprised as Miyuki and co. were earlier.

"A MiG-29 Fulcrum with Japanese colors you say? Sorry, I can't remember having seen one." Captain Isurugi said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what we all saw and that MiG saved our lives today." Miyuki replied before she went on. "General Tsukamoto said that the MiG-29 was bought from the Americans to be part of an aggressor training squadron, but I somehow feel there is more history behind that jet."

"We have a number of different jets flying with our aggressor squadron here in Hyakuri Air Base: F-15s, F-2s and a couple of old MiG-23s coming from Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada. However, I never saw a MiG-29 here. If the MiG was a part of that squadron, it wouldn't be painted with the same camouflage pattern as our F-35s' pattern. Still, that would be cool if we really have this fighter jet in our ranks. Even if the design is over 30 years old, it's still one of the best fighter jets in terms of speed at Mach 2.25, agility, turn performance and resistance at high-speed manoeuvres." Takuya added.

"Sorry if I am not yet an expert in fighter jet specs like you, Lieutenant Isurugi. I am more interested by how this plane arrived in Japan in the first place." Natsumi replied.

"Natsumi is right. Do you guys have an idea on how this MiG arrived in Japan?" Shouji asked.

"I can't tell for sure since there's nothing official, but I heard rumours saying that it could be linked to an incident that happened 14 years ago." Arisa said.

"What incident?" Miyuki asked Arisa who seem to perhaps know part of the story.

"At that time, long before we all thought about our careers, there was a live fire dogfight in broad daylight over Tokyo between an unmarked red-painted MiG-29 and one of our F-15s. It was originally supposed to be only a demonstration dogfight to test a then-new radar-deflecting paint on the F-15, but things got nasty when the F-15 opened fire first at the MiG. We discovered later that the pilot of the F-15 was bribed by a mercenary organization to kill the MiG-29's pilot." Arisa said.

"Oh yeah! I remember watching that once in the news when I was in junior high school. After only trying to dodge enemy fire over the city for a while, the MiG fired back only once at the F-15 but did not finish him after making some damage to the F-15's engine. The F-15's pilot died because the ejection system was sabotaged and the jet crashed in the river." Miyuki said as she remembered a few things about that incident.

"What happened to the MiG afterwards?" Natsumi asked.

"Apparently, we lost its signal on the radar when trying to escape. Official sources said that it was shot down somewhere in the countryside, but some people said that it landed here in Hyakuri before it was secretly transported piece by piece into an undisclosed location." Arisa replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell us that story before, Arisa." Touya said.

"Meh! That was a long time ago. I won't care too much about it unless I see a Japanese-identified MiG-29 with my own eyes. I'd love to fly that jet if I come across one of them; that would add to the list of fighter jets I had the chance to fly at least once after the F-15, the F-22 and the F-35."

"Perhaps they saved a few ones just as you wished. I'd love to have a closer look at the jet's systems and avionics; you never know." Takuya added.

"Well, if that MiG-29 is the same as the one that was seen over Tokyo many years ago and now flies for our air force, I guess I don't have to worry about it after all." Miyuki finished.

* * *

><p>Some time after finishing supper later in the evening, Captain Isurugi, Takuya and Arisa were summoned by General Tsukamoto for a quick meeting in his office. It was quite unusual for the general to ask for them at this late time. "Why is the general summoning us now? I hope it is not about the rumoured stories I said about the MiG-29 from 14 years ago." Arisa said.<p>

"I hope not either. It was just merely a rumour based on facts that already are of public knowledge." Captain Isurugi said.

"Perhaps the general will give us a special assignment which could get us promoted after that. After all, we kicked lots of enemy butts and saved a lot of our countrymen in the last few days." Takuya exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm.

"You sure know how to keep looking on the bright side of life as always, honey." Captain Isurugi said before she smiled at her husband.

Finally, the 3 JASDF officers arrived in General Tsukamoto's office where the general was waiting for them alongside a JASDF female officer in her mid-thirties, with brown hair, blue eyes and a few Caucasian traits. As the door in the office was closed, Captain Isurugi, Takuya and Arisa all took a seat before the General started. "Young ones, this is Major Naomi Nobira here. She was the one who recommended everyone from the 801st TTS to be transferred to Hyakuri 3 years ago. Major Nobira wants to discuss with you about a special assignment, but it will have to remain top secret if you accept to join in. I guess you know what top secret is."

"Yes, Sir. The kind of assignment where you get medals, but they send 'em to your relatives." Takuya said.

"Sir, it means an assignment where the chances of dying or failing are high, but the mission's objective holds a capital importance." Arisa said.

"It means that we train for something never done before and we go without knowing where we're going, Sir." Captain Isurugi added.

"Correct! On that basis, this mission is a very difficult one, it has never been done before and it might involve the future of our nation should we receive orders from the top to proceed. So, I will only ask this once: are you fully in this or not at all?" General Tsukamoto asked.

"I'm fully in, Sir." all 3 officers one by one replied to the top senior officer of their armed forces branch.

"Very good, people. I'll let Major Nobira give you the headlines before we let you have a good night of sleep and have you all back to work tomorrow. Naomi..." the general finished before she let the major speak.

"Thank you, Sir. Captain Miyuki Isurugi, Captain Arisa Mitaka, Lieutenant Takuya Isurugi... Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly on a MiG-29?"

* * *

><p><strong>October 12, 2016 – 9:45<strong>

In the morning of October 12, exactly 6 days after the chemical bombing in Tokyo and the beginning of the Russian invasion, all combat operations in Japan ended as the very few remaining Russian Ultranationalist and North Korean troops finally surrendered to the Japanese and American forces. While the euphoria of the decisive victory took its grip on the Japanese people, the taste of defeat was a very bitter one for their enemies to swallow, especially for the North Korean Supreme Leader. Despite having won the campaign on the Japanese front, the Japanese and American commanders were not celebrating yet as the men responsible for this war were still at large, which meant that the retribution might come quicker than expected at any time.

In that same morning, a young female police officer received all final clearances to enter Hyakuri Air Base's operations center (OC) and start working with the people from military intelligence. Upon arrival at the base and dressed in typical JGSDF uniform, Saori was greeted by familiar faces.

"Saori!" Miyuki shouted.

"Miyuki-senpai! Natsumi-senpai! Lieutenant Toukairin! I was afraid I would not ever see you again. Everything went on so quickly that I even have a hard time realizing the war is already over." Saori said as she came to hug all her friends.

"It might be over in the current form, but I think it ain't over yet. That's why Miyuki got you here. So, how's your head?" Natsumi asked her former protégée.

"It's all right. I guess I am as tough as you, Natsumi-senpai." Saori replied before the 3 women laughed at the last phrase. After that, everyone walked towards the base's OC where Saori would soon start working with a few new colleagues for the time being. "So, what is this all about?"

"Just yesterday, we took part in a raid on a house by the sea in the Niigata Prefecture. It was the base of operations for the JRA terrorists who detonated the chemical bomb in Tokyo and helped the invading forces after that. Their top leader ran away, but we found a stockpile of encrypted data files and those are giving us a hard time decrypting them. They used a very sophisticated encryption algorithm on those files, and you're the only one I know who can identify cipher characteristics, replicate the algorithm, modify it into variants, and use it back and forth to encode or decode anything." Miyuki said.

"We don't know what those files contain, but it must be very important for the North Koreans to send out troops and choppers after us trying to destroy all evidence. Hopefully, it might tell us more about the man who caused all this war on our soil." Shouji added.

"Wow! It looks as realistically twisted as in a Tom Clancy novel, I'll tell you that."

"I know it's almost surreal, but that's what we're facing and I think this traitor has a contingency plan that we need to find out. I'll need you more than ever, Saori. Do you still feel up to the task?" Miyuki asked.

"You can count on me!"

After a walk for a few minutes, the group finally reached the OC where all activities involving military deployments, enemy forces around Japan, the situation on the European front, maritime and air traffic were monitored in real time. Colonel Takahashi was already on site to greet the newcomer on the team. "Officer Saga, I'm Colonel Takahashi, Director of Special Forces and acting supervisor of military intelligence activities."

"Nice to meet you, Sir. I will not disappoint you on duty, Sir!" Saori replied while saluting the colonel.

"Outstanding. I want to introduce you the 3 other people you'll be working with to decode the encrypted files: Lieutenant Setsuka Hino, Sergeant Ayane Mizuki and Sergeant Kaoru Mihara. Ladies, this is Miss Saori Saga; she'll be working with you as a specialist in decrypting the files." the colonel said as he introduced the 3 female soldiers working on the intel to Saori and vice-versa.

"Welcome on the team, Saori!" Setsuka said to Saori who bowed in return to show her appreciation.

"Miss Saga, I also added your friend Sergeant Kobayakawa on the team to guide you through the files as you work on decoding them." Colonel Takahashi added. "You have plenty to do for now, so I'll let you work on those files now. Miss Saga, you're assigned on workstation 3 in the room we prepared for the team to work in. Ladies, just give me a call if you find something major concerning Japan, the JRA leader or Russian President Boris Vorshevsky in there."

"Yes, Sir!"

And so, Saori joined the 4 women assigned with her on the data decryption team as she started looking at the files and studying the characteristics of the encryption algorithm as the first step which would hopefully allow them to find what information and what dark secrets those files were containing. Meanwhile, Natsumi and Shouji left to spend the day in all kinds of physical training around the base before they would pay another visit to Ken in the field hospital.

* * *

><p>For a few hours, Saori looked at the encryption algorithm protecting the files and worked in finding a way to find the right way to decode it. It was indeed very sophisticated as Miyuki already told. Saori used her own entire repertoire of knowledge in computer programming trying to find a key, but to no avail. Then Saori also browsed through a few police cases of the past and through the files she kept about anything related to computer programming. Finally, Saori remembered something.<p>

"Miyuki! I knew I already saw most components of that algorithm somewhere."

"Where?" Miyuki asked as all the women on the intelligence team gathered to listen.

"Just a month ago. It came from an employee at the MOD that I met once in a group blind date night organized by Yoriko. His name's Hideki Aizawa. Good-looking guy, he was working a lot in computer programming for his boss at the Ministry and that he was working on a very sophisticated encryption algorithm to protect communications for the military people and our government's VIPs."

"Where is he now? He could help us now." Kaoru asked.

"We won't have that chance... He was killed in a car accident less than a week later. He was such a good guy and I took a liking to him. We shared that common interest of computer programming and I wanted to meet him again out of work." Saori replied as Miyuki could feel some pain in her younger partner's voice.

"I'm really sorry, Saori."

"Then a short time after the supposed time of his death, I received an e-mail that came from him as if he programmed his own computer to send me an automatic posthumous message if he died. He only wrote that he could only trust me 'to use this key in order to save the future'. In the message, he put up the files in which the detailed plans of his algorithm were shown. It was something that I've never seen before; that algorithm was very well-executed work. After that, I learned that his apartment was burned to ashes, thus I since thought his death wasn't an accident."

"Do you mean that he discovered that the code he created was in fact designed to protect communications between the Japanese traitors and North Korea instead of the Japanese government systems?" Miyuki asked Saori.

"I think Aizawa discovered the extent of the conspiracy which would lead to this war, that he was unwillingly working for the enemy, and that he probably tried to warn me as the only person he could trust. If only I knew what he meant back then..."

And then Saori started crying as she wished she understood her male friend's message to avoid this war. Miyuki came to comfort her young partner. "I know how it's easy to tell ourselves how we could have done things better in the past. I've been there before, but I was also told that fate can give second chances. This is perhaps the second chance you are given to prevent another major disaster, to fulfill his final wish and honour his memory. I'm sure he'd tell you jump on this opportunity now if he was here with you."

Miyuki's last words reached Saori's heart as the young brunette stopped crying. Saori found a renewed strength to overcome her sudden grief. "And you're not alone in this, Saori! We're here to help you too. If you can help saving lives by getting this job done, his death won't be in vain after all." Sergeant Ayane Mizuki added with enthusiasm in the process of cheering Saori up, which it worked.

"Thanks guys! If those animals used my friend against our country, then I shall use their algorithm against them." Saori finished before she retrieved the files that she saved as a backup on her e-mail account since the last month. Once the files were retrieved, Saori started building the program which would be used later to decipher the encrypted files. Answers were about to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>October 12, 2016 – 17:21<strong>

Since the middle of the afternoon, Saori finally got the decryption program ready as the plans designed by the late Hideki Aizawa helped the intelligence team to build the decoding system. Among the files that were decoded, they were written in at least 7 different languages and it added to the long process of analyzing Lee's many secrets. Translating from Korean to Japanese was easy while translating from European languages took more time. While Saori was working on decrypting the files, Ayane and Kaoru helped translating the documents by using an advanced translation program. Meanwhile, Miyuki and Lieutenant Setsuka Hino were reading the translated contents on their computers.

"If I did not know better about Lee's actions, I would say the MOD really wasted such a real genius when it comes to foreign languages. This guy is able to read and speak Japanese, Korean, Russian, English, French, German and Spanish." Ayane said.

"It's mind-boggling indeed. Perhaps that's part of the reason why Vladimir Makarov worked with him in business together for almost 20 years." Miyuki added.

"When you look at it, he must have helped Makarov establishing a number of contacts in Spain, Germany, France, and the United Kingdom to make those chemical bombings happen. We have everything here: names, locations, anything that would help European intelligence agencies to find those lunatics." Setsuka replied.

"Do we have something about Lee's or President Vorshevsky's whereabouts?" Miyuki asked.

"I have nothing about President Vorshevsky's exact location in those files so far, but I read a few documents about recent troop deployments from Makarov's own private army to many different places in the middle of Eastern Siberia. Among the files, Eastern Siberia is repeated several times to be of vital importance. It's as if they are hiding something over there and want to increase security although nobody would normally launch an attack over there." Kaoru replied.

"Eastern Siberia... one of the most isolated areas on the planet and the region is a real jackpot for the mining industry. It would be the perfect place to hide a president after hijacking the presidential plane and kidnapping him." Miyuki said as she put a sticker note on the world map and on top of Eastern Siberia as a possible location. The world map was annotated with several notes about Lee's contacts with the Inner Circle and other terrorist cells in Europe.

* * *

><p>Around one hour later, more files were decoded and translated. More contacts were identified and located in various places such as the Arabian Peninsula, North Africa, Indonesia and Pakistan. If Makarov and the rest of his Inner Circle were on the run, they would be able to move to many possible places with the number of contacts worldwide. As Miyuki read through the most recently translated files while Lieutenant Hino was taking a short break, she read another file which looked to be orders given to Satoshi Lee by the North Korean Central Command. Miyuki read that in case the Russian and North Korean invasion of Japan would fail, Lee and all the people from the JRA were to get on board of the Victor class submarine and fall back to the safehouse in the Sinpo area, in North Korea.<p>

"_Bloody hell!_" Miyuki cursed as she borrowed one of Newcastle's typical expressions.

"What is it, Miyuki?" Saori asked.

"I know where Lee is right now. He's somewhere in the Sinpo area. Do you know what is there?"

"Yes! It's a fishing port city. Just one mile to the South, there's Mayang-do Island. Apparently, Mayang-do is their largest submarine base and it would be quite the place for a Victor class submarine to make a stop." Setsuka replied.

"But we can't send any troops over there, can we?" Kaoru asked.

"We are under a self-defense-only policy. However, the Americans could send troops if we provide them the intel in full detail." Miyuki replied.

"Such a shame! I wish we could get in there and launch a huge payload of cruise missiles on them after everything they did to our people." Ayane said as she was raging at the thought of the atrocities committed by KPA soldiers in her former hometown in Nagano.

"When the time is right, Ayane. When the time is right. We are soldiers and we'll fight only to hit where it hurts their massive armed forces the most if we have to, not against civilians. We are better than those bastards." Setsuka finished as she tried to comfort her friend.

Then Miyuki went to the next translated files and read through them. Suddenly, Miyuki's eyes widened and she dropped herself back into her chair with her hands holding her face. When Saori and the 3 military women saw the distraught Miyuki, they immediately came to her.

"Sergeant Kobayakawa... What's wrong? What's going on?" Setsuka asked.

"Call Colonel Takahashi and tell him to get here. We might have a huge problem."

"How huge is it?" Setsuka asked.

"Potentially thermonuclear." Miyuki finished with a low voice in disbelief. The last word prompted Saori and the 2 sergeants on the intelligence team to work faster on decoding the remaining files while Setsuka called Colonel Takahashi.

About what Miyuki just read, it was a message between Makarov and Lee which said that in case the ground invasion of Europe and Japan would fail, the use of nuclear weapons in a joint attack would be authorized at some point to destroy all American influence on those countries. The message also said that once Makarov's men capture President Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena, it won't be long until he gives up the launch codes. While Makarov would unleash nukes on Europe, Lee would puppet the DPRK's military command to fire nukes on Japan. For Japan alone, there was mention of ICBM strikes aimed towards Tokyo, Osaka, Sapporo and Okinawa as "the necessary sacrifices to purge Japan from the American burden and allow Japan to expand itself just like before 1945."

* * *

><p><strong>October 12, 2016 – 18:31<strong>

Once Colonel Takahashi received the call from Lieutenant Hino, he immediately rushed towards the office where Miyuki and co. were working. He couldn't believe the nature of threat nor the extent of Lee's insanity as described in the documents. It was now a matter of a threat involving not only Japan, but also the rest of the free world.

"So, all this man wants is to destroy 4 Japanese cities including the nation's capital, the heart of our economy, the biggest city of the North and the main American military base in Japan because of his ideal for a Japan free of the American influence. Is that what you're telling me?" Colonel Takahashi asked.

"Yes indeed, Sir. This man's plan was always to find a way to kick out all forms of American influence in order to allow Japan to emerge into a remilitarized superpower even if it costs millions of lives. Right now, he's sitting in his safehouse somewhere in the Sinpo area." Miyuki said.

"Then why did he ally himself with North Korea to launch a powerful attack on the country if he was hoping Japan would radicalize itself and rise as a superpower?"

"Sir. In my humble opinion, I think he knows that the KPA would get weaker at some point and that the Japanese people would answer the country's call to defy the occupation forces towards a decisive victory. It's also our belief that Lee created this chaos on purpose so the Japanese people would reject their relationships with Western countries and prompt the arrival of an extremist government that would allow a full remilitarization to take revenge on North Korea. It was stated that Lee supplied North Korea with loads of cash from his smuggling operations and made solid relationships with their military commanders. It's possible that Lee bribed them to start the war and then give them a nice retirement bonus after the KPA falls apart." Setsuka replied.

"Lee sees Japan as a huge tinderbox and all he needs was to light the match that would lead into the rise of extremism at the expense of millions of lives on both sides. He tried with conventional warfare, but that step failed miserably since the enemy was pushed out in less than 6 days. Now, he's just waiting the signal from Makarov to launch a nuclear attack that would light that match and bring the people of Japan to burn all bridges with the West before retaliating against a weakened North Korea. And once the DPRK is destroyed, Makarov and Lee would use their contacts to negotiate a peace treaty between Russia and Japan before the Japanese extremist government would be allowed to conquer more Asian countries as long as there's no open war against Russia; hence the reference to pre-1945." Miyuki added.

"So Lee wants to see Japan conquering the lands that were under Japanese control during WWII, including China. But who in Japan right now would take advantage of such chaos except for the people working in military industries?" Colonel Takahashi asked.

"I have names in one of the most recently decoded files here: Councillors Ichiro Takeda, Takumi Kojima, Katsuo Sugai of the DPJ, Takeo Nakata and Noboru Misaki of the LDP." Ayane said.

"Takeda, Kojima and Nakata are on the defense committee. Sugai had shares in military industries and Misaki plans to become the next Prime Minister by adopting a more nationalist approach. These people don't care whether the next government would lean towards the left or towards the right as long as it embraces the ideal of Japan as an independent militarized superpower. They received money under Lee's promise of leading the new extremist government and making loads of money from remilitarization. We are about to find the exact numbers on how much money Lee gave them." Setsuka added.

Colonel Takahashi took a few moments to organize his thoughts about what was just said and then he remembered something. "Takeda, Kojima and Nakata had several meetings with Minister Fujimura about the MOD's budget. If they were bribed, that would explain why some 'projects' were allowed to go through with the recommendation seal of the MOD. What's even worse is that the 5 politicians have enough charisma to play on the people's emotions and bring down our current government if we don't act quickly." he said.

"I know that many people want North Korea to pay for the atrocities they committed and even reduce their country to rubbles if any. I don't think I'd ever forgive them for what happened, but I cannot allow a group of people using their own agenda to sacrifice so many innocent civilians on both sides and make money with the blood of the innocent." Miyuki said.

"I cannot and I won't allow it either, Sergeant Kobayakawa. If Lee was a soldier once in his life, he would perhaps understand that the duty of every soldier is to protect the innocent. Unfortunately he has never been a soldier and he has become the shameless bastard he is. We WILL protect the people against enemies from the outside or from the inside." Colonel Takahashi said.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Do you think you can enter the North Korean computer systems with that algorithm, Miss Saga?" the colonel asked.

"With some work and some hacking skills of my own, I'll be able to unearth their deepest secrets and find what we need in there without being detected." Saori replied.

"Thank you and great job, ladies! Find the exact coordinates on the North Korean nuclear warheads and on Lee's current position. The 5 politicians who got bribed by Lee will be put under house arrest after I send the information to the Ministry of Justice. I'll also inform General Tsukamoto and the Prime Minister so we can set up our anti-missile countermeasures. And if there's something new about Lee's exact location or anything which could help us neutralize their nuclear missiles, keep us updated. Dismiss!" Colonel Takahashi said.

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>October 12, 2016 – 19:27<strong>

After the last files from the DSM were decoded, Saori immediately proceeded to transform Aizawa's algorithm into a mutating variant according to the late MOD programmer's plans. By creating a polymorphic variant based on Aizawa's original algorithm used by the enemy, Saori was expecting that the North Korean systems would recognize the algorithm user as a friendly after inputting the access code and password on the North Korean computer system. At the same time, it would also allow Saori to use other tricks to breach inside the system undetected.

"Yes! I'm in!" Saori exclaimed.

"You hacked in the North Korean government systems? What will happen if they manage to trace it here?" Miyuki asked.

"If the North Koreans had to use one of our people to create their protection barrier, it only shows one thing: North Koreans are slugheads in that domain. They will never detect me; nobody screws with Saori Saga." the young officer said before she typed something and sent the spike into their system. "Spiked them!"

"Saori, you're scary at times. What's next?" Miyuki asked.

"My program seizes the phone or optical cable line of whoever's tracing me and jams their modem so they can't hang up. Now, the hunted becomes the hunter. Let's start playing with the chemical weapon and fire alarms in all of their government buildings and send those government employees to take some fresh air." Saori replied.

All the way in North Korea, the alarms designed to detect fire and/or chemical gas went off in all civilian and military buildings owned by the DPRK government. Having hacked her way into a few camera feeds, Saori watched the scene hundreds of miles away as the night shift employees of the DPRK government were walking out towards the exits within minutes.

"Wow! That's really amazing." Setsuka said.

"This is only the appetizer part. Now, we have the main course on Pyongyang." Saori added while she proceeded to the next step. Within seconds, all the traffic control lights in Pyongyang went haywire while all the trains were paralyzed with all railway signals ordering the trains to stop. After that step was done, Saori proceeded to the next phase as she initiated a full takeover of their phone lines, cell phone networks and satellites. In just a few minutes, people could say that Saori was in total control of the North Korean capital from a computer, much to everyone's disbelief.

"What did you do to them?" Kaoru asked.

"I only applied the first 2 steps of the 3 required to make a fire sale, which is a 3-step attack on their national infrastructure. First, you take care of transportation systems. Second, you take over telecoms and financial bases." Saori answered.

"And what's the 3rd step?" Ayane asked.

"If you really want to know, it's about taking over control of utilities like gas, water, electricity and nuclear power plants. People call it a fire sale because everything must go out."

"I thought it was only a myth. How many people in Pyongyang would be affected if you proceed with step 3?" Miyuki asked as her eyes widened when looking at Saori.

"If I was a cold-blooded person, I could have a power on life and death over hundreds of thousands of people just by controlling water, electricity and nuclear... which I won't do as it is my duty as a soldier to protect the innocent."

"You're really scary indeed, Saori. Thanks for not being a terrorist." Miyuki said as she couldn't believe what her friend can and could do with just the right tools and a computer. A few minutes later, Saori took advantage of the confusion in the entire North Korean government body to finally enter the DPRK's military systems.

"I'm in their Ministry of Defense now. What are we looking for?"

"First, we have to know where the launching sites for their nuclear warheads are." Setsuka said first. Upon this demand, Saori screened through the system and she quickly found the actual location of the 14 nuclear warheads produced by the North Korean nuclear facilities.

"Most of those warheads are concentrated in the East and the Southeast of the country. It's as if they planned a long time ago to use them on either us, South Korea or the United States. Most of them are to be launched from silos, but a few of them are on giant launcher trucks" Saori described the intel she found on the nukes.

"Can you have the transponder frequency of those trucks so we can track them at all times?" Lieutenant Hino asked.

"Sure do!" Saori replied as she marked the coordinates of the warheads and the transponder frequencies on the ICBM trucks. "What's next?"

"We want to know about Satoshi Lee's exact location and about the list of military facilities around his position in the Sinpo area" Miyuki said.

"I'm on it!" Saori looked through the database for Lee's whereabouts and then found where the safehouse was. "He's on Mayang-do Island in a nice house located 20 meters from the base's control center on the North side of the island. The lucky bastard!"

"So, he's on an island, eh? What is the inventory of the military facilities in the area?" Setsuka asked.

"Apparently, there is an air base on the mainland just outside of Sinpo. They also have a non-nuclear cruise missile base on the island, patrol ships and coastal artillery. Submarines... They have a few Romeo class diesel subs, around 15 Sang-O class diesel subs, and one Victor class nuclear submarine at the docks. Hold it!" Saori said.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Apparently, the Russian Ultranationalists are sending an Oscar-II cruise missile submarine that will arrive in Mayang-do in late afternoon tomorrow." Saori said.

"What's an Oscar-II class submarine?" Kaoru asked.

"It's one of the largest submarine classes ever built. It has 24 cruise missiles on board and that's more than enough firepower to start a counterattack against our navy and the coastline. They're probably planning another attack soon." Setsuka answered.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's the same kind of submarine that the Americans hijacked during the Battle of New York to fire the cruise missiles against the Russian fleet and force the invasion forces to retreat. Is that it?" Miyuki asked.

"That's exactly the same kind of ship indeed. That could be really interesting if we can get this data to the Americans so they send a special ops team to infiltrate on board and use their cruise missiles against the enemy nukes. That wouldn't set off the nukes, but it would damage the nuclear missiles beyond repair." Setsuka replied while her idea seemed to be very appealing for a special ops mission.

"And if half of the team apprehends Lee and make him spill the beans on President Vorshevsky's whereabouts, our problems would be solved." Miyuki added before Setsuka nodded in agreement. Miyuki then turned to Saori: "I think we're done here. Did you copy everything from their database?"

"I did. I will log out now before they start raising suspicions about the possibility that some foreign government hacked in to steal military secrets."

"Okay, do it. Great job, Saori!" Miyuki replied as she gave a tap in Saori's back to congratulate her.

"Thanks! I can get back in there at any time I want if you need more information." Saori replied with a smile as she completed the logout without leaving any evidence of her forced entry.

"I think we can call the colonel now, Lieutenant." Miyuki said.

Immediately, Setsuka picked up the phone and asked for the SFG colonel. Once Colonel Takahashi got at the other end of the line, Setsuka announced the news: "Colonel. We found the exact coordinates on Lee's position and the nuclear missiles, and we also have plenty of things that could interest you."

'Thank you, Hideki! That was for you!' Saori thought as she successfully used her late friend's creation to unearth all the secrets in the North Korean military. In the next few hours, military satellites were deployed over the designated locations and consistently screened for any activity on the ground. At the same time, the JASDF set their MIM-104 Patriot anti-ballistic missiles ready to intercept around the cities while the Maritime Self-Defense Forces deployed the Aegis destroyers alongside the US Navy around Japan to hold a defensive position at the moment. At the same time behind the scenes, an audacious plan was about to see daylight.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Quite a very long chapter, I'll tell you that. I didn't expect there would be so much material and we'll need one more chapter before we proceed with the next mission. About previous chapters, I already corrected a few things as Ominae wrote. Sometimes, it's not easy to realize mistakes that were made unless you read it 3-4 times after it was published for a while. The concept of a posthumous e-mail sent automatically by a computer came from _Death Note_ as that particular moment became a key moment in the series for those who watched it.

If you read the manga titled _Red Prowling Devil_ by Toshimitsu Shimizu (the man who created _801st TTS Airbats_), you already recognized Naomi O'Brian who is the pilot of the mysterious MiG-29. I was so captivated by the story that it gave me an idea to expand a few things in my story and add a new valuable ally. As you can guess, Nobira is the anagram for O'Brian.

In next chapter, we'll discover how Naomi arrived in the JASDF and the plan for the next attack will be ready although a few complications will arise. Also, the top MW universe character I promised to include in my story will make his first appearance and join forces with our protagonists all the way to the very end.


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

**Chapter 11: Decisions**

**Warning:** _There are massive spoilers below. If you haven't read Red Prowling Devil and don't want to read the spoilers, I suggest you to read the manga first_.

**October 12, 2016 – 22:41**

**Japanese Self-Defense Forces Central Command**

**Hyakuri Air Base, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

After the Prime Minister spent the day visiting field hospitals and refugee camps throughout the country, the elected leader of Japan returned to Hyakuri Air Base. Already informed about the bribed politicians, the Prime Minister ordered their arrest in the last hour. General Tsukamoto, Colonel Takahashi, JASDF Major Naomi Nobira came to the Prime Minister's office to discuss about the next plan of attack based on what was recently discovered by the intelligence team. The Prime Minister was mostly surprised to see a female JASDF major having a number of Caucasian traits. However, it was only a secondary concern at the moment as the Prime Minister was briefed about Lee's exact location on Mayang-do Island and about the potential combined nuclear threat in case Alena Vorshevsky's cover is blown.

"The Americans are keeping all their allies, including us, updated on Alena Vorshevsky's situation. They don't know where she is, but they assured me that none of the enemy transmissions ever mentioned about her being captured for now. The people of the Russian FSO are doing a great job so far to keep her safe. However, I guess you're here to propose a plan that's not about only deploying Patriot anti-ballistic missiles and Aegis destroyers. What are you suggesting?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Major Nobira, please begin." General Tsukamoto said.

"M. Prime Minister... When our forces took back Iruma Air Base, they managed to get their hands on 3 Russian MiG-29s before the Russians could destroy the planes on the ground. What we plan to do with those MiGs is to use them to bomb various North Korean military facilities around Sinpo and Mayang-do Island. I already have the pilots who volunteered for this mission and I will fly with them. However, the air strikes will be a diversion and also a cover for a ground attack." Naomi said.

"We know that their nuclear missiles are concentrated in the East and the Southeast of the country, and we have their exact coordinates. We also learned that a Russian Oscar-II cruise missile submarine is about to dock at the harbor on Mayang-do Island by late afternoon tomorrow. We believe it would be the best opportunity to strike their nuclear weapons by using the weapons on the Russian submarine against them." Colonel Takahashi added

"What do you mean, Colonel?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Since the SFG can't be sent abroad for such operation because of our policy, we can give the intel to the Americans so they can send a special ops team armed with Russian weapons for this mission on the ground. On the island, half of the team would board that sub and fire its 24 cruise missiles on the locations of the warheads throughout the country. The warheads wouldn't go off, but they would be either damaged beyond repair or buried under tons of rocks and concrete. Meanwhile, the other half of the team would apprehend Lee in his safehouse to make him spill the beans on President Vorshevsky's whereabouts and then program the base's cruise missiles to be fired as a second volley on the enemy nukes hidden inside of silos."

"Involving the Americans for this kind of operation is neither a problem for us or for them. However, do you realize the political consequences if people discover that we send our pilots to be part of a textbook military operation, which is against our self-defense policy?" the Prime Minister asked.

"We immediately thought about this from the moment we were told that those 3 MiG-29s were still intact and we took care of everything. We'll launch the MiGs armed with Russian-made weapons and Major Nobira will give those DPRK air controllers the BS talk in excellent Russian if they ask for information about their flight plan. All radio contact will be done in English to cover our involvement. The most important thing here is that if the North Koreans are brought to believe that Russian Ultranationalist elements are involved in the attack, this would lead the DPRK to believe in a betrayal and then break up their alliance with the Russian Ultranationalists." General Tsukamoto replied.

"Very well... Can you provide more details about the part played by the MiGs, General Tsukamoto?"

"The MiGs would take off in the evening towards Vladivostok under Russian radars before they turn to the Southwest along the coastline towards North Korea. The North Koreans will then think that the planes come from Russia using typical Russian air combat tactics. With the cover of the night, Major Nobira's team will bomb their airfield outside Sinpo just before the special ops team starts the attack. After dropping their payload on the airfield and on the enemy patrol ships' harbor to support the ground forces, the MiGs will fly towards South Korea in the middle of the confusion and land at Gangneung Air Base. The South Korean Air Force High Command will be notified in due time and cover-up the MiGs' crossing over the DMZ as a typical defection."

"Excellent. Colonel Takahashi, please inform US Central Command about this plan and about Lee's contacts in Europe so they can send the intel to all European intelligence agencies about Inner Circle members. I'll contact the President of the United States to discuss about the political aspect of this mission and, hopefully, he'll agree with this audacious plan. A meeting will be held at the OC tomorrow morning; I will provide everyone an update on the President's answer on this plan, so be there." the Prime Minister finished.

As the meeting was adjourned, General Tsukamoto and Colonel Takahashi were about to leave when the Prime Minister asked Naomi to stay for a few more questions. "One more thing, Major. I already know that our forces have an active Russian-made MiG-29 with JASDF colors in secret, but it's quite uncommon to have a female major with Caucasian traits in the JASDF. I personally have nothing against your ethnic background or your gender, Major. But before I can trust you to go forward with this mission, you'll have to answer a few questions in private if you don't mind." the Prime Minister asked.

Naomi then turned towards General Tsukamoto who nodded in return before he and the SFG colonel left, meaning that Naomi can answer the questions to a trustable man in the person of the Prime Minister. When the door of the office was closed, the questioning session started. "I can tell that you have at least half of your origins that aren't Japanese. Who are you really, Major?"

"M. Prime Minister... My surname at birth is not Nobira; it's an anagram for O'Brian. I am half-Irish and half-Japanese. I grew up in Northern Ireland and I was trained by the IRA to fight their war since I was a child, but all I wanted was to fly. The IRA used my dream of flying to train me in becoming a fighter pilot. During a mission on US soil, I accidentally shot an American civilian jetliner… I still have that horrible memory haunting me at times." Naomi said.

"So, it was you who shot that plane over 15 years ago. You were arrested and imprisoned for life in the US. How in the world did you get out?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Fifteen years ago, I was asking nothing more than repenting for my crimes in jail. Then a man named Franz from a mercenary organization named Katiucha made a deal with the American government to release me and let them hire me in their mercenary fighter squadron. Katiucha usually got calls from different countries worldwide asking to do the dirty work, just like private military contractors. I quickly became Katiucha's best fighter pilot and became known as the 'Red Prowling Devil', but I was losing my humanity every time I killed someone. I can't count how many people I killed when I was still a very young woman." Naomi replied.

"Why did you accept doing this job when you wanted to repent yourself and even when the pain was too great, Major?"

"I have a younger brother who was ill. He needed the money I earned from those missions in order to pay his medical treatment. No matter how much I asked myself about whether I should quit or not, I could never think of abandoning my brother and I was stuck into that spiral. And also, I had a Japanese boyfriend in Paris who always found a way to remind me what it's like to be human, so I kept my sanity for a while. He didn't know about my job as a mercenary, but he later found out part of my past in the IRA and asked me to stop living this life for my own sake. After that day, I seriously considered quitting once and for all as I knew how close to mental breakdown I was."

"How did you arrive in Japan?" the Prime Minister went to the next question.

"In what eventually became my last mission for Katiucha 14 years ago, I was brought here alongside an American lieutenant who was wrongly disavowed and abandoned by his superiors before being forced to join Katiucha. His name is Harmil Atkins; he's now a major in the 14th USAF Fighter Squadron at Misawa Air Base. We were asked by the JASDF to give a demonstration of a simulated dogfight against one of the JASDF's F-15s to test a then-new radar-deflecting paint. But on the day before the demonstration, an assassin tried to kill me and Atkins. Then on the demonstration day, the Japanese pilot went rogue and started firing at me over Tokyo. I had no choice but to defend myself at some point. He was bribed by our rivals to kill me. That organization bribed a number of military officers worldwide and they also had ties with a number of terrorist organizations." Naomi continued.

"I remember the incident with that red MiG-29, your MiG. The F-15's pilot failed to eject himself and crashed in the river because of sabotage on his ejection system. What happened afterwards, Major?"

"After that incident, I immediately flew back to Hyakuri Air Base where I asked for political asylum and then told the authorities everything I knew about the enemy organization in return. Franz confirmed the information I gave to the Japanese authorities and it helped many countries to arrest the rogue military officers within their ranks, and dismantle the organization behind them some time later. In a gesture of humanity in the end, Franz released me on his own accord and cleared Atkins' reputation to allow him to serve once again in the USAF. I heard that Franz also resigned from Katiucha a short time after the rival organization was dismantled."

"What brought you to finally quit this life of torments?"

"When I landed in Japan, my boyfriend's words were echoing even stronger. And after those 2 attempts to get me killed, I knew I couldn't do the job any longer. General Tsukamoto, a colonel back then, was among the first people to meet me at Hyakuri after I asked for political asylum. I was on the verge of mental breakdown when he saw me, and then he took me under his wing since that day. I'm like a daughter to him and I couldn't ask anyone better to be a father figure since that time."

"So General Tsukamoto did a lot to integrate you in your new life, am I right?"

"Yes. He also gave me the opportunity to work as a tactical flight instructor and to fulfill my dream of flying without killing anyone after I was granted political asylum and a completely new identity. Officially, former IRA terrorist Naomi O'Brian has been declared dead a long time ago and I had no regrets about changing my name to start anew."

"And finally... Why should I trust you more than anyone else to lead this mission?"

"Although I am half-Japanese, I knew almost nothing about Japan when I arrived. However, the last 14 years are the best of my life and I'll forever be thankful to this country for giving me this opportunity. I got married with my boyfriend after he left Paris to return to Japan and I have 2 wonderful children with him. My brother was also granted a new identity, he received his medical treatment in Japan until he was cured and he's now living his life. I managed to live a great life with my husband and my kids in the Ibaraki Prefecture since then, and I was also able to fly without killing anyone although I had to prepare people to do so in the case we go to war. Even though I wished to kill no one ever again, I will fight because nothing matters more to me now than protecting everything I have come to love." Naomi said.

The Prime Minister took a few seconds to ponder Naomi's words before he finally came to a decision. "I believe you, Major. There are times when some people didn't enjoy a decent life in their youth, but then find a way to get out of the spiral to finally live a better life. You are one of those people and I am thankful to you for telling your story. I trust you to be in the air as the flight leader for this mission."

"Thank you, Sir. I will not fail you!" Naomi replied.

"Tell me, Major. How many people in Japan actually know your last name before you changed it?"

"Five people, Sir. My husband, General Tsukamoto, Colonel Takahashi, my long-time friend Major Atkins and now you know about my true identity. At the time, the Prime Minister, the Minister of Defense and the former JASDF general-in-chief also knew about my real name; the 3 of them passed away since then." Naomi said.

"Major Nobira, your secret will also be my secret. You can dismiss now."

After Naomi saluted the Prime Minister and left the office, General Tsukamoto was waiting outside of the office and took a moment to talk with her. "I still remember when you were still a weak-looking angsty girl piloting that jet back then. It felt like it happened yesterday, but you have grown into quite a strong and determined woman since then. I'm really proud of you, Naomi."

"Thank you, General. I owe so much to the people of this country and I swear to God that I won't let anyone destroy the future of this country... my country." Naomi finished as she thought about the top secret mission in which she would fly once again in a MiG-29.

* * *

><p><strong>October 13, 2016 – 8:27<strong>

On that morning, the plan proposed in the previous evening to the Prime Minister was accepted by the President of the United States after a phone conversation 8 hours ago. However a few minutes before the meeting was about to start, the Americans changed their position about sending a special ops team in North Korea and cancelled their part of the plan as recent events changed the whole situation. At the time, Overlord and Sandman were already in contact via satellite feed with the General Tsukamoto, Colonel Takahashi and Lieutenant Nakamura in the OC discussing for the last hour about the intel that was decrypted the day before. Then, Overlord and Sandman received the last presidential orders at the same time the Prime Minister joined the long-distance meeting thousands of miles away.

"General... The President seemed to be very interested in applying the mission plan based on the intel we provided him yesterday. And suddenly now, the President ordered to cancel all operations in just a matter of minutes. What just happened?" the Prime Minister spoke to Overlord.

"M. Prime Minister, we just received news about 2 new elements forcing the President to suspend all American military involvement during the last hour. The first element is that the North Korean Supreme Leader sent a word to our ambassador 15 minutes ago and made clear that the DPRK would fire nuclear missiles on South Korea, Japan and the US if American forces are to be sent into North Korea. From what the CIA says, the threat is legitimate and very serious. The President immediately ordered our forces in Japan and South Korea to stand only in defensive position in case things escalate, not to make sure they do."

"And what's the other reason?" General Tsukamoto asked.

"The other reason why the operation has been cancelled is that Sandman received intel from a source in Prague indicating that the location of President Vorshevsky's daughter has been compromised by Makarov's men. We are getting our special ops teams, including Sandman's Delta team, ready to move towards her position as our priority to prevent the Ultranationalists of getting their hands on the nuclear codes."

"Without the ground units, how can we expect to apprehend Lee? This man is virtually Makarov's right hand, he's pulling the strings in North Korea and he also knows where President Vorshevsky is. The only way we can stop the threat from the DPRK is to stop this madman before he makes the first move." Colonel Takahashi replied.

"If I could, I would have sent units for this mission and I understand your frustration. But my hands are tied and things could get worse if the North Koreans identify Americans taking part in a special ops mission on their soil."

"General, Sandman, is there really no one who could provide us some manpower and resources to execute the plan to apprehend Lee and disable their nuclear missiles?" Lieutenant Nakamura asked.

"We can't send anything unless it's a military unit with no official affiliation. However, there is one unit out there that matches that description and I personally know its commanding officer. He's the person who gave me the tip from Prague." Sandman replied.

"Who is it, Sandman?" Nakamura asked.

"Captain John Price, from Task Force 141."

"Price? I thought he and the 141 were disavowed." Colonel Takahashi said.

"Who is John Price?" the Prime Minister asked.

"He's a former British captain in their elite special forces, the SAS. He has been involved in numerous missions in Afghanistan, Iraq, Sierra Leone, Middle East, Eastern Europe and Russia over the last 20 years. Most of his missions in the last 5 years were led against the Russian Ultranationalists, including the mission which led Imran Zakhaev to his demise during the Russian Civil War. A few years ago, he also joined a multinational special operations force named Task Force 141 whose objective was to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov. Price had a very distinguished career with high military decorations such as the Military Cross, the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross, the Distinguished Service Order and finally the Victoria Cross." Colonel Takahashi said.

"With such service records, this man has to be a real hero for his country." the Prime Minister added.

"However, TF141 has been disbanded and Price has been issued a kill/capture order on his head by US authorities under accusations of war crimes and terrorism. Since August, he and the rest of the 141 are on the run."

"Colonel, Price was disavowed by the late Lieutenant General Shepherd based on accusations that many of us in the Special Forces community are seriously questioning their truthfulness. Recently, we found a number of irregularities in Shepherd's data on those accusations and those irregularities are leading us to believe that Price hasn't gone rogue. Captain Price has done nothing but fighting against all kinds of extremists for over 20 years. All he ever did was doing the right thing to defend his country, think about his men, protect the civilians, get the mission done and make sure the scum he deals with will never hurt anyone again." Sandman added.

"Knowing his approach, Price is probably not working alone in this. Who is fighting the war with him?" Nakamura asked.

"From what I heard, he joined forces with the Russian Loyalists in their fight to stop Makarov's plans. I can patch you to him, but don't think about trying to trace him. He took all precautions against that. If you get Newcastle with you and tell Price about President Vorshevsky, he'll surely listen to you." Sandman replied.

"Thank you, Sandman. Good luck in finding Vorshevsky's daughter before they do." Nakamura said.

"Thanks. Hopefully, you'll find a way to get this madman apprehended on your side before he makes his move." Sandman finished. In the next few minutes, Sandman dialled the number given by Captain Price to join him via satellite in case of emergency situations. The American Delta sergeant knew that Price should be somewhere outside of Czech Republic at the moment. Meanwhile in Japan, Nakamura asked for Sergeant Newcastle to come to the OC as the lieutenant needed the SAS operator's help to convince the Special Forces legend to help them in apprehending Lee.

* * *

><p><strong>October 13, 2016 – 01:50 (8:50 Japan Time)<strong>

**Task Force 141 - disavowed**

**Somewhere over Romania**

Having barely escaped from a Castle outside of Prague less than 2 hours ago, Captain Price, Yuri and Nikolai were flying a stolen Ilyushin Il-76 military cargo plane equipped with ECMs to fly undetected towards Turkey. Along with them on board was a group of 17 Russian soldiers from the Loyalist faction who were forced to retreat after the death of their former leader, Sergeant Kamarov. While flying what supposed to be a flight to safety, no one on board thought that their next mission would take them to the Far East.

"Captain Price, I have Sandman on the line for you. He says it's important." Nikolai said.

Surprised that Sandman was calling him back just some time after Nikolai already warned Sandman about Alena Vorshevsky's situation in Berlin, Price immediately picked up the headset linked to the plane's communications systems via satellite. "Price here. What's new on your side, Sandman?"

"Price, I have people who want to speak to you from Japan. They say it's about President Vorshevsky and a nuclear threat involving North Korea."

"Japan? It has to be about Satoshi Lee; the bastard is closely linked to Makarov. All right, patch me through." Price asked Sandman to link the communication link with the Japanese Central Command. And within just 15 seconds, the link was now established. "This is Black Viking. Who am I speaking to?"

"Captain Price, it's Newcastle."

"Good to hear that you're doing well, mate. I heard that Japan got hit hard, but both the Japanese and the Americans inflicted the enemy a crushing defeat. So, what's going on over there?" Price asked.

"After Sandman gave us the intel on Volk's contacts, we followed the trail up to Satoshi Lee. However, he bolted his way out to North Korea. We decrypted his files, we learned that he knows where President Vorshevsky is and that he plans on firing nukes on Japan at the same time Makarov gets his launch codes if not before that."

"Newcastle, this man is a rabid Japanese Ultranationalist. Why would he fire nukes on the country that is the focus to his zealous patriotism?"

"Captain Price, this is Lieutenant Akira Nakamura of the Special Forces Group. Lee planned to find ways to get rid of all Western influence for the last 20 years. We believe he wants to fire nukes on Japan to get the people of my country to cry for revenge and to get the public opinion in favour of an extremist government leaning towards full remilitarization. Lee knows that the KPA is getting weaker and we believe that he already bribed the North Korean generals to abandon ship when Japan will have a new army of fanatics ready to crush North Korea."

"And after that, Makarov and Lee will use their contacts in the Russian and Japanese governments to negotiate a peace treaty that would allow the extremist government to wage war against more Asian countries to rebuild the empire Japan had before the Yanks joined in WWII. All of this is about Lee satisfying his own hunger for power in Asia at the cost of millions of lives just like Makarov in Europe." Newcastle added.

"This is a very serious problem in your hands indeed. However, what do you want me to do?" Price asked.

"How many men do you have with you right now?" Nakamura asked.

"I have 19 Russian Loyalists, mostly former Spetznaz soldiers with me. We're currently flying a stolen Russian military Il-76 towards Turkey and we should land in less than 1 hour."

"What happened to our friend Soap? Is he not with you?" Newcastle asked as he was unaware of the recent events involving Captain MacTavish.

"He's gone, Newcastle. Those bastards killed him in Prague. I swear that Makarov will pay for this."

"I'm really sorry for Soap, Price. But we need you to help us for a particular mission that could change the course of the war in many ways if you feel up to it."

"I'm listening." Price replied.

"Captain Price, this is General Tsukamoto of the JASDF. We captured 3 Russian MiG-29s and we also learned that the Russian Ultranationalists are sending an Oscar-II class sub to be docked in a North Korean base by late afternoon local time. Coincidentally, Lee established his current HQ on the compound not far away from where the Russian sub will dock. What we plan to do is to have your team make a parachute drop just outside of the compound and reach the base on foot. Meanwhile, we'll use the captured MiGs to bomb other military facilities in the area, which would create a diversion while your group would split into 2 teams. One team will hijack the Russian sub to fire its missiles on the location of the 14 North Korean nukes based on coordinates that we'll send to you. The second team will storm the compound, find Lee and make him spill the beans about President Vorshevsky's whereabouts."

"This is interesting. But why can't anyone on your half of the globe send a spec ops team in the area? Is there anything more substantial about President Vorshevsky's location?" the British captain asked more questions.

"It's because the Americans can't afford to risk an escalation right now by sending troops, especially with the serious nuclear threat message we just received from the North Korean Supreme Leader. However, we decoded a number of messages and there's a strong possibility that President Vorshevsky is held somewhere in Eastern Siberia as we speak. Still, Lee is the only one except Makarov who can confirm the exact location." Nakamura replied.

"Price, this is Colonel Takahashi, Director of Japan's Special Forces. The truth is that if the North Koreans identify the forces attacking them to use Russian weapons and Russian fighter jets, the DPRK will break their alliance with the Ultranationalists thinking they are betrayed by their allies. Everything we originally planned for the attack is in the files that I'm sending you right now." Colonel Takahashi said before he sent the files towards Captain Price's laptop by e-mail.

"Colonal Takahashi, Major General MacMillan always said good things about you. If he trusted your qualities for your work with the Special Forces, then I shall trust you as well." Price replied as he opened the files and studied the plan in full detail. "That's a very well-conceived plan indeed. This will work."

"The only thing we couldn't sort out was the modality for your exfil. What's your escape plan to get your team out of there when you'll be done?" the SFG colonel asked.

"I'll call some backup among the Loyalists in Eastern Russia to take care of our exfil. However with all due respect to Japan's self-defense policy, I would like to have a few people from your armed forces to join the team on the field since you seem to know more about Lee's profile than I do. Lieutenant Nakamura, you have been following the trail to Lee and the JRA since the last 3 or 4 days. Isn't it?" Price asked.

"I have been trying to follow the trail of those bastards since we were warned about the terrorists bringing a WMD on our soil, last week. My superiors might disagree with me, but I would prefer going out there rather than sit here."

"Lad, once we'll get things done with Lee, we'll have to go straight to President Vorshevsky and then possibly hunt for Makarov until we find him. So if you think of joining us, I will ask this question only once and I want a frank answer: The world as you knew it is gone. How far would you go to get it back?" Price asked the question to test Nakamura's resolve in this hunt which might take him and his group to different places with each a lot of hardships to come.

"Captain Price, I will go as far as it takes to get the world I was cherishing back to the time before those bastards came trying to destroy it. All I care is about saving lives no matter how, because it's my duty as a soldier to protect the innocent." Nakamura spoke his heart out on his decision.

"All right, then. You'll do. We'll land first in Ankara and then fly towards South Korea. It would be a safe guess to say that I will meet you there after 2100 hours, local time. Colonel Takahashi, I have the feeling that your young protégé is a very talented one for this job and nothing would be more helpful than one more very capable operator like him on the team." Price said.

"It will take some paperwork to be done before I can release Nakamura and his team to join yours. However, this will be done in due time after I discuss about it with the Prime Minister."

Suddenly, the voice of an unexpected helping hand showed up on the radio frequency. "Black Viking, this is Overlord. Since you have been a valuable ally in this war so far, the President authorized me to 'unofficially' assist you with logistics for the rest of the flight. When landing at Ankara Air Station, you and your team will be resupplied in fuel, ammunition, weapons, and medical supplies before following a flight plan from Ankara to Osan Air Base in South Korea. We'll prep a few KC-767s ready for airborne refuelling along the way. Once you land in Osan to meet the other team, we will provide you a Predator drone loaded with AGMs and the Predator's portable remote console."

"Thanks for the help, Overlord. I hope your men will find Miss Alena Vorshevsky quickly before Makarov's men get to her. If they don't, it won't be long until her father gives up the launch codes and Makarov will then unleash hell. Good luck. Black Viking, out." Price finished as he terminated the communication before he went on to inform the Nikolai, Yuri and the other Loyalist soldiers about their new mission.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan after the communication was terminated, the Prime Minister and the JSDF military officers involved in the operation were glad they finally found help for this mission. However, another matter had to be solved as Lieutenant Nakamura clearly stated his desire to be part of this mission. Everyone knew that deploying Japanese troops on foreign soil in a textbook military operation would violate the self-defense policy.<p>

"Lieutenant Nakamura, I know that you're a very exceptional soldier who learned from the best in the domain of special operations. But, you also have to remember that our policy doesn't allow Japan to send troops in the context of a military operation on foreign ground. However, circumstances are very exceptional now and that means that we are facing quite a dilemma here." The Prime Minister said.

"I know that, Sir. Still, my team and I followed the trail of those terrorists from the moment we received the tip about the Fregata Industries ship, I followed the trail up to Minister Fujimura, then up to Lee's safehouse and now up to this attack plan in motion. Please, let me and my men finish this." Nakamura replied.

"Exceptional circumstances require exceptional measures, I guess. However, we have to cover our government in case you get killed or captured over there."

"What do you suggest, Sir?" Nakamura asked before the Prime Minister turned his look at Colonel Takahashi holding an answer.

"Lieutenant, in order for the JSDF and the government to deny any involvement in this mission, we'll have to mark you and the people you'll pick for this mission as officially disavowed by the JGSDF from the moment you leave Japanese soil to join the officially disavowed Task Force 141. It means that our government will deny any involvement and will label you as rogue units if you are killed or captured. We'll maintain minimal contact by satellite with your team during the mission, but we'll cut all ties if you're lost. Are you ready to accept it?"

While everyone expected Lieutenant Nakamura to take a few seconds to ponder his answer, his answer was quick and left no lingering doubt: "I am willing to accept it as long as I execute my mission, Sir, I lost many men fighting this war; that's the least I can do for them."

"Very well, Lieutenant. So who do you want to take with you on the team?"

"Since all my best men are either incapacitated or dead during the invasion, I want Lieutenant Toukairin, Sergeant Newcastle, Sergeant Tsujimoto and Sergeant Kobayakawa on this mission. I know that Newcastle will follow me in this, but I want to take time to tell the others about this mission before they make a reasonable decision of their own on whether they will follow me or rather stay in Japan."

"Sergeant Newcastle's involvement won't be a problem since he's not part of the JGSDF. However, are you sure about the others? Despite their outstanding job so far, Toukairin, Tsujimoto and Kobayakawa are still police officers on loan to the SFG. And besides, doing a mission abroad is a lot different from everything you faced so far." Colonel Takahashi asked in surprise to Nakamura's request.

"No matter the choices Toukairin made in the past, that soldier from our first days together in the SFG is still present within him. Tsujimoto has proved over the last week on how versatile she can be on a special operation with her assault, stealth and demolition capabilities. Last but not least, Kobayakawa is our best marksman and our most valuable electronics specialist. And since they aren't linked with the JGSDF at 100%, I trust them for this mission and they would allow you to not officially recognize them as part of our forces."

"Okay, Lieutenant. Please tell Lieutenant Toukairin, Sergeant Tsujimoto and Sergeant Kobayakawa to meet us here ASAP." Colonel Takahashi ordered.

Thirty minutes later, Shouji, Natsumi and Miyuki were informed by Lieutenant Nakamura and Colonel Takahashi about the headlines of the upcoming operation and about being officially disavowed in order to join this mission. Shouji, Natsumi and Miyuki were initially shocked when they were told about the possibility of not being able to return to Japan for a while, but they knew how vital the mission was for the country.

"We all share the same pride in protecting innocent lives. I asked you to be here because I believe you are the best I can have with me for this mission. However, we're about to walk into some serious shit once we get there. So before we do, I want to hear what you guys have to say about it. No one has to feel forced to join this operation. Please speak freely. This is the time." Lieutenant Nakamura said.

"We are on the trail of that bastard since the day we were sent to the harbor last week and we still have to stop him from harming more people. I'm in to finish the job and settle the score with him." Natsumi spoke first.

"If Natsumi is in, then I'll go with her. Everything that happened from that mission at the harbor led us to this. For everyone's future, I'll do it." Shouji added.

"What about you, Kobayakawa?" Lieutenant Nakamura asked.

"No matter how hard I might wish to stay, I can't let them write History with the blood of the innocent, especially not after what we found yesterday. If I let them, no one will ever see that bright and peaceful future everyone is aspiring to. I will do everything to put an end to this madness as I once promised to someone." Miyuki replied at last.

"All right, everyone. I'll ask you to have some rest, keep the content of this discussion secret and be present for a full briefing at 1630 hours with everyone involved in this mission. General Tsukamoto and I will brief you on the mission plan before you pack your stuff and take off for South Korea." Colonel Takahashi finished.

* * *

><p><strong>October 13, 2016 – 17:29<strong>

It had been some time since the briefing was already over. The plan was explained in full detail in presence of Naomi's team of pilots and Lieutenant Nakamura's team. The plan required that Nakamura's team would fly to South Korea and wait for Captain Price's team to arrive a little later in the evening. Once both teams join forces, the team would be dropped over Mayang-do Island by Nikolai's Il-76, take position outside of the Northern part of the naval base, wait for the stolen MiG-29s to make a diversion, and then split into 2 groups to hijack the submarine and to apprehend Lee. As soon as Lee's interrogation is done and all enemy nuclear missiles are destroyed, the team would leave the island to the mainland with help from other Russian Loyalists.

Back to the room where Natsumi and Miyuki were assigned since they joined Lieutenant Nakamura's team, Natsumi and Miyuki were packing the equipment they would need for this mission on foreign soil. For most of the day, Miyuki tried to only focus on the mission. However, she had a few things bugging her mind.

"Miyuki, are you sure you're all right? It looks like something's bugging you." Natsumi asked.

"Me? No, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, Natsumi."

"For some reason, I don't think everything's okay. Please tell me, Miyuki. Is it about the file you read yesterday on Lee's plans?"

Miyuki took a deep breath before she answered her friend's question. "When the terrorists came in with those trucks full of explosives in Tokyo, I thought it was already bad. When they detonated that chemical bomb as the core of their plan, I thought it was the worst thing a single man could think of doing against our country. But when I read that the same man who was behind the chemical bombing and the invasion plan against Japan thought of launching nukes for the sake of his crazy ideals… I still have a hard time believing how such people can exist."

"I know it's really hard to believe; I even have a hard time myself too. But we were after this guy since the first day and we are on the verge of finishing the job as always. We'll get him just like we always caught all perpetrators before." Natsumi said.

"I know, but there's also another thing that's bugging me: the possibility that I might not see Ken again. I have to leave when we couldn't fully enjoy our time as a couple yet and I don't know if I'll be able to live my dream." Miyuki replied. She was visibly worried about not seeing her loved one again.

"Don't think like that, Miyuki. As far as I can remember, you always had that drive to survive and to reach your goal. Neither Shouji nor I will let anything happen to you, and we'll make sure you come back home safely. We both want to see you enjoy more days of happiness ahead."

"Thanks, Natsumi. You always thought about my happiness and I should have been more grateful to you after all this time."

"You will have plenty of time to tell me that when we'll come back."

As the conversation between Natsumi and Miyuki ended, Shouji came up to the girls' room with his backpack ready. "Hi! The delivery man has got your package here as ordered."

"Thanks, Shouji! What do you have here?"

"Since we were asked to make believe a Russian attack, I thought getting a few of those modernized AK-103s and AK-104s would do the trick. I equipped all of them with hybrid scopes on the Picatinny rails. I also brought the silencers for the AKs and the usual German-made USP .45s as your secondaries as you asked. They put up the ammunition mags on the plane."

"We really appreciate it, Shouji. Thanks!" Miyuki said.

"We're now ready to kick ass!" Natsumi added with enthusiasm before she noticed something attached at the back of Shouji's body armour. "Hey, what's that thing you have in the back?"

"Oh, this! It's a ninja's sword. I found it in a stockpile of weapons of all kinds and I think this is better than using a combat knife. And besides, I was trained with all kind of martial arts and combat techniques when I was in the Special Forces years ago. Training with this kind of small sword was my favourite part when training without guns." Shouji said.

"Since you're good at anything, I can trust you in using this." Natsumi replied.

While Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji were checking weapons and continued packing their equipment, a visitor knocked at the door. "Hi, guys!"

"Kenny! They finally released you from the field hospital." Miyuki replied as she saw her tall boyfriend wearing an arm brace as the result of the gunshot wound he sustained to his left shoulder.

"The doctor told me that I was fine to walk around the base with the arm brace since the wound is healing and I gained enough strength back. Natsumi told me that you were leaving soon, so I just came by before you go." Ken Nakajima said.

"Natsumi, did you..."

"I only told him that you didn't look good before we have to keep running after you-know-who, so he came to see you before we leave. Since Shouji and I are done packing our stuff, I guess we will leave you alone for a moment." Natsumi replied before she and Shouji left the room.

"I'm glad that you're recovering well." Miyuki said to Ken.

"Thanks! However, I am concerned that you have a few lingering doubts before leaving on a mission. Please, don't worry about anything. It's all right if you're going after this madman for the sake of our future and for everyone's future. Do you remember what I told you? I promised you that I'll be waiting for you on the day when we can finally live together in a world in peace and free of this madness." Ken replied.

"Kenny... I just wished we enjoyed more time together as a couple before we come down to this. You are not going to forget about me if my mission takes longer than expected, are you?"

"My feelings for you haven't changed after all those years and they will never change. You'll always be the only one for me." Ken added before he kissed her. The kiss lasted for some time as neither of them wanted to let the other go. Finally, Miyuki broke the kiss as she realized that she still had to finish packing her stuff.

"Thanks for reminding me about your promise, Kenny. I must hurry and finish packing; I have to take a plane in less than 30 minutes." Miyuki asked.

"Let me help you in the best way I can." Ken replied as he went to help Miyuki packing a few items in her backpack.

* * *

><p><strong>October 13, 2016 – 17:47<strong>

After a few minutes, Miyuki had her backpack loaded up and ready to go. As Miyuki and Ken came out of the room to join Natsumi and Shouji, Miyuki had a radiant smile on her face before they walked their way towards the tarmac of the airport. Natsumi's strategy of cheering Miyuki up with Ken's help worked well. Finally with the plane in sight on the tarmac of the airport, it was almost time for Ken and Miyuki to part ways. Miyuki was really glad to see Ken before leaving to board the plane and she thought of something to tell her boyfriend goodbye in a memorable way.

"You ready to go, Miyuki?" Ken asked. Miyuki's answer came when she enlaced Ken spontaneously and started singing an old song she picked for this particular occasion:

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go_

_I'm standin' here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_So kiss me…_

Miyuki and Ken gave each other a small kiss before Ken joined Miyuki in the singing.

…_and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh, babe, I hate to go._

Initially surprised to see Ken and Miyuki singing together out of the blue, Natsumi and Shouji were happy to see their friends not hiding their feelings to anyone anymore. Moved by the scene, Shouji put his arm around Natsumi's shoulder before the two of them joined their voices to the singing.

_And I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh, babe, I hate to go._

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Leaving on a jet plane_

_Leaving on a jet plane…_

Miyuki and Ken laughed a little when they saw their friends singing with them. At the same time, Lieutenant Nakamura and Sergeant Newcastle were walking ahead when they turned back to look at the scene in distance. "I thought I saw and heard it all, Akira. I never thought I'd hear this song as a way to cheer up before leaving for a mission abroad." Newcastle remarked about the singing.

"That's okay, Francis. After all, Kobayakawa is now in a very good mood and she knows what she is fighting for, which is to do what it takes to have more of this happiness. Nothing is stronger than the heart of someone who knows what he or she is fighting for. We will make sure that we will give everyone in Japan the opportunity to enjoy moments of happiness of their own too." Nakamura finished before he and the Englishman walked ahead towards the plane.

After a while, Ken and Miyuki kissed each other one last time before Miyuki moved away from Ken's embrace as it was time for her to leave. "I will come back and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. I promise." Miyuki said.

"I know. Just be careful out there and everything's going to be all right." Ken finished. After walking for some distance, Miyuki looked back one more time at Ken waving her goodbye, and then moved ahead alongside Natsumi and Shouji.

A few minutes later, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji finally arrived on board of the Kawasaki C-1 transport plane flying them to Osan Air Base in South Korea. Within a few minutes, the JASDF transport plane reached the runway and took off in the sky. Everyone who knew about the details of this mission could only admire the courage shown by Natsumi, Miyuki, Shouji and Lieutenant Nakamura in front of the upcoming life-threatening situations they would soon face in a foreign land to protect Japan and probably help saving the world as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: You're not dreaming! Captain Price is now involved in this. When I looked at the gap in the timeline between the 'Stronghold' and 'Down the Rabbit Hole' missions, I noticed there was enough time for a mission involving Price. I looked at the distances, flight times and everything else linked with time for this mission. Trust me: it's possible for him to get there before moving North and the old workhorse can do no wrong.

I know some people might take a shot at me asking how our protagonists started from being more or less special police officers to join the 141 and become a part of Japan's best hope a week later. I'd answer them by saying that it adds to the fun of it when people start off as ordinary and the circumstances on their journey bring them to become extraordinary.

For next chapter, I'll try to put the base attack, an aerial dogfight, a submarine hijacking, a violent interrogation scene and another hacking all in one chapter. Let me ask you this before I start writing: how do you want Lee to end? Dead or alive?


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Wolf's Den

**Chapter 12: Into the Wolf's Den**

_Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians?_

_Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking._

Natsumi narrating: _Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still Russians who rejected Makarov's lunacy. Men willing to stand against the tide as Captain Price once said. The Russian Loyalists we met at Osan Air Base were all battle-hardened veterans with years of warfare in them. However, the presence alone of Captain Price gave everyone, including us, the belief that we were stronger although he looked intimidating for anyone at first. I think he was a little surprised to see us; it was perhaps the first time he had women under his command for a special ops mission._

_Flying Nikolai's cargo plane with an ECM system on board, it was the perfect transport carrier to sneak in North Korea undetected at night. Once we arrived over Mayang-do Island, it started off as a typical skydive & precision parachute drop like Miyuki, Shouji and I had the chance to do a few times out of work. However as we were among the last ones to jump out of the plane, a strong wind gust pushed me, Miyuki and Shouji out of our landing trajectory after we opened our chutes. We were forced to land separated from the rest of the group. This is where our mission began._

* * *

><p><strong>October 13, 2016 – 22:39<strong>

**Task Force 141 - disavowed**

**Mayang-do Island, North Korea**

Using night vision goggles, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji glided with parachutes towards a small clearing. Spotting 2 enemy guards in the open area, Natsumi and Shouji drew their suppressed AK-103s and shot the enemies dead. Following behind, Miyuki landed just well enough to avoid the trees at the limits of the open area. After Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji took off their parachutes, they noticed that they were far away from the main group. Gathering together with their backs touching each other, the 3 Japanese operators swept their surroundings hoping not to be spotted by an enemy patrol. Suddenly, they heard the sound of branches being cracked and then pointed their weapons towards the source of the sound.

"Hold your fire! Friendly from the South!" Price said as he made sure to identify himself.

"How did you find us?" Shouji asked.

"I was the last one to jump, so I followed your descending trajectory after you were pushed away by the wind. You look all fine to me, c'mon."

As Price finished his last sentence, Lieutenant Nakamura called at the other end of the comm. with Captain Price. "Price, I can barely see Toukairin's, Tsujimoto's and Kobayakawa's chutes on my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see them, over?"

"Roger that, Nakamura. I found them. All 3 of them appear to be intact. We're gonna head Northwest to the sub base, over."

"Copy that. The rest of the team landed with me, half a klick north of your position." Nakamura said.

"Proceed with the mission. We'll regroup if possible." Price replied before he turned to Natsumi, Shouji and Miyuki. "Everyone, follow me and stay out of sight."

On this order, the 3 Japanese operators followed the British veteran on a beaten track and began their trek to the sub base. Suddenly, a group of North Korean soldiers was seen in distance and force the small allied group to hide behind trees. "Contact. Enemy patrol 25 meters dead ahead. Five men, automatic rifles and frag grenades." Price said with a low voice through his sensitive microphone to warn the 3 Japanese operators.

"It doesn't look like they are paying any attention towards the clearing." Miyuki said with a low voice as she spotted the enemies through the scope of her suppressed Mk.14 EBR sniper rifle, the 141 operators' favourite sniper rifle.

"Roger that. Let's follow them quietly and pick off any stragglers." Price said before the team proceeded to follow the North Koreans quietly. "Don't do anything stupid". Slowly, Natsumi, Shouji, Miyuki and Price used the brush as cover. Once they got in position behind the enemy patrol, they noticed that a pair of soldiers stopped while the other 3 kept moving some distance ahead.

"Two of them stopped for a smoke. Kobayakawa, take one and I'll take out the other." Price ordered Miyuki. Once the EBR's scope was aimed on the North Korean soldier on the left in front of her, Miyuki fired the 7.62x51 mm NATO round through the enemy soldier's head before Price shot the other soldier down with a headshot.

"Good night."

After hiding the bodies, the 4 allied operators moved slowly up the road to follow the other North Korean soldiers while using the bushes and trees as cover. Suddenly, 2 DPRK soldiers moved away from their leader towards the side of the road, which gave Miyuki the option to shoot.

"Two of them are moving towards the bushes. Take them." Price ordered.

Miyuki had something in mind to save ammunition although it was a difficult attempt: she waited for the moment both soldiers' heads stand in the same line of fire. Fortunately for Miyuki, both enemy soldiers came into the line of fire and she fired one round which fatally pierced through both heads. "Double kill. Excellent!" Price praised Miyuki with a low voice.

As it came down to only one enemy soldier who wasn't aware of his friends getting killed, Shouji made signs at Price indicating him that he was going to sneak behind and stab the DPRK soldier with the ninjato. Having caught of Shouji's idea, Miyuki, Natsumi and Price all aimed their rifles ready to shoot the soldier while Shouji was moving behind him. Without making any noise, Shouji drew his sword and muffled the North Korean soldier before stabbing the enemy soldier in the back and severing the enemy's spinal cord afterwards.

"Tango down. Let's go." Shouji notified everyone to move forward after he moved the body off the road.

Without further due, the 4 operators moved up the road on their trek towards the sub base. Within a couple of minutes, they noticed that the sky up in the North and over Sinpo was illuminated by anti-aircraft fire in distance. At the same time, Lieutenant Nakamura then called Price and announced news about the MiGs' involvement in the mission. "Price, I got news from Devil 1. They started the bombardment on the enemy airfield and the radar sites. They should assist us in 10 minutes."

"Copy that, Nakamura. We'll double-time it to the sub base, out."

Following Price's signs, the team moved forward and faster for some distance before they spotted jeeps with at least 6 soldiers at crossroads in distance. In this case, direct confrontation was near impossible. "Six foot-mobiles at crossroads. 20 meters ahead." Natsumi notified the team as she spotted the enemies.

"Don't even think about it, girl. We'll cut through the woods." Price told Natsumi before the team proceeded through the woods to move past the North Korean patrol. Since no one was patrolling in the woods, the 4 operators managed to move further north. After running some distance, Price and the 3 Japanese operators arrived with the road in sight. Two DPRK soldiers were patrolling the area. "There's a small patrol dead ahead. Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa, take care of them."

As Natsumi and Miyuki moved in position to get a shot, the 2 women took aim at the enemies. But before they could take a shot, Nakamura quickly came in to knife an enemy while Yuri shot the other with a bullet to the head. "Wait! Nice timing, Nakamura!" Price said.

"Thanks! Regroup on us, we'll cover you." Nakamura said.

The 25-man group gathered together as it was time to discuss strategy and organize the teams that would either take care of the submarine or apprehend Lee. Price already had an idea on that when he studied at the operators' profiles. "We'll have to split up into 2 groups. Nakamura, you'll take Newcastle, Petrenko and 6 other men to lead the assault on the submarine. I'll need 4 shooters to provide sniper support. The rest will follow my lead for the attack on the command center and then on Lee's safehouse. I'll have Kobayakawa with me to tap into their systems, cut off all their military communications and get the exact coordinates of the ICBM trucks once we get into the command center." Price said.

"I would also send Toukairin and Tsujimoto alongside Kobayakawa. I already picked the 6 men to join Petrenko, Newcastle and myself." Nakamura said. "The UAV is armed with AGMs flying over our position and ready to fire."

"All right, they will go with me. The attack will start from this warehouse by the drydock." Price added before he turned to his team. "I need people to take care of our air support. One of you will have to use the laser to guide our MiGs' fire on the barracks west of our position. The other will take control of the Predator drone."

"I'll take care of the laser." Yuri said.

"I'll be firing the Predator" Miyuki added.

"Okay. Everyone, take your positions. Snipers, you get on top of the warehouse. Yuri, Kobayakawa, your first strikes on targets will be the signal to begin the attack. Now move!" Price ordered before the allied operators moved into an unguarded warehouse near a drydock to take their assigned positions.

"Is there a way to reason with the Russian submarine's crew? I mean: can our Loyalist friends here convince them to join us?" Newcastle asked.

"I'm afraid it's not possible. The commander and the crew of that submarine are categorized as hardcore Ultranationalists. There's no way we can convince them." Yuri replied.

"Everyone is hostile, eh? It works for me." the English sergeant finished.

Meanwhile on top of the warehouse, Miyuki was given the Predator B (or MQ-9 Reaper) drone's portable console by Lieutenant Nakamura. "Kobayakawa, watch for the flashing strobes on the screen when you aim your AGMs. The strobes are us."

"Copy that, Lieutenant." Miyuki replied to indicate that she understood Nakamura's instructions.

Then Nakamura moved back down to ground level with his team ready to roll. Meanwhile, Price turned on his radio to contact the MiG team as they probably finished destroying the airfield and the radars. "This is Black Viking to Devil 1. What's your status, over?"

"The airfield and the radars are done. They won't be able to send any air support for a while and they're blind. We need you to paint targets on the ground for us if any, over." Naomi replied as she flew her MiG-29 alongside the 2 other MiG-29s flown by Captains Miyuki Isurugi and Arisa Mitaka.

"We're painting a large barracks building as target now." Price finished the call with the MiG leader while he made a sign asking Yuri to start aiming the laser designator on the barracks building. Then Price switched to Miyuki asking: "There's the submarine at the dock on your right. Kobayakawa, be ready to fire a missile on the submarine's rudders with the Predator on my signal."

Yuri activated the laser designator and marked the barracks building. "I've got the barracks marked. Fire when ready."

"Roger that. Devil 1, you're clear to shoot." Price gave the go signal for Naomi to fire.

"Missiles away!" Naomi warned as she fired 2 Kh-29 air-to-ground missiles towards the targeted building. Within a few seconds, the massive AGMs flew towards their target and the barracks got obliterated. With that strike, enemy reinforcements were considerably reduced in numbers.

"Now, Kobayakawa!" Price ordered Miyuki to have the drone firing a missile. Immediately, Miyuki used the console and fired one AGM-114 Hellfire missile towards the Oscar-II class submarine. Within seconds, the Hellfire missile destroyed the submarine's rudders and the deflagration also killed a few soldiers on the dock. On that second explosion, all allied soldiers fired all guns blazing towards the North Korean soldiers guarding the dock. Natsumi and Shouji managed to shoot a few soldiers down with their suppressed AK-103s from their firing positions.

"Good kills! Team, move out!" Price ordered the team to move.

"Come on, let's go! We only have a few minutes before that submarine crew finds out what is going on." Nakamura added. As the team on the ground moved up on the dock towards the North, they noticed a few jeeps arriving with enemy soldiers.

"Contact! Twenty plus foot-mobiles, 30 meters to the North!" Natsumi warned. Meanwhile, Shouji saw something which could help the allied team to move quickly forward.

"There's a BTR parked over there. We can use it to push our way through." Shouji told Price.

"Good thinking. Toukairin, Tsujimoto, Yuri, get in that BTR over there and you lead the charge!" Price ordered. Without hesitation, Natsumi, Shouji and Yuri ran towards the BTR-80. Once inside, Yuri took the wheel while Shouji worked as the commander providing indications on enemy presence. At the same time, Natsumi manned the 30 mm 2A72 cannon from the gunnery system inside the vehicle after Yuri showed her the controls.

"You ready, Natsumi?" Shouji asked.

"You bet! Bring it on!" Natsumi said as she took control of the cannon and aimed towards the enemy soldiers who took cover behind the jeeps. Upon firing, the 30 mm rounds proved to be too much for the jeeps and the enemies were ripped apart as a result.

"Good kills!" Price praised for Natsumi's kills before he then ordered the team to move. "Everyone, move behind the BTR!"

The allied operators moved behind the BTR and used it as a cover as they made their way forward. After moving up some distance, the team stopped by the Russian Oscar-II class submarine and the BTR provided covering fire against DPRK soldiers. Nakamura, Newcastle and Petrenko killed 3 Russian sailors as they came out of the submarine to find out what was going on. "We're going to the sub. I'll see you at the safehouse." Nakamura said.

"Roger that. We'll find the bastard!" Price replied.

Nakamura and his group moved on top of the submarine and were heading towards the hatch. Once on top of the hatch, Nakamura tossed a grenade inside the submarine to clear the entrance. Once the entrance was cleared, Nakamura went down first followed by Newcastle, Corporal Dimitri Petrenko and 3 Loyalists.

"All right, sweep and clear. All unknowns are hostile. Rendezvous downstairs." Nakamura ordered.

As Newcastle and Petrenko moved towards the lower deck, they quickly shot down all sailors who showed now and then trying to stop them from moving forward. After walking down the stairs, Nakamura appeared in front of Newcastle and Petrenko after the former took another route to reach the same deck. Moving slowly down a hallway, Nakamura shot a few more enemies with his AK-104.

After going up another stairway to reach the missile chamber, something was announced in Russian through the intercom and an alarm began to blare. "What the bloody hell are they saying?" Newcastle asked.

"They're going to sink the sub. We're running out of time!" Petrenko replied.

"Move up!" Nakamura ordered. As the allied operators moved through the hallways of the missile chamber, they used the missile tubes as cover to have a good firing position towards the Russian sailors.

"Flash out!" Newcastle warned.

Once the flash grenade blinded the enemies, Nakamura took advantage of the small time window he had to kill the sailors within his sights before moving back behind cover. After repeating the same tactic a few times to eliminate all enemy resistance, the allied operators finally arrived to the door of the submarine's bridge, the command room.

"We have to get on that bridge. Petrenko, put a kicker charge on the door."

The Loyalist corporal placed a large C4 rigged charge before Newcastle added 2 detonating bars on the door. Once ready, Nakamura detonated the charge and the door was thrown into the command room crushing 2 sailors in the process. In a seemingly slow motion scene, Nakamura and Newcastle killed the remaining Russian sailors in the command room with well-placed high shots. Within 5 seconds, the bridge was cleared of enemies.

"Area secure" Newcastle said.

Nakamura looked on the body of the submarine's captain and found a pair of keys; those were the launch keys for the cruise missiles. "Price, I have the launch key and I'm accessing the launch codes now."

"Roger that. Kobayakawa, do you have the current coordinates of the silos and ICBM trucks?" Price asked.

"Almost there, stand by... I have the coordinates. I'm sending all of them now." Miyuki said at the other end of the radio at the same time the coordinates were sent to Lieutenant Nakamura's PDA.

"Petrenko, I need you on the console to enter those coordinates in." Nakamura said.

"Copy that. Entering coordinates now... Coordinates confirmed. I only need the key now."

Nakamura tossed him one of the launch keys before both he and Petrenko inserted the keys in the console. "3, 2, 1, turn!" Nakamura said and then both operators turned the keys to unlock the launch button. Without hesitation, Nakamura pressed the button.

"Price, missiles armed and launching." Nakamura notified as the sub's silo doors were now open as the missiles were to be fired in the next few seconds towards the North Korean nuclear missiles.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes before the missile launch<strong>

Just after Nakamura left onto the submarine, Price and Miyuki got on board of the stolen BTR. The next objective was to move quickly towards the North Korean command center and then to Lee's safehouse. However, Price was also aware that another potential threat had to be neutralized before it would have any chance of influencing the outcome of the operation.

"Black Viking to Devil 1. We have men on the sub, but we need your MiGs to drop your Kh-29s on a few enemy surface ships on deck around the island. Aim for the bigger ones, over." Price said through the radio.

"Roger that, Black Viking. Devil 2 and Devil 3 are going in for a strafing run on the ships." Naomi replied. Once the order was communicated by Naomi to Arisa and Captain Isurugi flying above the island, they fired one Kh-29 missile at the time to the surface ships that could be a threat, especially a few destroyers with enough firepower to counter the allied team until they could reach the command center. The massive AGMs hit the destroyers and corvettes docked close to each other and the subsequent explosions created enough damage on the ships to keep them inactive.

"Good hits, Devil team. Thanks for the assist." Price notified before he turned towards Miyuki who was now watching over the allied team with the Predator drone's camera feed. "Kobayakawa, use the Predator on some of those ships."

"I'm on it, Captain Price."

Miyuki fired a few Hellfire AGMs at the military ships sitting in the harbor and the missiles destroyed enemy PT boats while a few AGMs damaged other ships. At the same time, Shouji and Yuri were still driving the BTR while Natsumi was watching the surroundings with the remotely controlled cannon.

"RPGs on the right, Natsumi!" Shouji warned.

"Roger that!" Natsumi replied before she aimed towards the RPG-carrying soldiers and left them no chance with the volley of large-caliber bullets. "How about that?"

"Good kills, Tsujimoto!" Yuri praised Natsumi. However, a BTR stood in the middle of the road ahead and started firing their machine gun at the allies' armoured vehicle. "Enemy BTR, 12 o'clock. They're firing at us!"

"Roger that. Kobayakawa, neutralize that BTR now!" Price ordered.

Then Miyuki used the console to have the Predator aim its Hellfire missile towards the enemy armour. Once she had a lock, Miyuki unleashed the AGM straight towards its target. Within seconds later, the enemy BTR was blasted upon impact and the road was cleared.

"Good effect on target, Miyuki. Enemy armour destroyed and I also count at least 3 kills." Shouji notified.

"I see the command center 20 meters front. How do we engage it?" Yuri asked.

"Tsujimoto, use the cannon to provide us support so we can get our men in." Price ordered.

"Copy that. Firing!" Natsumi replied before she started firing the 2A72 again. The bullets pierced through the wall of the building and killed many DPRK soldiers in the process. Once the Loyalists entered the building, Natsumi stopped firing the cannon and everyone in the BTR waited for the 7 Loyalists to finish off the enemies inside.

"Captain Price, command center is secure" Corporal Sarayev said on the radio.

"Roger that. Yuri and Kobayakawa, you stay here to tap into their systems. Sniper team, regroup on the enemy command center. Sarayev, I want 6 of your men with me to raid the safehouse. Let's find this bastard!" Price ordered to the concerned units to proceed with the next step. Immediately after Miyuki and Yuri left, Shouji took control of the BTR and the remaining units moved as ordered towards Lee's safehouse 20 meters away. However, a few JRA gunmen came out to open fire towards the allied operators when the BTR stopped by the house.

"Using the cannon on the house is out of question; we need Lee alive." Price warned.

"Roger that." Natsumi replied before she, Shouji and Price all stepped out of the BTR joined the 6 Loyalists on foot. They immediately fired at the gunmen from the very moment they had negative ID on Lee. Natsumi shot 2 JRA gunmen standing on the second floor of the house while Shouji and Price gunned down a few JRA terrorists on ground level. Once the outer perimeter was cleared of enemies, the allied operators moved towards the doors. In order not to reveal their faces yet, Natsumi, Shouji and Price put on their balaclavas.

"I want men stacking up on both the front and the back doors. No one comes out of that house, you understand?" Shouji ordered.

"Solid copy, Lieutenant." a Russian Loyalist replied and made sign to his fellow soldiers to move on both doors.

"Put a breaching charge on the door, Tsujimoto." Price ordered.

Natsumi put the breaching charge on the door and detonated it. Immediately, Natsumi tossed a 9-banger grenade in the house. Once the enemies got blinded, Shouji and Price shot down 4 enemies who were in the house's living room while Lee was still shaken up by the door-breaching process. Having identified Lee in her sights, Natsumi immediately rushed towards him before giving a kick to disarm his gun-wielding hand and then she jumped on him to throw a volley of punches in the terrorist's face. All Lee could see of Natsumi was her face covered with a skull-patterned balaclava. At the same time, the Loyalist operators swept the house for more enemies who never came up.

"Area secure." a Loyalist soldier said.

"All right, we have Lee in custody. I repeat: we have Lee in custody." Price notified.

* * *

><p><strong>4 minutes before the missile launch<strong>

A few minutes ago as the command center was secured by Corporal Sarayev's men, Miyuki and Yuri immediately moved towards the console in the control room linked with the computer systems. What Miyuki intended to do was to install a covert modem on the systems in order for Saori to quickly hack into the DPRK systems with the polymorphic variant of Aizawa's algorithm once again and provide the updated coordinates on the North Korean nuclear missiles all the way from Japan.

"I tapped into the armament systems of the island. They look to have a number of launchers loaded with Chinese-made DH-10s and Russian-made P-500s here, all cruise missiles with bunker-blasting charges. I never thought Lee would get that many on the black market." Yuri said.

"Working in arms smuggling for 20 years surely helped building connections. I'll take control of all their military communication systems in the entire country and get someone to give us the updated coordinates for the nukes in a few minutes." Miyuki replied before she installed the covert modem on the computer mainframe and then plugged her own laptop onto the system. Using her customized equipment, Miyuki would be able to get everything translated from Korean to Japanese while she controlled everything from her laptop. Miyuki also used the algorithm to enter into the North Korean military communication systems and she quickly took over all of their telecoms. From that moment on, no one could call for help from inside the DPRK's military facilities anymore.

"Enemy telecoms are now under our control. No one will call for help nor send reinforcements." Miyuki notified Yuri. In the following seconds, Miyuki quickly established a link for a live text chat as the communication mode with Saori.

"_Sorceress to Hawkeye, you read me?_" the first line came from Saori at the other end on the chat.

"_Connection excellent, Sorceress. Line secure. Status?_" Miyuki wrote.

"_Entered enemy systems. Nuke coordinates in 30 seconds._" Saori replied on the live chat.

"_Standby. All enemy military communication lines cut off. You have control._" Miyuki wrote before she waited for Saori to provide the info she needed.

"Price, I have the launch key and I'm accessing the launch codes now." Nakamura notified through his comm. from inside the submarine.

"Roger that. Kobayakawa, do you have the current coordinates of the silos and ICBM trucks?" Price asked.

"Almost there, stand by... I have the coordinates. I'm sending all of them now." Miyuki replied before she sent the freshly arrived coordinates on Nakamura's PDA. Once it was done, she also gave Yuri the coordinates of the silos where a second missile volley was needed.

"Coordinates are entered and I made sure to launch 2 missiles on each underground installation. Do you want me to fire them now?" Yuri asked.

"Not yet. We wait until the sub fires its missiles and then you program the second volley to be launched 30 seconds later." Miyuki replied before she waited for the first wave of cruise missiles to be launched. Finally, the roaring sound of the missiles being launched from the submarine came. "Now is the time, Yuri!" Miyuki said.

Yuri proceeded with the launch sequence and the missiles flew away less than 30 seconds later. Watching closely on the missiles' trajectory on her screen, Miyuki followed each missile hoping that they would reach their targets. After minutes of anxiety, the weapon impacts were confirmed on the designated coordinates and Miyuki went back to her live chat with Saori.

"_Hawkeye to Sorceress. Missile impacts confirmed on all 14 locations. Status on nukes?_" Miyuki wrote.

"_All nukes neutralized. Confirmed by lost signals in their system. Cruise missiles pierced bunkers and silos. Status on Wolf, over?_" Saori replied.

"_Wolf in custody. Interrogating him now. Hawkeye, out._" Miyuki finished writing before she called Captain Price on the comm.: "Captain Price, all nukes have been neutralized. I repeat: all nukes have been neutralized."

"Roger that, Kobayakawa. Monitor any enemy movement outside the compound on radar if any. Nakamura, scuttle the sub and take your team to regroup at the safehouse." Price ordered.

Nakamura and the team left the submarine while Newcastle programmed bombs to detonate inside the front torpedo room, which would sink the submarine and leave no evidence of who attacked the submarine. A few minutes after Newcastle was the last man to leave the submarine, the bombs exploded and the Oscar-II class submarine sank at the bottom of the sea.

After the submarine was sunk, Miyuki looked on her radar screen and she spotted 10 bogeys coming from the West; those were probably enemy fighter jets. "Captain Price, I have 10 fighter jets coming fast from the West. They must have received the emergency call just before we took control of all their military telecoms." Miyuki said.

"Probably MiG-21s from Toksan Air Base. Are other bases sending any reinforcements on their behalf?" Price asked.

"Negative. Those MiGs are the only units they are sending. We have nothing on the scope coming from other bases." Yuri replied

"Roger that." Price said before he switched channels to contact Devil team. "Black Viking to Devil 1, we're tracking 10 enemy MiGs coming from the West on a direct intercept course towards you. Recommend you to switch for air-to-air combat mode, over."

"Roger that, Black Viking. Devil 1, out." Naomi finished.

* * *

><p>Up in the air, Captain Miyuki Isurugi was piloting a two-seated MiG-29 in which her husband Takuya was sitting in as the navigator. Takuya was also the team's eyes and he was giving indications for all pilots on the bombing runs and on enemy threats. The news about the incoming enemy planes just came in. "Damn, we really needed that now." Captain Isurugi quipped in English.<p>

"Did he really say MiGs?" Lieutenant Takuya Isurugi asked.

"Probably MiG-21s, Devil 2. If they don't bring more reinforcements, we should be able to get rid of those antiques." Naomi reassured everyone.

"I'd do a few of them, but are you sure we can shoot down all of them?" Arisa asked.

"I used to be one of the most dangerous predators in a different life, ladies. Let's take care of those bandits!" Naomi ordered before her team's MiG-29s flew in direction of the opposing group of MiGs. Within a few minutes, Naomi's team broke formation, so did the North Korean MiG-21s (codenamed "Fishbed") on first contact. Having the advantage in speed, manoeuvrability and weapon systems, the "Devils" were about to show their counterparts what they were made of. Naomi moved first behind an enemy jet.

"You're not getting away." Naomi said as she unleashed fire from her 30 mm GSh-301 cannon and ripped the MiG-21 into pieces. "He's down!"

Meanwhile, Captain Isurugi managed to sneak behind another North Korean MiG-21 and then armed one of her Vympel R-73 (or AA-11 Archer) missiles. "I have a lock… Devil 2, Fox 2!" Captain Isurugi said as she fired the missile towards the enemy MiG. Within 4 seconds, the North Korean fighter jet disappeared in a fireball upon missile impact.

"Splashed! Good kill, honey." Takuya said from the navigator's seat before he suddenly spotted one enemy jet on radar. "We have a bandit on our tail at missile range."

"Keep an eye on him." Captain Isurugi said.

The MiG-21 moved in position to have a lock on the two-seated MiG-29. Once the North Korean pilot had a lock, he fired his R-73 missile towards. In reaction, Takuya activated the anti-missile flares. "Flares out!"

The missile finally missed the MiG-29 by following the countermeasures. However, the MiG-21 moved closer within cannon range and started firing. "He's using guns on us. Evade!" Takuya warned. Then Miyuki Isurugi pulled the joystick to the right while hitting the airbrakes, making a well-synchronized barrel roll. Within the next 2 seconds, the North Korean fighter jet was now in front of the Isurugis' MiG-29.

"You're mine now." Captain Isurugi said as she immediately fired her cannon towards the enemy MiG and finally shredded the "Fishbed" into burning pieces. "That's 3 down!" the JASDF brunette captain notified.

"We have another MiG on our 6! I hope you have other tricks in your bag." Takuya warned as another MiG-21 was moving towards them in cannon range.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Try this!" Captain Isurugi said before she pulled the joystick to raise her MiG-29's nose to vertical position momentarily and then dropped back to normal flight after the North Korean flew past the MiG-29. It was the North Korean jet's turn to be on the receiving end of some cannon fire and the MiG-21 exploded as the volley of 30 mm bullets ripped through the fuselage. "Say goodbye, freak!"

"Pugachev's Cobra, I knew you'd pull one now. You're the best, honey!" Takuya congratulated his pilot and wife, Captain Miyuki Isurugi.

On her end of the battlefield, Arisa quickly engaged the first MiG-21 in her sights with the cannon and her volley of bullets killed the North Korean pilot instantly. Although there was no smoke seen from the enemy plane, the "Fishbed" took a dive and exploded when hitting the ground. Looking for more enemies, she spotted a pair of MiG-21s flying almost side by side on her 10 o'clock and then she turned her MiG-29 to sneak behind them.

Before leaving the 2 fighter jets a chance to escape, she quickly got down the first MiG with the cannon before she flew behind the second one and armed her R-73 missile. "I have this bastard locked... Devil 3, Fox 2!"

Four seconds later, the enemy jet got disintegrated on missile impact. Within just a few minutes, 7 North Korean planes were already down. "Woohoo! We're on a roll!" Takuya shouted at the last confirmed kills.

"Thanks, Devil 2." Arisa replied. "What about Devil 1?"

"Damn it! She's all by herself against 3 MiGs; 2 bandits on her tail." Takuya said.

"She's what?" Captain Isurugi asked.

Indeed, Naomi was tracking a MiG-21 while she was pursued by the 2 other North Korean MiGs, hence she was alternating back and forth between pursuit and evasive manoeuvres. She knew she had to do everything quickly, but no one had better confidence in her skills for such precarious situations than the former Katiucha mercenary pilot herself.

'You messed with the wrong woman, guys. Meet the Red Prowling Devil!' Naomi thought to herself. With everything happening almost in a slow motion scene, Naomi destroyed the MiG-21 with her 30 mm cannon, and then immediately pulled her aircraft before applying thrust vectoring and turning downward to sneak behind the last 2 MiG-21s. By the time the 2 North Korean pilots realized that Naomi sneaked behind them, the former Red Prowling Devil was already firing her cannon towards the "Fishbed" flying in front of her. Within 2 seconds, the MiG-21 was blasted out of the sky and then Naomi moved her MiG-29 past the debris to follow the remaining North Korean fighter jet.

"Devil 1, Fox 2!"

Naomi fired one of her R-73 missiles and she didn't miss the target. Finally, all 10 enemy MiG-21s were shot down. However, what got Captain Isurugi, Takuya and Arisa amazed about the last part of the dogfight was how Naomi managed to get rid of all 3 enemy fighter jets in less than 20 seconds.

"Major... You shot the first one, performed a Cobra Turn, and finally destroyed the last 2 of them. All of that in less than 20 seconds. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Captain Isurugi asked.

"It's a very long story, but I already told you that I used to be one hell of a predator in a different life. I might tell you my story someday if I think you deserve to know." Naomi replied.

"Well, it's at least the best thing to know that you're an ace pilot." Takuya said.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Naomi replied before she contacted Captain Price to give him the news. "Devil 1 to Black Viking. All bogeys are down and skies are clear. We'll fly above the area to make sure no other threats come in our way."

"Roger that, Devil 1. Stand by for updates in some time. Black Viking, out." Price finished.

In many ways, the threat of enemy reinforcements was totally neutralized since the only units sent were destroyed by Naomi's team of pilots flying the stolen MiG-29s while all military communications were cut off by Miyuki's hacking of their systems. Phase 1 was terminated, but Price and his men still had to proceed with Phase 2... Interrogating Lee and extract all secrets from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Finally what was originally written to be the 12th chapter was split into the 2 smaller chapters, 12 and 13. There was no way I would have kept it as a single chapter with over 11,000 words long; that would have been ridiculous.

I must admit that I thought about having the team to use wingsuits or Switchblade gliders for an insertion on the island, but that would have been too overspecialized stuff although Natsumi and Miyuki actually play a few extreme sports together once in a while. And besides, our protagonists would not have experienced a little fun of their own if they weren't separated from the group on their way to the island. By the way, Natsumi putting on a skull-patterned balaclava to look like Ghost when she pummelled Lee was an Easter egg for my readers.

As you may have noticed, there's a Loyalist soldier named Dimitri Petrenko in this chapter. If you played COD4, you'd notice that one of the soldiers on Kamarov's team is Private Dimitri Petrenko; that was before _Call of Duty: World at War_ came out a year later with one of the protagonists being given the same name.


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogation

**Chapter 13: Interrogation**

_Your moves are miscalculated. And underestimating your enemies, your biggest mistake. You will find that the will of a single man CAN be broken._

Natsumi narrating: _Finally, the enemy nukes had been destroyed or disabled, meaning that the direct threat to Japan was neutralized for good. As we were about to interrogate the man responsible for all of this war in our country, I never expected that I was then about to reach the darkest corners of my own soul. What happened at the time was about to influence my decisions and my approach about how to break the will of a single man who was willing to sacrifice millions of lives to satisfy his own desires_.

* * *

><p><strong>October 13, 2016 – 23:57<strong>

**Task Force 141 - disavowed**

**Mayang-do Island, North Korea**

After Lee was apprehended, the terrorist was tied to a chair by Price's Russian allies who then gave him punches of their own to start the interrogation process with a long beating session. After the terrorist heard the cruise missiles being launched some time earlier, he was even more confused about what just happened, especially since the people who are beating him were Russian.

"_What the hell do you want? Why are you turning against us_?" Lee asked in Russian.

"_Where is President Vorshevsky? Tell me and I'll get this torture stopped in a flash._" a masked Price continued in Russian.

"_You're not with Makarov. Why would you care about this man betraying our crusade against those Western capitalist pigs? Who are you?_"

Upon those words, Price gave a strong jab into Lee's ribs. "If you must know, I'd say that you're facing your worst nightmare in person." Price responded this time in English before he revealed his face.

"You! How in the world did you know I was here?"

"Let's say that someone gave us the right tool from beyond the grave in order to find you." Shouji replied in English.

"You are wasting your time. Don't you morons get it? If you think your brutality intimidates me, you know nothing about me. You can all kiss my butt, especially you Captain Price." Lee spouted arrogantly.

"Think about it twice. I spent 3 years in a gulag and I know that every person has a limit." Price replied before he made a sign towards Natsumi who then smashed a few windows and took a shard of glass. The Japanese female operator broke the shard in 2 pieces before she came up to stick the shard in Lee's mouth. Immediately, Price punched Lee until his lips bled.

"We can do this all day. We have plenty of windows and glasses around here..." Nakamura said as he already put on his balaclava some time ago after he left the submarine for the safehouse.

"Or you can give us what we want, and I'll let walk out on your feet with minimum pain. What do you say?" Price said. Then Lee didn't give an answer at all, which forced Price to go for tougher interrogation measures. "You really asked for it, Lee."

Price then moved towards Lee's left hand, and dislocated the little and ring fingers. Although the terrorist felt the pain, he didn't yield at all. "That's not enough? Let's go with the other fingers." Price said before he dislocated all the joints of the remaining 3 fingers on Lee's left hand one by one. However, Lee wasn't cracking.

"I'll not tell you where Vorshevsky is." Lee stated once more.

"This is only the beginning. I heard you like Cuban cigars, don't you? I enjoy Cuban cigars too, especially when they are well cut." Price moved to look into a drawer and pulled out a cigar cutter. Then the English captain pulled out Lee's right index finger and put it inside the cutter. "Do you want to talk now?"

"I'm not telling you." Lee replied.

"You're responsible for your own suffering, mate." Price replied and then immediately cut the finger with the cutter.

"AAAARGH! Go down in hell, Price!" Lee said has he tried to endure the pain after losing his index finger. Blood was dripping on the ground.

"You like pain, don't you? _Artemis_, take the sledgehammer and show him what real pain is. Don't hold yourself back." Price ordered Natsumi as he called her by her designated codename in order to hide her true identity from Lee.

"Yes, Sir!" Natsumi replied as she picked up a sledgehammer among a bunch of tools in the house and walked towards Lee. "I hope you're ready, you bastard. Here it comes!" the Japanese female operator added before she swung the sledgehammer in full strength straight to Lee's right knee. On that hit, Natsumi channelled all her anger and hatred as she smashed Lee's right knee.

"AAAAAAAAARRGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU SADISTIC BITCH!" Lee screamed in pain.

"Is there anything more sadistic than 2 men responsible for the death of hundreds of thousands if not millions of innocent people as the result your evil actions? So, are you going to tell us where President Vorshevsky is or should I break something else?" Natsumi asked.

"Makarov has his own views about Europe and I don't mind what he does since I have no interest for Europe. All I did created some collateral damage and sacrifices that I had to make as a patriot for the sake of my country. I've done nothing wrong!" Lee replied, but his voice indicated that his mental strength was being pushed to the limit.

"Do you want to talk or not?" Natsumi asked once more.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Lee said. Upon that phrase, Natsumi launched another punch which threw the terrorist tied on his chair backwards and down on the ground. Immediately, Price grabbed Lee by the collar.

"You're going to talk, mate! You'll beg to talk because somebody is going to talk!" Price said before he dropped Lee and moved out of the house. Out there, Price held the dead body of a young female JRA terrorist so everyone could see her back through the window to make it look like she wasn't dead yet. "Hey you fanatical bitch, on your feet! You will tell us where President Vorshevsky is. I won't ask you a second time."

"Akiko... Don't dare laying your hands on her!" Lee shouted as Price apparently hit the right nerve.

"Or what? You're going to throw your sorry crippled arse at me? I'm going to count to 3." Price replied before he turned towards Akiko's dead body again and pointed his M1911 pistol in her mouth. "What's the matter? Can't you talk with a gun in your mouth? One…"

"Is he serious?" Lee asked.

"You bet he is." Nakamura replied.

"Two... Last chance to save her!"

"Stop this! It's me that you want! PLEASE!"

"THREE!" Price shouted and then pulled the trigger blowing Akiko's brains out. That gory scene left most people with their jaws dropped while Lee started panicking and whimpering.

"OH GOD! WHY? Monsters! Animals! Sons of bitches! She was just a young girl fighting for a future free of barbarians like you." Lee shouted as he was on the verge of breaking.

"Just like you said, she's just some collateral damage and a sacrifice to your cause. If you keep on remaining silent, I swear that I'll go on a rampage and kill everyone single one dear to you for the sake of your cause until you beg to die OR until you talk. I read in your file that you have a younger cousin living in Pyongyang, a nice missus that you consider almost like your own sister although she doesn't know much about your occupation."

"What are you saying?"

"If we face a nuclear holocaust because of you, I'll make sure to take her to a blast site where radiation exposure will be the worst even after the explosion. She will die slowly and painfully; you know that I am capable of doing it. It takes only 5 seconds to inhale a lethal dose of plutonium at such concentration levels, followed at 12-hour period where the subject is asymptomatic, and then come nausea, hair loss, gastrointestinal haemorrhaging, skin lesions, mouth and nostril bleeding, deteriorating mental functions and eventually a comatose state. All of that could last between a single day and a week at the most." Price said.

"You won't do that. You can't do that. You're a soldier with a code of honour." Lee replied desperately.

"Truth is that I'm not anymore. I've been disavowed and I'm on everyone's shit-list as we speak. Look into my eyes! You think I'm joking, mate? What happens to her is because of you. FOR THE LAST TIME, ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW?" Price asked hoping that the last words would convince him.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'll tell you everything you want to know. Please leave my cousin and my family out of this! They don't know anything about what I do for a living, please!" Lee said. As Price hoped, the terrorist leader finally broke.

"You better not lie to me because I will know if you do. First, where is President Vorshevsky?" Price asked.

"He's in a diamond mine in Eastern Siberia... the Udachnaya pipe. But the Russians reinforced their military deployments in the area recently. You can't get to him; Makarov sent an army over there."

"We'll find a way, don't worry about that. Where's Makarov?" Price asked Lee.

"That's the only thing I can't give you a straight answer. He's always on the move in different places on all continents with so many aliases that I don't even know all of them. He could be in North Africa, in South America or in the Middle East. He's a ghost."

"Since you're a Japanese Ultranationalist, why did you unleash a war against your country if you were hoping Japan to become a superpower of its own?"

"In Japan, people were growing mentally weak by living in this decaying system without something to drive them for a more glorious future. However, a number of people want to see Japan returning to its former glory even if that means getting rid of the Emperor and of the current government. All I had to do was to proceed with a plan to light the match in that tinderbox."

"By allying yourself with North Korea, one of Japan's sworn enemies?" Price asked.

"North Korea is weak. Their leaders don't give a damn about their people while they are selling the idea that the members of this ruling family are half-gods. Who is pulling the strings behind the scenes? Yes, it was me all along and I bribe anyone, party leaders and top military officers alike, with loads of money from my business. When I changed my last name for my mother's maiden name years ago, I knew it would help me get closer to Koreans and it did."

"Go on." Price said.

"I gave the low-rank officers the impression their armed forces were getting stronger with weapons of all kinds and I earned their trust when I showed them my plan to open up a path for invasion. But the truth is that they were wrong because they never had the resources to succeed in occupying a country for an extended period of time. I even had to involve Eastern Russian forces in order to flatten all resistance before they would leave the occupation part to the North Koreans. I knew the people of Japan would rise up somehow and push back the occupying KPA later. However, I really underestimated the strength of the JSDF and the American forces when they managed to push back both the North Korean and Russian forces at the same time in less than 6 days. Since Japan never experienced the brutality of an extended occupation time by a foreign country before all crying for revenge, I had to move on to another plan."

"Then you planned to fire nukes on Japan after Makarov gets Vorshevsky's daughter, didn't you?" Price asked.

"If Japan lost 3 or 4 cities because of North Korean nuclear strikes, the people would cry for war and no politician in the world would be able to stop the rise of an extremist government willing to remilitarize the country. After that, the new army would have launched an invasion force to destroy a helpless North Korea. By then, I would have given the DPRK leaders a nice retirement bonus and a nice place in the sun like Dubai or whatever warm place they want. With no leaders to lead and all intel about the KPA given to the Japanese army, the KPA would be crushed in less than 3 weeks no matter what BS they are selling in their propaganda. After revenge is obtained, Russia would then sign a peace treaty allowing the new Japan to reclaim the whole Korean peninsula, to crush that bloodsucker named China, and to conquer Taiwan, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Thailand, Myanmar, and even India. Everyone would once again fear Japan in its full potential in the annals of History."

"All those plans of mass slaughter to satisfy your lust of power… You are pathetic. We have nothing more to say to each other." Price said in disgust before he turned towards Natsumi. "Did you record all of that, _Artemis_?"

"Yes, I have his entire confession recorded." Natsumi replied as she just shut down a mini-camera attached to her body armour. From the command center, Miyuki managed to record the entire video sequence on her laptop before she sent the video file to Saori hundreds of miles away.

"Natsumi, I sent the video to Saori. After some editing and voice modulation work, she will do what we planned to do since yesterday." Miyuki told Natsumi through her comm.

"Roger that. That's going to bust all-time highs in North Korean TV history." Natsumi replied in a low voice.

"Take him away! I have seen enough of him." Price ordered.

As 2 Russian Loyalist soldiers moved to take Lee away, no one noticed that Lee already broke his hands free of the binding tape wrapped around his wrists. Indeed, Lee cut the tape with a small knife hidden in his sleeve while Price was interrogating him. In a matter of very few seconds, Lee took a pistol from one of the Loyalists and used him as a human shield before killing the second Loyalist. Price and the other allied operators immediately pointed their guns at Lee. However, the terrorist was already pointing his gun on his hostage's head.

"Even without my right index finger, I can still use a gun. I trained myself for that possibility." Lee said as he was standing on one leg and a half.

"Drop your gun, NOW!" Price shouted.

"I told you everything I know, but I won't let you take me so you can make a laughing stock out of me just like your American friends did with Volk. I'm a patriot and I swear that Japan will rise as the superpower it should have been. I have politicians over there following my ideals and ready to exploit the slightest weakness from the current Prime Minister as we speak." Lee said.

"I guess you mean Councillors Ichiro Takeda, Takumi Kojima, Katsuo Sugai, Takeo Nakata and Noboru Misaki. You must know that the 5 of them were put under house arrest by order of the Prime Minister since late evening yesterday." Shouji replied.

"What?"

"You lost all your allies in Japan, Lee. It's over!" Nakamura said.

"It will never be over. Western powers will fall. People will keep fighting against them until nothing is left of them. Even if you free President Vorshevsky, the Russians will not give up the way of war. Once the United States and Europe will be destroyed, Japan will forsake the Western influence and follow its own path as they were doing before WWII."

"Shoot him! Kill the bastard! Don't worry about me!" the Loyalist hostage begged everyone to shoot Lee down at all costs.

"Shut up! You'll come with me and drive me to the West side of the island, far away from your friends." Lee replied the Loyalist before both men started to move towards the exit door.

Standing a little further behind Price, Natsumi and Shouji came up with a plan but knew that it would be risky for the hostage. Natsumi waited for the split second when Lee diverted his eyes away from her and then threw a flash grenade towards him in that exact split second.

"Close your eyes!" Natsumi shouted.

On that warning, all operators on the allied team closed their eyes and turned their heads away. When the flash grenade stunned Lee, the Loyalist hostage threw his elbow into Lee's ribs and moved away from him. Blinded, Lee fired a shot without aiming.

"Shouji!" Natsumi shouted the signal his boyfriend needed to throw his ninjato at Lee. The throw was powerful and accurate as the sword's blade impaled Lee to the chest. The impact itself threw the terrorist backwards and made him loose his grip on his pistol. As the allied operators moved forward to have an eye on the wounded Lee, they noticed that the hostage got shot in the chest by Lee's blind shot.

"Chyort! Gushenko is badly wounded." Corporal Dimitri Petrenko said.

Immediately, Natsumi and Shouji ran towards Gushenko to attend his wounds. The Loyalist private was bleeding heavily and his condition was getting worse although Shouji tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Private, hold on! We'll get you out of here." Natsumi said in English.

"Don't worry about me, lady... I'm proud of... sacrificing myself for freedom... for Russia. Please... Don't let men like him and Makarov write History with innocent blood." Gushenko said with a faint voice.

"We won't let them, I swear." Natsumi replied.

"Spasiba." Gushenko said as he exhaled his final breath. Natsumi shut the Loyalist's eyelids before she gave a look at Shouji and Lieutenant Nakamura as if she was asking for their approval on something. Without hesitation, Shouji and Nakamura both gave Natsumi a nod as the approval she needed.

*_Flashback scene on, after the briefing_*

At the end of the briefing, the Prime Minister asked to have a word with the 4 SFG operators in presence of the military commanders.

"Your key objective is to extract all information you can get from Lee. However once you're done interrogating him, you'll have to follow the special order I'm about to give you." the Prime Minister said.

"What is it, Sir?" Nakamura asked.

"Lee has been declared a threat to national security in the past and his presence could endanger our way of life if we mishandle him. I know that you will have to make a difficult decision since 3 of you are first and foremost police officers. If Lee accepts to surrender unconditionally, you're good to take him back in Japan. However, if Lee proves to be still very dangerous and resists, you are authorized to have this man executed on the spot. I trust your judgement in making this decision. That will be all."

*_Flashback scene off_*

Upon Shouji's and Nakamura's non-verbal approval, and remembering what the Prime Minister said, it was all Natsumi needed before she moved up towards the terrorist and former government employee. Price also knew what was about to happen and asked the Loyalists to move away from Lee.

"A Japanese sword... Who… are you?" a weakened Lee asked. The sword was still impaling the terrorist through his chest.

After that question, Natsumi pulled the sword off of Lee's chest and took off her balaclava to reveal her face. Shouji and Nakamura ensued by showing their faces as well. "Don't you remember my face? On the docks, below that house by the sea in Japan, you bolted your way out like a coward. Does that ring any bells now?"

"You are Japanese... How can you be here? This is... against the self-defense policy" Lee asked. He was losing blood quickly.

"Just like Captain Price, we are labelled as rogue disavowed units. We are not under the command of the JSDF." Natsumi replied.

"Between us Japanese, don't you understand what I tried to accomplish? I only wanted to see Japan... turning into the superpower... it should have been... instead of being the puppet for the Americans. Sacrifices had to be made... unfortunately. It was the only way... Japan would earn the respect it deserves... That's why I had to betray your government."

Natsumi then picked up a shotgun from one of the dead JRA terrorists before she moved in front the terrorist. "No, you didn't betray the government. You betrayed 130 million people from the moment you unleashed that chemical bomb against us. My name is Natsumi Tsujimoto and this is for the people who died at home."

"NOOOOO!"

Immediately, Natsumi fired a shotgun shell straight to the chest before she loaded up another shell and fired at Lee's head. Finally, the man who was the mastermind behind all attacks against Japan was no more. Having satisfied a desire for revenge that was burning for the last few days, Natsumi started to feel mixed emotions about everything that just happened in the last few minutes. Overwhelmed by the conflicting emotions, Natsumi fell on her knees and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Seeing his girlfriend's tears, Shouji immediately ran towards her and tried to comfort her. "It's okay, Natsumi. It's over; he won't hurt anyone anymore."

"I was looking for revenge for some time since the chemical attack; I really wanted to execute someone as a measure of retribution. Now that I executed the one responsible for everything, somehow I feel bad about what I just did because I still couldn't save the man Lee took hostage in the end. Tell me: was there no other way?" Natsumi replied as her tears kept coming back.

"No, I don't think there was any other way to deal with this situation. Sometimes, we all face difficult decisions and Gushenko knew it. Still, the decision that you made probably saved the lives of millions in Asia although you don't know it yet. You protected the innocent and that's the only thing that matters. Who knows what would have happened if he slipped through our fingers once again?" Shouji replied.

"I don't know if I can kill anyone again after this. We might have to fight again and I don't even know if I'll be reliable enough for my teammates. I feel so empty now."

"Natsumi... Do you remember what I told you after the incident in the metro? I told you that if you kill someone, it's because it was the only choice to make in order to protect your life and the lives of the people counting on you. That phrase alone allowed you to fight back the enemy in Tokyo more than once and you were always one of the most reliable combatants in each mission we were in since we joined the SFG. Now that Lee is dead, we still have other objectives to meet. It's not only the people of Japan who need us to keep fighting; the people in Europe will also need us. I'll make sure to fight alongside you until Makarov's madness comes to an end because there is always someone to protect from the bad guys as long as he's still alive. I know you can still do it. If you feel pain along the way, I'll always share the burden of your pain on my shoulders. You are not alone in this." Shouji said before Natsumi buried her head on his chest looking for comfort.

"I might have been a soldier for almost 30 years, but I also felt pain whenever I killed someone in cold blood. Sometimes I see the faces of those people at the last instant before I killed them and they are still haunting me. However, I always kept my sanity by telling myself that if I didn't execute those people, they would come back to carry out their genocide plans. My worst memory was being in Bosnia, unable to safeguard the helpless because of orders and finally watching Milosevic's men killing the civilians. Believe me, girl. There's not a single day when I don't look back a little bit and ask myself what if I shot those soldiers." Price said.

Upon listening to Price's story, Natsumi stopped shedding tears as she realized how worse things would have been if Lee was left alive to spill more innocent blood as a result. "You see, Natsumi. If Lee wasn't killed and managed to escape, perhaps none of us would be able to look at oneself in the mirror in the future. In the end, you won't have to live with such regret for the rest of your life." Shouji added.

Natsumi then wiped her tears away and hugged Shouji closer to her. Shouji's and Captain Price's words finally reached her heart. At that moment, she felt that the last conversation allowed her to make peace with herself and to get even closer to Shouji emotionally.

"Thank you, both of you." Natsumi said.

"You always relied on me when you needed a helping hand and I'd be glad to give it over and over again, no matter where we are heading." Shouji said before he pulled Natsumi back on her feet. The Japanese brunette was now feeling better and started finding back her own determination little by little.

"All soldiers go through difficult moments; it's not an odd thing. And under my command, we always take care of our friends." Price said.

"Captain Price, I still have a question: would you have dropped Lee's innocent cousin in a radioactive area or really killed a live female prisoner if he didn't talk earlier?" Natsumi asked.

"No. I am a soldier, not a monster. But sometimes I have to use bluff by making myself look like a monster in order to get what I want. I would have tried something else if my bluff didn't work out, but I had confidence that my bluff would work if that's what you're asking." Price answered.

"That's good to know, Sir. Thanks." Natsumi replied.

Finally, a long-awaited voice called on Price's radio frequency: "Olga 1 to Black Viking, I heard from Nikolai that you wanted a lift."

"Roger that, Olga 1. It's good to hear you. What's your ETA, over?"

"ETA in 5 minutes. Get the fuel trucks ready for re-supply and prepare for a quick dust-off when ready." the Loyalist helicopter flight leader, codenamed Olga 1, replied.

"Roger that. Black Viking, out." Price finished before he turned towards the team in the safehouse. "I want everyone to pick up any portable electronic device Lee and his men had; cellphones, PDAs and laptops. We could have more intel to be found in them. When you're finished, we'll regroup at the command center. There are helipads for the choppers to land and I want the fuel trucks ready for re-supply. And don't forget taking our dead with us."

"Roger that, Captain Price." Nakamura replied.

"Black Viking to Devil 1, we're about to take off in 5 minutes. Thanks for the assist. Good luck on the way home." Price called Naomi's team.

"Roger that, Black Viking. Good luck. Devil 1, out." Naomi finished before she ordered Captain Isurugi and Arisa to turn their MiG-29s towards Gangneung Air Base in South Korea. It was officially mission accomplished for the JASDF pilots.

Meanwhile, Miyuki heard the orders and went to finish the live chat conversation with Saori. "_Hawkeye to Sorceress. Mission accomplished. Wolf dead. Heading for next mission._"

"_Copy, Hawkeye. Good luck. Sorceress out._" Saori wrote the last line before Miyuki closed the chat window and shut down her laptop. Then Miyuki unplugged the covert modem from the mainframe. A few minutes later, the rest of the team gathered together inside the command center where Miyuki went to check Natsumi.

"Natsumi, are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

"I heard you broke down in tears after you killed Lee. Are you sure everything is okay, Natsumi?"

"I was mad at myself for not being able to save one of our guys. I was also questioning myself on whether or not I took the right decision by executing Lee as the only way to stop him before he harms anyone else. However, Shouji and Captain Price told me that I did the right thing as well as what could have happened if I didn't. Thanks to them, I'll be fine." Natsumi said.

"Well, if I can help improving your mood further down the road, you should better watch the TV. Everyone should watch this." Miyuki said.

Natsumi opened up the TV and she smiled when she saw the broadcast. However, Shouji, Nakamura, Yuri, Dimitri and the other operators dropped their jaws in surprise when they watched the broadcast. "What the hell is this, Kobayakawa?" Nakamura asked.

"I took the recording of Lee's confession and I asked a friend of mine in Japan to only take the part about Japan and North Korea. That girl modulated Captain Price's voice to be unrecognizable, so don't worry about it. She also hacked into the North Korean telecoms and she put this particular video to be broadcasted on national TV over and over again. Also, she's exposing all the money transfer numbers from the leaders' bank accounts in the broadcast. In no time, we should have a revolution sweeping this country and have the people rise against their corrupted leaders. Also, the alliance between the DPRK and the Ultranationalists should be broken in the next few hours."

"Well done, Kobayakawa." Price said.

"Thanks! Are we now going to that location Lee gave us?" Miyuki asked.

"I hope everyone here will be ready for a Russian winter. That's exactly what we'll face in this part of the country. We have a president to save up there." Price finished.

Finally, the Loyalist helicopter team landed near the command center. It was a flight team that included 5 Mi-24 Hinds and 2 Mi-28 Havocs. For a few minutes, the Loyalists soldiers helped refuelling the helicopters for the return flight across the Russian border. Once everything was ready, the allied operators took place on board of the choppers and flew towards an airfield located 20 kilometers outside of Vladivostok where Nikolai's plane was waiting for them. From there, they would fly northwest towards the Udachnaya pipe to rescue President Vorshevsky.

* * *

><p>A few hundreds of miles away from North Korea, Saori was looking proudly at the work she just did. In the OC at Hyakuri Air Base, the female officers from the intelligence team were also relishing the success on their part of the operation.<p>

"You really surpassed yourself, Saori." Lieutenant Setsuka Hino said.

"Thanks! How long do you think we'll wait until the revolution begins?"

"I don't think it won't be long considering the quality of your edited broadcast. That's a real bomb!" Sergeant Ayane Mizuki said.

"That's how you should use TV to get rid of those who go against the interests of the people." Sergeant Kaoru Mihara added.

"I'm getting hungry. Aren't you too?" Saori asked.

"Yeah! Get your orders ready, it's my treat tonight." Setsuka replied with enthusiasm.

While the Japanese intelligence team celebrated their victory, a revolution started to take place in North Korea. Appalled by the revelations regarding their leaders and military officers, North Korean civilians and low-rank soldiers organized a coup to take down the communist regime. Pictures and reports of Russian Ultranationalist MiG-29s involved in the destruction of North Korean military facilities also started reaching many people in the country, which added a better finish to the deceit. The world was about to start changing in the right direction as a result.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: For some time, I planned Natsumi to be the one executing Lee after participating in the interrogation process with Captain Price, especially after all the hints from previous chapters. I must say that I loved writing the torture scene when everything was used to break the terrorist physically and mentally.

In next chapter, our protagonists will follow the 141 and meet Team Metal in Eastern Siberia in a mission people know well. However, their side story will somehow match the canon part of the story too. After all, this fanfic was inspired by a concept similar to what was seen in a game called _The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age_ in which another group of warriors interacted with members of the original Fellowship of the Ring and then fought in the same battles alongside them.


	14. Chapter 14: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 14: Down the Rabbit Hole**

Miyuki narrating: _After finally getting rid of the man who brought war upon Japan, we followed Captain Price and the men under his orders all the way up to Eastern Siberia. However, Delta Force Master Sergeant Sandman and his men couldn't get in time to take Alena Vorshevsky away from Makarov's men in Berlin. Afterwards, the Americans followed the trail all the way to Eastern Siberia where we finally met them. Believe it or not, the fate of the free world was hanging in the balance and we knew that we could not afford to fail this mission. The only way to stop this war was to bring President Vorshevsky and his daughter back alive so the people from all around the world could see how far Makarov and his Inner Circle were willing to expand the war. Luckily for us, people from the Russian Loyalist camp persuaded regular units of the Russian Air Force to intervene in our favour and help our forces breaching the enemy lines in order to get to the Vorshevskys_.

"Price, we lost the girl. Looks like the helo took her into a diamond mine in Siberia." Sandman said.

"We're gonna have one shot to grab the President before he gives up the launch codes and Makarov turns Europe into glass. Once we get boots on the ground, it's going to get lively down there." Price replied.

"Hopefully you can keep up, old man."

"I know you Yanks like to take all the credit, so Yuri and I will keep the neighbors in check while we roll hard to secure the hostages."

"What's our part of the plan?" Nakamura asked.

"You guide the bombers so they can destroy the enemy's radar systems, clear out SAM batteries and take control of the base southeast of the mine while we enter down the mine taking the eastern elevator." Price said.

"Once the radars and the SAMs are destroyed, it will open up a path for the choppers and allow joint air support against other stations to the Southwest and North to secure the area from enemy counterattacks. From there, you'll join us with Viper units down to the bottom of the open mine pit. Any questions?" Sandman asked.

"Let's do this!" Shouji finished.

* * *

><p><strong>October 14, 2016 – 10:31<strong>

**Delta Force/Task Force 141 – disavowed**

**Eastern Siberia, Russia**

Nakamura's team and 2 American Delta teams followed Corporal Dimitri Petrenko's men on 2 kilometers through the snow before they finally reached a ridge on the top of a hill with the Ultranationalist base and the mine further ahead in their sights. It was the perfect place to direct the cruise missiles on their targets. At the same time, another Loyalist team was taking position outside the radar station at the Southwest of the mine. On board of a V-22 Osprey stationed in distance from the field of operations with other helicopters waiting the green light to join the fight, Miyuki was watching all communications with the ground teams and she also relayed orders for the bombers.

"Bravo 1 to Hawkeye, we are in position. Targets in sight." Nakamura called.

"Roger that, Bravo 1. Standby for first wave of JASSMs." Miyuki replied before she switched on the bombers' radio frequency. "Spirit team, you're clear to proceed with first wave."

"Roger that, Hawkeye. Firing." the American B-2 team leader said.

Within seconds, the group of 5 B-2 "Spirit" bombers fired their AGM-158 JASSMs from the East. The stealth bombers fired their weapons from a distance of just over 300 kilometers, meaning that the Inner Circle troops couldn't retaliate against the stealth bombers.

**Less than 20 minutes later**.

"Bravo 1 to Hawkeye. Where are we with those cruise missiles?" Nakamura asked.

"First wave incoming in less than 3 minutes. Get your laser markers ready, Bravo team." Miyuki notified as the wave of cruise missiles was approaching fast.

"Roger that, Hawkeye." Nakamura replied before he turned to the soldiers on the joint allied team. "Tsujimoto, Sarayev and Zero, paint the target with laser markers. Primary targets are radar and SAM units. Secondary targets are other armoured units."

"Roger that, Lieutenant!" Natsumi replied before she operated the Special Operations Forces Laser Marker (SOFLAM) and marked the largest radar dish on the base. The other soldiers working with SOFLAMs also directed the laser towards the radar and SAM units. Within a few minutes, the cruise missiles destroyed all radar units and most SAM units. Then the allied operators then turned their SOFLAMs towards other enemy armour on the ground, leading a number of armoured vehicles to be obliterated and leaving only enemy soldiers as the main units left to defend the base.

"Targets destroyed. Shouji, you lead the charge!" Nakamura said.

"Copy that! Rykov and Lukin, you provide sniper support. Everyone else pack up your stuff. We're moving to take control of the base now. Go, go, go!" Shouji ordered the joint team to launch the attack straight on the base. Rolling down the hill, the allied operators moved quickly past the outer perimeter fence. Once inside the perimeter, the team had to go past a number of containers and enemy foot-mobiles showed up.

"Enemy foot-mobiles 12 o'clock!" Natsumi warned.

"Roger that. I have them in my line of sight." Nakamura replied. Engaging the Ultranationalists, the allied operators took advantage of the element of surprise to shoot down a large number of enemies and push forward past the containers.

"Shouji, you have foot-mobiles at 1 o'clock." Natsumi said.

"Got them!" Shouji replied as he fired his M4A1 carbine at 2 Ultranationalists with a couple of headshots.

"Good shot! Keep moving!" Newcastle said.

The joint team then moved up the road, but they encountered more hostiles as they reached a 2-story building sitting by a gate leading to another area. The resistance coming from the building was fierce with a machine gun nest set up on the second floor and it was quickly becoming a big obstacle that they needed to get past quickly. "We're going to need more ground support, Lieutenant." Dimitri said.

"Already got it covered, Petrenko!" Nakamura replied.

Hiding behind a couple of barrels, Natsumi and Shouji started firing rounds at the building, managing to kill a few soldiers. However, the Ultranationalists were standing firm on their positions and something else was needed for the joint allied team to move forward.

"That MG is a real bugger! We need to flank it!" Newcastle said.

"Throw some smoke! We'll flank the building and take that nest down!" Shouji ordered.

"We need to cover our advance. Everyone, pop your smoke grenades!" Natsumi added.

Then Nakamura and other team members tossed smoke grenades to cover their advance. Once the screen was formed, Natsumi, Shouji and Dimitri took advantage of the smokescreen to move a little forward before they spotted a few enemy soldiers in the smoke. Reacting quicker than their counterparts, the 3 allied operators managed to gun down 5 enemies and move quickly past through the building's back door.

"We have to move up the stairs!" Shouji said.

"Let's get this thing done!" Natsumi added.

Moving up the stairs, Natsumi and Shouji killed 2 enemies before they almost reached the area where the enemy set up their machine gun nest. Once in position to attack the nest, Shouji and Dimitri quickly fired their rifles towards the defenders while Natsumi quickly ran towards the remaining Ultranationalist soldier before she pushed the enemy to his death off the side of the building. Finally the building was secure.

"Building clear! Keep moving!" Shouji notified.

"Copy that! Francis, it's up to you now." Nakamura said.

"Cover me! I'm gonna blow the gate." Newcastle ordered before he went to the gate in order to set the breaching charges. Once everything was ready, the English sergeant quickly ran away from the gate and asked everyone to take cover. "Charges set! Get back, get back!"

"Fire in the hole!" Nakamura shouted as he took cover before setting the explosion.

Then the charge exploded, blowing the gate wide open for the joint team to go through. "Let's go! Let's go! Through the gate! We need to neutralize their mobile SAMs" Nakamura said. However after running a few meters forward, a bad surprise was moving in position to protect the remaining 2 mobile SAM tanks armed with anti-air missiles.

"BMPs! Take cover!" Shouji shouted.

"Shouji! Natsumi! Petrenko! We need to take out those BMPs! We're pinned down until you destroy them. GO!" Nakamura ordered.

Natsumi, Shouji and Dimitri were still taking cover while they assessed all the possible ways to destroy the BMP-1 infantry fighting vehicles. "Any bright ideas on how to take down these guys?" Natsumi asked.

"I've got one! Keep your eyes open for RPGs, Natsumi! We can use them to take out the armour from long range!" Shouji replied.

"Got it! Throw some smoke for cover! I have to find a few RPGs." Natsumi said. And then, the 3 operators threw their smoke grenades in order to cover their movements. Moving around the area, Natsumi finally found a RPG-7V2 launcher and a bag of rocket-propelled grenades on a dead Ultranationalist soldier. It was everything she needed to take down the BMPs once she aimed through the RPG launcher's telescopic sight and straight towards the BMP through the smoke. Once ready, Natsumi fired the rocket towards the back of the enemy armour and the BMP didn't stand a chance as it exploded upon impact.

"Hell yeah!" Natsumi exclaimed in satisfaction.

"Good shot, Sergeant! One more to go!" the Loyalist corporal said.

The 3 operators then moved to another hiding spot and threw more smoke grenades to create the cover they needed. Standing behind a couple of crates, the second BMP-1 was within their sights for an attack. "Natsumi! Get your RPG ready! We'll cover you." Shouji said before he and Petrenko opened fire towards the Ultranationalist soldiers moving through the smoke.

"I'm on it!" Natsumi replied before she reloaded the RPG launcher and then found her aim towards the BMP. Without hesitation, Natsumi fired the rocket-propelled projectile towards the armoured vehicle. However, the BMP made a slight turn and the resulting change in shooting angle caused the projectile to be deflected off the BMP's protective armour plate on the side. "Damn! Deflected!" Natsumi exclaimed in disbelief to the last miss. Then she tried reloading the RPG launcher, but had difficulty doing it. To make matters worse, the BMP started running in circles trying to find a firing vector towards the allied operators.

"Chyort! You need to hit it again, Sergeant!" Petrenko said.

In a reflex movement, Shouji decided to take the RPG from Natsumi's hands. "Natsumi, take care of the foot-mobiles! I'll handle the RPG for you!"

"Huh? Okay." Natsumi replied in confusion as she gave the RPG launcher to her boyfriend.

Shouji quickly loaded up the RPG-7V2 launcher with another round and got ready to fire. However, Shouji was not firing the rocket yet much to Natsumi's and Dimitri's combined confusion. "What are you waiting, Shouji? Shoot that thing down!" Natsumi shouted as she gunned another enemy down with her M4A1 carbine.

"Not yet..."

"Lieutenant! Whatever you do, just do it fast!" Corporal Dimitri Petrenko warned while he kept firing towards a few Ultranationalist soldiers through the dissipating smoke.

"Almost there... Show yourself, you bastard." Shouji said as he looked to aim towards some part of the BMP-1. Once he finally found the spot to aim at, he fired the rocket through what's left of the smokescreen and the projectile reached a weak spot in the back part of the armoured vehicle in a matter of 3 seconds. Finally, the last BMP exploded and the firefight resumed as the allied operators took advantage of the BMP's destruction to clear off all remaining enemies. Quickly, Shouji and Petrenko's men fired rockets to destroy the SAM batteries.

"Area clear! All mobile SAMs have been destroyed." Shouji notified everyone.

"Roger that." Nakamura said before he notified the American helicopter team. "Bravo 1 to Viper team, Southeast area secure. Proceed with phase 2."

"Great shot, Shouji! But why did you wait before firing on that armoured vehicle? That thing could have ripped our heads off if they spotted us." Natsumi told Shouji.

"I waited for the moment that armour showed its back. The back part is the area where the BMP has its fuel tanks. One shot, one kill... Easy."

"You really beat me in terms of finding weak spots on enemy equipment." Natsumi said in disbelief of how much his boyfriend knew where to hit enemy armour. Natsumi said.

"Well, you took one down yourself with a well placed shot to the first BMP's back. Cheer up! That was a very good shot too." Shouji replied.

"You got that right! Thanks!"

"Cut the chatter, you two. I just called Viper team. They will send the Little Birds here in a few minutes." Nakamura said.

"What about the 2 other radar stations to the Southwest and North of the mine?" Shouji asked.

"They will meet their end soon. Look up!" Nakamura replied as he pointed up in the sky. A second volley of AGM-158 JASSMs fired from a long distance by the B2 bomber team flew towards the radar station to the Southwest of the mine. A few minutes later, a group of Russian Su-25 Frogfoot attack planes and Su-35 Flanker-E fighters from the units which defected to the Loyalists' cause flew towards the enemy radar station to the North. The sight of the Russian planes flying towards the North had the Loyalist troops cheer loudly as the Loyalists finally saw their new Russian allies joining forces to fight for the same cause a few years after losing the previous Civil War.

"It's about time we have those new Russian allies. Let's make sure their sacrifice won't be in vain." Shouji said.

"We won't let them down, Shouji. I swear." Nakamura replied before he heard the sound of helicopters arriving and it was a very familiar sound. American MH-6 Little Bird units finally arrived as planned. The 8 American Delta Force operators took place on board of 2 MH-6 Little Birds while Nakamura got Natsumi, Shouji and Newcastle on board of the 3rd Little Bird with him.

"We'll take the lead from here. Other helicopters should arrive to you soon. We'll retrieve the President and his daughter." Nakamura spoke to Corporal Petrenko.

"We'll hold the enemy base here and stop any incoming reinforcements until we're okay to leave the area. I trust Yuri and Captain Price for this, but your help will mostly be welcome for them at this point. Good luck to you and your men!" Dimitri Petrenko said.

"Spasiba, Dimitri." the Japanese SFG lieutenant finished before he and his men moved on board of the American helicopter that would soon take them down to the bottom of the mine. Then Nakamura contacted Captain Price on his radio. "Captain Price, we have taken down the radar base southeast of the mine. We're about to fly towards the mine; ETA in less than 10 minutes. What's your status, over?"

"We just reached the eastern elevator. We're about to go down to the bottom of the mine. We'll meet you there. Price, out."

At that moment, the mission was about to enter the most critical phase as the key objective was that both President Vorshevsky and his daughter must be saved by the joint special ops team before the Ultranationalists would extract the launch codes or even think of killing them. Losing the President or the daughter was not an option, and that objective led everyone to have maximum focus on the next course of actions to follow.

"Weapons tight, people. No one likes a dead hostage." Nakamura ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>October 14, 2016 – 11:15<strong>

Within a few minutes, the MH-6 Little Birds transporting the American and Japanese troops closed the distance between the Southeast radar station and the diamond mine alongside a few AH-6s assigned to protect them. With the mine pit in sight, Natsumi, Shouji, Nakamura and Newcastle could feel that they were close to their objective. As the MH-6s were beginning their final descent towards the bottom of the open mine pit, Natsumi spotted 2 of the American AH-6s being chased by an Ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind.

"Our guardians are having a tough time out there, look!" Natsumi said as she pointed towards the enemy Hind pursuing the AH-6s and firing rockets at them.

"Copy that, Tsujimoto!" Nakamura replied before he turned towards the pilot of the team's helicopter. "Viper 1 and Viper 2 are in trouble."

"Roger that! Angel 1, we need you to take down that Hind." Viper 3 said.

"Angel 1, firing." the pilot of the AH-6 replied before he set his helicopter in position to shot his M134 machine guns towards the Hind. Within 3 seconds, Angel 1 fired the machine guns straight at the Hind's fuselage and damaged the enemy helicopter enough so that the Hind went crashing itself further away.

"Good kill, Angel 1!" Viper 3 said.

With the Hind destroyed, air dominance was now the allies' as the Little Birds were now patrolling the sky above the mine while American bombers and defected Russian fighters were fighting the Ultranationalists away from the mine. Finally, the 3 Little Birds reached ground level and dropped their 12 troops on a small road where they met Captain Price, Yuri and Team Metal. Once the dropout was complete, the MH-6 Little Birds flew away from the ground to take a higher position on standby.

"Viper 4, troops are on deck." Viper 4 notified before his colleagues notified about the arrival of reinforcements.

"Viper 6, team is on the ground. Going into cover pattern."

"Viper 3, delivered Bravo. Going into holding pattern."

The allied operators then moved towards a few blocks of concrete to take cover as Ultranationalist troops were charging through the construction yard to repel the attackers. At the same time, the Predator drone sent to provide air support for the American team was ready.

"UAV is on station with a full load of AGMs. Ready for targets." Overlord notified.

Immediately, Yuri took out the Predator control rig to man the UAV. Having enemy troops in his sights ahead of his position, he fired a missile down into the mine and eliminated a few hostiles.

"Nice work. Multiple KIAs." Overlord notified.

Price, Sandman, Nakamura and the rest of the joint team kept on firing ahead of them. However, a group of enemies were firing from the top floor of the construction yard. The only way to dislodge them was a strike from the air.

"Viper 4, taking on targets at the construction site. Coming in hot." Viper 4 warned before he flew his AH-6 in position and unleashed fire from his M134 miniguns on the top floor of the construction site. Within 3 seconds, all enemies on top of the site were killed.

"Cover me!" Price ordered as he moved forward first.

"Contact 20 meters!" Grinch warned. Hearing it, Natsumi and Yuri opened fired towards a few soldiers running on the road to the right. However, 2 Delta operators were killed with straight headshots.

"We have men down! We lost Zero and Pharaoh." Newcastle said.

"AGMs are online." Overlord notified that the Predator was ready to fire again. Then Yuri took cover behind a small pillar and fired another missile from his control rig. This time, missile hit a large group of enemies standing by a group of large tubes made with concrete and the last missile strike allowed the allied operators to move forward.

"Cut through the construction yard! There's more cover!" Sandman ordered before he called one of the MH-6s. "Viper 6, we're moving in to the construction yard. Watch your fire!"

"Copy that, 0-1. We're moving to the next area."

"I have enemy SUVs at 2 o'clock!" Natsumi warned.

"Got them!" Shouji replied as he opened fire at the SUVs' gunners first before Natsumi and Nakamura unleashed their payload of bullets to neutralize incoming threats standing by the SUVs to the Northeast side of construction yard.

"AGMs are online." Overlord notified again before Yuri fired another missile down towards a large group of soldiers standing by a shack by the left side of mine and past the construction yard. Again, the ensuing explosion decimated the defenders. "Five plus kills confirmed. Good work!"

As the allied operators moved further ahead with the Northwest tunnel entrance in sight, Yuri lost signal with the Predator drone. "Sandman, we lost the Predator." Yuri said.

"Overlord, a SAM just took out our UAV! We need another way into the mine!" Sandman called Overlord.

At the same time, Delta Force operator codenamed Boomer got hit to his shoulder as the team faced heavy resistance in front of the Northwest tunnel entrance. "Ah! I'm hit!"

"We're not getting in there without some heavy firepower!" Price said.

"Solid copy, Sandman. Odin 6, payload target coordinates are as follows: 7-9-4-4."

"Everyone sit tight!" Sandman ordered everyone to take cover. A few seconds later, a series of artillery strikes hit the Northwest end of the mine and eliminated most hostiles in the area.

"Now that's more like it!" Price said.

"Inside! Now!" Sandman ordered before all allied operators moved forward towards the entrance.

"Hostiles, 11 o'clock. Take them down!" Shouji notified as he spotted a few enemies moving from a large warehouse standing left of the tunnel entrance. In answer, Grinch, Truck and Nakamura quickly shot down the few enemies left before they entered the Northwest entrance.

"I'll go with Price, Yuri, Grinch and Truck towards the target now. The rest of you, take holding positions before we secure the target." Sandman said.

"Understood. We'll hold position." Nakamura said before he made a sign asking for Natsumi, Shouji and Newcastle to hold position with Delta Force operators Doc and Twister.

Moving a little further down the mine, Sandman and Yuri finished off a few Ultranationalist soldiers who were wounded and shell-shocked by the artillery strikes. At the end of the tunnel, there was a door. "Yuri, take care of the door." Price ordered.

Immediately, Yuri planted a breaching charge on the door and the charged exploded a few seconds later. Price, Yuri, Sandman and Truck moved in only to find Alena Vorshevsky alone tied to a chair.

"Wait! It's the daughter." Truck said.

Price quickly came to untie a very weak Alena and lay her on a table. Alena had marks of beating on her face, probably the result of a torture session considering there was also a car battery used for electrocution purposes behind the chair. At the same time, the room itself was really cold and Alena was probably near hypothermia. Doc immediately came to assess Alena's condition

"Metal 0-1, what's your status? Have you secured the President?" Overlord asked by calling Sandman on the radio.

"Negative, Overlord, but we have the girl."

"We'll prep a team for extraction. Continue searching for the President." Overlord ordered.

"She's trying to say something..." Truck said before he came closer to hear what Alena was whispering in Russian.

"_они взяли его глубже в рудник_" Alena said with a weak voice.

"She says they took her father deeper into the mine." Truck said.

"Then that's where we're going. C'mon." Sandman ordered his team to move alongside Price and Yuri. "Nakamura, we need your team to secure the daughter and take her out of the mine on the medevac."

"Roger that, Sandman. Good luck!" Nakamura finished the conversation before Team Metal followed Price and Yuri to engage more enemies deeper into the mine. At the same time, Natsumi, Shouji and Newcastle joined Nakamura in the detention room.

Then Delta Force operator codenamed Doc called for a medevac to take Alena away and provide her some medical attention. "Overlord, we're on grid coordinates 7-0-1-5. We need a medevac for a critical casualty. She's hurt bad. Request that Med 6 bird at RV with us at LZ Bravo. We're 6 minutes out; that's zero-six mikes. Confirm station time, over."

"Affirmative. We're sending Med 6 to LZ Bravo. Station time in 6 minutes. Take 'Athena' to LZ Bravo on top of the construction yard."

"Wilco, Overlord." Doc finished before he turned towards Nakamura and the Japanese operators. "It's a long way between here and the construction yard, but we'll need to carry her all the way there."

"She should be good to be moved on a stretcher. Let's do it!" Shouji said

"Okay, we'll get a stretcher ready. Tsujimoto, help him get the stretcher ready!" Nakamura ordered.

Natsumi immediately ran towards Shouji and helped him taking off the collapsible stretcher off his backpack. "Grab this end. We have to unfold it." Shouji told Natsumi before both of them worked on assembling the stretcher to be ready for transporting Alena. Once the stretcher was ready, Delta operators Doc and Twister moved Alena slowly on the stretcher while Shouji put a blanket on her.

"You take her to the LZ. We'll cover you." Nakamura ordered.

"Roger that, Lieutenant!" Twister said as he and Doc started carrying the stretcher away. As Alena was transported by the 2 Delta Force operators, the rest of the allied operators watched for hostiles on their way back to the construction yard while protecting Alena. It was the only wide open place where the Osprey could hover just above for loading up and allow the allied operators to hold a defendable position.

Above the construction yard, the V-22 Osprey codenamed Med 6 arrived a little ahead of time and was hovering a few centimetres above the top of the construction site. Doc, Twister, Natsumi, Shouji, Newcastle and Nakamura made their way to the construction site. Meanwhile, Delta Force operators Chemo, Reaper and Ozone were taking care of the casualties among Delta Force operators as they loaded them on board of the MH-6s further from the construction yard. However, Doc and Twister couldn't move the stretcher up to the top floor as there was no staircase but only ladders to get to the top.

"Med 6, we need you to lower the rescue stretcher down for 'Athena'." Shouji called.

"Roger your last. Lowering the rescue stretcher now." the Osprey's pilot notified as he opened up the VTOL's loading ramp. Then the crew inside the Osprey went to lower the stretcher down and through a hole in the middle of the building. Inside the Osprey, Miyuki was watching the whole procedure. At the same time, Natsumi, Newcastle and Nakamura moved up the ladder to the top floor before they provided overwatch from the edge of the construction yard facing the Northwest tunnel entrance.

As the Osprey's rescue stretcher was lowered at his feet, Shouji asked Doc and Twister to help Alena switching stretchers. Once the President's daughter was moved onto the rescue stretcher, Shouji made sure to use all his knowledge in mountain rescuing to safely attach Alena on the stretcher and to keep her warm.

"She's ready. Pull her up." Shouji ordered the crew to pull Alena up.

"Steady… Steady." the crew chief instructed the crew in the Osprey. In a matter of seconds, the stretcher was retrieved inside the VTOL transport. "Med 6 to Bravo 1, we have 'Athena' on board. I repeat: the daughter is on board. Get your asses up here, we're ready for takeoff."

"Solid copy, Med 6. Everyone, get on board now!" Nakamura ordered.

On board of the Osprey, the medical crew quickly started treating Alena's injuries resulting from torture. At the same time, Miyuki, Petrenko and 2 Loyalist soldiers were watching the scene in relief now that the daughter was secured. Dimitri came closer to Alena and spoke in Russian to reassure her. However, the allied operators were not out of trouble yet.

"Contact to the Northwest! I see 20... No! I have 30 plus foot-mobiles coming our way. They're bringing reinforcements!" Natsumi warned.

"Roger that, Natsumi! Doc, Twister, get to the top floor now. I'll cover you from here." Shouji ordered before he called Nakamura. "Akira, I need you, Natsumi and Newcastle to provide covering fire from your position. Doc and Twister are on their way up; I'll be the last man to climb to the top of the building."

Without asking further questions, Natsumi, Nakamura and Newcastle fired their M4A1 carbines towards incoming Ultranationalist soldiers. Natsumi and Nakamura managed to land a few headshots while Newcastle fired 40 mm grenades with the M203 launcher, but enemies kept on coming even although they were losing a few men. Once Doc and Twister finally got inside the Osprey, Nakamura immediately asked Shouji to move up as well. "Shouji, don't stay there. Get up here!"

Immediately, Shouji climbed up the ladder while his teammates provided covering fire against incoming enemies. At the same time, the AH-6 codenamed Angel 1 started firing its machine guns to support Natsumi, Nakamura and Newcastle in their attempt to repel the Ultranationalist soldiers. Suddenly, the missile alarm went off on board of Angel 1.

"Shit! RPGs! Breaking!" Angel 1 notified as RPGs were fired from the massive overwatch tower sitting by the entrance to the tunnel leading to Alena's detention room. The AH-6 avoided the RPGs but was forced to take a higher altitude for safety. Finally, Shouji arrived on top of the building and it was time to leave the area.

"Everyone, move out!" Nakamura ordered before he joined Natsumi, Shouji and Newcastle in their run towards the VTOL's loading ramp. A few seconds earlier, Miyuki and Private Rykov started providing sniper fire with their Mk.14 EBRs against RPG-wielding enemies, who were standing on top of the massive tower. Suddenly, Miyuki saw an enemy soldier firing his RPG and the rocket was flying quickly towards Nakamura's team as they just started running towards the Osprey.

"LOOK OUT! RPG!" Miyuki shouted.

Before anyone could react, the rocket-propelled projectile hit a barrel of inflammable materials and a power explosion ensued within close range of Nakamura's team. The force of the explosion immediately threw Natsumi, Shouji, Nakamura and Newcastle to the ground. Although Shouji was shell-shocked for a few seconds, he quickly regained his senses and the first thing he saw was Natsumi lying face on the ground. To his horror, Natsumi was not moving at all.

"NATSUMI! NATSUMI!"

* * *

><p>After seconds feeling like minutes, Natsumi opened her eyes and her vision came slowly back to normal. She wondered what just happened and then remembered that she got knocked out by an explosion. As she tried to move a little bit, she felt some pain hitting in her left leg. "OUCH! What the hell?"<p>

"Natsumi! Thank heavens, you're okay!" Shouji said.

"You got a few shrapnel wounds in your left leg, all superficial. You'll be okay." Miyuki said as she and Shouji were attending Natsumi's condition. Suddenly, the sound of bullets hissing prompted Miyuki to get her AK-104 ready and shoot at the threats coming from mid-range to the Northwest.

"C'mon! We have to get on board. We can't hold them for long." Private Rykov said. Originally, Miyuki and Rykov jumped off the Osprey's ramp to provide covering fire while people were looking to get Natsumi and a wounded Nakamura into the VTOL aircraft. However, the previous explosion nearly sheared off Nakamura's right leg and the JGSDF lieutenant also took some shrapnel in his right shoulder.

"Bravo 1 is down. Nakamura is in bad shape, Toukairin. We need to buy some time!" Newcastle said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking under the bottom of the open mine pit and everyone started wondering what happened. "What the hell was that?" Miyuki asked.

"Team, the mine is going to collapse soon. I recommend you and your men to clear out of there now." the Osprey's pilot warned.

Within a matter of seconds, Shouji instinctively took out a small map of the area and called for artillery support. "Overlord, this is Bravo 2. Request payload on the following coordinates: 7-9-4-4. Fire for effect!"

"Solid copy, Bravo 2. Odin 6, fire for effect on coordinates 7-9-4-4." Overlord ordered. Within a few seconds, a series of artillery strikes similar to the first one hit all enemy positions and the Northwest tunnel entrance also collapsed.

"Good kills, Odin 6." Shouji notified before he turned towards the team and ordered everyone to leave. "This place can collapse at any time. Get everyone on board ASAP!"

"I've got you, Natsumi! Let's go!" Miyuki said as she came to hold her best friend up on her feet.

Immediately, Shouji also joined Miyuki to help a limping Natsumi towards the VTOL transport. At the same time, 2 airmen from the Osprey's crew put the JGSDF lieutenant on a stretcher while being careful on Nakamura's partly severed right leg. Within less than a minute, everyone arrived safely on board and the Osprey immediately took off. A very short time after the takeoff, explosions were heard and the bottom of the mine collapsed a few dozens of meters below the VTOL and the American MH-6 Little Birds. Meanwhile, medics were taking care of Nakamura's and Natsumi's wounds by applying disinfectant and bandages for a temporary patching work.

"That was too close for comfort." Shouji said.

"Yeah. I hope Captain Price and the others managed to take the President to safety before this thing collapsed." Miyuki added.

Suddenly, Captain Price's voice was heard on the radio frequency and he was calling desperately for Sandman. "Sandman, do you read me? Sandman, come in! Sandman, do you copy? Sandman, are you still there?"

"Bravo 2 to Captain Price! What is going on? Talk to me, Price! What happened?" Shouji asked through his comm.

"We lost Team Metal. They sacrificed themselves to allow us to fly away with the President before the mine collapsed on them." Price said dejectedly.

"Roger your last, Price. I'm really sorry. Bravo 2, out." Shouji finished the conversation. After shutting down the radio, Shouji went sitting alone in a corner with his head down and put his hands on his face. Looking from the other side of the Osprey's cabin, Natsumi knew that Shouji was in some emotional pain and then she made the effort of walking towards her boyfriend despite feeling some pain from the few superficial wounds to her left leg.

"What are you doing, Natsumi? You're wounded, so please don't overexert yourself." Shouji asked.

"Relax, this is barely anything if any. However, you don't look okay yourself. Please tell me what just happened." Natsumi replied as she sat by Shouji's side.

Shouji took a few seconds before he decided to answer. "The President is now secure with Price and Yuri. However, we lost Sandman and his men... They sacrificed themselves to allow the helicopter to escape before the whole place collapsed. I lost a very good mentor from my past."

"Shouji..."

"Sandman was one of the mentors Nakamura and I had when we were both starting in the SFG; he was a big brother for us. We learned a lot from him when Team Metal came to train with us." Shouji added. Natsumi put her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Shouji... We may have lost good warriors today, but we are still here. You are one heck of a warrior yourself. And since I can't go on with my right leg in this shape, I want you to take over my place as the leader of our team and to carry out this mission from now on." the wounded Nakamura said while he was still lying on his stretcher.

"Akira… There's no way I can replace you as a Special Forces team leader. Just a week ago, I was still only a SAT operator in the Tokyo MPD."

"You'll be okay. You have proven to be a very effective leader today on the battlefield. There's no one I'd trust more than you to take the lead and help Price in searching for Makarov." Nakamura said.

"Sandman believed the same thing when he saw you in training years ago. I saw your leadership and your sense of initiative on the training ground and throughout the battles we fought up to today. I'd be glad to serve under your orders to find and kill that Ultranationalist wanker." Newcastle said.

"They are both right, Shouji. If you didn't lead the way like you did, we would be all dead by now. When you called for air support earlier, it was pure instinct of a leader with excellent decision-making. You have the qualities to lead us and no one can dare saying the opposite." Miyuki added.

"If there's someone I'd gladly follow in order to accomplish our next mission, it would be no one but you Shouji. You were my squad leader in the SAT and a very good one. I'll be at your side again in whatever we face next, Shouji." Natsumi said last but not least.

Shouji paused for a few seconds to ponder his options before he came with his answer: "I'll do it. Thanks a lot, everyone."

"All the way, Shouji! We'll follow you!" Natsumi finished as she put both her arms around Shouji's shoulders before the latter stroke his girlfriend's hair with a smile in return. With the support of everyone, Shouji was now willing to take his new role as the one leading what's left of Nakamura's unusual team of warriors.

* * *

><p>Within a few days after this operation, many things started to change for the best. Media from all over the world jumped on the giant wave of incoming information starting with President Vorshevsky's return and then a few details regarding the war that was just fought.<p>

"Thousands of people have gathered today to greet President Vorshevsky in his return to Moscow. Reports have confirmed that peace talks between Russia and the US are about to begin." an American news reporter said.

"Appalled by the Supreme Leader's orders of using violence against their countrymen, the few KPA loyalist troops finally surrendered to the demonstrators leading the massive uprising in North Korea. The Supreme Leader and a large majority of military officers have been taken in custody waiting for their trial to begin in 3 weeks. They are accused of crimes against humanity, war crimes, involvement in murdering political prisoners, actions against the interests of people of North Korea and threats involving the possible use of nuclear weapons against a sovereign country." a British news reporter stated.

"_Selon nos sources à Séoul, des négociations sont en cours pour le démantèlement complet des lignes de défense nord-coréennes sur la frontière en vue de l'ouverture de la zone démilitarisée et d'une réunification complète de la Corée_." (According to our sources in Seoul, negotiations are taking place for the complete dismantling of all North Korean defensive lines ahead of the opening of the DMZ and a complete reunification of Korea) a French reporter said.

"Official sources confirmed to NHK that the 5 politicians and the Minister of Defense arrested on October 12 were working closely with the terrorist group involved in the Tokyo chemical bombing and allowed the terrorists to infiltrate Japan with the help of MOD resources. The Prime Minister made the announcement today and stated that this arrest should be a clear warning against terrorists, whether they come from the outside or from the inside. He also made it clear that the traitors shall be dealt with severe punishment for their betrayal towards the people of Japan." a Japanese news reporter stated on NHK.

"The Japanese politicians who were arrested under charges of being involved with terrorist Satoshi Lee in the Tokyo chemical bombing were also linked with a Russian terrorist known as Volk. The terrorist worked under the ultranationalist leader, Vladimir Makarov. This recent revelation adds to the extent of the conspiracy regarding the chemical bombing that preceded military invasion of Japan by Russian Ultranationalist forces and North Korean forces." another British news reporter said.

"In other news, the Ultranationalist leader, Vladimir Makarov, is still at large." the American news reporter finished.

Natsumi, Shouji and Miyuki indeed helped saving Japan as well as saving the rest of the world in the last few days. For Lieutenant Nakamura, his right leg was spared from amputation, but his war was over with months of healing and rehab to come. Even though the war was already over for most Japanese people since October 12, it was far from being over for 3 police officers loaned to the Special Forces Group. There was one last mission for them to accomplish before they could afford to return to Japan and nothing would stop them from seeing the end of Makarov's madness.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Finally, the world is saved and peace is looming larger. However, Makarov is still running, and our protagonists will do everything to help Price and Yuri get to the Ultranationalist leader.

I know that reunification of the 2 Koreas could be called utopia by some, but I always hope that someday the people in North Korea will wake up and follow the East German route. A part of this chapter summarizes what I hope to see someday when the people will say enough is enough.

From next chapter on, we will enter the final arc. As someone suggested to me once, another character from the You're Under Arrest universe will make an appearance and will give a big help to our protagonists in their search for Makarov. I was just looking for the right time to give him a cameo appearance.


	15. Chapter 15: Desert Hope

**Chapter 15: Desert Hope**

**Warning**: _There are spoilers from the first season of the You're Under Arrest TV series further below_.

Miyuki narrating: _In the following 3 months after the rescue mission in Eastern Siberia, many things happened for the best in the world. North Korea dismantled their own version of the "Iron Curtain" and allowed their citizens to travel back and forth freely to South Korea. People also knew it wouldn't be long before the reunification process of the Korean peninsula would be completed with Seoul as the natural choice to become the capital of the unified Korea._

_Although it wasn't expected, the Japanese people earned praises and accolades from most countries worldwide for their resistance against the Russian and North Korean invaders. Many countries even supported the prospect of Japan to become a permanent member of the UN Security Council as a reward of their consistent involvement in defending world peace against foreign and local elements who had interests in expanding the war._

_In Europe, it was time for reconstruction after President Vorshevsky ordered all Russian military operations to be halted upon his return to Moscow. Seething with the betrayal of his party's hardliners and military commanders, President Vorshevsky launched a purge to crush every single traitor and have them apprehended. A number of those traitors were also involved in hiding the truth about the Moscow Airport massacre and misleading the Russian authorities on the path of war with the United States. Most of them were arrested for treason and extradited to the International Criminal Court based in The Hague, Netherlands._

_About Task Force 141, Captain Price had to explain himself to American authorities about actions linked to the 141's disavowed status. However, it didn't take long before President Vorshevsky persuaded NATO to reinstate Task Force 141 in order to thank them for their efforts in saving him and his daughter. The Americans knew something about Price that we didn't. However, there wasn't much of a bad blood between Price and the American authorities from what I heard anyway._

_About our Russian Loyalist friends, President Vorshevsky started the reconciliation by assuring them their guaranteed safety and even key positions in the new Russian government so all Russians were now working together for the sake of their country's future. This initiated reconciliation facilitated the strengthening of the relations between NATO and Russia in the peace negotiations. As a result, a new peace treaty was signed recently._

_After spending some time training in Australia while the 141's status was uncertain, Natsumi, Shouji and I were back in action under the promise of returning to Japan only when Makarov would be killed or apprehended. Recently, we received intel telling us that Makarov was spotted in Indonesia, one of a few places in Asia where he and some of his collaborators sought refuge. That's how we got back on the grid._

* * *

><p><strong>January 12, 2017 – 19:34<strong>

**Task Force 141**

**Ketewel, Bali, Indonesia**

The target for this mission was Irina Romanova, a former sergeant in the Ultranationalist Army who joined Zakhaev's movement since 2005. As one of the most hardcore hardliners during Zakhaev's days, she was involved in massacres of civilians during the Russian Civil War. Romanova left into exile in Indonesia after President Vorshevsky banned her from the Ultranationalist Party 4 years ago. Since then, she established herself into weapons smuggling business and some of the weapons she got on the black market were used by Makarov's group. Recently, she assisted Vladimir Makarov by hiding him for some time and providing him fake passports. The best hope to follow Makarov's trail was to capture and interrogate Romanova. She was living in a villa by the sea with an 18-man security detail excluding the few civilians working as housemaids. To the eyes of the local authorities, she was a normal estate businesswoman selling high-price villas in the area after her construction company built them.

Into the sea at 100 meters away from the villa to the East, Captain Price surfaced first from the water and swept the surroundings for enemies holding his M4A1 carbine. A few seconds later, Natsumi, Miyuki, Shouji, Yuri and Newcastle all emerged from the water with their weapons pointed ahead of them. All of them were wearing night vision goggles to work out in the dark of the night. Quickly, the 6-man team started moving quietly through the water before they reached the beach and removed their scuba gear.

"Echo team, we're 100 meters east of the target building." Price called on his radio.

"Roger that, Bravo 6. We just landed to the Southwest of the villa. ETA to checkpoint Alpha in 2 minutes." the US Navy SEAL team leader replied. Since TF141 was reinstated, the Americans sent special troops such as the SEALs to be part of various missions led against what's left of the Ultranationalist hardliners.

"We'll meet you there. Bravo 6, out. There's the compound to the West. Romanova should be there. Keep it silent. Let's move." Price ordered.

Quickly, Price's team moved in position behind bushes outside of the compound ready to storm the place. The British captain also ordered Yuri to provide sniper fire from a hidden position up in the surrounding palm trees. At the same time, the Navy SEALs from Echo team moved in position to cut the power and to attack from the other side of the house.

"Okay, weapons tight. We need Romanova alive. Echo team, cut the power now." Price ordered.

Immediately, the Navy SEALs cut the power and the villa was completely in the dark. Taking advantage of the dark by using night vision goggles, the allied operators stormed the villa. Quickly, Price, Shouji and Newcastle took the lead dashing and shooting down 6 men from Romanova's security detail with their suppressed weapons. At the same time, the SEALs quickly eliminated 6 enemies on their way to the main office in the villa while Yuri took down 3 guards from his sniping position. Respecting the rules of engagement, the housemaids were unharmed during the attack as none of them drew weapons. Soon enough, Price's team and the SEALs met in front of the door leading inside the office.

"I detect 4 heat signatures in there. One of them must be Irina Romanova." Miyuki notified as she watched on the heat detector attached to her M4A1 carbine.

"Newcastle, place a charge on the door. Tsujimoto, you toss a 9-banger in there. Use the tranquilizer guns when you get in there." Price ordered.

"Copy." Newcastle said.

"Roger that, Captain Price" Natsumi added.

Without further due, Newcastle placed a charge on the door which exploded 3 seconds later. Immediately after the door was blown into bits, Natsumi tossed a 9-banger flash grenade in the room. Once the enemies were stunned, Natsumi, Shouji and Newcastle drew their Crosman CO2 air guns to shoot Romanova's second-in-command and the 2 remaining bodyguards with one tranquilizer round each. After the 3 men were knocked out by the sedative shots, Natsumi unleashed a high kick to Romanova's chest, which slammed the latter down to the ground before Miyuki put the plastic handcuffs on Romanova's wrists.

"Night vision off, everyone. All right, get the power back on." Price ordered. Then the power was restored by one of the SEALs who stayed behind to control the villa's power console. When Romanova managed to see who attacked her and her men, she couldn't believe that Special Forces operators came for her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Romanova asked.

"What do we have here? Use of deadly force against unarmed civilians in a war context, firearms smuggling, involvement with terrorist activities in relation to your smuggling business..." Natsumi said first.

"Not to forget money laundering, providing fake passports, harboring and hiding an international terrorist who's currently hunted for crimes against humanity and other war crimes. For all of those charges..." Miyuki added.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Natsumi and Miyuki both finished the sentence in their trademark fashion.

"And under whose authority are you arresting me?"

"Under the authority of the United Nations' warrant emitted against all Russian Ultranationalists responsible for the last global conflict and other crimes, Miss. We are also authorized to apprehend anyone who works on hiding those criminals. Tell us what we want to know and I'll make sure you won't have to endure your worst nightmare in your own house tonight. Where's Makarov?" Price replied.

"If you think I will be intimidated by brutes full of testosterone like you, you're wasting your time." Romanova said.

"Who said men were about to take care of you now? Let me introduce you to these 2 women, Artemis and Hawkeye." Price said as he introduced Natsumi and Miyuki by their respective codenames. "I discovered that the two ladies together here have very effective methods to make people talk. The two of them are more dangerous than the average military interrogator by miles. So for the last time I'm asking you gently, are you going to tell me where is Makarov?"

"Piss off, _mudak_! It's not these 2 small women thinking themselves as tough with camouflaged face painting who will break me."

"You asked for it. Ladies..."

"Let's see how long you'll last with me." Natsumi said first with a grin. On the inside, she and Miyuki were annoyed by Romanova's previous remark.

"If not, you can always have me to 'tune up your electronics'." Miyuki added before she gave a sly smile. As she said that, the black-haired Japanese woman put on a pair of rubber gloves before she connected jumper cables to a 12-volt battery.

For less than 30 minutes, Natsumi used the full extent of her physical strength to break the Russian woman physically. It was the first time Natsumi used her strength against a woman in order to "take care" of someone she didn't like. At the same time, Natsumi made way for Miyuki a few times in leading the interrogation procedure. Miyuki also showed how frightening and dangerous she can be as she used the jumper cables to provide electric shocks on the prisoner and proceed with the mental breakdown process. Although Price, Yuri, Newcastle and the SEALs were battle-hardened veterans, they were astonished at the sight of what happens when someone gets the 2 Japanese women mad.

Finally, Romanova broke. She revealed the names on the fake passports she gave to Makarov and said that the Ultranationalist leader was heading towards the Arabian Peninsula, but couldn't tell where exactly since Makarov hasn't said a word about the exact destination. "So, Makarov made his way out towards the Arabian Peninsula. How are we going to find him?" Yuri asked.

"I know someone who can help us to find anyone through his connections in the Middle East. I'll contact him." Miyuki said.

"Is he a good friend of yours?" Price asked.

"You could say that. He's really fond of one of my friends in Japan and we call him Desert Hope. He will listen to me."

"What's the next step with them?" a Navy SEAL asked about what to do with the captured Romanova and her men.

"Finish the interrogation with the 3 men. When you're done, put them on the next plane to Moscow... in the diplomatic bag, please." Shouji ordered.

In the following days, Romanova was sent back to Moscow where she ended up in prison like a number of her fellow Ultranationalist friends. Meanwhile, Miyuki's "friend" from the Middle East didn't hesitate before giving a positive reply to the 141's request to locate Makarov.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21, 2017 – 10:12<strong>

**Task Force 141**

**US Special Operations Command Central (SOCCENT) FWD,**

**Al-Udeid Air Base, Qatar**

Watching the desert outside the V-22 Osprey flying towards the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base, Natsumi was reflecting on everything that happened since October 6 up to this day, and on how far she and her friends had gone in their adventures. For some reason, she was feeling a little down about something and Miyuki noticed the depressed look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong, Natsumi?" Miyuki asked.

"Nothing, really. It's just that we have been away from our homeland for 100 days and I never thought it took that much time before I realized it. We are so close to the end and yet still quite far."

"Feeling a little bit homesick? Don't worry; Makarov can't run forever. We'll be home sooner than you'd think, Natsumi." Shouji replied.

"Since you mention it, Tsujimoto, I also miss the days back in Hereford when we SAS people could have a pint of ale after a hard day of work. I guess it's the first thing I'll do when I get back to England after over 3 years away from home." Price said.

"If you plan to have a pint of ale, I'd get all of you some Newcastle Brown Ale. I'd be buying." Newcastle added.

"We don't have plans of returning to Russia yet. So, Yuri and I would gladly accept your invitation, Sergeant Newcastle." Nikolai replied.

"Well, Miyuki, Shouji and I would enjoy a pint of your Newcastle Brown Ale before leaving to Japan." Natsumi told the English sergeant. Then Miyuki and Shouji nodded in agreement.

"That's settled then." Newcastle finished.

A few minutes later, the V-22 landed on the tarmac of the air base. Coming out of the Osprey, the 7 TF141 operators all dressed up in desert-camouflaged uniforms saluted a USMC officer who came to greet them on arrival. "Captain Price. I'm Colonel James Morshower, commander of the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Al-Udeid."

"Captain John Price, 22nd Special Air Service Regiment and field commander of Task Force 141. Colonel Morshower, thanks for receiving us in such a short notice." Price replied.

"We're willing to provide you assistance in getting rid of Makarov as well, Captain. Military equipment, tactical advice and other resources will be at your disposal from the moment your team receives confirmation on Makarov's location. We prepped a few rooms in the dorms at Millennium Village for you and your team, including a room for the 2 ladies as we were asked. Overlord informed us that you have a meeting scheduled with Desert Hope in Doha at 1300 hours. I'd recommend all of you to take a shower when you arrive at the complex and get changed into civilian outfits before the SUVs take you to Doha."

"Yes, Colonel." Price replied.

And so, the TF141 operators were escorted to the modern complex hosting US servicemen who are assigned to Al-Udeid Air Base. Impressed by the high quality-of-life standards the housing provided to the American troops, Natsumi and Miyuki took some little time to visit the complex before going to their room and take a shower. In the complex, the 2 Japanese women visited the mall, the recreation room, the food court, the learning resource center and the fitness center among all features.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21, 2017 – 12:55<strong>

**Doha Marriott Hotel, Doha, Qatar**

After being escorted through the city of Doha by American soldiers dressed in civilian clothes, the plain-clothed TF141 operators finally arrived at the Marriott Hotel where the meeting with the VIP codenamed Desert Hope was scheduled. They were told that the VIP was on an official diplomatic mission in Qatar and met the Emir earlier in the day, which allowed the meeting with the 141's operators to take place in the afternoon in the presidential suite. Inside the room, a young man in his early 20s wearing a full suit greeted the 7 guests as they arrived in the room under the watch of a few bodyguards.

"Welcome to all of you." the young VIP said.

"Prince Saki Abdusha. We are honoured to be received by Your Highness." Price replied to the royal heir of the Kingdom of Aburada before the 7 operators all bowed to the young prince.

"It has been some time, Miss Kobayakawa and Miss Tsujimoto. You look as lively as ever."

"We are flattered by Your Majesty. You were good to us when you came to visit Japan a few years ago and we thank you." Miyuki replied.

"Please have a seat, everyone. You probably travelled a long way to be here." Saki said before he got to the heart of the subject when everyone was comfortable. "Since Miss Kobayakawa made her request to me over a week ago, I immediately ordered my country's intelligence agency to have all their contacts throughout the entire Arabian Peninsula to look for Vladimir Makarov. I'm here to inform you that our agent in the United Arab Emirates found Makarov 2 days ago in Dubai."

"And where exactly in Dubai did that agent find him?" Captain Price asked.

"Makarov went into hiding at Hotel Oasis and hasn't moved from there since January 10. He owns the hotel under an alias, one of the fake identities given by your intel. However, he's not alone: he has dozens of men acting as the hotel's security guards ready to protect him." Saki replied as he made a sign asking a member of his staff to provide the file with photos of the building and further details on the security.

"Hmm... A large security detail, quick reaction time for all security teams, weapons used, only 2 ways to get out of the hotel - by car or by helicopter, and not to forget the many civilians in there. It won't be easy to get to him." Miyuki said as she examined the photos of Hotel Oasis and the documents.

"That's what my chief of intelligence told me when he analyzed the data. It is very difficult to reach Makarov, indeed. I wish I had more to tell you about how to get him so the data could be of greater help, but it's all that we have in the current situation."

"You have done more than anything we would have expected from Your Highness and we thank you for everything. I don't want to sound rude, but what exactly brought Your Highness to provide us such a helping hand?" Price asked Saki.

"Over 5 years ago, my country was the target of a coup d'état. The military took over the country by force right before my father could change the political system from an absolute monarchy into a constitutional monarchy for his people. We discovered later that the military were working for Khaled Al-Asad in his master plan of 'uniting' Arabs under his regime of fear and violence. My father was forced into exile in Egypt while I was sent to Japan. My mother was half-Japanese, mind you."

"And then?" Price asked.

"I was living under the fear of what might happen to me if I went back to my country. I was torn between my own safety and the fate of the people who needed me. Then a Japanese policewoman gave me the words of wisdom I needed in order to find my inner strength. That woman also happens to be a good friend of Miss Kobayakawa and Miss Tsujimoto. She told me to follow my heart and to take the initiative. Then I returned to Aburada to fight alongside the people still loyal to me and my father. Shortly after, Al-Asad executed President Yasir Al-Fulani in another country and this execution prompted the United States to launch a full-scale attack on Al-Asad's forces on the Arabian Peninsula. In Aburada, the loyalists pushed most of the enemy units back before the Marines finished the job."

"In other words, this is a way to repay her for helping you in finding the strength to lead your countrymen in their fight in the countercoup forces. Am I right, Your Majesty?" Shouji asked.

"We could say that. I am not only indebted to this woman for helping me to find the strength to protect the rights of my people, but also to Japan after they helped rebuilding my country and promoting peace in the region after the war. We Arabs really needed that after Al-Asad dared to wipe out an entire city with a nuclear device when he was on the verge of defeat. In Japanese, Saki also means Desert Hope as my friend once told me. So since then, my father entrusted me the task of working hard to bring hope not only to the people of my country, but also to the rest of the Arabian Peninsula with the help of all local governments."

"And you are doing an excellent work on the diplomatic front despite what critics said in the past about your age, Your Majesty. Just like President Vorshevsky, you proved your critics wrong and you're accomplishing something in this part of the world that nobody thought it was possible a few years ago." Natsumi said.

"Thank you, Miss Tsujimoto. On the opposite end, Makarov is just like Al-Asad. Both of them are men who only care to destroy everything by bringing fear and war where hope and peace should reign. When I heard that a peaceful country like Japan was attacked by one of Makarov's allies just like Al-Asad's followers did to my country, I was outraged. All I can wish is the best of luck for all of you in your quest to take this man down for the sake of a better future."

"We'll take Makarov down for good, Your Highness. His madness will die with him soon." Price finished.

Then Price, Shouji, Newcastle, Yuri and Nikolai shook hands with Saki before they left the suite. However, the prince asked Natsumi and Miyuki to stay for a few more minutes. One of the reasons why Saki set up this meeting was that he wanted to have news about Japan, about Yoriko, and know more about how Natsumi and Miyuki got involved in this. Saki sighed in relief when he was told that Yoriko wasn't harmed during the war despite how fierce the battles were in Japan. Also, Saki was mostly amazed when Natsumi told him on how she, Miyuki and Shouji went on this extraordinary journey from the MPD to Task Force 141 although the 2 women specified that it was only a temporary loan spell.

After the conversation with Saki ended with mutual wishes for good luck in the future, Natsumi and Miyuki joined Captain Price, Newcastle, Yuri and Nikolai all waiting in the lobby of the hotel. However, someone was gone missing for a few minutes. "Where is Shouji?" Natsumi asked.

"I saw him walking somewhere towards the shopping area of the hotel a few minutes ago. He said he doesn't have for long over there." Newcastle said before Shouji appeared within his sights less than 30 seconds later. "Ah! Speaking of the devil, there he is."

"What were you doing in the shopping area? Buying a souvenir?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, no... I was just looking, that's all. Let's go back then." Shouji finished.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21, 2017 – 15:07<strong>

**US Special Operations Command Central (SOCCENT) FWD,**

**Al-Udeid Air Base, Qatar**

In the SOCCENT's situation room, Captain Price and the rest of the TF141 operators were discussing with Colonel Morshower and other American Special Forces officers about tactical options on how to attack Makarov based on the intel given by Saki. Tapping up the hotel's surveillance system wouldn't be a problem. However as previously stated, the fact that there were dozens of guards, lots of weapons in the security detail's arsenal and a large number of civilians in the hotel was making things very difficult.

"If you asked me, I would say it's impossible." a USMC major said.

"I know that approaching Hotel Oasis is very difficult because civilians could get caught in the crossfire while the attackers defend their lives if we launch a conventional assault. Please, tell me that you have other ideas on how to get to Makarov knowing that he's hiding in there and won't move any time soon." Price said.

"What's the position of the UAE government?" Shouji asked.

"They say that as much as they want anybody to get rid of Makarov, they can't afford to let us take any misplaced action that would lead to the death of civilians. Not to forget that an American military action in a time of peace and in a Middle East country would be the last thing our President wants at this time." Colonel Morshower replied.

"I guess it's up to the 141 anyway. What are your opinions on this, Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa?" Price asked.

"Even if we jump off a helicopter on top of the hotel at night, a large number of security guards armed to the teeth would jump on us in less than 30 seconds. So, we can forget the aerial route." Natsumi said.

"It only leaves going through the front door. However just to get past their quick reaction team, we would need lots of armour and firepower at the same time. But I don't see soldiers with enough of both at the same time to get past through the security without harming civilians in the process considering that the attackers will need to defend themselves." Miyuki said.

Suddenly, something in Miyuki's last phrase caught Price's attention. "What did you just say there? Did you mention armour and firepower?"

"Yes, why?"

"That is really brilliant!"

"I'm not sure I'm following you, Captain Price." Miyuki said.

"If we come in there with men loaded with full-body armour suits and with light machine guns, we'd be able to face Makarov's security detail directly and force our way through using some firepower. At the same time, attacking troops wearing such armour would be able to control fire from middle and short range to make sure that civilians aren't hit by our shots while Makarov's men will all be focused on shooting at us." Price replied.

"And where would we find full-body armour suits that are able to sustain multiple bullet impacts?" Shouji asked.

"Colonel Morshower, I heard that you have a few of those new prototypes of explosive ordinance disposal suits in your arsenal here. Is that correct?"

"We have a number of those special suits that people here call the 'Juggernauts' indeed; four of them to be exact. Those suits were designed to provide increased resistance to explosive devices. They were not originally designed for ground troops to wear them in combat operations. However, the suits resisted multiple bullet impacts from shotgun shells to full metal jacket bullets in the testing lab. A few countries already have a few of those prototypes; nobody would recognize which country is sending people wearing those suits."

"Thank you, Colonel. We should be okay with those EOD suits and we would also need air support in case Makarov bolts his way out by helicopter. What do you have?" Price asked.

"We have a MQ-9 Reaper drone on which we can load up 6 Stinger AAMs and 8 Hellfire AGMs. The drone will mostly be used to provide real-time information on the target building, but it also could be used for air support. However, I would recommend you to use the drone's weapons only when the risk for civilian casualties is minimal." a USAF captain said.

"Then we would have to immediately shoot him above the water surrounding the small island if he flies away. With this plan, Makarov would have nowhere to go." Price said.

"Very well, then. Before you proceed with the plan, I'll notify Overlord. The UAE authorities will also be informed by the President after he receives word from Overlord. Meanwhile, you remain on standby for further instructions. Dismissed!" Colonel Morshower finished and everyone in the room saluted the colonel before they left.

"Juggernaut suits, eh?" Miyuki asked.

"That was your idea, Miyuki." Natsumi replied with a smile.

In the next few hours, the message about the plan to take down Makarov was sent to the American and UAE authorities who quickly accepted it. Price then called his contacts from the British Secret Intelligence Service (colloquially named MI-6) in Dubai to provide vehicles just outside of Dubai and to have a "special package" ready for the moment the mission is accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21, 2017 – 19:07<strong>

For the upcoming mission, it was decided that Price, Yuri, Natsumi and Shouji would lead the frontal assault on Hotel Oasis wearing the "Juggernaut" suits which got adjusted to them by American soldiers at the armoury a little earlier. Price and Yuri will take care of Makarov while Natsumi and Shouji would keep enemy reinforcements at bay. Newcastle and Nikolai would stay outside the area of operations where they would tap into the hotel's surveillance systems with help from the MI-6 people. Meanwhile, Miyuki would remain at Al-Udeid to pilot the drone from the base and provide air support for Price's team if necessary.

The 6-man team would leave Al-Udeid at 1930 hours for a designated position outside of Dubai where a few MI-6 agents would wait for them with a couple of delivery trucks for transport. After Makarov is killed, a special package would be used to destroy all evidence of the 4 TF141 operators' presence after a V-22 Osprey comes to pick them up. And finally, Newcastle and Nikolai would be picked up by another helicopter for the return to Qatar.

After the briefing and with the plan ready to be set in motion, the TF141 operators were preparing their equipment and weapons for the upcoming mission. On the tarmac of the airfield, Shouji and Newcastle were supervising the loading of the "Juggernaut" suits and other weapons into the V-22 Osprey that would take them to the outskirts of Dubai.

"So, when is it due?" Newcastle asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shouji replied.

"Oh c'mon, Shouji! I know what you were looking for at that shop in the Marriott and I won't tell anyone about it. So, have you asked her yet?"

"Not yet." Shouji answered.

"Why? I know I'm not the best person to give you advice on this matter. But both of you have an unmatched level of pure chemistry both on personal and professional levels. I really mean it since the first day I saw both of you together. I don't think you could ever find another woman like her to be your perfect match."

"I know, Francis. It's just that I want her to keep all of her focus on this last mission without anything else in the back of her mind for now. After all, it would be bad if I go out there and make her promises that I can't hold."

"Hey! You have seen worse in the last 3 months, don't worry. Just make sure that both of you watch each other's back and everything will be fine." Newcastle said.

"I guess you're right." Shouji replied.

One minute later, Natsumi joined Shouji and Newcastle just by the Osprey. The first thing Natsumi noticed was Shouji's facial expression revealing that something was bothering him. "What's the matter, Shouji?"

"Perhaps I'm starting to feel homesick too."

"Well, we shouldn't worry. We'll back home sooner than you'd think. Isn't that what you told me earlier today?" Natsumi asked.

Upon hearing the last phrase, Shouji smiled at his girlfriend. "Yes, I did. Thanks a lot, Natsumi! What would I do without you?"

"That's why we are a good team, you and me." Natsumi finished with a wink.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a little further down the tarmac, Miyuki was working with the US Air Force's airmen in preparing the MQ-9 Reaper drone that would be used to provide overwatch above Captain Price's team and to provide air support if needed. Miyuki and an American female USAF sergeant were using their capable hands to tune up the drone's systems while other airmen were loading missiles under the drone's wings.<p>

"Sergeant Kobayakawa?"

"Yes, Yuri. What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Do you have a few minutes? There's something I want to tell you before this mission gets started. It's about Makarov."

"Yeah, sure." Miyuki replied before she told the female American mechanic to carry on with the tuning up while she's gone for a few minutes. Miyuki and Yuri moved towards the nearest hangar where they could talk without being disturbed. "What is it that you want to tell me about Makarov?"

"I have a favour to ask from you, but there's something you should know first about my past. Only Captain Price and Nikolai know about it, but I think it's important that you know about it too." Yuri replied.

"I'm listening." Miyuki said.

"Before I joined the Russian Loyalists, I used to be an Ultranationalist long ago. I was young and patriotic when I first met Vladimir Makarov and his mentor, Imran Zakhaev. After we saved Zakhaev from an unknown sniper in Ukraine 20 years ago, he rewarded us with power. However, power can easily corrupt the heart of men and it did for Makarov." Yuri said before he stopped for a few seconds.

"What happened afterwards? Did something happen during the Russian Civil War?" Miyuki asked.

"It happened in the Middle East. When the Americans were about to crush Khaled Al Asad's final resistance in his capital, but Makarov made sure that Al-Asad would escape and then told me we'd show the world what true strength is. With just a phone call, that nuclear bomb exploded in distance from where we were... Thousands of souls were extinguished by a single push of a button. This wasn't war. It was madness."

"Since then, you started questioning your affiliation with the Ultranationalists. Didn't you?" Miyuki asked.

"Indeed. Although we were on opposite sides of the Civil War, I contacted Nikolai so we could keep the back channels open and hope sustaining disasters. Even after the Ultranationalists won the war, I knew that Makarov wanted more than Russia. When I learned of Makarov's plan of conducting a massacre at the airport in Moscow, I warned the FSB and assisted the covert operation for an American agent who infiltrated Makarov's Inner Circle without knowing when Makarov would strike."

"Was he the CIA agent named Joseph Allen that was said to found dead after the massacre? Why did he not stop Makarov?" Miyuki asked as her eyes were now wide open.

"Sometimes when you take part in a covert operation, you are forced to do things against your own nature because it's the only way you can get out alive with enough information to convict criminals. Still, I was a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives. We were not supposed to let this massacre happen, but Makarov somehow learned about my intentions to stop him and then shot me, making sure that no one could take a step ahead of him. Finally, Makarov used the American as his scapegoat before leaving the airport and everyone bought the massive lie that Makarov sold with Allen's body. I was also left for dead."

"My God... You must have suffered a lot in the last 5 years or so." Miyuki said.

"I still see that blinding flash annihilating an entire city after a single phone call. I still see the faces of all the poor ones dead or dying because of the madness of a single man. Since that dark day at the airport, I swore to vow hatred on Makarov with all my guts. This… 'MAN' must die." Yuri finished his story as Miyuki could feel the anger in the tone of his voice.

"I understand now why you hate Makarov so much. However, what else do you want from me?" Miyuki asked.

"I want you to make sure that the mistakes of the past aren't repeated. When Zakhaev was killed, the extent of his crimes was never revealed to the public even though some of those crimes were made with the purpose of killing thousands of innocent lives. Because Zakhaev was labelled as a martyr, men like Makarov took the opportunity to justify their actions. This must not happen again from the moment Makarov dies." Yuri said before he handed an USB flash drive to Miyuki.

"What is it?"

"In this, you'll find everything I gathered about Makarov's past based on the 20 years I spent in his Inner Circle, especially what is not in his public record such as his involvement in that nuclear explosion in the Middle East and his intent to use nukes on Europe. If I die in this final mission, please promise me that you'll send all the files on that drive to all major news broadcasting companies to make sure that Makarov will go down in History as the worst psychopath lusting for power with a total disdain for human life." Yuri said.

Miyuki only took a few seconds to ponder Yuri's words before she took the flash drive and told Yuri about her decision. "I promise to send the files if it comes down to this. However, you'll do it yourself if you make it out of there alive."

"Thank you, Sergeant Kobayakawa. I'll do my best to come back alive."

Then Yuri left the hangar and headed towards the Osprey as he was about to join Captain Price's team in the last preparations before departing for Dubai. As Miyuki started to realize the vital importance of what Yuri just gave to her, she kept the flash drive close to her as if lives depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>January 21, 2017 – 19:26<strong>

Before Price, Newcastle, Yuri and Nikolai came to get on board of the Osprey, Miyuki got to Natsumi and Shouji to have a little talk. "I'm sorry that you have to stay here all alone while we are going to do our last mission as soldiers." Natsumi said.

"That's okay, Natsumi. I won't be that far away from you in a way; I'll have an eye on you from above and fill you in with real-time information, thanks to that drone." Miyuki said.

"That's right! You'll be our guardian angel after all." Shouji added.

"Yeah! If Makarov escapes from the hotel before we can get to him, you'd be the one who is endowed with the task of killing that madman." Natsumi said.

"I'll be ready to take him down if he comes in my sights flying above the water. Still, just be careful out there, you two."

"We will, I promise!" Natsumi finished. Then she and Miyuki gave each other a high five handshake for good luck before parting ways. Finally a few minutes later, the team of 6 TF141 operators moved on board of the Osprey. Miyuki was praying silently that everyone would come back safely as she watched the American VTOL aircraft taking off and disappearing into the night.

'Good luck everyone. Make sure you all come back home safely.'

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Well, after doing missions in Tokyo, near a small town by the Sea of Japan, in North Korea and in Eastern Siberia, it was about time our protagonists' journey reaches warmer and more welcoming places. If you saw _YUA: The Movie_, you'd notice that Natsumi and Miyuki are also good at performing an underwater SEAL-like insertion.

Along the way, one of the people reviewing my story suggested that Saki Abdusha should make an appearance. I didn't think about it at first, but it was a very good idea indeed considering that the storyline was moving in the Middle East. In this chapter, I didn't think it was wise to have him as King of Aburada yet considering his age. So, I portrayed him as a man taking on a number of special functions such as working on diplomatic relations with other countries.


	16. Chapter 16: Dust to Dust

**Chapter 16: Dust to Dust**

Miyuki narrating: _As Captain Price told us once, there is simplicity to war, unfortunately. Attacking is the only secret. Dare and the world will yield. What people quickly tend to forget is that all it takes to change the course of History - is the will of a single man. However in our journey, we also learned that the will of a single man can be broken if we work hard together to counter it._ _As I was given control of the drone when it started circling above the hotel where Makarov was, I was about to witness the peak of our efforts in how far we were daring and willing to put a definite end to this madness._

"Who is this?" Makarov asked as he received the call inside the atrium at Hotel Oasis.

"Prisoner 6-2-7. I'm coming for you, Makarov." Price answered.

"Haven't you heard, Price? They say the war is over."

"My war ends with you."

"Like it ended for Captain MacTavish? Tell me, Price. How long did it take him to die? I've destroyed your world piece by piece. It's only a matter of time until I find you."

"You won't have to look far..." Price finished the phone conversation. Inside the hotel, Makarov had his men working to trace the origin of the call. It has been the case since he went into hiding in Dubai and he was always ready for any eventuality.

"Did you trace the call, Anton?" Makarov asked.

"The call came from a cell phone located just on the road bridge leading to the front door." Makarov's best man replied. The top henchman in question was a 6'5" tall ex-Spetsnaz GRU soldier who had the physical attributes to destroy anybody in a hand-to-hand fight.

"Just make sure they don't get up here. Send everyone we have to kill those _mudaks_."

"We will rip them wide open if they want to get here, Vladimir."

* * *

><p><strong>January 21, 2007 – 22:11 (21:11 Qatar time)<strong>

**Task Force 141**

**Dubai, United Arab Emirates**

Inside one of the 2 delivery trucks provided by the British MI-6 agents for transport, Natsumi and Shouji finished checking their Juggernaut suits. Natsumi pulled out a Mk.46 light machine gun out of the duffel bag and started loading the ammunition. The Mk.46 was a special ops version of the well-known M249. To some extent, Natsumi was excited because it was the first time she would use a light machine gun as an attacker. However, she also knew that she would have to control herself in order to prevent civilian casualties in the crossfire.

"You're ready for this, Natsumi?" Shouji asked.

"It will look like borderline terrorism when we'll do this in such fashion, but I'll be fine. Our training in Australia is paying off. By the way, are you still carrying that ninjato on your back with you?"

"I am. I hope I won't have to slice someone tonight, but I always keep it with me just in case."

"Are you serious? A Juggernaut suit, an Mk.46, a M4 carbine, extra ammo, some special equipment and a sword... Isn't that a lot to carry around?"

"The sword barely weighs 0.42 kg, Natsumi. Except for that, you're not bad yourself carrying that equipment with you." Shouji remarked about Natsumi's weapons for this mission - the Mk.46 in her hands, a M4 carbine slinging on the back of her Juggernaut suit, the same special equipment as Shouji's and a couple of 30-round mags more than what Shouji had as extra ammo.

Then Natsumi chuckled at the last conversation regarding each other's physical strength related to the weapon load they were carrying. "Whatever you say, _Wolverine_." Natsumi called Shouji by his codename based upon the famous fictional character.

Controlling the drone flying over Hotel Oasis and watching the live feed at 380 kilometers away from the hotel, Miyuki was watching the surroundings for incoming threats. Suddenly, she spotted the "welcoming party" approaching the location of the 2 trucks.

"Team, I have 2 SUVs coming out of the garage in the hotel. They are coming your way." Miyuki notified. Immediately, Shouji and Natsumi put on their helmets and got themselves ready for action. At the same time, the hotel security guards stepped out of their black SUVs. "Hawkeye to Black Viking, you have 10 foot-mobiles armed with assault rifles coming your way. Get ready."

"Roger that, Hawkeye. Waiting for Nikolai's signal." Price replied.

"Step out of the vehicle! We're guided to open fire!" one of Makarov's mercenaries acting as security guards shouted at Captain Price and Yuri who were inside one of the 2 trucks.

"You're sure this armour will protect us?" Yuri asked.

"It'll buy us time. Nikolai, are you patched into their system?" Price asked.

"Working on it. My Arabic's a little rusty." Nikolai answered as he was trying to tap into the hotel's security system in distance. Meanwhile, the security guard leader ordered his men to open fire at the 2 trucks. However, the vehicles were reinforced with steel to protect the TF141 operators from bullet impacts.

"Looks like they know we're here." Yuri said.

A few seconds later, a video feed was uploaded inside Price's helmet and Makarov was seen inside the hotel's atrium. The same video feed was relayed to Natsumi and Shouji who also had their helmets on at the time.

"I've tapped into their security feed. Makarov's in the atrium on the top floor." Nikolai notified.

"This is it. Makarov doesn't leave here alive." Price said before he picked up his PKP Pecheneg light machine gun and locks it ready. In the other truck, Natsumi and Shouji were doing the same as they got their Mk.46s locked and loaded. "Get ready."

"For the innocent who died." Natsumi said.

"For the brave who fell." Shouji added. Meanwhile, Yuri put on his helmet and tapped ready as his sign to go forth.

"This is for Soap." Price said to Yuri.

Yuri immediately picked up his Mk.46 and burst out of the truck at the very same time Shouji kicked the door open in the other truck. Within seconds, the 4 TF141 operators used their full firepower to eliminate 6 security guards and blast one of the SUVs in the midst of the deadly volley of bullets being fired. Having spotted a couple of guards standing a little further, Shouji unleashed 5.56 mm bullets down the range and ripped the enemies with a load of bullets. When everything seemed getting quiet, the 4 "Juggernauts" started walking slowly towards the hotel.

"We've got their attention. Second wave of responders will be coming any moment" Price warned.

As the 4 operators moved forward, a mercenary came up to confront Yuri after hiding himself behind the SUV's wreckage. However, the ex-Ultranationalist immediately beat the mercenary down with his Mk.46's retracted buttstock and shot him dead with 2 bullets. A couple of seconds later, the remaining mercenary tried to run away from the shootout on the side of the bridge, but Natsumi spotted him.

"This one's mine." Natsumi told her 3 teammates to leave the last one for her. In a flash, Natsumi ripped the mercenary's knees with a few shots. Being wounded, the mercenary held himself to the bridge's handrail as he tried to stand up. Natsumi moved closer to the wounded guard who turned to face her with a pistol; he was visibly scared. Before he could fire his pistol, Natsumi fired a few shots to the mercenary's chest and the force of the impact threw the latter off the side of the bridge, into the water.

"Sayonara, fool!"

"Here they come, right on schedule. Shoot the cars!" Price ordered.

Indeed, 2 SUVs drove into the road to provide backup. When within range, the 4 TF141 operators opened fire with their light machine guns at the SUVs. After sustaining multiple hits, the SUVs exploded and the explosions created havoc among the mercenaries. Natsumi, Shouji, Price and Yuri took advantage of the confusion within enemy ranks to eliminate almost a dozen more enemies as they kept moving forward. Although the mercenaries fired back at the TF141 operators, the "Juggernaut" suits stopped all small caliber bullets from making any damage.

"Makarov's got a small army in there." Nikolai said as he was watching the security camera feed.

"It won't help him. Take control of the lifts so he can't escape." Price ordered.

"I'm on it."

As the "Juggernauts" moved closer to the turnaround of the hotel where a water fountain was standing, a few cars loaded with security guards already took position by the fountain before more SUVs arrived to drop off more mercenaries. "Don't let up!" Price ordered.

Without further asking, the 4 operators concentrated their machine gun fire on the SUVs and destroyed them with aimed shots to the vehicles' fuel tanks at the same time a few enemies were dropping off. While Price and Yuri took care of their share of enemies still standing on their side of the fountain, Natsumi and Shouji aimed high at the few mercenaries who were standing behind the cars. Then the 2 Japanese operators fired multiple shots which pierced through the mercenaries' heads and chests along the way.

"RPGs! Second floor!" Yuri warned.

"Cover me! I'm reloading!" Natsumi said as she pulled out another 100-round box from a pouch attached to the lower back area on her suit.

"Got them!" Shouji replied before he opened fire alongside Price and Yuri to eliminate the RPG-wielding mercenaries standing in front of the broken windows on the second floor. Before the security guards could find their aim with the RPGs, the operators' heavy machine gun fire killed all the guards. Meanwhile, Natsumi finished reloading her Mk.46 and moved towards the side of one of the security cars before Shouji followed her. Having spotted mercenary security guards barricading themselves on the side of the cars, the 2 Japanese operators immediately discharged a large payload of bullets towards the defenders while Price and Yuri took care of their share of defenders.

"Reloading!" Shouji warned everyone asking for cover in case more mercenaries come forth.

Once Shouji loaded his second ammo box for the Mk.46, the 4 TF141 operators moved forward towards the lobby and expected more enemies to come out. However, the first thing they saw was a large group of civilians escaping the hotel. "Civilians coming out. Watch your fire." Yuri warned.

"Don't stay there, get the hell outta here!" Shouji and Natsumi shouted in English at the civilians making their way to safety.

"Nikolai, where's Makarov!" Price asked on the radio.

"Still in the atrium, but he's on the move!"

"Don't lose him! We're almost there!" Price ordered. Once the 4 "Juggernauts" went through the hotel's front door and into the lobby, a group of mercenaries moved down the escalators with modernized AK rifles in hand. Without hesitation, the TF141 operators quickly shot down the incoming threat in a matter of seconds and cleared the path towards the escalators. "Up the escalator!"

While Price and Yuri were taking the escalator on the left, Natsumi and Shouji moved up the escalator on the right. Quickly, another small group of security guards appeared on top of the escalators and started shooting at them before the immediate and deadly reply came from the 4 "Juggernauts".

"Nikolai, we need control of those lifts!" Price said.

"I've almost got it!"

"Push forward!" Price ordered his teammates to keep advancing.

"Okay, I've got control of the elevators. Sending them down to your floor." Nikolai said.

The 4 "Juggernauts" proceeded forward and quickly eliminated mercenaries coming towards them. A few guards tried to flank and even attack the attacking TF141 operators from behind hoping to find a weak spot on the armour. However, the mercenaries were immediately neutralized by machine gun fire as the 4 operators covered their perimeter very well. As the "Juggernauts" reached a small circular room before they would reach the elevators, a few more mercenaries popped out and started concentrating fire on the leading Yuri from short range. However, that allowed the 3 other TF141 operators to eliminate the remaining security guards before reaching the elevator.

"The lift's up ahead." Price said.

"You go ahead. Natsumi and I will cover you. Take care of the bastard!" Shouji said.

Then Price and Yuri boarded the elevator and the door closed behind them before the elevator led them towards the top floor. Meanwhile, Natsumi and Shouji reloaded their Mk.46s with their last ammo boxes as they expected another wave of enemies coming down the stairs and running towards the elevators soon. Finally, a group of 10 security guards charged towards them only to be greeted with heavy fire and they were quickly silenced by the 2 Japanese operators. Suddenly, Shouji heard a warning coming from Nikolai intended to Price and Yuri. "Enemy choppers closing on your position."

"One is heading for the roof, probably going for Makarov." Price said.

"Nikolai, open the elevator gate on the second floor. We'll fire at the chopper from our position."

"Working on it... Got it!" Nikolai replied as he activated the opening of the panels on the second floor's elevator gate, leaving the sight open for Natsumi and Shouji to shoot at the helicopter. Immediately, they opened fire towards the bottom of the helicopter and quickly emptied the remaining ammo rounds in their Mk.46s. Meanwhile, a dying mercenary gathered what's left of his strength to unpin an AN-M14 TH3 incendiary grenade and let it roll towards Natsumi and Shouji. With everything almost going in slow motion at the moment, Shouji saw the incendiary device rolling at his feet.

"Grenade!" Shouji shouted before he instinctively pushed himself and Natsumi to the side hoping to avoid most of the explosion. However, the explosion set the 2 "Juggernaut" suits on fire and flames started to engulf their armour. Quickly, Natsumi stripped of her pads and helmet.

"The armour's screwed, Shouji! We must take it off" Natsumi said before she helped her boyfriend to remove his armour. In less than a minute, both Japanese operators managed to take off their armour and save the other weapons and ammo mags they were carrying. "Are you okay, Shouji?"

"Yeah. At least we didn't get burned, that's the good thing." Shouji replied before he picked up his weapons and special equipment. Then he called the MI-6 agents to begin another phase of the operation. "Wolverine to Knight, ground and second floors cleared. Move the package to checkpoint Lima."

"Roger your last, Wolverine. Proceeding to checkpoint Lima now. Knight, out." the MI-6 agent finished the conversation.

"We have to be very careful now, Natsumi. We don't have any body armour with us this time." Shouji said.

"Got it." Natsumi replied as she was also picking her M4A1 carbine, her special equipment and the ammo mags going with it. Meanwhile, she and Shouji could listen to Captain Price and Yuri as they finally reached the top floor after having to switch elevators midway through their ascension. Suddenly, Nikolai called on Shouji's radio.

"Wolverine, Artemis, you'll have to take the elevator up to the top floor. Price and Yuri need your help to neutralize the security detail so they can push towards Makarov."

"Understood. How many they've got?" Natsumi asked. Meanwhile, the elevator arrived on the second floor where Natsumi and Shouji got inside the elevator.

"They have now less than 30 foot-mobiles, a few of them still coming up from the 27th floor. Price and Yuri are pushing through the atrium." Newcastle replied as he was watching the same live feed Nikolai was watching. As the elevator was moving up towards the 28th floor, Newcastle warned both Japanese operators about another threat they might have to face soon: "Wolverine, I spotted someone on the camera feed. It's Anton Yakushev, Makarov's best man. He's very powerful and extremely sadistic according to his record. So, be careful if you face him in the atrium. Good luck."

"Roger your last... Just play it safe, Natsumi."

"Let's do this!"

As the elevator's doors opened, Natsumi and Shouji sprinted out of the elevator and moved from one piece of cover to the next. They fired their M4A1 carbines with single but yet deadly shots at enemies who kept pouring in the atrium. In a matter of seconds, the 2 Japanese operators shot 5 mercenaries dead. Natsumi and Shouji drew some enemy fire towards them, allowing Price and Yuri to move ahead. Taking cover quickly behind one of the barricades originally set up by the mercenaries, the 2 Japanese operators threw a couple of grenades in distance and the following explosions flushed more enemies out. Quickly, Natsumi moved forward to the gambling room where she took position to shoot at 2 incoming enemies further in the atrium.

"Get to the next room! I'll cover you!" Natsumi said.

Without further asking, Shouji sprinted to the next room before he slid with one knee down and the other leg standing to stop his slide a little further as he took position behind some cover to fire ammo rounds at incoming enemies one by one. In the process, Shouji's shots killed 3 mercenaries more. Then Natsumi followed Shouji in the room. From there, they spotted a large group of enemies holding their ground behind a barricade and firing at them. "These guys stacked themselves up behind the barricade. Do you think what I'm thinking?" Natsumi asked.

"You bet! Use the 203!"

Both Japanese operators armed their M203 grenade launchers attached under the carbines' barrels and fired one 40-millimeter grenade each towards the end of the atrium. As a result of the grenade explosions, all remaining reinforcements on the atrium floor were neutralized for good. "This is it, Natsumi! Let's link up with Price!"

As Shouji and Natsumi started moving forward, a blurry and massive shape appeared through the smoke in distance at the other end of the atrium and suddenly started unleashing heavy fire towards them. In a fraction of a second, the 2 Japanese operators took cover behind a wall just in time before the bullets could reach them. Immediately, they held their carbines at the side of the wall and fired back hoping the shots would hit someone. Taking a peek to find the nature of the new threat, Shouji finally identified the enemy shooting at them: it was Anton Yakushev wielding a PKP Pecheneg light machine gun and wearing a "Juggernaut" suit similar to what they were wearing a little earlier.

"Damn! This huge guy has an armour suit like the ones we had."

"What should we do now?" Natsumi asked as she emptied a full ammo mag on the enemy "Juggernaut" with multiple headshots, but to no avail. Then she got herself back behind cover to reload her carbine.

Shouji looked around and spotted a bag of grenades on a dead mercenary before he looked at the contents inside. Fortunately for him, he found what he wanted. "Bingo! There are a couple of incendiary grenades in here. We can toss these at him, but we need to make this toss count."

"I'll run to reach a better position to toss the fire grenades at him. You keep him busy with covering fire." Natsumi said.

"WHAAAAT? No, Natsumi! It's too dangerous! I can't let you do something this insane! Let me do it!"

"For the record, I'm a better sprinter than you. I'll make sure to set this guy on fire!" As Natsumi finished her sentence, a few bullets went through the wall while the 2 Japanese operators took cover by crouching themselves to avoid the bullets. "We can't afford to wait any longer; we have to stop him before he catches Price and Yuri from behind. C'mon!"

"I'll certainly regret this! On my go!" Shouji said as he tossed a flash grenade at Yakushev with a long throw. The ensuing flash in mid-air blinded Yakushev. It was all Shouji needed to open fire on the enemy "Juggernaut" with his M4A1 carbine in order to buy Natsumi some time.

"Go!"

As Natsumi made her sprint towards cover in the next room, she took a quick baseball slide to avoid Yakushev's PKP Pecheneg fire in the midst of his blinding confusion. Sliding on the floor's sloped surface with the enemy "Juggernaut" standing in her line of fire, Natsumi unleashed a volley of 5.56 mm bullets and also fired a grenade round with her M203 towards Yakushev. As a result of the grenade impact, the enemy "Juggernaut" was stunned by the last hits he took and it was the break Natsumi needed to arm her incendiary grenades from a safe position.

"Eat this, you overgrown bastard!" Natsumi cursed as she tossed the AN-M14 TH3 incendiaries at the stunned Russian giant after cooking the grenades for a few seconds. Shortly after, the devices unleashed their incendiary contents and Yakushev's suit caught on fire. Shouji quickly joined Natsumi before he kicked the Russian's Pecheneg light machine gun to fall down the atrium. Then, Natsumi and Shouji emptied their carbines as they fired at the burning Yakushev. Finally, the Russian's massive frame stopped moving after a few shots went through the cracked armour; he was probably dead by now.

"We've got him!" Natsumi said.

"Yeah! Let's catch up with the old man!"

As the 2 Japanese operators quickly moved forward towards the restaurant, they heard gunshots. At the same time, Price spotted Makarov running towards a stairway while a white MH-6 Little Bird was flying outside the restaurant's windows.

"Watch out for that chopper!" Price said as he ran further ahead.

"Rockets!" Yuri shouted.

At the very same time Natsumi and Shouji entered the restaurant, the white helicopter fired rockets at the entire restaurant floor in order to cover Makarov's run towards the helipad on the roof. The rocket explosions threw the 2 Japanese operators backwards into the wall of the restaurant. In a blink of an eye, vision turned into pitch black for Natsumi and Shouji.

* * *

><p>While Natsumi and Shouji had their vision still blacked out after falling unconscious for a moment, they could catch a few words of the wounded Yuri asking Miyuki to prepare her drone to shoot a missile towards Makarov's helicopter: "Hawkeye... Makarov's going... chopper. Prepare... shoot... down... above... water in-flight."<p>

After that call, both Japanese operators passed out for a few more seconds. Twenty seconds later, Shouji opened his eyes seeing blurry shapes and then tried to pick himself up. On her behalf, Natsumi was trying to find her footing after regaining consciousness and then she realized that Makarov's white helicopter just fired rockets at the restaurant. Suddenly, Natsumi felt the impact of strong punch hitting her in the face before she got grabbed by a pair of strong arms and then thrown with force into the cocktail bar in the restaurant. Once again, Natsumi fell unconscious.

Having heard the noise, Shouji immediately turned to look behind him. He couldn't believe what he saw: Anton Yakushev was still alive. The 6'5" massive Russian had multiple first degree burns, a few small second degree burns and a few bullet wounds in non-lethal areas on his body, but he was still standing strong with a cold-blooded look in his eyes. From the split second he saw Natsumi lying unconscious by the bar, Shouji immediately drew his sword trying to slice the Russian. However, Yakushev used the long reach of his left arm to quickly grab Shouji's sword-wielding hand and then use the right hand to punch the Japanese to the stomach. Upon a stunning impact, Shouji dropped his sword which got kicked away by the Russian, but the Japanese lieutenant managed to pull himself free from Yakushev's grasp.

Immediately, Shouji tried to beat Yakushev by using speed as he threw a few quick punches to the Russian's face from the left and from the right. Not aiming only to the head, Shouji also threw a few kicks to Yakushev's knees, but the giant wasn't flinching at the hits. It was almost as if Yakushev didn't feel any pain at all. Then the Russian blocked Shouji's right hand before kneeing him hard to the stomach. Stunned, Shouji tried to retaliate with a left punch before he got blocked again by Yakushev who threw his own left punch in Shouji's face. Finally, Shouji was thrown to the ground and his 5'7" couldn't do much against the Russian's beastly 6'5" frame; Makarov's best man was too big, too strong and agile enough to counter Shouji's attacks.

"You will die slowly." Yakushev said before he threw a punch to the downed Shouji followed by repeated kicks. At the same time, the Russian giant was showing a sadistic grin on his face. "When I'm done with you, I'll fuck the brains out of your girlfriend's corpse... ARARARRAAARRRRRGH!"

Suddenly, a sword's blade was seen piercing through the Russian's chest and the downed Shouji realized exactly who just did that. "Natsumi!"

Indeed while Yakushev was beating Shouji, Natsumi regained consciousness and picked up the ninjato a little earlier before she quickly ran up stabbing the Russian in the back. "Not if I rape you first with this. Got you now, you son of a bitch!" Natsumi responded to the Russian giant's previous words as she started twisting and moving the sword upwards through his right lung before she pulled the bloodied sword out of the huge body she just stabbed.

Now that the giant foe got fatally wounded with blood gushing from his chest, Shouji and Natsumi both pulled the weakened Russian up on his feet towards the edge of the window. Then, Shouji noticed a couple of grenades in Yakushev's load-bearing vest. "Get my regards to Zakhaev and Lee, asshole!" Shouji said before he pulled the grenades' safety pins and kicked the Russian out of the window towards a deadly fall off the 28th floor of the hotel. A few seconds later and several meters below in mid-air, Yakushev's body was scattered into pieces in the ensuing grenade explosion.

"You're dead and stay that way!" Natsumi shouted as her words were intended for the dead Yakushev.

"Natsumi! Thank heavens, you're okay." Shouji immediately hugged Natsumi tightly for a few seconds as both realized how they just cheated death against the massive human beast.

"Sorry for scaring you like that, Shouji. But… you're bleeding." Natsumi replied as she noticed some blood dripping from a cut on Shouji's forehead, a result of Yakushev's repeated kicks.

"I'm going to be all right. C'mon, we have to get to the roof." Shouji said. After picking up all of their weapons, the 2 Japanese operators moved closer to the wall as they walked slowly on the tilted floor resulting from rocket impacts. Suddenly, they heard gunshots coming from the roof. "What the hell was that? Nikolai, Hawkeye, what's happening?"

"It's Makarov... Makarov just shot Yuri... Price is now fighting Makarov. Get to the roof, hurry!" Miyuki answered as she could see the action from the camera feed provided by the drone circling above. Complying with Miyuki's last info, Shouji and Natsumi made their way up the pile of rubbles and on a stairway leading to the rooftop. After sweeping the surroundings, Shouji spotted the burning wreckage of the downed Little Bird sitting on the edge of the glass of the roof. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering followed by a loud yell was heard a short distance away from the burning wreckage.

"Price!" Natsumi shouted.

Quickly, Natsumi and Shouji ran towards the edge of the broken glass on the roof and then looked through their carbines' holographic sights for survivors below. Natsumi spotted a hanging corpse choked to death at the end of a cord and then she saw Captain Price who landed on the atrium floor. "I see Price! He fell down in the atrium! He looks to be okay!"

"Let's go down and get him." Shouji said.

Quickly, the 2 Japanese operators left their weapons in order to drop some extra load before they went down to damaged restaurant floor from. Finally, they reached the atrium where they found Captain Price puffing his cigar before they took a look at Makarov's hanging corpse. At this very instant, Natsumi and Shouji sighed in relief as they knew that the nightmare was finally over. The Ultranationalist leader will never harm anyone again.

"Captain Price, are you all right?" Natsumi asked.

"I have some pain in my left leg, but it should be only temporary. Don't worry, Tsujimoto."

"You took him to the gallows real good this time." Shouji said.

"Anyway, I guess I'm getting too old for this. By the way, I heard quite some noise behind us earlier. What took you so long?"

"We had to get rid of some vermin." Natsumi said.

"Judging from the look on your faces, it was some massive and stubborn vermin. Still, you did it and that's all that matters." Price replied. Natsumi and Shouji nodded in agreement.

"Captain Price! Wolverine! Artemis! Do you copy? What's your status?" Nikolai called as he swept all frequencies looking for a reply.

"Nikolai, this is Wolverine. I am okay, so as Captain Price and Artemis... Makarov is dead. I repeat: Makarov is dead. The nightmare is over." Shouji replied and took a few seconds before announcing the only bad news of the night. "However, we have one casualty... We lost Yuri."

"Roger that, Wolverine. Pegasus 1 will come to pick you up 3 minutes after blackout."

"Copy that, Nikolai. We're moving." Shouji replied before he turned to Natsumi and Price. "Local police are arriving on scene really soon. We should all get outta here."

Immediately, the 3 remaining TF141 operators moved to the restaurant where they were walking close to the wall in order to get themselves away from the tilted floor. Price was still limping a little because of his fall in the atrium. However, the 3 operators had to walk their way up the pile of rubbles once again and it appeared a part of it crumbled since the last time Natsumi and Shouji went there. They had to be very careful on their way to the staircase.

"I'll have to hook up a rope on the stairway's handrail over there. You hook it up your end of the rope to something solid and get your safety harnesses ready." Shouji said before he pulled his own harness out of the special pouch containing the special equipment. He put the harness on himself before he hooked it up to a rope grab which he put on his end of the rope.

"Got that! You're the professional for this." Natsumi said before she hooked up her end of the rope to a partially exposed vertical steel reinforcement to a wall. The steel bar was exposed as a result of the rocket impact. Once the rope was well hooked to the steel support, Shouji started walking up slowly towards the staircase while trying to keep the rubbles still as much as possible. Slowly but steadily, Shouji finally arrived at the stairway and hooked up the rope at the solid handrail while Price and Natsumi had their harnesses ready.

"I've got it ready. Just go with one person at the time." Shouji said.

"You go first, old man. You're hurt." Natsumi said.

Surprised at first by Natsumi's decision to let him go ahead, Captain Price hooked his harness to the rope grab and started moving up the pile of rubbles slowly. Within a minute, Price reached the stairway. However, a loud sound of steel cracking was heard and the floor under Natsumi's feet was getting unstable.

"NATSUMI, HOOK UP NOW!" Shouji shouted.

Before Natsumi could get herself hooked up to her rope grab, the entire restaurant area collapsed and the vertical steel reinforcement holding the rope was snapped in two by the collapse. Instinctively, Natsumi grabbed her loose end of the rope at the same time she was falling off the side of the building. After the fall seemed stopped, Natsumi noticed that she was holding herself to the rope at the same height as the hotel's 26th floor above the ground. "Hold on! I'm coming for you!" Shouji said as he got himself hooked up with the rope before he started rappelling down.

"Do it quickly, please! I can't hold for long!" Natsumi yelled as she strained to hold on. However, Natsumi's strength in her hands was fading and she slipped off the rope. In a split second, Natsumi saw all memories of her past flashing to her, from her early childhood through her schooldays and police assignments up until now. She knew that she was about to fall to a certain death. 'I'm sorry I failed you, Shouji.' she thought.

"Gotcha!" Shouji shouted as he grabbed Natsumi's right hand.

Indeed, Shouji took advantage of the fact that he was controlling the rope grab in order to slide down very quickly towards Natsumi and grab her hand just in time before she fell out of his reach. Now that the Japanese woman came back to her senses and saw the one who saved her from the fall, tears started to fill up her eyes as she was extremely glad to be saved. In a matter of seconds, Shouji pulled Natsumi close to him. While Natsumi was clinging to Shouji, the latter put another rope grab above his and quickly hooked Natsumi's harness up to it.

"I'm right here with you, Natsumi." Shouji told his girlfriend before he made a sign telling her to go ahead. "You go ahead! I'll watch your back."

Then Natsumi pulled herself up the rope as she was making her way towards safety. Finally arrived at the top just over a minute later, Captain Price gave Natsumi a helping hand to get herself onto solid ground in the stairway area. A few seconds later, Shouji arrived to the top without any problem as well. However, Shouji saw Natsumi sitting on the ground and her face was turning livid. Such frozen reaction was expected after how close she was of dying horribly yet again.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought I was done... I saw all my memories flashing to me in a split second… That was scary!" Natsumi was still in shock as she still had the near fall playing in her mind.

"It's over, Natsumi. I would not have let you down no matter what happened earlier and I won't let you down now. You are safe now. We are going home soon." Shouji spoke out words of comfort as he held Natsumi.

After spending around 30 seconds within Shouji's comforting embrace, Natsumi wiped a few tears in her eyes and finally got up. "Yeah... Let's go home."

Natsumi, Shouji and Captain Price finally moved to the rooftop where they picked up Yuri's body as well as all the weapons that were left on the rooftop before they all moved to the helipad. Once they arrived on the landing area, Shouji gave his radio to Captain Price in order for the latter to make a radio call. "Black Viking to Scorpion, we're on top of the LZ. Did you get Hawkeye's Reaper and Pegasus 1 out of the area?"

"Scorpion to Black Viking, affirmative. Pegasus 1 and Reaper are out of range. You're clear to proceed with blackout." Colonel Morshower replied.

"Roger your last, Scorpion. Black Viking to Knight, is everything ready?"

"Affirmative, Black Viking. We picked up Nikolai and Newcastle, and we're ready to proceed with blackout at checkpoint Lima."

"Do it!" Price ordered.

"Blackout in 30 seconds. Shut down all your electronics." The MI-6 agent notified the 3 TF141 operators. Within a few seconds, Price and the 2 Japanese operators shut down all their radio systems and electronic devices.

At checkpoint Lima, which was inside the security room of the hotel where the building's computer mainframe was located, there was a small electromagnetic pulse (EMP) bomb with enough power to disable and even destroy all devices using electricity within the limits of the hotel. The MI-6 agents moved the device inside the security room earlier when Shouji gave them the okay signal to proceed; the agents already left the hotel before the police arrived. After Nikolai and Newcastle watched and recorded everything from the live security camera feeds in distance, they joined the MI-6 agents who activated the EMP bomb. The entire Hotel Oasis went into total blackout and, thus, all on-site video evidence of the attack led by Price's team was destroyed.

This blackout also allowed the Osprey to make its approach towards the helipad completely unseen from anybody except for the 3 operators waiting on the helipad. With the help of night vision goggles, the pilot of the V-22 Osprey VTOL transport codenamed Pegasus 1 landed safely on the helipad. After the landing, a pair of USAF airmen came out of the transport to check on the 3 TF141 operators.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" one of the airmen asked Shouji as the former noticed the blood coming from the cut on the Japanese lieutenant's forehead.

"I'm fine. Help us carrying Yuri's body."

Immediately, both airmen went to carry Yuri's body on board of the Osprey. Meanwhile, Shouji, Natsumi and Price picked up the weapons they left on the rooftop and walked on board of the VTOL aircraft. Once Yuri's body was retrieved by the airmen and everyone was set to leave the area, the Osprey took off and flew towards the West.

While Shouji got his slight injuries treated by the airmen, Price went into the V-22's cockpit and picked up a headset in order to report the final status of the mission. "Black Viking to Scorpion, Kingfish is dead and blackout successful. Wolverine, Artemis and I are coming home." Price said.

"Roger your last, Black Viking. Good work! Scorpion, out." Colonel Morshower finished the conversation.

Several minutes later, Captain Price came back into the aircraft's passenger area to see how Natsumi and Shouji were doing. The British SAS captain found Shouji already asleep. At the same time, Natsumi was also sleeping with her head leaning against Shouji's right shoulder. Both Japanese operators were exhausted after accomplishing a mission that required a supreme amount of effort to make it successful.

'Whatever the next step they will take for their careers, I hope they will make the right decision for their own sake. These two share many things in common with Soap, but they deserve a better life than what Soap chose... better than the path I chose.' Price thought.

* * *

><p>Finally, the final mission led against the heart and soul of the remaining radical Russian Ultranationalists was an astonishing success. Although they lost Yuri, Task Force 141 succeeded in killing all mercenaries who protected Makarov as well as the man himself. Also noteworthy was the fact that there were no civilian casualties although a few minor gunshot wounds were reported later.<p>

Being one of the first people informed about Makarov's death, President Vorshevsky was the most relieved man in Russia now that the most difficult part of his purge against all Russian traitors was done. In the United States, the President and his inner circle were celebrating the news about the successful mission. Meanwhile, people from the UAE government were starting to cover up the very few pieces of evidence they might find on-site about the TF141's involvement in this attack as it was part of the deal between the UAE and the NATO-Russia alliance in the hunt for Makarov.

In Qatar, Miyuki was also sighing in relief after she heard that Natsumi, Shouji and Price made their way out of Hotel Oasis alive while accomplishing their mission. However, she couldn't help but feel sorry at the thought of Yuri's death. The words of the revelations Yuri made a few hours ago about his tormented past were still echoing strong in Miyuki's mind. Yuri wasn't one who talked a lot about his past, hence Miyuki felt privileged to be one of the few people he truly trusted by telling her the story of his 20-year association with Makarov.

A little later that night at Al-Udeid Air Base and before her friends would come back, Miyuki fulfilled the promise she made to Yuri as she worked on her laptop in her room and uploaded the Makarov files from Yuri's flash drive. Once Miyuki was ready, she sent the files to all major broadcasting companies through wireless internet. In order for no one to find the origin of the files on Makarov's undisclosed actions, Miyuki used Saori's sophisticated algorithm to cover her IP address at the same time the files were sent. In no time, additional news about Makarov's involvement with nuclear weapons and other undisclosed actions spread like wildfire on all 4 corners of the world. As Yuri wanted, no one was about to call Makarov a martyr as the fallen Ultranationalist leader was entering History as one of the worst psychopaths and mass murderers of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Well, if there was something worse than 2 Juggernauts to make people's day suck big time, it surely had to be 4 Juggernauts. LOL!

Since Natsumi and Shouji couldn't go after Makarov for obvious storyline reasons, I chose to set up another boss against them for the ultimate showdown. I sure couldn't miss the opportunity to have a Juggernaut as the boss, especially when this guy is really hard to beat on the outside as well. That's how that OC named Anton Yakushev came to life.

Don't go anywhere, everyone. Stay tuned for the conclusion of this saga.


	17. Final Chapter: New Beginnings

**Final Chapter: New Beginnings**

**January 22, 2017 – 6:10**

**Task Force 141**

**Millennium Village, Al-Udeid Air Base, Qatar**

It was the last night before the 3 Japanese operators would return to Japan as they made the promise 3 months ago of returning to the Land of the Rising Sun after helping Captain Price to finish the job on Makarov's downfall. At the time of dawn over Qatar, Miyuki woke up when she heard the door of her dormitory room getting closed. She also noticed that Natsumi's bed was empty.

"Natsumi?"

Miyuki then walked towards the door and took a peek in the corridor. Then Miyuki spotted Natsumi already dressed in her uniform and knocking at Shouji's door a few rooms away. Natsumi was asking something inaudible before she walked towards the stairway leading to the roof of the dormitory building. She wanted to talk with Shouji about something.

Then Miyuki quickly got back in her room to get dressed with her uniform while making sure she would not be freezing when going outside considering that temperatures at dawn are quite cold even in Qatar. Once Miyuki was ready, she waited for Shouji to come out of his room before she followed him in distance. A few minutes later, Miyuki arrived on top of the stairway and slightly opened the door leading to the rooftop. She knew that Natsumi wouldn't do anything stupid with Shouji around. So, Miyuki stood by the slightly open door listening to the conversation.

"So, what did you want us to talk about?" Shouji asked.

"Many things. So much has happened in over 3 months that I don't know where to start since it's the first time in a long time that I can enjoy peace, really." Natsumi said.

"It was quite a hell of a ride, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Shouji. I can't believe it's finally over. For over 3 months, I did many things I didn't think I was able to do. I got through all kinds of emotions and I had to push myself beyond all limits I've learned not to exceed in order to accomplish my mission, but I also got stronger and I always kept my sanity every time thanks to you. Sometimes, I wonder if this life as a Special Forces soldier has already become a second nature for me. Do you ask yourself that same question at times?"

"I ask myself the same question at times, Natsumi. When I volunteered to re-join the SFG in order to fight back the invaders back in Japan, I knew that there was still a soldier in me. Perhaps there is a soldier sleeping within each of us."

"You know, Colonel Takahashi will probably ask us if we can change careers and sign permanently with the SFG. After everything we went through, what do you think about that prospect?"

"What about you, Natsumi?"

"Usually, I never say no to a challenge. However, there were a few times when I thought I was really going to die out there. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see my family nor my friends waiting for me ever again. If the life of a Special Forces soldier requires me to make that many sacrifices every time I go on a mission in some country and have all my loved ones worrying about my fate, then it's something I don't think I'd be capable of doing for much longer. Besides, I really miss the days when we were working in counter-terrorism for the police force. I also miss the faces of the people who are glad to see us saving them from hostage takers and terrorists."

"To be honest, I was thinking of going back to the SFG permanently after the missions we did together in Japan and overseas. However, the last mission we did in Dubai was borderline terrorism as you said. Although that was a necessary extreme in order to reach Makarov, it reminded me part of the reason why I followed you in the Special Assault Team in the first place. I wanted to stop crazy people from terrorizing innocent civilians. Despite everything we did in the last 3 months, I still feel myself at home in the police force, where I can protect people when they need me most." Shouji said.

"So, you will come back to the SAT?"

"You got that right, Natsumi; I'll remain a SAT officer. And besides, I got you worried too many times already when I left for the mountains in the past and it would only get worse if I joined the SFG only to be deployed in some far away country fighting terrorists or pirates. The last thing I need would be having you worried about me because I'm doing something dangerous away from you."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that. Shouji... About us... Did you have time to think about our relationship? Before this whole thing started, I was wondering if I could someday become more than just your girlfriend." Natsumi asked.

"Natsumi... There is not a single day in which I am not asking that question myself. I love you! I love you more than you could ever imagine. The first time I was starting to fall in love with you, I didn't want to tell you my feelings because I was thinking of how it would have been more difficult for both of us if I told you my true feelings right before I left for the Himalayas. However, something happened: you came to see me at the airport before I left. Then I realized how much you meant for me and vice-versa. Since that day, you give me good reasons to come back every single time no matter how far away I go. Over the years, I realized how good it is to settle myself down in one place and spend more time with you."

And then Shouji pulled a small box out of his pocket. From the moment Natsumi saw the small box in Shouji's hand, her cheeks turned red as she was anticipating the moment she waited for a long time. "Is that... Is that what I think it is?" Natsumi asked.

"I bought this in Doha yesterday."

"Shouji..."

"For a long time, I wasn't sure about what to say to you... mostly because you were so dedicated in your job just like me. I didn't want you to quit the force because of how far I wanted to push our relationship. But after we went through all those adventures, after I saw how our friends from the JASDF are great partners both at work and in life after their marriage, I'm now ready for this."

Shouji opened the box and showed Natsumi the engagement ring destined to her. At the same time, the early morning rays of sunshine flashed on the diamond. Natsumi was now holding her breath anticipating the next words as she saw the sincerity of Shouji's feelings in his gaze.

"Natsumi... Will you marry me?"

When Shouji's words of proposal came to Natsumi, the brunette took a few seconds which seemed like an eternity before she gave her answer. "I was afraid you'd never ask me those words… Yes, I want to marry you! I've dreamed of this day for years and I'd be honoured to become Mrs. Natsumi Toukairin."

Natsumi showed her most radiant smile before she let Shouji put the engagement ring on her left ring finger. Then Natsumi and Shouji gave each other a kiss which lasted for a few minutes and neither one wanted to let go of each other. It could have lasted an eternity if they wanted to do so. At last, the 2 lovers finally broke the kiss before they turned their heads towards the East; the warming sun was rising on the horizon.

"This is going to be a beautiful day. In many ways, sunrise also symbolizes a new beginning. I promise you that I'll never leave you again for as long as I will live and beyond." Shouji said while he was still wrapping his arms around Natsumi and watching the sunrise.

"I know you will. In my eyes, I'm blessed because you always find a way to be good at doing anything. Nobody does it better than you."

_Nobody does it better_

_Makes me feel sad for the rest_

_Nobody does it half as good as you_

_Baby, you're the best._

Hiding behind the door leading to the stairway, Miyuki was smiling at the thought of everything she just witnessed and the whole atmosphere surrounding the special moment. 'A marriage proposal at sunrise... Is there anything more romantic?' Miyuki thought.

* * *

><p><strong>January 22, 2017 – 9:00 (15:00 Japan time)<strong>

**US Special Operations Command Central (SOCCENT) FWD**

Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji joined Colonel Takahashi in a live satellite conference. As expected, the heart of the talk was about what was accomplished and about the future of the 3 police officers loaned to the SFG. As the conversation was done in Japanese, Sergeant Newcastle was translating the conversation in English for Captain Price who wanted to know what decisions his Japanese colleagues would take for their careers.

"Well, Lieutenant Toukairin. The Prime Minister was really happy when he learned this morning about the astonishing results of your final mission: over 60 mercenaries and terrorists dead, one dead Ultranationalist leader and only a few civilians sustaining minor gunshot wounds. I must admit I was surprised when Captain Price told me that Sergeant Kobayakawa unwillingly sparked the brilliant idea of using full armour suits to draw enemy fire with enough protection for the attackers to move forward. Considering how your mission in Dubai had a high level of difficulty for you and high risks for civilian casualties, you all did a near perfect job out there. Congratulations!" Colonal Takahashi began.

"Thank you, Sir! We really appreciate your words of praise." Shouji replied.

"As you probably heard, the Diet recently approved a new constitutional amendment which says that our Special Forces can now be deployed for anti-terrorism missions all over Asia alongside other units from other countries in joint operations. This also means you're no longer disavowed in the official record. With the success of the international cooperation embodied by Task Force 141, Japan will send SFG soldiers to work under the flag of the 141's newly formed Asian branch."

"That's very good news, Sir. With new allies and a new structure in the chain of command, the 141 will be more effective than ever."

"The Prime Minister is giving all 3 of you the opportunity to make your choice of duty. Anything, anywhere. But to be honest, many people in the JSDF are hoping that all of you would stay with the SFG while Lieutenant Toukairin would lead the Japanese operators who will join this new version of Task Force 141. So Lieutenant Toukairin, where do you think you want to go?"

Shouji paused for a moment before he turned his gaze towards Natsumi. The Japanese brunette made a nod to Shouji before he started speaking. "Well, I'm thinking of returning to the MPD's Special Assault Team, becoming an instructor and a mission coordinator for the SAT. At some point, I thought of signing permanently with the SFG. However, I realized that my place is with the police force. My life is about saving people and teaching others on how to do it."

A pause followed for a few seconds before Shouji continued to explain his decision. "Colonel, I am proud of all the people on my team in the way we fought our way under pressure. We met many brothers in arms in our journey from Japan to Dubai. Despite living almost in exile, having little contact with our friends and family, we still managed to go this far to destroy the root of the evil that sparked the war. However, I don't think I would be able to repeat something like that again. Since the SAT and the SFG train together in Narashino, I can also train SFG recruits part-time and share my unique experience from the last 100 days or so with recruits from both units."

"What about you, Tsujimoto?"

"After discussing about it this morning with Lieutenant Toukairin, I've decided that I will stay in the SAT as well. I'm also thinking of sharing my own experience with SAT/SFG recruits as an instructor and/or become Lieutenant Toukairin's executive officer in coordinating SAT missions." Natsumi said.

Colonel Takahashi took a few seconds to catch everything Shouji and Natsumi just said before giving his reply. "Well... Captain Nakamura already told me to expect such possible answer from you, Lieutenant. Some of my superiors will certainly be disappointed. However, I'm glad you made your choice so that your unique experience won't go to waste after all. I know your combined experience will greatly help people to be just as good as you either as Special Forces soldiers or as civilian counter-terrorism officers."

Natsumi and Shouji looked at each other as their eyes lit up at the positive response being the best thing they hoped to hear from the colonel. "Thank you, Sir. We'll make sure our part in training SFG recruits will help in providing you the best men you can have for future missions." Shouji said.

"And finally... Where do you want to go, Sergeant Kobayakawa?"

"Besides returning to Bokuto and becoming an apprentice to the chief of my department, I was thinking of something a little complementary and linked with technology and electronics. I read about a new virtual reality training system being developed at the Technical Research and Development Institute (TRDI) and I would like to work part-time as a prototype tester in that program. In the police, I already worked part-time testing and improving parameters on prototypes at the National Research Institute of Police Science. I can help the TRDI in getting this and a few other prototypes to work better, and perhaps find civilian applications for some prototypes."

"That would need some paperwork, but I think it's feasible considering your high level of skills with technology, programming and electronics. I honestly think all 3 of you made pretty good choices following your hearts. We'll have everything sorted out after your return to Japan." Colonal Takahashi said.

"Thank you, Colonel. About Captain Nakamura, I told Captain Price about his qualities as a soldier and about how he led men effectively when this war began. Captain Price will probably take a step back from field operations and get promoted soon. So, he looked at a list of candidates to lead the different branches of the 141 and Captain Nakamura's name comes on top of his list to become the first head of field operations of the Asian branch after the recovery process is complete." Shouji said.

"I will tell him the news myself, Lieutenant. I'm sure everyone here will appreciate it. By the way, Colonel Morshower has a flight plan with the Grey Ghost ready for your return to Japan starting in the afternoon, Qatar time. We'll see all of you in Japan by tomorrow morning." Colonel Takahashi finished before the live satellite conference ended after a few mutual salutes.

"You took the right decision, lad." Price said.

"I'm surprised you're the one to say that, old man. I honestly thought you would be disappointed when I gave Colonel Takahashi my decision of returning in the police force." Shouji replied.

"It's all right. I think you and Tsujimoto are made for a better life than following the path of an old warrior like me. I always have a great amount of respect for instructors involved in training counter-terrorism units; I also did that for a while. Now that you are engaged to each other, this decision was the best one you could make."

Suddenly, Natsumi and Shouji got perplexed for a moment after Captain Price mentioned the word "engaged", meaning that he knew about Shouji's marriage proposal. "What? He just asked me this morning." Natsumi said.

"We haven't told anybody about it yet." Shouji added before he turned his gaze towards Newcastle with a frown. "Francis…"

"Don't look at me, mate! I didn't tell anything to anybody and I didn't know you already proposed to her."

Everyone knew the English sergeant was sincere in his reply, which got Shouji and Natsumi smiling in amazement at Captain Price's apparent deductive skills. "How could you possibly know?" Shouji asked.

Captain Price simply smiled and shrugged before giving his answer. "Who knows? I had the feeling it would happen. By the way, before you take the plane in the afternoon, we'll all have a pint of ale to celebrate this."

"Yes, Sir!"

As Captain Price reciprocated the salute shown by the 3 Japanese operators, the British officer looked over Natsumi's shoulder and at Miyuki who made a quick wink back at him. It was Miyuki who told about the engagement. It was, in some way, Miyuki's little friendly payback for all the times when Natsumi teased her about her relationship with Ken Nakajima. From this moment forward, Natsumi was not hiding her engagement ring any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>January 22, 2017 – 13:50 (19:50 Japan time)<strong>

**Al-Udeid Air Base, Qatar**

After spending some time in the morning packing their stuff ready for departure, Natsumi, Shouji and Miyuki joined Captain Price, Nikolai and Sergeant Newcastle for a pint of brown ale as promised the day before. During that time, the 6 TF141 operators talked about a few anecdotes related to past missions and about what's coming in everyone's future before they finished with a toast to the bright future. In the early afternoon, the 3 Japanese operators walked their way on the tarmac to get on board of the C-37A Grey Ghost, the USMC version of the civilian Gulfstream V business jet designed for VIP transport. Captain Price and Sergeant Newcastle came to have one last talk with Natsumi, Shouji and Miyuki.

"You're not coming with us, Francis?" Shouji asked.

"With so many names put in the clock tower in Hereford during the last war, I have to go back to England for a while and train new recruits. However, I promise to come back to Japan someday. Natsumi, please say hello to Miss Hasegawa for me when you'll see her."

"You can count on me!" Natsumi replied to Newcastle.

"Toukairin, Tsujimoto, I have something for both of you before you go." Captain Price pulled out a rectangular box out of his pocket and gave it to Shouji. "I don't know what kind of awards you will receive in Japan for your accomplishments, but the 2 of you deserve to receive this from me."

On the box was the coat of arms of the United Kingdom. Shouji opened the box and saw the contents inside: it was a silver medal with a cross pattée shape, a laurel wreath pattern arranged behind the cross and a crown design in the centre. The medal was suspended by a white ribbon with 2 narrow dark blue stripes on the edges and a crimson stripe in the middle. Shouji couldn't believe what he saw.

"What is this?" Natsumi asked.

"It's the British Conspicuous Gallantry Cross. It's awarded to soldiers in recognition of acts of valor during active operations against the enemy." Shouji answered Natsumi's question before he turned to Captain Price. "I don't know what to say, really. Is this right for you to give us something this prestigious?"

"In some way, this is my gift for your engagement. It's also my way to acknowledge your accomplishment and my gratitude for having both of you on the team for over the last 100 days or so. Whatever you'll do in life, this is the proof that both of you fought this entire war with exceptional bravery. If Soap was still here, he would also be proud of both of you." Price replied.

"Thank you, Captain Price. We will always honour this precious gift." Shouji said.

"Kobayakawa, you fought your way in this war very well too and you also helped changing this world with your ingenuity. I hope you'll do well in whatever comes next for you."

"Thank you, Captain Price." Miyuki said.

"Well, I guess this is when we go our separate ways. Always remember that the one who dares is the one who will always win." Price said before he bowed to the 3 Japanese operators in front of him as a way to say goodbye in a traditional Japanese way. Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji then bowed back in acknowledgement of that mark of respect.

"Godspeed to all of you." Price finished.

Finally, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji embarked on the Grey Ghost jet and started a 13-hour flight towards Hyakuri Air Base. For them, their war took longer than what most people worldwide had to endure. However, none of them complained too much about the last 101 days considering all the adventures they lived through and all the bonds they made with people fighting for the same peace.

* * *

><p><strong>January 23, 2017 – 6:58<strong>

**Somewhere over the Philippine Sea**

The first part of the flight went from Doha to Thailand before refuelling at Don Muang Air Base. Then the Grey Ghost flew around the Southern coast of Vietnam above international waters and then above Angeles City, Philippines before entering the final phase of the designated flight path. For a few hours, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji took the opportunity to get a few hours of sleep as they were flying in the middle of the night.

"Natsumi, look! I can see Okinawa down there!" Miyuki said in excitement as she was looking through the window of the jet.

"YES! Finally, we're back in Japan!" a jubilant Natsumi exclaimed before she hugged her best friend.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to be back!" Shouji added.

"Okinawa would be quite the place for our honeymoon."

"Don't tell me you already thought this out, Natsumi." Shouji asked with a pleasantly surprised look on his face. Then both of them laughed as they were already thinking of their first project as a married couple in the future.

The Grey Ghost finally landed at Kadena Air Base a few minutes later. The USMC's Grey Ghost completed its part of the journey as a JASDF U-4 transport jet was waiting on the tarmac for the last part of the journey from Okinawa to Hyakuri Air Base. The U-4 was the JASDF's designation for a Gulfstream IV transport jet. As Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji made their way with their backpacks towards the U-4, 2 JASDF officers came out of the jet to greet them.

"Welcome back to Japan, Lieutenant Toukairin, Sergeant Tsujimoto and Sergeant Kobayakawa." Captain Miyuki Isurugi greeted.

"Captain Isurugi! Lieutenant Isurugi! I didn't expect us to meet you here." Miyuki said.

"General Tsukamoto and Colonel Takahashi asked for us to accompany you between Kadena Air Base and Hyakuri Air Base. How have you been?" Lieutenant Takuya Isurugi asked.

"Good, but we were really starting feel homesick." Natsumi answered.

"Well, don't worry about that anymore. In less than 2 hours, we'll land at Hyakuri and then you'll go back to Tokyo. Let's get on board!" Captain Miyuki Isurugi said before everyone embarked on the JASDF U-4 as the sun rose over Okinawa.

* * *

><p>A little less than 2 hours later after switching planes, the U-4 flew past Mount Fuji. Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji also already got changed into JGSDF winter uniforms. A few minutes later, a group of 3 JASDF fighter jets arrived to escort the U-4 back to Hyakuri. "Vampire 1 to Apollo, Vampire team will now escort you to Castle. All surrounding airspace is cleared." Captain Sakura Saginomiya said.<p>

"Roger that, Vampire 1. Thanks for the tip." the pilot of the U-4 responded.

At the same time, Miyuki was watching carefully through the window at the fighter jets from the 305th T.F.S. escorting the transport jet. The thought of flying in a fighter jet got Miyuki asking a question she wanted to ask for some time. "Captain Isurugi, I'm a big fan of technology and also anything linked with speed. Is it possible for me to fly with you in a fighter jet before I sign my discharge papers? I held my ground very well in a high-speed simulator once, but I would love to experience the thrill of flying at Mach 2.0 in the real thing."

"I'll have to see with the base, but I think I can try to get us one of those 2-seated F-15DJs ready for that."

"You said there is a surprise waiting for us when we'll arrive. What is it?" Shouji asked Takuya.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you. Just wait and see."

**January 23, 2017 – 9:12**

**Hyakuri Air Base, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

The U-4 finally landed on the base's main runway and that meant the end of a long journey for 3 people. Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji disembarked from the transport jet before they saw a few black SUVs and military vehicles arriving towards them on the runway; it was certainly the surprise Takuya was talking about. Watching the vehicles stopping at some distance, the 3 returnees were waiting to see who was in the welcome party. Then, a very familiar figure appeared as he stepped out of one of the black SUVs.

"MIYUKI!"

Miyuki's eyes widened when she saw the source of the male voice calling her name. It was the first person she wanted to see after her return to Japan. "KENNY!"

Immediately, Ken Nakajima started running towards her. At the same time, Miyuki dropped her backpack and ran towards Ken. In a matter of a few seconds, Miyuki and Ken fell in each other's arms and started kissing each other. Miyuki was crying tears of joy as the long wait was finally over; nothing was going to stop her and Ken from living their dream anymore. At the same time, a few other friendly faces appeared as they just stepped out of the SUVs. To Natsumi's, Miyuki's and Shouji's surprise, Yoriko, Aoi, Saori, Ayumi, Captain Akira Nakamura and Lieutenant Kaoruko Kinoshita also came to greet them early in that cold morning of January alongside other JSDF personnel. The 5 police officers and the JGSDF captain were giving a good hand of applause at the heart-warming reunion scene between Miyuki and Ken, who had their faces turning a little red in embarrassment.

"Well, you two have quite the sense of theatricality when it comes to romantic moments." Natsumi said with a smile.

"Well… uh. I guess that came out on instinct." Miyuki replied as she wiped her tears.

"That's okay, Miyuki. After all, you waited a long time for this. Live this moment by following your heart." Shouji said.

"Miyuki-senpai! Natsumi-senpai! I'm really glad you survived this long journey!" Saori hugged both Natsumi and Miyuki who both patted her head in return.

"We were afraid we'd not see you again, but you look really good. How was it to travel overseas for a long time to hunt down terrorists?" Yoriko asked.

"We can't tell you all the details. Sometimes it was scary, but it was great at other times. We also made many good friends along the way. By the way, how did you get yourselves free time to be here?" Natsumi asked.

"Lieutenant Kinoshita and the Chief managed to have a day off for all of us today." Yoriko replied. At this very moment, Yoriko and Aoi noticed the engagement ring on Natsumi's left ring finger.

"Wow! Did you and Toukairin get engaged?" Aoi asked.

"Yes! He proposed to me after our last mission."

"That's great, Natsumi! I knew both of you could do it!" SAT Officer Ayumi Hasegawa exclaimed before she realized that someone was missing. "Is Sergeant Newcastle not with you?"

"He said he has to train a few recruits to make up for the SAS guys who died in London, but he said he'll come back to Japan. By the way, he says hi to you." Natsumi answered. The last phrase got Ayumi blushing.

"Congratulations for all your accomplishments out there. Welcome back to all 3 of you." Lieutenant Kinoshita said before Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji saluted back to their superior officer. "For a while there, I didn't think you were going to make it. Now, I request permission to take a bow in expressing my gratitude to the people I know as true Japanese heroes." Kinoshita added.

Although slightly flustered by such request, Natsumi, Miyuki and Shouji accepted the bow from the female MPD lieutenant. "Thank you, Lieutenant Kinoshita." Shouji replied.

Then Captain Nakamura made his way towards the group; he was still walking on crutches as he couldn't put too much weight on his right leg yet. "You finally made your way home, Wolverine!" Nakamura said.

"Thanks, Akira! Captain Price appreciated a lot of the Japanese touch we provided in the missions we were in. He can't wait to have you leading the field operations for the 141's Asian branch." Shouji replied.

"Yeah, I know. With you sharing your experience with the recruits and me leading the men on the field, it should look very good for the SFG in the next few years. After all, teaching others is something you always did very well." Then Nakamura noticed the sword bag that Shouji was carrying as part of his luggage. "Hey, you still have that ninja's sword with you? What are you going to do with it?"

"Probably keep it sealed. This little one has been quite a good luck charm for me."

Suddenly a few meters away, Ken took Miyuki's hand to have them moving a little further from the group of people standing on the runway. Natsumi was the first to spot Miyuki and Ken walking away together. Then she saw Ken kneeling in front of Miyuki. The brunette made a sign for her friends to look at the scene unfolding before them.

"Miyuki... I'm really sorry for making you wait for so many years. I promise to make things right with you from now on." Ken said before he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Everyone held their breaths in anticipation as they saw the ring Ken was showing to Miyuki. It was not very common to see Ken letting out his feelings in public without losing his words. Ken took off his shades with his free hand and stared at Miyuki, who saw pure love in Ken's eyes.

"Miyuki… Before there's another disaster coming our way, will you marry me?"

"Kenny… Yes! Of course I want to marry you, silly!"

"ALL RIGHT! WAY TO GO!" Natsumi yelled. Then everyone cheered and gave a round of applause at the newly engaged couple. Miyuki let Ken put on the engagement ring on her left ring finger and then pushed herself up to kiss Ken one more time. Everything she dreamed of was becoming reality just like Natsumi was living her own dream at the moment.

"Finally, your dreams are becoming reality after you jumped on the second chance that fate has given you. Aren't they?" Captain Miyuki Isurugi said.

"Yes. I still remember what you told me and I'm glad I followed your advice. Thank you, Captain Isurugi." Miyuki said.

"Well… Since you will soon be officially relieved of your duties as a member of the JSDF and since we are friends, just call me Miyuki." the JASDF captain said.

"That's good for me, Miyuki." Miyuki Kobayakawa said.

"All we need now is to find a priest who wants to marry the 4 of us in a few months." Natsumi said as she was contemplating her own engagement ring and Miyuki's at the same time.

"I think I already know who would want to. I'm sure Daimaru will call his friend, the Reverend." Miyuki replied while Ken was still holding to her.

"My biggest wish is to have a bright and peaceful future for all of us and for our children." Shouji said as he was now holding his arm around Natsumi's shoulder.

"And I will see that future with you, Shouji." Natsumi replied.

"I'll see it through as well." Ken added.

"To a bright and peaceful future." Miyuki finished.

Then Natsumi put her arms around Shouji's and Miyuki's shoulders before Miyuki did the same with Natsumi and Ken. A few seconds later, a lone and rare F-22A fighter jet in JASDF colors flew above the runway performing a victory roll to celebrate the heroes' return to Japan. Everyone looked up in the sky and cheered at the sight of the Raptor flying over them.

**Natsumi narrating**: _As I looked up in the sky and walked towards the future, I reflected on how far our journey took all of us. We had to dig deep within ourselves in order to become stronger and find our way through the struggle for survival. We had to push ourselves beyond the limits we all learned not to exceed and we did things that were unorthodox to us in order to accomplish our mission. However, we were better than we thought we would be. We met good friends, brothers in arms who supported us in every single step of the way and helped us to keep our sanity when we could have lost it. We also learned new principles about life and about the world, principles that we will never forget and that we will pass on to future generations with hope that mistakes of the past won't be repeated in the future._

_Although we're not allowed to reveal details of our overseas actions during these 102 days, we earned a lot of respect from British, American and Russian soldiers who fought alongside us in our mutual quest to destroy the root of the evil feeding the fires of war. Also, people within the secretive SFG and SAT units already consider us as heroes for all the brave actions we performed during the war in Japan. But beyond all the things we accomplished, beyond all the commendations, the accolades, the promotions and the awards for gallantry, our greatest glory was to survive and see the day when the world becomes a better place to live in as the result of our efforts. Finally, a new chapter is beginning in our lives. But this is another story._

**THE END**

* * *

><p>FINAL COMMENTS: So, this saga finally comes to an end. Since English isn't my native language, I had to correct a number of mistakes, rewrite and expand with just a few little details in previous chapters (especially Ch.16) in order to make things right. Enjoy the re-read anytime.<p>

Originally, I was captivated by the thought of Natsumi and Miyuki fighting against an enemy force when I read JagdPanther's fanfic titled _The Siege_. Since Shouji Toukairin wasn't existent in that story, I wanted to write something in which Shouji would be at the heart of the action alongside Natsumi and Miyuki on every step of the way. With not much indication about Shouji's official past, it was easy to have him as an ex-soldier who turned mountain rescuer and then joined the SAT as his own personal challenge to begin with. After MW3 came out, all the pieces I needed for a main storyline and side missions involving secondary characters fell in place all by themselves.

Thank you for reading _MW3: Storm on the Asian Front_. I hope you had a great time reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed working on this crossover story. If you feel like it, please don't be shy to give your impressions.


End file.
